Identification Number O04172
by Miss Peeps
Summary: In the war, Cagalli is a spy, but in order to obtain the secrets she needs she will have to be made a victim of the same monstrosity that started the war. Purely determined, the spy must swallow her pride and pain to become a Natural slave.
1. Prolouge

**Irrelevant Disclaimer**: If the fact that this story is a fanfiction doesn't explain it, I'll say it once for anyone who doesn't understand: I don't own Gundam Seed. If by an absurd reason anyone has stumbled upon this story without knowing what fanfiction is, I would recommend they look up the definition on google.

**Relevant Disclaimer**: A few minute ideas for this story, such as the title, came from a DBZ fanfic I read four or five years ago, "Slave (insert long number here)."

Also, I am not a doctor, engineer, scientist, military strategist or kung fu master. I strive to maintain a sense of believability, but science, medical, technical, fighting and military based scenarios are speculative.

**Prologue**

It was slightly after midnight and a new moon. The men guarding the facility could not see past the bright lights illuminating the property. This staged no problem; the guards were stationed to keep the occupants in. No one who had the slightest idea of this so-called holding camp's purpose would venture inside, so the three figures watching from the outskirts of the property remained unnoticed.

"Stationed in the middle of nowhere, the security is tight, a lot stronger than we expected," said one.

A second shook her head. "Shouldn't be a problem," she replied. "These guys are run of the muck coordinators, not Kira, otherwise they'd have a better job."

"Ha, ha," said the third, sarcastically. He sat unmoving from his position on the ground, an opened laptop in front of him.

"No insult intended," replied the girl.

"Their computer system is pretty stiff," the third stated.

"Can you crack it?" asked the first.

"Already done. I think if I get in here I can pull up the security cams." He tapped on the keyboard, paused, and sent a file. Black and white security feed popped up on his screen. "I'm in. Give me two minutes and I'll have a loop playing in the control room."

"We've got three hours to station Cagali: no rush," said the first.

He looked into the holding camp, checking that the group remained unnoticed. It was just cold enough outside that the insects generally chirping in the night were silent. A sigh was heard from the girl. "You won't forget to pick me up come April tenth, will you?" she asked.

"I'll be there," said the one at the computer.

"Having second thoughts?" asked the first male.

She waited for a moment and then answered. "I know I can pull this off on the mission field - I've been trained. I… I just don't know if I can stand everything that comes with it."

"That's what Kira and I are here for. We've got your back." The first placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." She shook him off.

"We're almost ready, Cagali, Sai," said Kira at the computer. "I virtually have control over the entire complex."

"What's left now?" asked Sai.

"Cagali, put this in your ear," said Kira, and handed her a small capsule. "As we've gone over this a million times, you can hear me, I can't hear you…"

"I'll watch you over the security feed and give you directions. When you get to the holding quarters, give it to the girl you switch with so I can give her directions out," the girl finished for him as she placed the capsule in her ear.

Kira put on a headset and turned it on. "Testing, testing," he said.

"Ow!" Cagali winced, "Too loud."

"Yeah, I could hear that and I'm way over here," said Sai.

Kira adjusted the volume and tested it again. This time Cagali nodded with relief.

"One more thing," said Kira, standing up to pull something out of his back pocket. He handed her a thin bracelet. "It's a tracking device and," he pointed out dot, hardly visible in the dark, on the underside of the bracelet, "a panic button. It's small; you'd have to use a pin to activate it. Press it and I'll be up in PLANT to get you. "

"If I get caught with something like this, the mission will be a total failure." She replied handing it back. "I'd probably be executed."

"Cagali, that's _exactly_ why you have to take this. You get caught, not necessarily for having this, and you'll get killed. I need something that, in case you find yourself in danger, I can be alerted."

"Kira…" she began to protest.

"Take it! The worst that can happen is they catch you from the device and you press the button. I'll get you and you'll be safe." Kira made an attempt to snap the bracelet around Cagali's wrist.

Cagali snatched the piece of jewelry out of his fingers, perturbed. "_I said_..."

"You're the only real family I've got," pleaded Kira, grabbing Cagali by the shoulders to force her to look him in the eye. "And after Lacus left… I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too. Please, Cagali."

Cagali paused, and put on the tracker. "Double check everything else," she instructed, "We can't have any mistakes tonight."

A few moments later, Sai positioned himself as the sniper with his dart gun and Kira returned to his computer. Every precaution was taken; here could be no mistakes. Cagali, the spy for the Orb union, headed into the holding camp for Natural slaves to be transported and sold in PLANT knowing she might never see her homeland again.

* * *

AN: This story is currently (March. 2012) being edited. Slight details throughout the story may be changed to improve the overall coherence of the narrative.

Rated: Teen. This story does not contain any foul language, but it does have some bloody parts and a few innuendos. The last few chapters are not for the faint of heart. Most chapters do not have 'teen' rated material, but there are a few sections which up the rating on their own.


	2. Part 1, Ch 1

AN: SMS- synthetic membrane stain

PC- PLANT Credit, with equivalent purchasing power to 1.78 US dollars.

EA stands for Earth Alliance

Junius Seven was destroyed, but not by a nuclear attack.

* * *

**Identification Number O04172**

**Part One, Chapter One**

Colors... colors... It was first black, then lightening to a navy blue, a dark maroon and blue again. There was a slight change in light and the color of her eyelids finally settled on a murky purple. The color seemed heavy, holding her head down. Cagali opened her eyes. The small window, high in the corner of the room, was allowing the dim morning rays into the holding quarters. She moved her arm slightly to her side and felt the cold concrete wall.

"Jessi!" someone shook her. "Get up. Hurry."

Cagali remembered where she was. This particular holding room held up to thirty Natural girls and was full to capacity. There were six sets of bunks, each stacked five high, so that the slaves had barely any space. In fact, a few preferred to sleep on the floor in the middle of the room. That was how she had chosen to switch out with 'Jessi.' She had been sleeping near the door.

"Jessi!" Cagali was violently shaken again. "The guard will be here any minute now."

She slid out of the cot with some difficulty, and stood. The girl beside her looked shocked, then frightened.

"You're not..."

The door flew open and banged against the wall. Several people jumped and a few crawled out of their cots quickly. "Good morning Naturals!" shouted the guard. "We think there was someone running around here last night. Has anyone heard about this!"

The room was filled with silent scurrying. No one responded.

"Go back to your own bunk," the girl next to Cagali whispered. "You know what they'll do if you're out of order."

Cagali put a finger to her mouth hoping the girl would hush. The slaves were now lining up against the bunks according to the slave number on tattooed on the underside of their left fore-arm, right near the joint.

"Who can tell me if there's anyone missing? Who wants to speak up and save herself hours of pain?" the guard said.

The girl next to Cagali backed up against the bunks and stood at attention. She pulled up the sleeve of her neon orange jumpsuit, giving Cagali an apprehensive glance. Her lips pressed together, quivering slightly. Cagali

The guard was making his way down the lines. Cagali followed suit, rolling up her sleeve to show the number O04172 that the girl called Jessi had written on Cagali's arm with a black, SMS pen, where it was itching to high heaven. Other than a slight fresh, reddish tint in the skin, there was no telling the difference between Cagali's number and a real tattoo. Quite the nifty invention, the organic based SMS ink cut into the skin made a convincing tattoo, but was dissolved by any peroxide bleach. The number was by no means artistic; like the tattoos on the other girls, O04172 was handwritten.

She was now number 004172. It struck her odd that she was only 4,172. The slave trade seemed to have been going on much longer for her to be just 4,172.

The guard took Cagali's arm and checked the number to that on his clipboard, and then to the number on her bunk. Twice. He examined her face. Cagali tightened. 'Don't recognize me! Don't recognize me!' she thought, not reasoning that it was more logical to think, 'don't not recognize me.' The Coordinator did not move to the girl beside her.

"Is there a problem?" Cagali asked.

The Coordinator stepped back and looked at her differently, now smirking. The entire room of slaves tensed. "I think you have an attitude problem," said the guard. "You see, I'm a Coordinator and you're a Natural. You should know by now that we are far superior to you. And yet you still have the cheek to look me in the eye and you deem yourself worthy to speak to me?"

'Oh Crap,' thought Cagali.

"Do you think there's a problem?" he asked, nastily.

She diverted her gaze down. "No," she replied heart thumping in her chest.

"No?" he asked.

"No, sir," Cagali corrected herself having to push out the 'sir' to the scumbag in front of her.

"Tell me. Did you notice anything suspicious last night?" he leaned towards Cagali so that his face was close enough for her to feel his breath.

"No sir, nothing at all."

Smack.

Cagali fell back against the bunks, nearly knocking over some of the other slaves. She stood up again, rubbing the spot on her cheek. It stung for a moment. A faint taste of iron and salt filled her mouth. It was minimal compared to her training in Orb. 'Play the part,' she reminded herself, 'You're the Natural slave. They don't know you've been training for this in Orb for the past six months.'

"Filthy Natural. You're lucky that today is transport day. If you I beat you to a bloody pulp before you get to PLANT you won't sell for much." The Coordinator spat on Cagali's face and continued checking the identification numbers down the row. Cagali wiped the saliva off her cheek with the cuff of the orange jumpsuit.

The guard finished his inspection, and stopped at the door. "There appears to be nothing amiss here. You have an hour to wash up and eat breakfast, and have Line check at 7:30. And go ahead and make yourselves look pretty so you fetch a good price." with that he left and shut the door.

"Are you crazy!" demanded the girl beside her, "Talking to a Coordinator? You're lucky he didn't whip you for being out of order."

"Look," said Cagali and pulled up her left sleeve. She pointed to the number on the bunk. "Zero – zero – four – one – seven - two and zero – zero – four – one – seven – two; I'm in order, see?"

"Not zero-zero, O-zero," corrected the girl, with a glare that could melt metal. "O as in orange. How long have you been here to make that mistake?"

"O?" Cagali repeated looking at the number on her arm.

"Yes, all of us here are O-zero numbers," said the girl. She examined Cagali's arm "If you're four-one-seven-two, then where's Jessi?"

"I don't know. Maybe she got out, or they let her go. The Coordinators only put me in here last night," Cagali told her. Lucky for Jessi, she was probably back in Orb right now.

The Natural girl wasn't convinced. "They've never let anyone go and there's no way she could have gotten out. The Coordinators watch us twenty-four-seven; if not with guards then with cameras."

"The security is pretty impressive to keep in a bunch of inferior Naturals, huh?" Cagali noted to herself.

Suddenly, the girl gasped. "Wait... no way..."

"What?" asked Cagali.

"There are rumors that sometimes the guards want a Natural slave for themselves- like a sex slave. They don't want to pay so they catch another girl and replace her. You said they brought you in last night, didn't they?" she demanded, "And took Jessi."

"Really? I don't know anything about it. Have you seen any other girls being switched out by the guards?" asked Cagali.

"I've heard from the others who've been here longer."

"Then why don't you ask one of them? They'll know more than me," said Cagali and turned away from the girl. She began straightening up the sheets on the cot.

From the sheets, she pulled out the two objects that she had taken with her from the outside world. A fine tip SMS pen, which she pocked, and a small bracelet. It was silver, thin, and had a line of small emeralds across the top, her birthstone. She looked underneath it. There was the jeweler's signature and a small button. Kira must have paid a fortune for this. Cagali shook her head in disapproval; Kira knew she didn't like expensive jewelry, not to mention that it was far from subtle. Never-the-less, she put it away in her pocket as well.

"I'll show you around, newbie, since you don't seem to know how to keep your head down. Right now, we need to go wash up," said the girl next to Cagali. "Especially since the Coordinators could have some sort of deadly disease."

"Is that a rumor you heard as well?" asked Cagali.

"No," she replied, "Think about it, Coordinators are immune to a bunch of diseases but we aren't. They could have some weird virus that could kill us but can't even make them sneeze."

"We're getting transferred to PLANT, so you're going to be around Coordinators all the time." Cagali informed her. "Aren't you worried about catching something there?"

"Yeah, but PLANT is more sanitary than Earth. The Coordinators are more likely to catch a disease here."

Cagali paused, and then replied, "When you put it that way, I guess you have a point."

"By the way," said the girl, "My name's Miriallia."

"I'm Cagali"

"Cagali," Miriallia repeated, "Let's go."

The spy followed the slave to the back of the room and through an unlocked door.

"Urinals?" Cagali said to herself, looking around the bathroom.

"We share this bathroom with the men. Gross huh?"

"Are they in here with us?" asked Cagali.

"No, the Coordinators lock the door to the bathroom when your room isn't using it."

"I see."

"Look- New clothes!" the girls heard someone shout from across the room.

"Really?" said another voice, then "Finally, we get to get out of these ugly jumpsuits."

"I'm getting a shower," declared Miriallia.

Cagali followed her to the showers and saw that all but three of the sixteen showers were full. A stack of towels sat on a table. A girl grabbed one and headed to a shower.

"I got to wash these yesterday," said Miriallia, sourly "All forty-six towels for Natural use and twenty-one for the Coordinators." She also grabbed a towel, and then a spray bottle.

"What's the bottle for?" asked Cagali.

"To spray the bottom of the shower, you can use it after me." She told Cagali, and then added, "You know, for the fungus?"

Fungus? She had been told that the holding facilities were less than clean, but grimaced none-the-less. "Thanks," replied Cagali, also taking a towel. She found the last empty shower and stripped down. As she was getting in, Miriallia tossed her the bottle. The spy got in the slave's shower, noticing the nasty bottom. As advised, she sprayed it and sprayed her feet for good measure. Her shower was not warm, but bearable.

She got out, dried herself and dressed back in the orange jumpsuit. Cagali made her way over to the boxes of clothes where most girls were, tossing her towel on a pile of others.

The clothes they were so happy to get weren't much at all. Each girl got underwear, knee high itchy socks, boots, a black skirt that passed the knees, and a navy blue top with a turtle neck but short sleeves, presumably so that once out of the holding quarters the Coordinators could see their identification numbers tattooed on their arms. Everything was one size fits all.

Once dressed, Cagali felt fairly hot. Understandable, it was winter clothing. She took her bracelet and pen from the pocket in her jumpsuit, not quite sure what to do with them. She no longer had a pocket to hide them in.

"The guards didn't take that from you?" asked Miriallia, pointing to the tracker.

"No, I was able to hide it" was all Cagali could think to reply, quickly making sure that Miriallia didn't see the SMS pen as well.

"It's pretty," said Miriallia. "Did a guy give it to you or what?"

"Yeah, my brother," replied Cagali. She thought about what to do with it, and dropped it down the front of her shirt. She waited for Miriallia to look away before hiding the incriminating SMS pen down her shirt as well.

"Try and hold onto it. Don't let any of the Coordinators see it," she instructed. "Or any of the other girls for that matter."

It seemed only moments later, the slaves were taking their seats on the space shuttle in order of their number, then the longest thirteen minutes of their lives as they left the atmosphere.

"We've been on here for three hours and you haven't said a word," said Miriallia.

"I've been thinking..." replied Cagali.

"About what?"

"These numbers... I mean if we're 'O' then there has to be 'A' 'B' 'C' 'D'... and then there is five number digits. I'm familiar with the Natural slave trade, all too personally now. The estimation was 61.3 Naturals taken to PLANT as slaves a month... but that can't possibly be correct."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The slave trade started twenty four years ago, quietly. It is estimated within that first year, forty-two Naturals were taken as slaves to PLANT. The next year it more than doubled, and it then increased the years following

Then, after a few years, the first small holding camp was established. Every week, Naturals went missing and were transported to PLANT. Within five years there were 2,000 Natural slaves. Various nations on Earth sent out investigators. PLANT set out to build three bigger holding camps, their locations unknown.

The new holding camps were a grand success from the Coordinator's standpoint. PLANT was getting a ghastly 5,000 new Natural slaves a month, and decided to come up with a labeling system for the Naturals using a letter and five number digits. A00000, A00001, A99999... By C.E. 60 the genetically enhanced Coordinators held 468,961 Natural slave- up to identification number E68961, for various purposes.

In CE 61, the countries of Earth found and destroyed all four holding camps, and now having proof that the Coordinators were using their people as slaves, declared the war they had been preparing for the last decade. In CE 61, things were looking better for the Naturals. None were transported that year.

The result was drastic. PLANT developed 'Neutron Jammers', which effectively made nuclear power, the most prominent source to Earth, useless. Stuck with only the most basic weapons faced with an economic depression and energy crisis, the Naturals backed down, planning to recover with a bang. And the Coordinators built an unknown number of new, more efficient, holding camps in unknown regions.

In January, C.E. 62, the slave trade recovered in full power, with a steady transport of about 2,500 Natural slaves to PLANT a week, about 133,000 a year. Earth could do nothing. This continued for seven years, and Coordinators were deeply despised in almost all parts of the world.

By C.E. 69, 1,402,269 Naturals had been taken as slaves. The Natural nations of Earth were mad and had an answer.

Junius

Seven, The

Bloody Valentine

The Naturals showed their

Intent to kill as many Coordinators

As the PLANTs had taken Natural slaves

PLANT and Earth headed into a full fledged war, and the slave trade suffered. Few slaves were transported in C.E. 69, all within January and the first two weeks of February. The Coordinator's only fruit in C.E. 70 was war and unfortunate Naturals were kept at the holding camps for up to a year. But the trade was back. Now C.E. 71, 119 slaves were arriving at Aprillius 4 at that moment.

"I'm not 4,172,' Cagali thought to herself. 'More like 1,404,172."

Not that the Coordinators bothered to inform the Naturals to which colony they would be sent, but Cagali had been purposefully stationed in the group headed for Aprillius Four. Aprillius 4 was the PLANT capitol, the location of ZAFT's main headquarters, and this being the case, this particular colony had the highest security regulations of all the PLANTs. Select foreigners and naturalized citizens were allowed on the capital colony only under strict supervision; select foreigners being any Coordinator not born on the PLANTs to PLANT citizen parents. Coordinators from Earth were allowed to travel to other colonies more freely, but not to Aprillius 4. Of course, Naturals were never allowed to visit any of the PLANTs.

As a result, Orb intelligence had limited information on ZAFT's extraterrestrial military power. But Orb found that PLANT had greatly misjudged the threat. It was the Naturals who were fighting against the Coordinators, not other Coordinators. Yet, PLANT was importing these Natural Slaves onto Aprillius 4, including one spy.

"Alright, Naturals," called a Coordinator, "Single file in order of identification number."

The guards ushered the Naturals off the shuttle and into a large building. As they began going down the line, Cagali recalled why she had been Orb's first choice for this intelligence mission. The men were sent off to a different shuttle. Then the women who looked older than their teens and those who were taller than 165 cm were sent back onto the shuttle. On Aprillius 4, they didn't want trouble. That meant Natural men, the older Natural women, and of the remaining girls, they went ahead and got rid of those who looked capable of putting up a fight.

After the first sorting, they stood there for sometime but the Coordinators gave them no further instruction.

"Where do you think they're sending them?" asked Miriallia.

"I don't know," replied Cagali. "I've never been to PLANT before."

"I wonder how long we'll be standing here. My legs are getting sore..."

"Me too," agreed Cagali.

A door opened letting some light into the room. A man spoke to one of the guards, who took the first girl with him through the door.

"Maybe it's a physical or something," suggested Miriallia.

"I hate physicals."

After three minutes or so, the guard who had taken out the first girl grabbed the second. And so it seemed like they were waiting for hours in the room, but as Cagali's turn grew closer, she became nervous. She had no idea what was going on, and she didn't like having no idea what was going on. Before she knew it, the guard took her through the doors. She followed him up a few steps, and found herself pushed into bright lights.

"This next Natural is O04172, I repeat O04172. If you feel like bidding on this girl, remember O04172."

'I'm being auctioned,' thought Cagali.

The man who had spoken was the auctioneer. He walked over to Cagali. "This Natural is blonde, with hazel eyes. Her skin is light, and without immediately noticeable blemishes."

The auctioneer grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the center of the stage. Cagali hissed in pain. "She seems to be around 160 cm. Her hair is a good hold." The auctioneer let her go with a chuckle and then pushed her. The slave stumbled slightly backwards.

"This Natural also has good balance, apparently" the auctioneer mocked her. Several voices from the unseen audience also laughed. He grabbed her right arm, which was closest to him, and held it out. Nasty hands felt down her arm. Cagali tightened.

"This one is pretty muscular, capable of some physical labor," added the auctioneer. "But would still be suitable for domestic use. Skin is soft, if you're looking for something for personal use."

Half in shock, half in embarrassment, Cagali watched as the man knelt down in front of her. The auctioneer squeezed her thigh and continued to feel down her leg, then did the same to the other. "Once again, I emphasize this one for a definite physical labor or pleasure use. This Natural has strong legs and well aligned knees, so there won't be much for health problems if you do use her for labor. Now..." he stood up and turned her to the side.

Cagali felt the Coordinator's grimy hand grab the back of her shirt, tightening it. _What in the world was this pervert doing? _Trying to sell her as a sex object? Touching her like she was a piece of meat? "How about we have her show a bit more skin," said the auctioneer, grabbing a hold of Cagali's shirt and pulling it up.

There was no way she was going to be standing topless in front of a crowd of perverted Coordinators.

For the moment, the Natural forgot about any form of secrecy. She felt a spark of adrenaline and grabbed the man's arm. It took only a well-place twist, a snap of broken bone, and a horror filled scream. Promptly, the man let her go.

"Security!" called the auctioneer, now holding his left arm limply.

Even before he called out, two of the guards dashed on stage. Cagali looked at the man with the now disfigured arm to the guards. She thought to run, but one grabbed her. She saw another raise his fist and instinctively winced.

When Cagali opened her eyes, her head was pounding and her vision, swimming. She tried to move, and noticed her hands were cuffed together and a guard sat beside her. A few slow seconds passed and she became aware of a high pitch ringing in her ear. Only after a minute or two did she remember what had happened.

'Great,' Cagali thought, 'I've been on PLANT less than a day and I've managed to get caught. They'll put me into some hard labor camp,' She was suddenly grateful for the bracelet from Kira stored in her shirt. It occurred to Cagali that her resistance may have saved her- keeping the SMS pen and bracelet from spilling out on stage. But that bracelet was looking particularly handy. If things we as bad as she was thinking, she'd activate the panic button before they had a chance to question her. That was if she could get to the bracelet while in handcuffs.

"O04172," a man called out. "Is she down there?"

"I've got her," said the guard beside Cagali.

She was yanked to a standing position, nearly falling over from dizziness. Cagali looked around herself just enough to notice several other Naturals, Miriallia among them, in the room with her. Miriallia gave her a forlorn look and mouthed the word 'bye.' Then she was taken outside, where various Coordinators were signing papers and paying bills. She heard the Coordinators talking; it was as horrible as she imagined.

"You're a pretty little Natural," she heard one say and laugh.

"A good addition to your collection," was another comment from a ways away. Her stomach churned unpleasantly. Fortunately, she was led away from that direction.

"I'll just pay in cash," said a Coordinator close to her.

The guard pulled up her sleeve. "O04172," he read. "She's yours."

Cagali turned. The man the guard was talking to actually looked like he had yet to reach the legal drinking age. The Coordinator was tan, blonde, and wore the maroon ZAFT pilot uniform. 'I think he bought me,' thought Cagali. 'So I'm not caught.'

The young ZAFT pilot turned to Cagali. "Come on, my cars this way," he said and lead her with him, holding her arm. He said nothing as they walked through the parking lot and then he stopped at the car.

"You took out the auctioneer 'cause he was messing with you, right?" he asked.

"Uh... Yes," replied Cagali.

The Coordinator removed her hand cuffs. Cagali looked at him for a second and asked, "Aren't you afraid I'll run away or attack you?"

"I'm not planning to pull you around by your hair, so no," he replied, "Personally; I was surprised none of the other girls tried anything. Too scared I guess. You totally took the show. I knew I had to get you."

"Ah..." said Cagali surprised. "Shouldn't I be in jail for attacking the auctioneer?" she asked.

"Believe it or not, us Coordinators aren't completely immoral. Using and advertising Naturals for sex is illegal. It's not too well enforced, as you can see, but I got video of that auction. It's better for them to let you go and avoid some hefty fines," The ZAFT pilot unlocked the car. "Get in," he instructed.

Cagali climbed in on the passenger's side. The car started and they left the parking lot.

"I'm Dearka Elsman," he introduced himself. "Actually, I didn't get you for myself. I put you under a friend of mine's name. He moved into a new house two weeks ago, pretty nice for a nineteen-year-old, but he overworks himself, in fact, that's how he got the money to buy it in the first place. But his place is getting worse... and worse... he hasn't even unpacked all his crap yet."

"You bought me to clean up after your friend?"

"Exactly"

'Great,' thought Cagali.

"What's your name?" asked Dearka.

"Cagali"

"Cagali, you have a last name?"

"I'm a slave."

"I take that as a no."

"Yeah"

"So where'd you learn to take down a guy like that? I think you might have broken the auctioneer's arm! I didn't think they taught Naturals that kind of stuff."

"I... uh... Took a self defense class," said Cagali.

"Really?" asked Dearka, interested, "Did a previous owner send you to one?"

"No, in my hometown, with some of my friends"

"Wait... You were picked up on Earth?"

"Yessir"

"Recently?" he prodded.

"We just arrived on PLANT," she clarified. Cagali figured he would have already known this.

"I thought they stopped that a year or so ago..." he wondered, "You hungry? There's a bunch of fast food places along this road."

"I'm fine."

"I'll get you something anyway. My friend will probably be working late tonight and I doubt he'll feed you anything."

"Ok," Cagali agreed.

Shortly, Dearka tossed her a greasy hamburger and fries and told her to eat, and when she was done, toss her trash in the backseat. She ate about half of what he gave her and tossed the rest behind her. She watched the road, trying to get an idea of where she was. She felt her eyes drooping. It seemed like a long drive to the friend's place, PLANT was pretty big.

"Don't go to sleep," said Dearka and shook her, "You might have a concussion. Try and stay awake till nine for good measure." He turned on the radio.

She continued to watch the road, now feeling more awake. She began to think of her mission and her reasons. She thought of her new owner, the worst possibilities playing in her mind. The car stopped.

"This is his house," announced Dearka. He got out of the car.

Cagali stepped onto the sidewalk, noticing the grass growing through the cracks. The house seemed about the average size as in Orb, but not quite well kept. The lawn looked like it hadn't been mowed in months and the windows were dirty and closed with shades. Dearka led her to the door and rang the bell. They waited for a moment and Dearka rang it again. She was nervous, more nervous than she'd been in her life. She hadn't even the remotest idea what this guy was like.

"Stop shaking," Dearka told her. "I promise you the guy's not evil."

"Sorry," she replied, and tried to swallow her thoughts.

The door opened. Her new owner had genetically enhanced dark blue hair, bright green eyes that were also, obviously, genetically enhanced, and even though Dearka had mentioned that he was nineteen, she was still surprised he looked about the same age as she, seemingly too young to have a Natural slave. The guy wore a t-shirt and jeans. "Come to return my money?" he asked Dearka.

"Nope, I bought you a Natural, see?" Dearka gestured to Cagali.

"What?" the guy at the door jumped, "For under P.C. 300?"

"Yup"

"But surely... There's no way you could buy a Natural legally for less than 300."

"You know what," Dearka said mock thoughtful, "I was thinking that exact same thing. In fact, I was about to give up and go get one _il-_legally but..." He pulled out a set of folded papers from his pocket. "These are your one-hundred-percent legal ownership papers."

The man at the door paused and took the papers, scanning them.

"Number O04172 sold P.C. 250 January 14, 71 C. E.," he read, "I don't believe this... You forged my signature?" The guy accused Dearka.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?"

"Yes!" the other barked and thrust the papers back to Dearka, "This is a legal document not a petition to get the cafeteria to serve free candy!"

"Lighten up. Your place is trashed, you _need_ one of these."

"I just moved in a week ago, I've had no time to unpack or clean. Of course it's trashed. But I don't need another person living in my house."

"Then why'd you give me P.C. 300 and tell me I could go buy you a Natural?" and then added as an after thought, "legally."

"Because they start bidding at much higher prices; I didn't think you could actually..." the blue haired Coordinator sighed loudly, "Look Dearka, I don't want or need a Natural. Why don't you keep her?"

"Dude, I share an apartment with Yzak, I already have someone to pick up after me. Besides, you said if I could get one for P.C. 300 or less you'd take it."

"I just said that to get you off my back; I didn't think you could."

"Well, you got lucky. For a while I didn't think I could either. Especially since they jacked up the prices, it _is_ the first shipment in ages. And you seriously owe me for going to the auction: all the Natural-pervert people were there. But then after she broke the auctioneer's arm, no one was bidding and the prices kept dropping..."

The said owner's jaw fell open. "You bought a Natural that attacked the auctioneer?"

"For P.C. 250," Dearka beamed.

"You idiot! You of all people should realize Naturals aren't necessarily stupid and obedient. We're fighting a war against them. A WAR! She'll kill me in my sleep!"

"Her?" Dearka looked at Cagali, looking pasty white and scared to death, and then back to his irritated friend. "Naw... I don't think so..."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not keeping a Natural slave, and I'm definitely not keeping one who took out the auctioneer. I don't care what you do with her, but you she's not staying with me."

"Well, the slave abuse laws say I can't kill her, so I guess you could try and sell her again."

"Why don't you go do that now?"

"It's six o'clock. The traders only take in Naturals from PLANT between eight and eleven in the morning."

"I don't care, leave me alone."

"I'm just trying to help you out," protested Dearka.

"I'm busy," replied the other. He shut the door and bolted it.

Cagali stood dumb struck, all nervousness gone. Dearka sighed, "The thanks I get. Here" he handed Cagali the ownership papers.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm leaving. See ya." With that Dearka turn and headed back to his car.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?" Cagali asked.

"Stay here; take care of him for me."

"But..."

"Just figure something out," Dearka cut her off and hopped into his car.

"Ah..." she tried.

He closed the door and pulled away.

The slave turned back to the house. She stood in front of the door feeling a little apprehensive, somewhat awestruck, and almost as awkward as she had when one of Kira's friends confessed that he loved her. The Natural thought for a moment and decided to ring the doorbell.

She waited, as she had before, and then rang it again. Hark, no one answered. Cagali had an idea of what the guy was thinking. It was probably along the lines of, 'If I ignore Dearka, he'll go away.' Well... She wasn't leaving. She couldn't leave. Where would she go?

And so Cagali rang the doorbell again. Then she counted to sixty and repeated the action. She looked at the doorbell again and felt an awkward tugging. She considered following her instinct, ring the doorbell constantly until he answered, but determined that this wasn't the right situation. Cagali stood for a few minutes, and then leaned against the wall all the while wishing her owner would up and decide to answer the door. She rang twice more…

The door jerked open, "Dearka, will you take the hint and..." The Coordinator stopped mid sentence, noticing Dearka wasn't there. Cagali looked at him blankly. "He left you here, didn't he?"

Cagali nodded, "Yessir."

Her new owner sighed. "Come in."

The Natural paused and stepped inside. The place was just as Dearka had said: trashed. Cardboard boxes were stacked against the wall. The carpet looked like it hadn't ever been vacuumed. And it smelled... like an airport bathroom- cleaning product and air freshener.

"My work keeps me busy." He told her noticing her horrified expression. "I haven't had time to unpack or clean. That's why Dearka insisted on getting me a Natural..."

"What do you do?" asked Cagali.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm stepping out of my place, sorry," she apologized immediately.

"No, you can talk. What did you ask?" he replied.

"Uh... What do you do?"

The Coordinator grunted. "I'm with ZAFT. I'm stationed in homeland defense."

"Okay." 'Another ZAFT soldier,' Cagali thought. Not too surprising for Aprillius 4.

The ZAFT soldier checked his watch. "I have to go to headquarters. I'll be gone for a few hours. Just... stay in the house and watch TV or something." He opened the coat closet and pulled out his ZAFT jacket. Cagali just noticed that he had changed out of his jeans into the ZAFT slacks. He put on his jacket and belt. He wore the same maroon pilot's uniform as Dearka, but he also wore a pearl white wing shaped pin near the neck of his uniform.

'He's got a nice rank,' noted Cagali to herself.

"Don't break anything, ok?" With that, her owner stepped out and locked the door. She watched him climb into his car and drive off.

Cagali sighed and leaned against the wall. She could hardly believe her luck. This was not at all what she expected in playing slave. He hadn't even taken the ownership papers from her. She looked at them for a moment and unfolded them. The first page was the legal stuff her owner had read out loud earlier. She turned to the next page.

#O04172

Sex: F

Age: 19

'I'm seventeen,' thought Cagali. It got worse.

Height: 173 cm

Weight: 72 kg

Eye color: brown

Hair color: black

Ethnicity: African

"I've got a feeling this describes Jessi." Cagali said to herself. "If these guys are at all observant, I'm caught."

She paused for a moment, considering her options. She could keep it and make an excuse that the people writing the papers made a mistake. But then it'd probably be looked into and she'd be caught... Or she could dispose of them and get yelled at, hit at worst, but not caught. She'd just use a human excuse that would keep her slave instead of prisoner of war.

Cagali tore the sheets in half once, twice, thrice. She couldn't help but smirk looking at the confetti in her hand. Most slaves would love to do this.

The girl decided to look around the house and dispose of the papers. She'd probably be here for a few days now, seeing as they'd have to make a new ownership document. The slave peered out of the entry way into the room beside her. She felt on the wall for a light switch and turned it on.

The room was a makeshift office. Her owner had a plastic folding table covered in papers and a card table set up with his computer and printer. Nosily, she peeked at his papers. They were all bills and taxes. She shrugged and moved to the connecting room, turning on the light again; the kitchen.

It looked like the guy hadn't washed a plate since he moved in, or taken the trash out for that matter. Cagali walked over to the sink, deciding the fate of her ownership papers by shoving them down the garbage disposal and turning it on.

Turning off the grinding noise, Cagali sighed. The kitchen was a mess. The Coordinator had old French fries sitting on top of his microwave. The Natural sneered and threw them in the trash. Surprised at how much better it looked, she found herself scrubbing the dishes and starting the dishwasher. Wiping down the counters didn't seem like a bad idea either. Then, after she swept the floor, she unloaded the dishwasher and put the kitchenware away. By then, the kitchen looked pretty good.

She proceeded into the next room, in turn flipping off the kitchen light. The room definitely looked like the biggest in the house, but it seemed emptier than it should. There was the TV, sitting on the floor, a coffee table, and a tacky orange couch. The windows were shaded and the walls bare with the exception of an empty bookshelf and an upright piano.

The piano stood out in the uncomfortable room. Its wood was a dark cherry and hand carved down the sides and front, sculpting the dark wood into curves and twists like the leaves and branches of a tree. Then above the keys, in white script letters was written 'Steinway' then underneath it 'New York.'

"This thing is ancient..." Cagali said to herself. She looked down at the piano and dared to pick up the cover off the keys, sliding it back. One of the keys near the bottom was chipped, but other than that, each of the ivory covered keys was in perfect condition. "Now that elephants are only found in Zoos..." Cagali said to herself, "This keyboard alone is worth a fortune... It's a shame this pretty old piano ended up in such a dirty house. Maybe he has some music," she wondered, and opened the bench.

There was no music, only a picture frame, back facing up. The Natural picked it up and turned it over. It was an old Newspaper article.

LOCAL PIANIST WINS 175 YEAR OLD PIANO

Seventeen year old Nicolas Zala entered the Classical Pianist competition not expecting to win the grand prize of a beautiful antique piano...

The slave read the article in interest, and then smiled, unfolding the frame so it stood proudly on top of the piano. She shut the bench and thought for a moment, and looked again at the article, dated September 21, 1994.

"This thing has to be at least 400 years old... It's probably completely deteriorated." Cagali hit a key. It rang out, resolute, refined.

The Natural sat down on the bench. She never liked piano when she was little and forced to take lessons. No... More like she despised piano. She told her father she'd rather hang out with Kira... So he let her quit. But years later, she began printing piano transpositions of some movie soundtracks off the internet to play and enjoyed it. Then, after she could sight read all the soundtracks, she asked her father to enroll her in piano lessons again, with a different teacher. And she loved it. She loved piano and the music.

She hadn't played in a while, only a little every other week since she joined the Orb forces. Cagali put her hands on the keys. The piano was tuned, but still sounded old. Old was a good thing. It almost reminded her of her grandmother's piano. Hers had a similar sound, but wasn't near as beautiful. It had ugly scratch marks above the keys from the old woman's long, red, finger nails. Cagali played, taking a moment to forget where she was. Song after song, she lost herself in making the music.

"You play well," said her owner.

Cagali jumped and spun around. "How long have you been standing there?"

He smiled, amused and checked his watch. "About fifteen minutes. Not too observant, hmm?"

"I..." started Cagali, turning beat red.

He laughed. "You play well," he said again. "I saw you cleaned the kitchen."

"Uh... Yeah"

"Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me? I'm your slave."

"I told you that you could watch TV, do nothing, and you cleaned the kitchen."

"It was bothering me."

"Understandable. It was bothering me too," he said, then asked, "What's your name?"

"Cagali, what's yours?"

"Athrun Zala."

"Mr. Zala, is there anything you want me to do?" Cagali asked.

"Yeah, could you bring me the ownership papers?"

Cagali went from beat red to chalk white.

"You do have them don't you?"

"..."

"Did Dearka give them to you?"

"Yes."

"Then ...?"

"Garbagedisposaldownthesink"

"What?"

"Garbage disposal down the sink," she repeated slowly.

"What did you do that for?" he exclaimed. "You want to cause me trouble?"

"I don't want to be here," she hissed.

"Never mind," Athrun Zala sighed, now sounding calm, "Why don't you go to sleep? Tomorrow morning I'll get new papers made."

Cagali remained quiet, sitting still on the piano bench. She stared at the ground. She had been only acting, but a part of her felt like she was reading her lines as she felt. A moment later her owner handed her a blanket.

"Here. You can sleep on the couch. Goodnight." With that he turned off the lights in the house and retreated to his bedroom. Cagali closed the keyboard and felt her way to the coach. She lay down and unfolded the blanket. Awake for over twenty-six hours, it had been a long day, first waking up early, then the elongated trip to PLANT, the auction, and finally here, in this Coordinator's house. The darkness made her realize just... how tired she was...

* * *

AN: Review! One favor please, I don't use profanity in my speech or in my writing and I would appreciate it if you didn't use it in my reviews. Thanks!


	3. Part 1, Ch 2

AN: Natural Registration Center may be abbreviated NRC

P.C. is 'Plant Credit,' in my mind about $1.78

EA stands for Earth Alliance

* * *

**Identification number O04172**

**Part One, Chapter Two**

"Who's that girl?" asked an Orb pilot trainee.

"Her?" Another trainee gestured to her and received a nod, "She's the only Natural to make it past the test to be an Orb pilot."

"A Natural?" asked the first, "I've got nothing against Naturals, but I think those in the military should stay on the ship, cook, clean, or something. Leave the front line fighting to us Coordinators."

"I agree. She'll probably just get in the way once we're in battle, but she can only get in the way once." He chuckled.

"Maybe we should try and talk her out of it." The first sounded concerned.

"I heard she barely passed the simulations," said a third soon to be pilot.

"No surprises, we're talking about a Natural," replied the second trainee.

'Don't they realize I can hear everything they're saying?' thought Cagali on the other side of the briefing room. Today was the first day of training, and all the soldiers who passed the test simulations that morning were to gather for an introduction in five minutes.

"Hey, Cagali, I heard you passed," said Kira, smiling as usual, as he made his way over to her. "Good job."

"Yeah, barely," she said bitterly, "I heard you got highest rank overall, good job."

Her brother looked at her sternly and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't let those guys bother you," he said softly, "I saw the scores and support group over there skimmed it closer than you."

Cagali sighed pessimistically, "But in training I'm sure to fall behind... stop that."

At the word 'but' Kira made a long annoying noise to drown out what she was saying. "We're in this together- don't you forget it. You're at least half as smart as me so you'll be fine."

"You're just as egotistic as those other guys," she glared at him, and then looked away with a sigh.

"Come on, Cagali," said Kira and shook her. She merely stared at him. He continued shaking her.

"Stop it; you're making my head feel weird."

Kira let out an un-Kira-like laugh. "Making your head feel weird?" he asked and shook her again, "Come on, Cagali, wake up. It's one in the afternoon, my lunch break ends at 2:30, and you have to come with me to get those papers."

"Kira, what are you talking about?"

"Who's Kira?" asked Kira.

Cagali opened her eyes, noticing how comfortable she was on the couch. The blue haired Coordinator in a ZAFT uniform was looming over her. She sat up quickly, putting distance between her and her owner.

"Oh, Mr. Zala, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Who's Kira?" he asked.

"Uh..." Cagali thought fast. She figured it was best to leave out details. "My friend," she said. The truth, but not the whole truth...

"Were you and her close?"

Cagali was about to correct him, but decided to let him go with it, and laugh at the idea of a female Kira later. "Yeah," she said.

"Hmm... Well, now that you're finally awake, I picked up some clothes and stuff for you to wear from a friend of mine. Here," the Coordinator handed her a plastic sack and headed into the kitchen. "Get changed, take a shower, whatever, we need to leave in fifteen minutes."

"Where's your bathroom?" she asked.

Mr. Zala pointed his hand down the hall as opened the refrigerator. After a short shower and change of clothes, Cagali felt more awake. Come to think of it, she should. She had slept fifteen hours straight and would have probably kept sleeping if she hadn't been woken. Mr. Zala gave her something to eat and they headed out.

"What are going you to do about those papers?" Cagali asked her owner as he drove, "Do they just print off new ones or what?"

"Naw, that's not the case. The first sheet is like the recite, tells the conditions at which you were sold, all previous owners, they have that one on file so I don't need it. The second sheet they don't keep on file, but I need it to complete a transaction. It's physical information; the government has it expire every six months. Then you have to go get new papers, the Naturals get a physical, and the government makes sure the Naturals are still healthy. What?" he asked, noticing the grimace on Cagali's face, "You upset you didn't cause any damage?"

"No. I hate physicals."

Her owner laughed.

"What's the third sheet?" she asked.

"Dangerous history; people like to know if the Natural they're buying is an ex-EA, tried to escape from their previous owner, etc."

"So, do you have to pay to get new papers?"

"Of course, it's called taxes."

"So technically, it's a public service, right?"

"Yeah"

"Alright then, I don't feel bad. I'm not wasting your money."

"What about wasting my time?"

"Time you could have spent cleaning the kitchen."

"You need to watch your mouth. I may be nice, but you if you value the skin on your back you'd better not be a smart aleck to anyone else you come across on PLANT," he warned her.

"I'm not being a smart aleck, I'm being honest," replied Cagali.

"Whatever you say," Mr. Zala shook his head in dismay, "we're almost there."

"It's not far from your house,"

"Nothing's more than a fifteen minute drive; this is a space colony after all."

"On Earth you can drive for hours and still be in the middle or nowhere... And here you don't even have rivers or mountains... Which colony is this?" she asked, purposefully making herself sound ignorant.

"This one's Aprillius 4."

"Do any of the colonies have stuff like on Earth?"

"Hmm?"

"Like canyons, desserts, forests"

"The colonies are made to be live on. They _are _built with fresh water lakes surrounding the central area. We need water, and the lakes also help regulate temperature and weather. The lakes are pretty, at least. But a mountain or a dessert? Not very practical. There's not enough space for something like that."

"But it's the same on every colony, and even if you have a lake, it seems like most of this PLANT is taken up by a huge city. Isn't that kind of... depressing?"

"I wouldn't call it depressing. It doesn't have to be beautiful to be home," said the Coordinator. "Ah, that's the place," he said, pointing.

The Natural Registration Center was one of several small businesses aligned in a shopping center. Once inside, Cagali noticed no one else but the employees were there. The woman sitting at the front desk had her nose in what appeared to be a cheap romance novel.

"Excuse me," said her owner.

She promptly put down the book. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I need to get my ownership papers remade," he said.

"I need to see your photo ID and her left arm, please," said the woman.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out an ID, and gestured for Cagali to show her arm.

"O04172, you shouldn't need a new health form for a while," she told him. "If I'm not mistaken that group just got in yesterday."

"Yes, but the papers got lost on purpose," explained Mr. Zala.

"You should sell a trouble maker, get her out of your hair" said the woman, with a click of her tongue.

"My thoughts exactly," Mr. Zala replied. She returned his ID and handed him a physical sheet to be filled out.

'What am I, a dog? They always talk about me when I'm there as if I can't hear or understand them,' thought Cagali.

"You'll need to get this redone. Just get the intern through that door, he'll take a look at your Natural and fill out the form," said the woman. "I'll print out the rest of the papers."

"Alright," said her owner. He gestured for Cagali to follow him.

'That door' was pushed open to reveal a standard medical checkup room. The intern slouched back in his chair reading a magazine with a scantily clad woman on the cover. This did nothing to help Cagali's dislike of physicals. The intern- who actually looked a year or so younger than herself- put the thing away before Mr. Zala noticed it.

"May I help you?" he asked.

Her owner merely showed him the form. The intern took it, and looked at Cagali, then back to him.

"O04172... Your slave shouldn't need a new form for a while. Is she sick?"

"No, that's not the case," he said. "I lost the papers."

"I see," he nodded. "You're pretty quick to come get new ones. If I'm not mistaken, her group got in yesterday."

"I'm planning to sell her."

"This soon? That's surprising," said the intern. "Disobedient or what?" he looked at Cagali.

"Actually, a friend of mine took the initiative to go buy her for me."

The intern's eyes scanned Cagali quickly. "Like getting a puppy you don't want, huh? Well, if she's healthy, you'll certainly get a good price for her."

Cagali felt her blood begin to broil. How could they say such things, in front of her none the less? These Coordinators on PLANT were all self absorbed parasites on society. They had their genes edited to make them smarter, stronger, healthier, and instead of using that to benefit others, they were enslaving Naturals for cheap labor...

"I'm sure most of the auctioneers would take a Natural like her," added the intern, knocking Cagali out of her thoughts.

Mr. Zala shook his head at the suggestion. "No, I'll just put an ad on the Aprillius 4 homepage."

"You could make more money through an auction."

"Not worth the trouble."

"Whatever you say" The intern picked up a clip board and pen turning to Cagali. "Do you know how old you are?" he asked.

So he thought her to be an idiot. The slave looked at him sourly and said clearly, in child like fashion, "Yes sir. I am seventeen years old." Mr. Zala met her eyes with a wide eyed glare that said _behave._

"When were you born?" asked the intern.

"CE 53."

"Seventeen," he wrote down. "Can I get you to take off your shoes and stand over here?" he pointed to a height chart on the wall.

She did as she was told.

"162 cm," he said, writing that down.

* * *

"She's in perfect shape, Mr. Zala. Strong senses, healthy, no bugs in her system, everything's normal. Just sign under my signature and you're good to go."

"Alright," Mr. Zala signed, thanked the intern and gestured for Cagali to follow him out of the room, then up to the front desk.

"Excuse me," he said to the receptionist. "Do you have the rest of the papers?"

"Yes, but it seems there's an update that I missed a when I first printed it out," she said, giving Cagali an accusing glance.

A piece of paper rolled out from her printer. She took the physical form and put it in order with the rest, tapping them on the table so that the papers fell in place. She placed them on the desk and reached in her drawer for a stamp and red ink pad.

* * *

"EDWT? Mr. Zala, it's against policy for the meat processing plant to buy a slave with a mark like that stamped on her papers. You did not mention this in your ad or when I talked to you over the phone. I'm sorry; you'll have to sell her to someone else."

It had been four days since the receptionist had stamped EDWT on the front page of the ownership papers; Extremely Dangerous When Threatened. This had been the seventh person to respond to the ad, and the seventh person to turn it down upon learning of the mark on her papers.

The man that was still her owner sighed as the potential buyer headed out the door. "It was going well until he saw the papers."

"Mr. Zala, are you mad at me?" Cagali asked her wishing-he-wasn't owner as he looked at the front door as the man left.

"Am I mad? Yes, at you, only mildly. With the exception of taking out the auctioneer five days ago and shoving the original papers down the sink, you've done nothing but make yourself useful around here. My ad expires tomorrow, and I doubt anyone else who calls would be interested once they find out you're labeled EDWT." Her owner sighed again. "I'm just so frustrated. You don't seem dangerous to me." Cagali had noticed over the past few days no matter how frustrated and angry her owner was, he was very particular about how he showed it, remaining very calm and sighing excessively.

"I'm surprised you haven't mentioned Dearka yet."

He had tried to return her to Dearka. Dearka had refused, the other had insisted. So Dearka called in a lawyer but with the original documents shoved down the sink, her owner could not prove that his comrade had forged his signature.

"Throttled him yesterday, all he had to say was 'Lighten up Athrun, EDWT can be removed after **_five years_**," he said, a little bit of his anger snapping in his voice.

"If I could do something for you I would. Would it be better if I just... left or something?" Cagali gestured to the door where the potential buyer had made his exit.

"No, don't get any ideas like that Cagali. You 'just leave' and the police will pick you up a few days later as a loose Natural and I get fined P.C. 100 for not managing you and P.C. 300 for not reporting you missing."

"Never mind then."

The Coordinator sighed again. "I'm going to take down the ad," he stated.

"Why?"

"Get some of my money back. Trying to sell you now is pointless," he stated. "I just started living alone a few weeks ago and now I have another person in my house. Not exactly my plan." He headed into the next room, sitting down in front of the computer, and pulling up the Aprillius 4 homepage.

"So I'll be staying?" asked the Natural.

"By the looks of it, yes," he said.

Cagali watched him for a minute as he pulled up the screen to log into the Aprillius homepage. She glanced down at the keyboard as he typed in his password. There was a chance whatever his password was; it applied to more than one thing. He typed it quickly. It was eleven characters, one was a space. Once in, he clicked on 'cancel ad.'

"Mr. Zala, now that I'm going to be here for at least five years, is there anything you want me to do around here?" she asked him.

"You can start out by stop calling me 'Mr. Zala,'" said her owner. "It bothers me coming from someone my age."

"What should I call you?" asked Cagali, a bit surprised.

He turned around in his chair to face her. "Try Athrun"

"Your first name?"

"Yes"

"Oh, alright," she said a little surprised. She hadn't been expecting her owner to be that lacks. Athrun… it sounded so weird to call him that.

"You have no previous owners, you're from Earth, right?"

"Yes," she said.

"Where did you live?" he asked.

"Greenland," she replied.

"Greenland?"

"Yes sir." She doubted he knew anything about Greenland. On the other hand, she had little interest and had never been there, but could spit out facts about the Nordic Allied Island with little difficulty. But most notably, it was close enough to Atlantic Federation territory for her fluent English and lack of accent to be explainable.

"I didn't know they picked up slaves from that area."

"I was travelling when they picked me up," she said. A reasonable lie, it was one of the more common ways Naturals like her were picked up.

"I see. If you're from the North Pole, I suppose you don't know much about PLANT then, do you?"

"Not really," she lied, hoping he'd tell her something useful.

"In that case I should make some laws regarding Naturals clear to you. Since you're going to be here for quite a while, confining you inside the house would be unreasonable."

"Am I allowed to leave the house now?" she asked hopefully.

"You can leave with permission, as long as you understand the laws."

"Alright"

"First of all, if you leave, your ID number has to be showing."

"So that people know I'm a Natural, right?"

"Partially, you can sometimes guess that someone's a Natural just by looking at them. You don't need to see an ID number."

"How is that?" asked Cagali.

"A guy has blue eyes, dark skin, and red hair. Is he a Coordinator or a Natural?"

"A Coordinator"

"How about someone with green skin, blue hair, and purple eyes?"

"Not human"

Athrun laughed. "You're probably right. Let's say blonde hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes."

"A Natural, I suppose."

"There ya go."

Cagali mentally slapped herself in the head, realizing he'd just described her. "Well then, what's the point of showing the ID number?"

"You do something stupid or someone's not sure you've got permission to be there, they put your ID number into a hotline and it calls me. It's basically a quick way to identify a slave and solve a problem without calling the police."

"Oh, I see" said the Natural. 'The government sure keeps tabs on all the slaves here.'

"Next, you don't leave without permission." Cagali shrugged, that wasn't unexpected. "You don't get any fire arms or weapons. You get caught with something like that; you get dropped off at ZAFT headquarters for questioning. You don't want that," Athrun added.

"There goes my terrorist attack," said the slave sarcastically.

"Exactly," said Athrun, "Let's see... I don't have all the Natural regulations memorized, as you can tell. Hmm... Curfew- I can't believe I forgot that. Naturals found out between 9 pm and 5 am will be arrested."

"Anything else?" asked Cagali.

"I'm sure there is, but I can't remember right now. Other than that, you ask me for permission and I'll tell you what you can or can't do. Alright?"

She nodded her head, and looked to the door hopefully. "So can I leave?"

"Now?"

"Yes"

"No"

* * *

It had been two days since Athrun had determined he couldn't sell Cagali and a week since she had arrived on PLANT. Although the slave had still to leave the house, she was pleased to note that his place looked significantly cleaner, in Athrun's words, 'I didn't realize the carpet was that color.'

She had unpacked almost all of the boxes. She couldn't help but feeling something was odd about her owner judging by the things she was pulling out of boxes- old cook books, a collection of rabbit figurines, ribbon hair ties bows that had gone out of style several decades ago- until Athrun explained that most of these things belonged to his grandmother, and had been kept in storage for the past few years. He actually didn't have too many things of his own. Almost everything was his grandmothers. With the exception a knick knack or two she was unsure what to do with, like some half-made robotic animals, the cardboard boxes were now empty.

Athrun had helped her put together an extremely rickety old bed in an empty room, one which he joked that he had it inherited alongside the piano. It just wasn't in the same shape. In any case, she was no longer sleeping on the couch. For that she was grateful.

As far as it looked to her, her owner was pretty clueless as to whatever went on around his house. He was rarely ever there, and as far as she was concerned he shouldn't have bought it if he was never at home. The ZAFT pilot left in the mornings at 5:30 and generally didn't come back till late in the evening, nine or ten, although twice he had come back for his lunch break, the first time to take her to the NRC and the second to talk to a possible buyer.

On the other hand this meant he had no idea that she'd figured out his password on his computer and had been sifting through his files. Even so, he must not have had anything too was to blame setting the password to something as obvious as his name. Unfortunately, she hadn't found anything, and Kira had taught her how to "find stuff" on computers. Basically she had come to the following conclusions: A. the Coordinators on PLANT had their secrets extremely well blocked or B. it wasn't there. If this wasn't her job, she would have given up a while ago. As of now she sat in front of the monitor, still searching, her best results being an un-detailed online journal.

Suddenly she heard the noise of a key opening the door. Cagali jumped out of the chair and quickly turned off the monitor. Athrun was back early. Really extremely early, she might add, it was four thirty in the after noon. She moved into the kitchen, as to not be caught around his computer.

"I'm back," said Athrun. A second later she heard the door shut and he made his way into the kitchen for something to drink.

"You're back early," said Cagali.

"We're on clear, so all the reds got let off."

"Clear?"

"That means all EA forces are currently far enough away from PLANT it'd take their fastest ship 24 hours to get into firing range."

"That seems a bit cocky."

"We got in a bit of a scurry with the fleet yesterday, and they were outmatched. Now we have a different team following them. Those stupid Naturals will either retreat to the moon, or die trying." Cagali showed no visible response to the negative comment. "But I finally get a little bit of time off. It's nice being in my house for once."

"Can't you work from home, over the internet, or something?"

Athrun raised his eyebrows. "I'm a mobile suite pilot. I'm lucky to be stationed in homeland defense, day shift."

"Oh, duh," she said to herself. What a stupid question. Most people in the military, herself included, were sent away from home at this time.

"Besides," added Athrun, "Even if I wasn't a mobile suit pilot, I'd still be in ZAFT, and ZAFT personnel can't just work from home. They're strategizing and fighting battles. Those who could possibly work from home are working with ZAFT secrets and those are dealt with at headquarters only. It'd be insane to have that information accessible from outside, even with security measures."

"Really," said Cagali, pretending to not be interested.

There was a moment where neither of them said anything. "I should take you to get some clothes," said Athrun after a minute, "then I can return what I borrowed." The Natural shrugged. "Come on," said her owner, "Put on some shoes and we'll go."

"Uh, sure" said Cagali. She made her way out of the kitchen to find the pair of sandals she had been lent.

Then they left the house. Athrun walked to his car, and thought for a second. "Let's take the bus," he said.

"Why the bus?" asked Cagali.

"Naturals aren't allowed to drive, with the exception of garbage collectors, and that's closely monitored. But you can take the bus. I'll show you the routes."

"Alright," she agreed, and thought, 'garbage collectors.'

He pocketed his keys and started walking down the street. "It's about a fifteen minute walk to the bus stop, but we have time," he said. "If I show you the bus routes, I can send you on errands while I'm at work."

"Great! I actually get to leave the house!"

"Happy to be running errands..." Athrun said to himself, "You Naturals are pretty simple minded." Cagali was a few steps behind him, so he didn't see her scowl. She widened her stride and caught up to him. He seemed to walk a bit faster than a normal person.

"Where in all does the bus go?" asked Cagali.

"Let's see... I haven't taken it since I got a car last month. You can get practically anywhere on this side of PLANT. I'll just get you a map of the bus route. I'll pull it off the Aprillius local homepage when we get back."

The walk to the bus wasn't as long as expected, and besides the occasional slightly-racist comment, the spy found that she enjoyed getting to talk to her owner. Maybe it was just that she hadn't talked to anyone much at all for days. Arriving at the bus stop, they sat down on the bench.

She took in a deep breath of air. It was clean, much cleaner than you'd find on Earth in a city. Everything here was so carefully monitored.

"By the way," said Athrun, "When we're in public address me formally."

"Like call you 'Mr. Zala?'" she asked. "I thought you didn't like that."

"I don't," he said, "But this is PLANT, and if I have you addressing me by my first name in public... Well, people tend to get an idea that you're... um... having a relationship."

"So here a slave addressing the owner by their first name means they're having sex?"

"Cagali, can you be a little less blunt?" he asked.

"Sorry," she replied.

"When ever you go out, be sure to watch your attitude. Most Coordinators would be angry if the heard you talking casually to another Coordinator, even worse if you speak like that to them directly. Just don't speak unless you have to, alright?"

"Alright"

"That includes to me. It's a different situation. I'd rather not draw attention to myself. It can get nasty."

"I'll do my best to be quiet, Mr. Zala," she said. 'So much for getting to talk to someone,' she thought.

A minute or two later Athrun stood up, as the bus stopped in front of them. As they got on, Cagali noticed that there wasn't a driver, but a computer, running the bus. The bus made six stops before they reached their destination, and Athrun explained what was around each of them. Cagali paid close attention, trying to memorize the local layout. She figured that a map would certainly help.

She followed her owner off the bus silently, as she had been instructed. "You won't need to come here often," he said. "But you can buy anything and everything here. It's the discount shopping center; everyone calls it 'PLANT-mart.'"

"Used stuff," she muttered to herself.

"Both new and old," said Athrun. "Old is always cheaper."

'Not that it matters,' she thought, 'I'm just a slave.'

"I prefer to buy my clothes and stuff here," added her owner "saves money. I have to wear this uniform most of the time anyways."

Cagali found that shopping with Athrun was just as boring as shopping at home with her friends. Fortunately, she wasn't the only one bored. As soon as her owner figured she had enough to wear for a while, he purchased it, spending less than P.C. 75. The clothing she was to wear was nothing more than sweats, jeans and t-shirts. Although he did buy her one black dress.

She had briefly protested the need for it. She hated dresses. Where and why she would wear it, she had asked. She was a Natural, why would she go to a formal event? He had reprimanded her for speaking out of turn, and bought it anyways. Perhaps it was the way he glanced at her when she wore it that made her want to leave it more than anything else. After shopping for about thirty minutes, they had quickly assembled anything necessary for her to live at his house and climbed back on the bus.

Cagali vaguely listen as the bus computer announced the stops. Athrun had said the bus traveled a circular route around the colony. There would be eighteen stops before they were to get off. The slave was counting them, wishing her time sitting with her owner on this bus to be as short as possible, even though she'd still have to deal with his presence back at the house- his house. He wasn't talking to her, as he had been before, still annoyed that she had had the nerve to argue with him- her owner- over what he should and should not buy her. He had his head tilted back and his eyes closed.

But then something said on the bus speakers caught Cagali's attention.

"Next stop ZAFT headquarters."

Those who could possibly work from home are working with ZAFT secrets and those are dealt with at headquarters only, her owner had said.

The spy felt every hair on her body rise. She sat up, this could be an opportunity. She had to see it. She was here to get information, and if it was dealt with only in ZAFT headquarters, she'd go to ZAFT headquarters. Could she get in now? Of course not... She wasn't prepared. Her owner was here. She would at least get a look, a decent glance at the facility or... Cagali got an idea.

"Umm..." she poked Athrun.

He opened his eyes and looked to her. "What?"

"I need to pee," she declared. It wasn't a complete lie. After all, he needed to pee too, if you don't, then you die.

"Can you hold it till we get back?" he asked.

She shook her head no, not breaking eye contact and trying her best to look dead serious.

"Alright, we'll get off at the next stop and find a place. Will you be ok?" Cagali hesitantly nodded her head. Athrun was looking out the window as the bus neared the stop, and then he said, "You are going to have to wait till the next stop."

"You said..." she started.

"This is ZAFT headquarters, Naturals aren't allowed on the premises. I wasn't paying attention to where we were," he stated.

"Athrun, I _really _need to go."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought I could hold it."

"And now you'll have to."

"Please..."

"I could loose my job and get arrested if you get caught."

"Then I won't get caught!"

"**No**."

Cagali made a point to fidget around in her seat for a moment. She wasn't giving up.

"How long?" she asked.

"Ten minutes," replied her owner.

"Surely I could just..."

"No"

"But that's too long."

"Have you not gone to the bathroom all day or something?" She nodded. Athrun looked at her for a moment. The bus stopped, and the door opened. "This won't happen again. Come on," he said, standing up.

"Thank you!" said Cagali brightly, picking up the bag from the shopping trip and following Athrun off the bus. She didn't have much practice at lying. She had nothing to lie about before, and Kira had told her that when she did lie, it was easy to tell. But this guy... He was clueless! Perfectly clueless, it was exactly what she needed.

At the same time, he looked incredibly ticked off. 'He must hate me,' thought Cagali. 'I'm making him do something that could lose him his job.' She felt a little bit guilty. 'It doesn't matter what he thinks,' said a voice inside her. 'As long as he's not suspicious'

Off the bus, Cagali could see ZAFT headquarters. The main operations building was the closest. There was a long driveway to the headquarters entrance, and a well landscaped lawn with shrubs and trees that reached around the perimeter. Behind the green grass and trees about a kilometer of concrete and hangers for mobile suits stretched out. It was huge. After all, Aprillius was ZAFT's main base on the PLANTs. Cagali took a step in that direction.

"No, this way," said Athrun, pointing in the exact opposite direction of the ZAFT headquarters. She turned her head, looking across the street.

There was construction, with a sign that informed her that this was an expansion of the base. "Huh? There's nothing over there," she said.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Athrun replied, crossing the street. "Non-ZAFT personnel aren't allowed inside headquarters, and Naturals aren't supposed to be in this district in the first place. Fortunately, the construction's not being worked on today."

Mentally, Cagali cursed herself. Of course he wouldn't take her into ZAFT headquarters. By the looks of it, he was going to have her go pee in the bushes. There was no getting out of this now. Inspections of ZAFT headquarters would have to be put off for another day. She followed him across the street. He took her around the edge of the construction site and then around the back of a parking garage.

"There," said Athrun, pointing to a porter-potty. Cagali cringed. She could already smell it from ten feet away. "Hurry up! The less time you're here the better." said Athrun.

Cagali nodded, and headed over to one of the potties, leaving the shopping bag outside. She didn't want her new clothes to smell like urine and feces. As expected, the smell inside the porter potty was much worse than it was outside. Cagali reminded herself that this was her idea, and decided to go ahead and use the toilet, despite the questionable sanitation. As she was about to open the door, she heard another voice.

"Oh, Athrun, I thought I saw you, but I wasn't sure," a guy said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Ah, same to you. I just came to pick up something I left at headquarters yesterday, and was about to head back. I was just looking at the new expansions. Don't you have today off as well?" Athrun replied. "I thought you needed to practice for your concert or something."

"Not really, I've played harder pieces, but I got home and realized I'd left my music up here," the tone was cheerful. "You should come to the concert; we've got a good line up to play."

"The tickets are rather expensive," replied Athrun. "PC 15 a person?"

"Come one. I remember you paying PC 25.5 for a ticket to a rock concert."

"That was two years ago when I was still living with my parents," he said.

"You've never even heard us perform. You should come, bring your Natural- you shouldn't keep her locked up in your house, even if you don't want her."

"I'm not going to lock her away," her owner said. "I've just got enough to do as is to bother thinking about a Natural."

"I didn't say you didn't. I just suggested that you should take her to the concert. I bet I could get the tickets cheap for you, after all, there are perks to being in the symphony. Maybe free?"

"You're just persistent, hm?" said Athrun.

The other chuckled. "Actually, its Tati's first time performing in the symphony. She got called in to substitute earlier today. I know she'll do great, but she's nervous. Maybe it'd be better for her if someone she knew was there. "

"Maybe, you know I still think having her participate in performances is a bad idea."

"Too late to tell me now"

"I know."

"Well, the concert is tomorrow, if you decide you would like to come..."

"I'll be sure to tell you to get me some tickets," Athrun finished.

"Ah... You know, I wish I could stay and talk, but I've got rehearsal in thirty minutes. I'd better get the music and head over."

"Well, hurry up. I'll see you tomorrow, Nicol," said Athrun.

"Yeah, later" said the guy.

A moment later, Athrun told her she could come out. Cagali stepped out of the porter-potty, her nose wrinkled up at the stench.

"Your face... "Athrun chuckled. "Does it smell that bad?" he asked.

Cagali felt her face turn red. "That guy seems different," she said, to herself.

"He is," replied her owner. "Well, I think we should get out of here, lest someone else comes along." Athrun looked around the building to see if anyone else was there, and then led Cagali back to the bus stop.

"Cagali," he asked, as they got on the bus again, "Would you like to go the concert tomorrow?"

She was surprised. "I can go? I mean- a Natural can go?"

"According to Nicol, you can. So?"

She smiled, "I'd love to."

* * *

AN: Review! One favor please: I don't use profanity in my speech or in my writing, so I would prefer it if you didn't use it in my reviews. Thanks!

This story is currently (2012) being edited. Details from the original have been changed to improve the coherence of the narrative.


	4. Part 1, Ch 3

AN: I've added an OC for my deranged plot purposes. Sorry if you don't like them...

**Identification Number O04172**

**Part One, Chapter Three**

As the Aprillius colony began to block out the sun light and turn on the street lights, Athrun parked in front of the church. He and Cagali climbed out of the car. He handed the Natural a ticket and they made their way inside.

"Athrun, is it okay for Naturals to go to something like this?" she asked.

"Of course,"

"But isn't it looked down upon for a slave to attend an event this formal?"

"It's just a concert. If there was something wrong with taking a Natural, you wouldn't be invited."

Cagali took a deep breath and headed inside. The foyer was filled with Coordinators conversing like normal humans. They seemed to produce an air of unwelcoming haughtiness that made the Natural feel nervous. It was the feeling that if she didn't get out of here, something bad would happen. She stuck close to her owner, in hopes that he would do any talking for her.

Why had she wanted to go in the first place? She hadn't been cooped up that long. Sure it was nice to get out of the house; sure she needed to see around PLANT in order to accomplish the objective but... This was just discomforting.

Athrun didn't bother to greet anyone in the foyer; rather he squeezed his way to the doors leading to the auditorium. He handed a girl his ticket, and she handed him a program with an 'enjoy the concert.' Cagali followed suite, but the girl only sneered at her.

With the exception of the symphony players warming up on stage, the auditorium was almost empty. Cagali took a moment to look around the room, noting to location of the exits. Athrun headed up to the front of the stage. She followed in the general direction, sitting down in a pew far enough behind him that she wasn't bothering him and close enough to him that he would notice if someone gave her trouble.

She noticed another ZAFT soldier in the symphony, wearing the same maroon uniform as her owner. He made his way over to Athrun and they started talking. She hadn't had the opportunity to see the guy before. However, with the little she knew about the culture it didn't make sense for a prestigious ZAFT red to be the pianist in the Aprillius Symphony. Along the same lines, she supposed that this ZAFT red wouldn't be wearing his uniform to a performance.

Athrun had told her a little about his friend. The friend had been described as 'too nice' and 'a bit behind on the world's state of mind.' He was a year younger than Athrun. They had been next door neighbors, best friends. Apparently he took an interest in piano when they started school and concentrated on it rather than academics. His parents sent him off to a music academy on Earth when he was thirteen, and brought him back right as tensions intensified with the Earth Alliance two years later. Shortly after he arrived back on PLANT, he and Athrun enlisted in ZAFT. That was all she knew.

She watched Athrun and him talk and tried to recall his name. She remembered that her original thought was, 'it sounds like a girl's name.' In fact, he might even be mistaken for girl if he grew out his pastel green hair. Nicol: that was it. He certainly did seem different.

Within a few minutes, the auditorium began to slowly fill. The concert would begin in about three minutes. Cagali stood up quickly and stepped into the aisle, hoping to get closer to her owner now that there were more people. Suddenly, someone bumped her from behind, and the Natural stumbled forward catching her balance on a pew.

She turned around. The girl who had bumped into her hadn't been so fortunate. The high heels she was wearing knocked off her balance forcing her to fall on her butt with a disgraceful 'umph!'

"Are you okay?" asked Cagali, quickly.

The girl she had knocked over wore a conservative black dress, and had light brown hair that fell onto her shoulders."Yes, I'm fine," she laughed lightly, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, that was my entirely fault. I'm so clumsy sometimes." She spoke with a slight accent that Cagali couldn't place.

"Lemme help you up," the former offered, extending her arm.

The girl who had fallen accepted it, and Cagali pulled her to her feet. "Sorry about that, ma'am, I've been distracted like this all day." She straightened her dress as she apologized. Then she looked at Cagali and blinked, her mouth dropping open before she said, "You're a Natural?"

"Yeah," was the reply, the slave now reminiscing the sensation of being unwelcome.

"I mean... wow... you're really a Natural too? The whole dumb number and everything?" she asked, grabbing Cagali's arm to look at it. It was in the girls stuttering surprise that Cagali noticed that she had a number tattooed on her arm as well. Cagali took a second look at the girl, suddenly realizing that noticing that she had normal hair and eye color, and even wore glasses- a clear indication that she hadn't had her genetic nearsightedness corrected. "I didn't think I'd see another Natural in a hundred kilometer radius of a semi formal event!"

"Then what are_ you_ doing here?" Cagali asked the obvious question.

"I'm in the symphony," she stated.

The Orb spy took a moment to process the information before the meaning sunk in, "But you're a Natural..." she said to herself.

"Crazy, huh? My owner had me do a blind audition and the next thing I know I'm called in as a substitute for the next two concerts."

"They chose a Natural?" was all Cagali managed to say.

The other girl looked towards the stage. "Sorry, we're about to start," she said. "Nice meeting you," and she made her way to the stage where she took a seat in the last row of violins.

Cagali stood silently gapping in wonderment. What in the world... How was a Natural in the Aprillius symphony? This was PLANT. It was practically unheard of. Most Coordinators thought Naturals to be completely inferior in intelligence, strength and humanity all together. Her owner would have her audition, and it would be allowed? There was no way. Her ears and eyes must be fooling her. A Natural would not - should not- be in the Aprillius Symphony Orchestra.

"Hey Cagali, come sit down," Athrun caught her attention. She did as she was told, although her eyes remained glued on the Natural girl in the second row as if she expected her to disappear in a whiff of smoke. The girl was talking cheerfully to the people beside her, smiling despite the looks she was getting.

"I see you met Nicol's pet Natural," said her owner.

She looked towards the green haired pianist in the ZAFT uniform. He didn't look capable of owning a Natural slave. "He owns her?" she asked. She received a nod. The girl had sense that this wasn't right, like there was something plain and obvious that she was missing. "What do you mean by 'pet Natural?'" she asked.

"He owns her, he basically gives her no work and he won't call her his slave. I think that warrants the term."

'Pet Natural,' she repeated the phrase in her head. She would have liked it better if Athrun had called the girl a slave. The other term gave a different light to the slave trade yet it sounded as derogatory as any insult. For some reason it just didn't sit with her. The term 'Natural Slave' at least stated that the Natural was human. 'Pet Natural,' implied better treatment, but it suggested that the Natural was more like a dog, stupidly wagging its tail for its owners, not knowing the difference.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," said the conductor, interrupting Cagali's thoughts. "My name is Michael Cooksey and I'm the conductor of the Aprillius symphony. I'd like to welcome you and thank you for coming. Tonight's selection includes..."

At that moment, a girl across the aisle began coughing loudly, so that Cagali could not hear the list of songs. The slave checked the program as the symphony began tuning. She refocused on the Natural girl in the symphony, trying to piece together this sudden oddity. She had the letter 'O' tattooed before her five digit number as well. Cagali had been on the first shipment to PLANT since before the Bloody Valentine. The homeland defense had suspended the slave trade in fear that shuttles leaving or entering the atmosphere might be shot down by the Earth Alliance. So that Natural must have been on PLANT for almost a year.

The girl across the aaisle coughed again, and Cagali glanced over at her in annoyance. The Natural's jaw dropped and her heart skipped a beat.

'Lacus...' she thought. She'd recognize her any day; if nothing else the long pink hair was a dead giveaway.

Lacus was Kira's most recent girlfriend. Kira had always had a knack for picking up pretty girls, then dumping them within three weeks. There had only been two exceptions to the rule. The first was Fllay. Cagali had deplored that girl (which was something special because with most of Kira's girlfriends she was somewhere between indifference and dislike), but she was smart. She practically controlled Kira for two months before Kira figured it out. The Natural twin considered it fortunate that Kira had come across Fllay when he was fifteen rather than now.

The second was Lacus. Cagali had really liked her. The pink-haired girl was a PLANT citizen visiting Earth on the Bloody Valentine and therefore unable to return to the Coordinator's homeland with the Earth Alliance's war policy to shoot anything not belonging to Earth Alliance traveling to and from space. The PLANT government suggested that all citizens of PLANT move to a neutral country, either Scandinavia, Oceania, or Orb until the situation was under control enough that they could be transported back to PLANT.

The Natural twin hadn't gotten to know Lacus well, but Kira had truly opened up to her. He talked about his ideals, his goals, his secrets... _their _secrets. Kira had told Lacus how he and his sister were training to become mobile suite pilots in Orb's young military, growing in power and officially not existing. They were going to make a difference in the world. He'd even let her see some of the training simulations, Lacus had seen both Cagali and her brother run through simulations and acknowledged their skill. She definitely knew more about the Orb military than she should.

In fact, a little less than two months ago Cagali remembered Kira telling Lacus about the assignment he had gotten. The Natural had been unintentionally eaves dropping on the conversation, but it probably stuck out in her mind because it was the last time she had seen or heard from the girl. At the time, she hadn't considered it to be a potential problem.

"_So when's this Archangel supposed to be complete?" she asked._

"_About two to three months. It's really coming along well. They're saying that the Archangel and its crew will be the ones making history," Kira replied._

"_Sounds fitting for you"_

"_Or we could be seriously underestimating the enemy and get blown to smithereens on our maiden voyage."_

"_Let's hope not. What about your sister? Is she assigned with you?"_

"_No, she's not."_

"_Is she assigned in Orb waters?"_

"_Nope"_

"_Then what is she doing?"_

"_That is undisclosed information," Kira had smiled, and Lacus looked confused. "I suppose I'm assigned with her for now. I'll be working with her until the Archangel is ready to launch."_

"_Sounds like she got a bigger assignment than you," Lacus teased._

"_Hehe... I guess you could say that. What are you going to be doing while I'm gone?"_

"_Actually, that's why I wanted to talk to you."_

_Kira looked surprised. "What of it?"_

"_PLANT says it will be safe enough to reopen transportations for civilians in a few weeks. I'll be going home."_

"_When"_

"_Two to three weeks... Kira... I think... I just wanted to tell you in person... We need to end this relationship now. Once I'm back on PLANT you know that I can't. I shouldn't be now but..."_

The conversation had gone downhill from there. Lacus left in December, right before Christmas. Cagali had seen Kira cry more than she had ever seen before the day Lacus left. He had been truly attached to her.

Yes, Cagali would recognize Lacus Clyne any day. The problem was _Lacus Clyne would recognize Cagali_. What had her brother told that girl! For sure she knew that Kira and Cagali were pilots in the Orb military. 'Undisclosed information,' he had said. Gee, that sounded normal. Had he actually referred to her mission as that or was her memory just twisting things up?

The spy sat stiffly, wondering what she could do. She couldn't let that girl see her. If she caught a glance, she would be recognized. Lacus would say a few words in good nature and send the spy straight to ZAFT headquarters. 'I just have to avoid her,' thought Cagali. How she would pull it off seemed a bit distant.

And the symphony began playing. The oddness of the Natural girl among the members seemed to have been muted out with the appearance of Kira's ex. Cagali wasn't able to pay attention to the music as she would have liked. At the end of the first song, Lacus left the auditorium to control her cough, walking by Cagali. A minute or two later, when she walked back to her seat, she showed no sign of recognition.

The spy figured the logical explanation would be that Lacus wasn't expecting her to be here, and therefore not looking around for her. In fact, it was fairly unlikely that she notice anyone during the concert. However, intermission might be a problem.

Cagali glanced at the program Athrun was holding. He seemed to have dozed off during the last song, his head tilted back, eyes closes and mouth slightly open. She reached over and pulled the program out of his hands, wondering if she should wake him or not. She decided he probably needed the sleep, and she'd nudge him if he snored.

She checked the program; this was the last song before intermission. She could hardly picture that she'd been sitting in the auditorium for almost an hour. The song ended and there was some applause. The lights turned on and Cagali slipped by Athrun, careful not to wake him, and towards the double doors on the far end of the auditorium. She'd made up her mind. She'd just slip outside during intermission and neither Lacus Clyne nor her sleeping owner would know the difference.

A moment later, she let the door shut softly behind her as she stepped into the slightly chilled night air. The simulation to the normal daily change to night was so real that she tilted her head back to look at the stars. Reminding her that she was on PLANT, the blank navy blue sky stared back at her; the only thing that was even remotely star-like was the blinking lights of the control center and an apparently broken tile in the sky lining letting in a little sunlight. Cagali directed her gaze back down and watched absent mindedly as the cars on the freeway passed one another.

The moment of silence was interrupted as the door behind her opened and shut. 'Athrun must have followed me out,' she thought, and turned her head.

The brown haired Natural she had seen earlier leaned back against the door, her eyes lightly closed. Cagali hadn't notice how small she was. She hadn't seemed more than in inch or so shorter than her, but her slim form made her seem so fragile, like she could brake any moment… For a moment, the spy just looked at her trying to grasp the aura she put off. After a few seconds, she came to her senses, "Hey, are you alright?"

The girl jumped suddenly. A look of fear was plastered on her face, an expression that Cagali would not expect from her considering the cheerful mannerisms she had displayed earlier.

"What are you doing out here?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to get away from the crowd," said Cagali blandly, a little taken back by her tone of voice.

"Sorry," the girl apologized immediately, "I'm basically here for the same reason. All these Coordinators just have their heads driven up their butts and think they're better than all of us. They can't stand it when they're proved wrong… and I really don't want to be around them right now."

"I figured a Natural in a performing arts group was overstepping their caste," said Cagali. "I suppose they give you a hard time."

"That's an understatement. About half of my fellow second violins would like it if I suddenly fell ill and the percussionist that stands behind me would like to cut my head of with the cymbals."

"Then why are you performing with that group in the first place?"

She smirked, "To prove that I can."

The sheer relevance of the declaration earned a laugh from Cagali. She shook her head, "I can see where you're coming from. I'm like that too, in some aspects."

"I think everybody is. What's your name?"

"Cagali, and you?"

"Tati," she replied. "So why did your owner bring you here? Are you supposed to help with the reception or something?"

"No, he said he felt guilty for keeping me locked up in his house for ten and a half days."

"He kept you locked up in house for ten and a half days and felt guilty?"

"Yeah"

"Sounds about like your average slave owner. But he took you to an Aprillius Symphony performance? He must be generous. Or loaded. What's his… or her name anyways?

"Athrun Zala"

"Well _that _explains it," she declared. "Nicol gave him the tickets. I'd heard that he got a slave dumped on him but I didn't make the connection that you were it."

"You know him?" Cagali asked, and then realized that Athrun had known who she was, so it would make sense that she knew him as well. However, Tati's reply knocked her off balance.

"I used to live with him."

Cagali took a step back, and voiced the obvious thought "What the heck?"

"Yeah, I used to live with him," she explained, "about when Nicol bought me he and Athrun enlisted in ZAFT and went into the whole training thing, and trainees don't get much money so he and Athrun rented an apartment together to save, and that puts me living with Athrun. You don't know who Nicol is do you?"

"I know who he is; I've yet to meet him, though."

"You should. He's not all 'KKK' like some Coordinators you come across."

Cagali smiled and shook her head, "I dunno, with the few days I've been on PLANT, it seems like everyone I've met has that sort of attitude. I can't really imagine someone without it here."

"Actually most of them aren't like that. You just get a bad taste because the ones that are that way always open their mouths."

"Yeah, maybe not so bluntly hating your guts and acting so superior. But they think it."

"I'm pretty sure Nicol doesn't think that Coordinators are better than Naturals."

Cagali thought for a moment. "If he doesn't think Coordinators are better than Naturals, then why did he buy a Natural slave?"

"I met him on Earth at the Academy of Music in Scandinavia. We were pretty good friends. About a month after he went back to PLANT, I was on a train hijacked in order to sell the passengers to PLANT. Well, he happened to call my family and they gave him the low-down. So he found me and bought me," said Tati. "He said he was going to send me back, but well. There was Junius Seven and the restrictions on travel."

"So what about now? The restrictions have been lifted."

"I'm actually pretty happy here. I don't really want to go back to Earth."

Cagali looked at her for a minute, letting this soak in. "You're pretty darn lucky."

"Yup, I'm pretty darn lucky. I think you're well off too, Cagali. You could have gotten stuck with someone a lot worse than Athrun Zala, even if he does keep you locked up in his house most of the time. And once his fiancée moves in you won't be so lonely. She's pleasant; you'll probably get along with her."

"I didn't know he was engaged."

"He is. It's an arranged marriage. You should ask him a few questions, you might learn something."

"Maybe I will."

"One thing about him though, never piss him off. But if he's mad at something other than you, you're fine."

"I'll keep that in mind." Cagali smiled and laughed lightly. Perhaps the isolation was getting her.

"We should go back inside," said Tati, looking at her watch. "Intermission lasts another two minutes."

"Alright," agreed Cagali and followed her in. Talking to that girl left her feeling better. Maybe after being alone for too long, or maybe that she had proved that some people on PLANT believed Coordinators and Naturals were equal as well.

Tati pointed Cagali into the auditorium and made her way on stage through a side door.

It was only a few seconds after she entered the auditorium that Athrun came up to her. "Where have you been?" he asked, a little bit annoyed.

"I went outside," she replied blandly.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

"I figured you would rather sleep."

"From now on I am to know where you are at all times. Do you realize they're about to start again? It was only a ten minute break."

"Yes, sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine," said her owner.

Cagali looked to her left and jumped in horror. The very girl she was trying to avoid was standing beside her; her mouth was slightly opened as she stared in wonderment.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know her. This is Lacus Clyne. We're getting married in June."

Somewhere between being introduced to Lacus and her owner being engaged to her brother's ex-girlfriend, Cagali was left in a state of shock. On one stream of her brain she was thinking about how close she had been to Kira, and the other half was flooded with the chant of 'I'm gunna die.'

Then the pink haired girl broke the moment of silence, "This is your Natural from Greenland?" she asked.

'Greenland?' thought Cagali. 'Oh crap… I told Athrun I'm from Greenland.'

"Yes, this is her," replied her owned.

'I'm dead,' thought Cagali, 'Caught, tortured and killed.'

Lacus regarded her for a moment. Cagali could feel her eyes boring holes into her, about to send her to death row. "It's nice to meet you, Cagali," she said.

Her choice of words said what she was thinking. So she was playing it off as if she didn't know her, and at the same time informed Cagali that she had questions. As far as she knew, Athrun hadn't told Lacus her name yet. She was glad that she had at least told Athrun her real name. If she had said her name was Caroline and Lacus called her Cagali, it could have been trouble.

"Nice to meet you as well, Miss Clyne," she replied. And for a moment they looked at each other in silence.

"So, Lacus, did you finish your recording early?" Athrun broke the silence.

"No, I've been feeling under the weather. Maybe I just got a cold or something. My voice isn't its best so my manager has arranged to put the recording on hold. I'll be doing the photo shoot first." Cagali had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ah, so you'll be here on the other side of the colony, right? We should do something together. Between your tour and getting stuck on Earth, we haven't gotten to see each other much. How long are you going to be here before you go back on tour?"

"It looks like another week. Maybe if I get over whatever I've got we can do something fun. You're creative."

"Alright, just don't sneeze on Cagali, you might kill her."

Lacus smiled, "I'm pretty sure it won't kill her. She might get sick, though."

"I'll be fine," said Cagali.

The lights flashed on and off, and they sat down, now Lacus was with them. As the conductor came back on stage, Cagali couldn't help but notice how Athrun had his arm wrapped around Lacus' waist as Kira had held her so dearly months before.

But Athrun didn't love her. She could tell because Kira did. His attitude was missing something that Kira clearly portrayed, yet she could not extinguish exactly what it was. Athrun had never spoken of her. She rarely spoke to Athrun, but one would expect them to mention that they were engaged. He was trying, she could tell, to put on a façade. No, he was trying to fall in love with her. Yet Lacus was holding him back because she was in love with someone else.

And the symphony began playing. It was soothing music, beautiful music, unfit for this world. Cagali's mind did summersaults and cartwheels, bouncing to its own mad beat, as if the music wasn't even there. She tossed around conversations in her head, played out with this pink princess. Lacus sourly stated that she had never liked, nor loved, Kira. Then she spat out her reasons with distaste and revulsion. Lacus cried: how she wanted to return to Earth. She was as torn apart as Kira had been when she left. Lacus accused Cagali of treachery, and she pointed out to Athrun hard evidence of Cagali's status of 'spy.'

Cagali felt something tap her leg. She looked down. Lacus offered her a folded piece of paper though she did not glance away from the stage. Cagali unfolded it quietly.

'After the concert, would you speak with me in private?'

She refolded it and put it her pocket. The spy glanced at the program, and began to count down the songs. Surely Lacus didn't know her well enough to tell when she lied. Cagali began to invent a story, how she was captured. Why she was captured. All that had happened since Lacus left. To her it seemed to make sense, twisting in truth with lie.

It seemed only minutes later that the audience rose, clapping enthusiastically after the final song. Then as the audience began to file out, Cagali stepped out of the aisle, letting Lacus and Athrun out. Lacus turned to Athrun, "Would you excuse me for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead," he shrugged.

She walked off and Cagali followed her closely. She avoided the foyer, where many of the members of the symphony and audience were gathered, sipping on lemonade or champagne and snacking on cookies. Lacus lead her to the side of the auditorium and then looked back at Athrun to see that he wasn't paying any attention.

"Since when is Orb in Greenland?" asked Lacus.

"Since I said it was," replied Cagali.

"So are you lying to him just to see if he'll believe it?"

"I'd rather not tell him I'm from Orb. I doubt he even knows it exists, or that he would care. But when my country starts exercising her power he'll know and he'll care and I'd rather not have him know I'm from Orb."

"Whatever happened to your pride? You were never like this when I knew you on Earth."

"I guess I had to get rid of it."

"You couldn't do that if you tried."

"If you can go off and leave my brother crushed then surely I can lose a little pride."

"How is he?" asked Lacus.

"Last time I saw him he was still recovering from you returning to PLANT. Does he know you're engaged?"

"Yes, I told him a week or so after I met him."

"You know the Archangel launches next month. He'll probably be heading up to space," said Cagali. "Kira could turn out to be the one to kill Athrun. Or vice versa."

"Don't tell me that. I don't want to think about it anymore," said Lacus, shaking her head.

"He is a mobile suite pilot, like Athrun. And I would be out there as well."

"How did you end up here, anyway?" she asked.

"I was scouting in South Africa. You know of the Earth Alliance base by Cape Hope, right?" Lacus nodded. "Well, I was riding a train to get back to my group from Orb after the mission and it was hijacked by the SNW."

"You weren't armed?"

"Well, of course I was," Cagali smiled, "I just don't play ten to one with real guns."

"I figured you would have tried," replied Lacus.

"I'm not suicidal," replied the natural. "Although I think getting this number tattooed on my arm is what killed my pride." Cagali said this and showed Lacus the number on her arm.

"O04172," she read. "I think the first two digits would confuse most people."

"Maybe that was the point."

"Maybe so," said Lacus. "So what do you want to do? Continue to pretend we don't know each other?"

"Yeah, that'll work."

"I think it'd be easier if I told Athrun I'd met you before. I don't like having to lie. This will probably be a long period of time that we would have to keep this up."

"I don't think so. It'd be better not to tell him. And besides, after a long period of time, we would know each other, wouldn't we?" pointed out Cagali.

"Yeah, alright," agreed Lacus. "If that's what you feel like. So Kira's on the Archangel set to launch next month. Where would you be?"

"Well, the mission I was assigned has probably been handed over to someone else, so I'd be with him."

"What's that?"

"That," replied Cagali, remembering what Kira had said to Lacus referring to the job she was on at the moment, "is undisclosed information. I've got a feeling if any of that information got out, Orb would get quite a bit of trouble."

"Athrun is coming," said Lacus. "You stay here." She headed out one of the nearby doors.

A moment later, Athrun stood beside Cagali. "Is she trying to avoid me or something?" he asked.

"No, I think she just had to go to the bathroom or blow her nose."

"Probably the later, I hope she starts feeling better so she can sing again."

"She sings?"

"Yes, her songs are on the radio a lot. She was actually stuck on Earth for a while, so she's recording a new album to release."

"I didn't realize you were engaged to a pop star. I didn't realize you were engaged." said Cagali. "She seems very nice."

"Yeah, that's why I bought a house," replied Athrun. "If I were married, I'd rather not have to live with someone else."

"Well of course, you'd probably give them nightmares."

"True," said Athrun, "You know, I just want to see her happy. She hasn't seemed like her normal self since she got back from Earth."

Cagali cocked her head up at Athrun. "Maybe she's not."

"Why did she want to talk to you?" the Coordinator asked.

"Oh, just girl stuff," she lied nonchalantly. "You wouldn't understand."

Suddenly, there was crash and screams were heard from the foyer. Cagali swung her head in the direction of the noise. Athrun took off running down the aisle of the now empty auditorium. After a few seconds of shock, Cagali sprinted after him. Pushing open the door to the foyer, the natural gasped at what she saw.

A table was tipped over and the many glasses on it had shattered; their contents split everywhere. Athrun was helping Nicol hold down a man in a business suit, his forehead was slightly bleeding. He had been in the audience. Nicol looked like he had been slugged a few times: bleeding slightly from the mouth and forming a black eye. Tati was watching, horrified. She looked like she was about to cry.

The man was cursing at Nicol, "You think that just because you have talent you can insult the rest of us by bringing in a Natural? You think I'd pay to listen to a Natural fiddle on an instrument? Any five-year-old could play better than them!" He raved and shouted, trying to escape the two ZAFT soldiers' restraint.

"Tati, go home, take the bus," said Nicol. "Would someone call the police?"

* * *

AN: Review! One favor please: I don't use profanity in my speech or in my writing (with the exceptions of the - that you can see above) so I would appreciate it if you didn't use it in my reviews.


	5. Part 1, Ch 4

AN: SNW is the Service for Natural Workers

Natural Registration Center may be abbreviated NRC

P.C. is 'Plant Credit,' in my mind about $1.78

EA stands for Earth Alliance

While I do try to guess accurately, numerical information is speculative.

**Identification Number O04172**

**Part one, Chapter four**

By the time February 71 was coming to an end, Cagali had gotten fairly settled in with her temporary life as a natural slave. Notably, nothing quite as exciting had happened since the night of the Aprillius Symphony concert back in January. Apparently that natural girl hadn't been kidding when she said that several of the symphony members would like her dead.

Even though there hadn't been any thrill, Cagali didn't have near the amount of spare time she had had before. Athrun had discovered that not only could Cagali clean_ his_ house but he could rent her out to clean _other peoples' _houses and make a profit. In fact, he had gotten a full rebate of the P.C. 250 he had initially paid for her and then some. Cagali deplored the situation (being called the natural maid wasn't very flattering) but it at least guaranteed that she got out of the house and around the PLANT. Knowing the basics directions about the colony was certainly plus considering her ultimate objective. She wouldn't want a repeat of the first time she had left the house for a cleaning job when the day came for her to escape PLANT.

The hand drawn map Athrun had given her had successfully gotten her to the location of the house she was supposed to clean, but when she made a wrong turn on the way back, it was useless. At 9:05 she was lost and confronted by an officer. Curfew for naturals was 9:00. She had honestly expected him to arrest her and take her to the police station. She would get one phone call and would have to explain that her owner never gave her his phone number. However, after the policeman had laughed at her map, he good naturedly gave her a ride home, but said that he would have to charge her owner a P.C. 25 fine. Strangely, when he talked to Athrun he changed his mind and let him off with a warning. Of course, Cagali apologized for getting lost, and therefore being out past curfew.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Athrun had said, "I didn't give you very good directions back and I didn't get a fine."

"The guy said he was going to give you one, but he didn't," Cagali had mentioned.

"People tend to give ZAFT soldiers little favors like that. What can I say; the uniform has its perks, especially mine."

"So why are you not wearing the maroon pants?"

"When I saw him pull up, I didn't have time to put the entire thing back on. Besides, I could only grab the uniform I accidentally shrunk. The jacket's small enough as it is. The pants are more likely to fit you than me."

Cagali had found that fairly funny, both that he had abused his uniform so shamelessly and that the jacket was skin tight. As if to emphasize the point, she had to help him take it off it was so small. Point being, she didn't want to get lost and picked up by a police officer when she was actually doing something much more illegal than breaking curfew.

Despite now having to work as a maid, Cagali still had some spare time, in which she had gotten to know Lacus better. After she finished recording her newest CD, it wasn't unusual for Athrun's fiancée to stop by during the day just to talk. Over the course of these meetings, Cagali realized that Lacus Clyne was practically the perfect pink princess. It was no wonder Kira had fallen for her. She was beautiful, radiant. The natural couldn't help but admire her long, pink hair and cream colored skin. But it was her kindness and patience that she wished she could have. Cagali was perfectly happy with the way she looked, but she would trade something to have those virtues herself. That was the reason Kira had fallen in love with Lacus. He'd seen many pretty girls.

However, that was not why Athrun was with the girl. Her father, Siegel Clyne, was on the PLANT supreme council. It would be a mistake to say Athrun was betrothed to this girl for his own personal gain, and more accurate to say it was to make Siegel Clyne look good. When Cagali had asked Lacus why the arrangement was chosen she learned something about Athrun's family that put him in a different light.

Athrun's father, Patrick Zala, had been the head chairman from C.E. 66-69 and good friends with Lacus' father. It was just his luck that in that February of 69, Athrun's grandmother had finally made up her mind to move to PLANT. As she was getting settled, the family heirloom that had previously been in the elderly Zala's possession arrived, like all shipments from Earth, in the capital colony for inspection. So the Zalas sent Athrun off to Aprillius Four to sign the papers and bring back the antique piano to their home on Junius Seven.

So that was the engagement, carefully wrapped in politicians' names and tied with a bow of sympathies from the public: the daughter of Chairman Clyne engaged to the son of Chairman Zala, an orphan of Junius Seven.

But more important than her father's name and her physical appearance was her voice. Lacus sang like an angel and as she traveled to the different colony clusters, people all around PLANT paid a high price to hear her perform. While Cagali was cleaning houses during the day, she would turn on the radio and always hear Lacus sing. But her voice was much stronger in person. Lacus was truly something, the perfect pink princess. Almost perfect.

However, getting to know Lacus in the little spare time she had was taking away from her time to investigate ZAFT. April 10, when Kira was scheduled to personally retrieve Cagali whether her mission was a success or useless, seemed to be sitting just over the horizon, if you could use the association while on a colony. Yet she had little to nothing to show for her time on this mission.

Today was on of those days where Cagali had a little time off and she swore she would get something done along the lines of her mission. It was six o' clock and she was mapping out the factory district that she had been observing for the past several days. The doorbell rang and the spy hid the paper underneath the cushion of the orange couch. She stood up, crossing her fingers that it wasn't Lacus just here for the heck of it. She couldn't get anything done while someone was around.

She opened the door. Lacus smiled at her genuinely, "Good evening. Athrun invited me over for dinner and I decided to come early. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not," lied Cagali and let Lacus in. Athrun had invited her over for dinner? She didn't know about this, then again Athrun often left her uninformed about things like that. "Is he taking you out somewhere?"

"Oh, I hope not. I didn't dress for it," replied Lacus. Cagali didn't see anything wrong with the dress she was wearing at the moment.

At that moment the phone rang and Cagali peered at the number on the caller ID, it was Athrun's cell phone so she answered.

"Hello?"

-Hey, Cagali, I forgot to tell you. I invited Lacus over for dinner tonight- said Athrun –I know its short notice, but could you cook something extra?-

So now he tells her, "Sure."

-Alright, I'll be home around seven. See you then. - And he hung up. Cagali merely stared at the receiver in disbelief for a moment before putting down the phone.

Lacus smiled. "I guess that's Athrun telling you I'd be staying for dinner."

"Aren't you a little early? He says he's getting back around seven."

"I know I am, but I was going to ask you for a favor." She replied.

"What is it?" asked Cagali.

"I have a new song," she said, "I'd like to get a basic recording done for my manager to see if I can sing it at my next concert. And I know you play piano, I brought the music and my CD recorder with me."

"Why don't you get a professional? Someone as famous as you would have no problem finding one and you'd probably get a better recording."

"I was going to, but I decided that since I was coming over here it would be a lot easier if I just asked you."

"You know Athrun says I have to make dinner so it can't take up too much time."

"I could help you; I'm pretty good at cooking myself," offered the girl.

Cagali noted her persistence; it seemed a little bit odd. "I remember Kira liked your cooking. I never got to try it," she commented.

"Yes, he does like it. But then again, he might have only been really hungry."

"So what do you suggest we fix for Athrun?"

"Oh, I don't know. Something simple, he won't mind," she said, heading straight into the kitchen and sticking her head in the pantry. Cagali watched as she named off some of the things she saw and pulled out some pasta and canned chicken and vegetables. "I think sticking to a casserole would be our best bet. It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes to fix."

"Do you have a recipe for it?"

"No, but I can always make something up," she replied cheerfully.

"Personally, I've always preferred the boxed lasagna and microwave made meals." She said, "You're not wondering about it being awful and you can just blame the grocery store if it is."

"Cooking is like singing. You have to have fun with it," said Lacus looking for a pot to boil the pasta in, "When you stick to the simple stuff and the recipes, it's good. But you have to put your own swing to it to sell it."

Cagali found her a pot underneath the sink and handed it up to her. "Speaking of singing, are you going on another tour?" she asked Lacus.

"No, I'm not," she replied. "I might not go on tour for a while, actually."

"Why not?" asked Cagali, "The public loves you."

"It wears me out. Sleep as much as you can while you travel during the day, set up for the concert, then perform at night. It's constant for about three weeks."

"How many concerts do you do on a tour?"

"Generally about 17 or 18, all on different colonies"

"Wow, that's certainly a lot. How big is PLANT anyways?"

"There are 119 PLANTs in total. 120 if you count Junius 11 which is still under construction."

"I knew that," said Cagali. "I meant population."

"Hm…" thought Lacus. "According to the C.E. 70 Census, there are about 320,000 people per colony." she paused "I'm guessing somewhere around six million people. Why you ask?"

"It was just bothering me," said Cagali with a shrug. "Six million people seems too small of a number to need to kidnap 1.5 million natural slaves."

"You've only seen the worst of the slave trade," said Lacus. "Do you even know how it started?"

"Some idiots decided they could kidnap a natural to do jobs they didn't want to do themselves." She said, "And it seemed like a good idea so it stuck."

"Actually, it was more of a relief effort."

"A relief effort turns into a slave trade?" the natural asked disbelievingly. "I can't see that."

"Yes, that was how it started," replied Lacus as she filled the pot with water. "PLANT was providing relief effort down in Africa after a sudden spreading of the HIV virus and type S influenza. We were distributing vaccines and providing what care we could, the situation there was bad. It still is. After a while, several people came up to the PLANT officials and asked if they could go to space and work. It went up to the supreme council and they voted that we needed the workforce. Ordinary citizens wouldn't take any job that didn't involve talent and skill. It just doesn't happen up here, we're in need of unskilled laborers. And so the naturals who had volunteered to come work took over the jobs that no coordinator wanted a place in."

"That can't be all of it," said Cagali. "We have that in my country but we don't have a slave trade."

"Well," she continued, "All the naturals were kept together by the Service for Natural Workers, a company who took care of feeding and sheltering them, seeing as they weren't educated enough to do that for themselves, and people would pay SNW to have a natural do a job that they didn't care to stoop to do themselves. I guess the slave trade really started when people bought a natural's services for life and had the natural come live with them. It happened more and more often, and suddenly the naturals were in high demand. And then we had a slave trade."

"And what about now? Do naturals still volunteer to work on PLANT?"

"Everyday, from Africa, South America, and Southern Asia: that's where our slaves come from."

"Wow," Cagali admitted. "And you people here on PLANT just have naturals to do stupid jobs? Like cleaning houses, mowing lawns, driving busses, and picking up trash?"

"No, we don't have the slaves driving busses anymore," Lacus shook her head. "Not after the suicide drivers, that's why we came up with the computer drivers in the first place. Most naturals are out working in construction, and happy to be there."

"So all those stories about planes being hijacked and cruise ships disappearing so the passengers could be sold as slaves aren't true?"

"I wish they weren't," said Lacus. She was now preheating the oven. "We've got a demand for educated naturals now, as well." Then she turned and looked at Cagali. "Shouldn't you know? You were on a train that was hijacked, weren't you? Down by the Earth Alliance base at Cape Hope in Africa, isn't that what you said?"

Cagali mentally kicked herself in the shin. "Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question," she tried to recover, "I was too busy listening, didn't think of the connection."

"You know, I spent some time thinking about you, trying to make a connection, but I think I finally got it," said Lacus, and flashed Cagali on of her smiles. "You told Athrun you were from Greenland, which is about as far away from Orb as the PLANTs. And you told me you were on a hijacked train in South Africa when you were captured. But I put your ID number into a data base. O04172, that's it right?" Cagali only nodded, not wanting to hear the information she had gained. Lacus was now putting the contents of her casserole into a dish to place in the oven.

"It said that the holding camp you came from was in Southern China. It doesn't make sense for the SNW to transport a natural that they picked up in South Africa up to Asia, especially seeing that the particular holding camp you were at was full to capacity…"She paused in her speech, looking straight forward at the wall, "So I figured this undisclosed mission you were given was to investigate the holding quarters, and that's why you'd lied to both me and Athrun.

"But then I had to give you some credit. If that was your assignment, you wouldn't have made a mistake and gotten caught, you're smarter than that, Cagali. And if you did, it would state such in your ownership papers. Athrun would have told me if it did, although the fact that you put your auctioneer in a cast for six weeks was entertaining. It seems like something you would do.

"And so I thought to myself, 'maybe this is Cagali's assignment'." She turned her head to look into Cagali's eyes searching to find the answer, "To investigate PLANT, to be a natural slave. You're looking at me like I'm crazy." She stopped. It took Cagali supreme control of every nerve not to give it away in to her gaze, not to show a sign of acknowledgement. "I'm completely wrong, aren't I, Cagali? You're just a random victim that's as delirious about this whole situation as me." Lacus turned around, picking up her casserole and putting it in the oven. "But enough of all of my nonsense," she said. "Now let me get you the music to my new song. It's out in my car."

The almost perfect pink princess turned on her heals and strolled out of the kitchen, leaving Cagali speechless. 'Does she know? How long has she known? She… she has to or… No! She's messing with your head. Don't listen to her,' said her conscience. 'Just block her out! Ignore her! And whatever you do don't admit she's right!'

Cagali tried to calm her heart beat as Lacus came back into the house with an old CD recorder, the music, and a couple of discs. She made her way into the living room and placed these things on top of the upright piano next to the framed article from so many years ago. The natural spy took several calming breathes before entering the room with Lacus again. She put the sheet music on the piano, which she had handwritten on stave paper.

"Everyone's favorite key," commented Cagali, trying to regain her composure, "No sharps, no flats."

"Yes, I always think best in C when I'm writing music," said Lacus.

"I'm pretty sure I can play this. It's pretty simple," said Cagali.

"Well then, let's run it one time through and then record it. Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"No, why you ask?"

"You seem to be fiddling with your bracelet a lot," she stated.

The natural looked down at the tracker Kira had given her. She hadn't even realized that her fingers were twisting around the bracelet as they talked. Cagali pulled her hand away from the bracelet on her left arm. "Sorry," she apologized, "bad habit."

"That's a pretty thing," she commented. "I've always seen you wearing it since I first saw you at the concert in January, but I never thought to tell you. Did what's his name… Sai give that to you?"

"Sai? No, we split ways about a month before I got sent here."

"Well, I know you wouldn't go buy something like that for yourself."

"Kira gave it to me," she stated.

"He gave me a piece of jewelry before I left, too," Lacus stated. "But up until just recently, I kept it boxed up. It's not really appropriate, considering I'm engaged to Athrun."

"He gave you a ring, didn't he?" asked the natural.

"Yes, he did. So should we get started on the song?"

Cagali nodded and sat down on the piano bench. Lacus gave her a tempo. She began the piece, there was a short piano introduction before Lacus began singing. The chord progression was I, IV, V of a simple love song, the song was slow and simple. It sounded beautiful.

"It sounds good to me," Cagali told her. "So do we record now?"

"Yes, let's do that," agreed Lacus. "What time does Athrun get home?"

"He said he'd be here around seven."

"Alright then, we can get this done before he gets back." Lacus took a CD out of its case, and then put it back in. "Wrong one, this one isn't blank." She took out the other and put it in the recorder. Then to balance the sound, Lacus walked to the other side of the room and taking the recorder with her.

"Anytime your ready," said Lacus.

Within the first three tries, Cagali found that recording a song was a lot harder than it seemed. You were prone to make these little mistakes, and then you had to start all over again. She could only get it right when she'd put aside her thoughts that Lacus might turn her in. They'd only just gotten it finished when Athrun arrived.

The actual dinner was uneventful. Lacus and Athrun asked about each others' days. Athrun seemed to like the casserole alright. After they were done eating, Cagali brewed the couple some coffee as they stood talking then started washing the dishes.

"The second weekend in June is still the most convenient time for your father to have the wedding, right?"

"Yes, but you know how life is with all those things," said Lacus.

"We haven't made any specific plans other than the date since neither of our families is really up to it. Shouldn't we start?"

"That would be a good idea but actually… I wanted to talk to you about that," she paused notably.

"What?" asked Athrun.

"I want to break the engagement."

A silence filled the room in which the only noise was that of the water running. Cagali turned her head to Lacus. So she wanted to break the engagement.

"Why? Is it something I've done?" asked the ZAFT soldier.

"No, my reasons don't have to do with you. It's me, Athrun. I can't go through with this. It won't work, I'll fall apart." She was looking at the floor solemnly and taking a while to speak between sentences.

"What is it Lacus? You can tell me," said Athrun, reaching over to put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't love you," she stated bluntly, and waited for a moment. "And I've found someone else. I've known I was engaged to you, but I haven't been loyal."

'It's because of Kira,' thought Cagali.

"When was this?" he asked. "How long has this been going on?"

"It was when I was on Earth." She said, and thought quietly for a moment, considering the words to say, "I knew no one. I was so lonely and he… He was there, and you weren't. It's not your fault that you weren't, but you weren't. If you had been, then may be, I don't know…" she tried to defend herself but only sounding guiltier.

"Lacus, that's all right. I understand; you needed someone then. Maybe we just need to postpone the wedding to give you some time."

"I don't think you understand," she choked, tears welling up in her eyes. Her normal self seem to be fading away, her strong mindset now failing her. Kira would have been crushed to see her torn up like this. "He loved me. And it's killing me I miss him so much. I want to be with him."

"Lacus…" said Athrun. He wrapped his arms around her to try and calm her down. "Then we'll forget about it, alright? We shouldn't go through with this if you don't want to." The pink haired girl held onto Athrun tightly; in her state she would be happy to cry on anyone's shoulder. Cagali looked away, feeling like she shouldn't even be there. She picked up a plate to put in the dish washer.

"I'm pregnant," stated Lacus.

Athrun held onto Lacus, though his face did not conceal his shock. Cagali dropped the plate and it fell to the floor with a delightful smash. 'He slept with her,' she thought.

Suddenly, Lacus tore herself away from Athrun. As she tried to pull away from him, he grabbed her by the wrist. "Calm down, Lacus! You can't just run away!"

"Let me go, Athrun! Let me go!" she yelled.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to Earth, to be with him," she snapped. Athrun let her go, and she stumbled forward having to stop herself from falling by grabbing onto Cagali. Then she sprinted out of the kitchen. They felt the house shake when she slammed the front door.

"Are you going to go after her?" asked Cagali as she watched Athrun stare blankly at the spot where she was earlier, shock written across his features.

"What can I do?" he said. "She's in love with a guy from Earth who I don't even know the name of. Do you know it?" he asked Cagali.

"No, I don't," she lied automatically. 'Kira slept with her,' she thought. 'My brother is a first rate idiot.'

"Are you gunna clean that up?" Athrun pointed to the shattered glass on the floor.

"Yeah, sorry," said Cagali, and began to pick up the glass.

"I'm… going to go to bed early," said Athrun and left Cagali in the kitchen cleaning up the glass.

As soon as Cagali had picked up the glass and put the rest of the dishes in the dish washer, she headed back into the living room. She noticed that Athrun's bedroom door was open and his light on. The natural thought for a moment and walked down the short hall and looked into his bedroom.

He was sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. He had only bothered to take off one of his boots.

"Cagali," he said and turned his head towards her. "What do you think I should do?"

"You want my advice?" She received a nod. "Does she have a cell phone?"

"All PLANT citizens are given cell phones."

"Then call her."

"She's won't answer."

"Try it anyways. Then call her house phone. See if you can help her."

"Help her do what? Run away to Earth and get married to a natural?" Athrun gave Cagali a sour look.

"You think she hasn't put any thought into her decision? Do you honestly think she just came up with this out of the blue?" Cagali snapped.

"I never said that," he replied. "I just don't like the thought of her…"

"Does it really matter what you think, Athrun? Can't you tell how hurt she is?"

"I know she is. But if she really is pregnant, then… it could just be hormones. She might not have even been thinking straight," reasoned Athrun.

"If she was following her hormones she would have stayed on Earth," said the slave. "I don't know, what do you want for her? Do you love her?"

Her owner stared at the wall for a while, and then replied, "No, I don't think I do. I don't think I ever did."

"Do you even care about her?" Cagali asked.

"Of course I care about her. I've known her since I was little. I just want her to be happy. She deserves that at least."

"Ever think that she might be happier on Earth, married to a natural? But you don't even know that, there're coordinators on Earth too, you know."

"Maybe you're right," admitted Athrun, and stood up. "I'll try calling her. And if she doesn't answer I'll stop by her apartment first thing in the morning. See if I can help her out. But for all I know, I maybe calling Siegel Clyne at the end of the week to tell him about his daughter's disappearance."

Athrun tried calling her several times, and as he had predicted, she never answered. He left a message in her voice mail and on her answering machine that he'd be coming by the next morning. After spending several minutes trying to get a hold of her, he gave up.

"It was worth a try," he told Cagali as he plopped himself down on his couch. "I don't want to think about this right now. Go play the piano, distract me, or something."

"Music puts you to sleep," Cagali stated what she had observed at the Aprillius Symphony concert. "Why don't you just go to bed and turn on the radio or something?"

"Only the really pretty stuff knocks me out," he said. "Nothing on the radio really cuts it."

"So if I started banging out random chords you'd stay awake, right?"

"I'd probably tell you to shut the heck up," he replied.

"Of course you would," said Cagali to herself and sat down on the piano bench. She played a few chords and then began to improvise a simple song. By the time she finished, she had completely changed keys and forgotten what her original melody was.

"What's that called?" asked Athrun.

Cagali looked behind her. Her owner had stretched out on the couch, his head resting on one of the orange cushions. "I dunno. Improv. on random night in February," she suggested.

"You made that up on the spot?"

"Yeah, you just play whatever you hear in your head."

"I could never do that."

"Sure you could. And you'd probably be a heck of a lot better at it than me, you're a coordinator."

"Cagali, I don't know how to play the piano, much less how to make up music off the top of my head."

"Trust me, you can," she said.

"Play something else," instructed Athrun.

"If you go to sleep on the couch, you're not gunna feel good in the morning."

"I don't care."

"Never heard that one before," Cagali said sarcastically.

"Really?" asked her owner, in an equal tone. "You know," he said. "As long as can remember, I think that piano's always had someone to play it. It's never just sat there for along time. If it had, I suppose it would be completely deteriorated."

"How so?" asked Cagali.

"It just passed from one person to another among the Zalas. My grandmother used to play it for me. She told me this ridiculous story, that there would always be someone to play that piano, and when there wasn't the world would come to an end. But it seemed everyone else in my family could play the piano but me. Seems fitting that as soon as I got a place separate from Nicol, you come along to play it. Like a reminder that the Zalas are still around. But in all honesty, I had figured it'd end up rotting in my house for sure."

"Guess not."

"So play something else," repeated Athrun.

"Alright," agreed Cagali, and started playing. He fell asleep within fifteen minutes. The natural peered over him to check that he was out. Athrun Zala didn't seem like the same person when he was asleep, he looked at peace. Maybe he had no dreams at night, nothing to worry him. Cagali got a blanket out of his room and put it over him. She sat back down at the piano bench and played through a lullaby she knew, and then decided to go to bed as well.

Then she noticed the CD recorder and two CD cases that Lacus had brought in. "She must have left these here by accident," Cagali said to herself. "Not that she'll have much need for a recording of her new song if she's headed back to Earth to find my brother. That was probably the real reason why she said she wouldn't go on tour for a while." Cagali took the CD out of the recorder and opened its case to put it up. Suddenly, the other disc caught her eye. Through the clear cover, she could see the words 'For Cagali' written on the CD.

Slowly she picked it up; curious as to why it was labeled with her name. Then she checked to see that Athrun was still sleeping. Silently, she made her way into the other room and turned on his computer, hastily typing in the password. She put it into the disk drive and waited. It seemed to be taking a while to load. 'Maybe it has nothing on it,' thought Cagali.

Then the ZAFT emblem popped up on the screen.

Printed under it were the words, 'Welcome, Chairman Clyne.'

* * *

AN: Review! One favor please: I don't use profanity in my speech or in my stories and I would prefer it if you didn't use it in my reviews. Thanks!


	6. Part 1, Ch 5

AN: To my knowledge, there is no air in space, therefore no sound and no fire and no explosion.

By now we all know what P.C. and EA are...

**Identification Number O04172**

**Part One, Chapter Five**

The next three weeks flew by in rapid succession. Athrun had not heard from or seen Lacus since the night she spilled her secrets and fled. It turned out she had booked herself a seat on a shuttle to Earth leaving the next morning. And she was gone.

The press was having a fit. First, it was 'Lacus Clyne Cancels Spring Tour,' then, 'Pop Princess: Missing.' They quoted Chairman Clyne, something along the lines of "I don't know where my daughter is, or why she's missing. But I'm very worried and think she should come home," except filled with all those fancy words used by politicians. The day after that article appeared in newspapers across PLANT, Athrun called up Lacus' father to arrange a time to meet with him.

"I'm obliged to tell him what I know," Athrun had confided to Cagali. Of all the topics of conversation she had ever had with Athrun, this new problem seemed to be the most common. In fact, it seemed like he'd talked to her more about the issue than he had spent time talking to her over the past six weeks. "He's her father. But I feel like I shouldn't, it's her life. It's her business what she _does_ with other people. Not to mention how he'll react."

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Cagali asked him. "Chairman Clyne will be glad that she's ok. And I doubt that Lacus would mind that you told her father."

"Personally, I wouldn't want my parents to know about my sex life," said Athrun.

"Never knew you had one" said Cagali.

"Theoretically," then he added jokingly, "And what about yours?"

"I refuse to answer," was her reply.

It was in mid March when the recording studio let out Lacus' new album. It was a hit, even now, the copies didn't stay on the store shelves for more than a day. The tabloids went wild with stories about her. Cagali read the headlines and smiled knowingly. She knew more than Chairman Clyne and more than Athrun, more than anyone else on PLANT. And she kept her mouth shut. Lacus had told Athrun what she had wanted him to know.

But while Athrun was reading the tabloids with disgust and staring into space contemplating his predicament, his natural spy had other agendas. Cagali could not successfully explain to herself why Lacus had given her that disk. It was high treason. She would be sentenced to death if they found out she had given that information to an enemy spy. She knew her brother fit in with Lacus's reasons, but the pink haired princess had left Kira to return to the PLANTs in the first place. Perhaps Athrun was right, she was high on hormones.

As for the information, it wasn't quite what Cagali was sent to PLANT to find, but it was along the right track. That disk was a copy of the ZAFT reports Siegel Clyne had received the previous week. It covered things like the extra security measures that had been installed in the ZAFT headquarters, and it included a map marking the specially guarded areas. It described in detail the battles taking place on earth, wins and losses. And yet among these things, they did not report any startling new strategy or weapon. Surely, she could tell they existed. There was project NJC, whatever that stood for, there would be a meeting in the upcoming week discussing what to do with their findings. She could tell by several mentions among the reports that the ZAFT were not 100 military, but they did some medical research as well. The progress on that project was to be explained in a supreme council meeting that had occurred the week before. What intrigued Cagali the most was the talk of the projects that were only to be spoken of in ZAFT headquarters only, here on Aprillius 4. Then they gave him a password, ridiculously long and hard to remember, that he could use to access the information himself.

'Perfect!' Cagali had thought. But it wasn't that simple. This password only worked within the stupid walls of the headquarters. And because of the new "S3" security (another whatever that stood for) installed in all areas of ZAFT she'd been spending many long hours trying to figure out how she could get in.

"Get in," said Athrun, waving to Cagali.

"You came to pick me up?" she asked, surprised to see her owner. She had just finished one of the cleaning jobs he sent her on regularly, and was planning to take the bus back to the house. Normally, she didn't see him on his dinner break. "What's the occasion?"

"The main computer for the busses snapped. It's on the news."

"The main computer snapped? What does that mean?"

"They don't know yet. Busses suddenly stopped responding and just went straight, until they hit something," he explained.

"What'd they hit?"

"Other cars, buildings"

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Nothing serious enough to show on the news," replied Athrun, "But we had six wrecks involving busses on this side of PLANT, it's hard to say that someone wasn't hurt."

"I guess that would be a given," she agreed, getting in the car with him. As they drove, and talked about whatever came to mind, Cagali noticed that Athrun was taking an alternative route back to his house, or rather, he wasn't going back to the house.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. He never told her these little things.

"We're going to Nicol's apartment," he replied.

"Nicol?" she wondered aloud, trying to fit a face with a name she was sure she'd heard before.

"He's the guy who gave us the tickets to the Symphony concert in January," her owner pointed out.

"Oh, the guy with the green hair," she realized. Athrun laughed heartedly. "What?" said Cagali.

"Nothing," he smiled, as he pulled into a parking lot in front of an apartment building. "You're just funny."

"So why are we going to his apartment?" she asked.

"The exact same reason I picked you up. Nicol takes the bus, and now he needs a ride."

"He does? I thought he had a car."

"He did."

"Did?"

"Sold it"

"How come? To pay off a loan or something?"

"No, just basic reason any guy would; to buy something he can't afford and doesn't need."

"What'd he get?"

"A vaccine"

"Vaccine? I thought coordinators were born immune to almost all diseases."

"We are, but there's supposedly a new virus that's shown up once or twice in the December cluster and killed the naturals it's infected. And so he bought it for his natural."

"How much is it?" asked the natural curiously.

"I don't know, and I don't care, but apparently it's fairly expensive." He pulled the car to a halt in front of the building. "You should come inside," said Athrun, getting out of the car. "Nicol won't mind."

"Alright," agreed Cagali, and got out. She followed Athrun towards building #3 and up the stairs. He stopped in front of a door and knocked loudly.

They waited for a moment, and the door opened. The green haired coordinator looked at Athrun, then to his watch. "You a bit early? We don't have to be back up at ZAFT for another hour."

"I know," said Athrun, "But with the busses, I went to pick up Cagali, and I didn't really see the point in wasting Hydrogen dropping her back at my house, waiting there for a few minutes, going to get you, and then heading over to ZAFT, which is closer to my place anyways."

"I guess you've got a point," agreed Nicol. He gestured for them to go inside, "Come in, then. And Cagali," he looked straight at her, "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Nicol." He stuck out his right hand. Cagali took a step back and looked blankly at the hand extended in front of her. No coordinator on PLANT had offered to shake her hand, much less speak to her directly (with the exception of cleaning instructions) in the presence of another coordinator. Not even Athrun or Lacus had done so. "Is it not custom to shake hands in your homeland?" asked Nicol.

"Oh," Cagali snapped out of her trance and shook his hand.

Nicol smiled back good naturedly, "Nice to meet you, too." After a second, Nicol withdrew his hand to gesture Athrun and Cagali inside again. They stepped in and Nicol closed the door, having to jiggle the handle to get it to shut. "I really do need to get around to fixing that," he said.

Cagali took a look around his apartment. In the living space was a baby grand piano that seemed to take up most of the room, a couch and TV were somehow squished in and a small tidy kitchen was attached. She didn't guess the place had more than one bedroom. The natural that Cagali had met at the concert in January peeked out of the aforementioned room, a violin in one hand, a bow in the other. "Oh, Athrun, Cagali," she said, slightly surprised.

"Tati, could you fix us some coffee?" asked Nicol.

"Of course," she said, retreating back in the room to put down her instrument. She came out and headed over to the kitchen. She began to get out cups and turned the coffee brewer on.

"We were working on a piece for the exhibition in April," said Nicol. "Do you remember the convention that we went to last year?"

"The one where you sold four of your pieces, right?" asked Athrun.

"Yes, that one," confirmed Nicol.

"So what are you taking this year?"

"Just the usual for me, but Tati's going to try and show off a bit," said Nicol and looked over at his natural.

She blushed slightly. "I'm not trying to show off," she defended. "I'm just playing some solos that I can get some students for private lessons. No one would sign up unless they thought I could play."

"What are you playing?" Cagali asked Tati.

"Uh… just a couple of pieces by Bach," she said, preoccupied with pouring the coffee. "Do you like cream and sugar in your coffee, Cagali?"

"Yeah," Cagali replied oddly realizing that she hadn't had coffee since she was on Earth.

"Ok, just checking," said Tati, pouring a coffee creamer into four cups. "Personally, I think coffee is disgusting without anything in it."

She picked up two of the cups and went to hand them to Nicol and Athrun, then returned to fetch the cups for herself and Cagali. "What about your compositions?" Athrun was asking. The green haired coordinator's eyes seemed to light up, and he suddenly had a lot to tell Athrun, speaking in musical terms that Cagali could tell her owner did not understand.

Tati handed Cagali the warm mug, and the natural thanked her, but then noticed something. "What happened to your arm?" Cagali asked.

"Oh, this?" Nicol's Natural slave pointed to a scar beside her ID number. Cagali nodded. "That's where they put in the transmitter. You should have a scar too."

"I never knew about that," the natural mused.

"You're not supposed to, but…"

"Tati," interrupted Nicol. She looked at him and he gave her a slight negative shake of the head.

There was a moment of silence in which Cagali looked from Nicol to the natural, who had suddenly become mute. Athrun caught on and interrupted the silence. "Nicol, about your song," he said. "Maybe you could play it and I'd have an idea of what you were talking about."

"Sure, why don't we play the one I wrote for violin and piano, Tati?"

"Okay, I'll go get it," she replied and found a place to put her cup down and walked into the bedroom to pick up her violin. Nicol moved to the piano and began shifting around music. "I've got it somewhere… Or maybe not…"

"Could it be on the floor?" asked Cagali, noticing that several papers seemed to have fallen off the piano.

Nicol looked behind him at the music scattered on the floor. "You're right, thanks." By the time he had found the piece, Tati was beside him, fingering through her part.

They started the piece, and Cagali was fairly impressed that Nicol had written it. Athrun raised his eyebrows at Cagali as if to say, 'He's good, huh?' At the end of the song, the two of them clapped.

"You missed the A# in measure 49 again," said Nicol.

"I did?" said Tati, skimming through the music. She found it and looked at it for a moment. "This measure?" she asked and played it.

"You missed it again!"

"There isn't an A#."

"Yes there is, it's a d# minor cord, you have to have an A#."

"There's no A# in the key signature"

"It's an accidental."

"There isn't an accidental," she replied.

"Lemme see," said Nicol and took the song from her. "Oops. Remind me to fix that on the computer." He marked in the sharp with a pencil. "Sorry," he apologized and, much to Cagali's surprise, gave the natural a kiss on the cheek. The coordinator caught a glance of Cagali's expression and laughed. "What do you think, Athrun? Should I kiss her again so Cagali doesn't think she's seeing things?"

Athrun looked at Cagali's expression and laughed as well. Nicol kissed Tati once more, this time on the mouth. The two seemed to enjoy it for a moment. Cagali looked to her owner and asked, "Is that normal?"

"**No**," said Athrun. "It is not normal and it is not healthy."

"I can do what I want," said Nicol defiantly. At that point Tati excused herself from the conversation and began to fiddle through the music in front of her.

"That's going to get you in trouble some day," argued the other ZAFT soldier.

"No it won't. It's not illegal."

"But it already has! You've been jumped, remember?"

"Athrun, that's because I treat naturals like people instead of like dogs. No one cares what I do in my spare time. Personally, I think that if the PLANTs ever realize what we're doing and change our attitude, relationships with Earth would improve drastically."

"Fine," said Athrun and rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you."

Cagali thought of Nicol's statement. He sounded like a coordinator for Orb. It didn't quite fit. "If that's your opinion, then why are you with ZAFT?" she asked.

"Because that wouldn't happen," Nicol replied. "We've ticked off the naturals, and they're trying to kill everyone up here on PLANT. The only way this world can return to peace is if one side is completely destroyed, and I won't let that be the PLANTs. Besides," he added more quietly. "Athrun and I both lost our entire families on Junius Seven."

So that was it. "I'm sorry," said Cagali.

The apartment was quiet for a moment. "Nicol, don't you think you should change into your uniform? We should probably head over to ZAFT headquarters soon. I have to drop Cagali back off at my house and I don't want to be late."

"Yeah, right," agreed the green haired coordinator. He stepped out of the room to go change from civilian clothes into the elite pilot's uniform. A few minutes later, he said goodbye to Tati, and they headed down the steps to the ground floor.

When Athrun left Cagali off at his house, Nicol apologized for being rude to Cagali and Athrun said he'd be back around 9:00. As Cagali shut the door to the house, she wondered about this guy. Nicol wasn't normal. He acted as he spoke, he treated naturals with respect. Cagali remembered Tati mentioning meeting him on Earth. Maybe that was where he got his impressions. But he was with ZAFT and kissing his natural in his spare time. Even though he sounded sure of himself, she questioned whether or not he knew what he was doing.

Once inside, the natural set to work. At this point in time, thanks to Lacus's help and Athrun's lack of observance, she knew exactly how she was going to get into the ZAFT headquarters. In fact, she had set a date to do so. It would be tricky, no doubt, but she could pull it off. It was at 9:35 that Cagali looked at the clock realizing Athrun would be getting home in about negative thirty minutes and she was _really_ risking it staring at the headquarter blueprints on his computer screen. She ejected the disk labeled 'For Cagali' and turned the computer off.

Cagali figured Athrun would be hungry when he got back, he had mentioned having mandatory training. He always came back starving so she headed into the kitchen planning to cook him a thirty-minute lasagna. She tossed it in the oven and decided to fiddle on the piano to pass the time. She was surprised to hear the oven beep half an hour later.

Yet her owner was no where around.

She strode into the kitchen slowly, then walked over to the oven to turn the temperature down, expecting Athrun to open the door as she did so.

A few seconds later, she found herself opening the front door. Feeling quite foolish, the natural looked left and right down the street to see if he was coming. Why was he so late? This didn't make sense. He should be here by now. He said he'd be back around nine.

She shut the door, hearing it click behind her. Cagali steered herself into the living room, sitting down on the orange couch, her feet curled up beneath her.

"Maybe he went out with a girl or his friends, having a good time" she said to herself. "He'll probably call." The slave looked into the kitchen, where she could see the house phone sitting inanimate. She stared at it for a moment longer, before forcing herself to look away.

"TV on," she commanded.

A boy band was on the screen, their new music video being premiered. Across the bottom was a yellow strip, bold black letters filing across it.

**PLANT citizens advised: ZAFT Homeland defense has issued warning level Yellow due to current Earth Alliance engagement with our mobile forces outside of the Aprillius cluster. Be prepared to evacuate to shelters in case of level orange. Stay tuned for more government updates.**

Her eyes trailed along the announcement at the bottom of the screen. The second time she read it a sense of comprehension dawned, and her body seemed to tighten with nerves. 'Athrun's out there,' she realized.

"Change to News," she said to the TV, and the screen switched. The news showed the view just outside of Aprillius. The battle...

Two EA ships, three ZAFT, and several dozen mobile suites between the adversaries danced silently before her eyes. There was no sound along with the video; the eerie quiet crept up her body from her toes to her ears, raising every hair. They were fighting in a vacuum where sound did not exist and at the slightest mistake, the space surrounding the soldiers would gladly suck out their life to fill its emptiness.

Cagali watched intently, a voice in her head hissing that her owner was in one of the mobile suits. Suddenly a GINN was shot, a powerful beam from an EA mobile suit piercing through its stomach, and the suite stopped moving. The sheer energy from the beam melted the framework around the shot in seconds, and the pilot was killed instantaneously from the heat. 'So this is a space battle,' she thought. 'I've never seen such a thing with the exception of simulations.'

Momentarily, the EA suite that had managed to take out a GINN was attacked by a newer ZAFT model, a Zaku. They fought, and in a flash of skill and light, the Alliance pilot was killed as he had destroyed the GINN before.

From what she could tell, the ZAFT were significantly out numbered, their GINNs had been incapacitated, and only six of the newer models remained. Yet she had an idea of how the Earth Alliance trained its pilots; not as well as Orb. She'd had reruns of Earth Alliance and ZAFT battles drilled into her head during training. In training to be an Orb pilot, she'd practiced simulation after simulation against the computer regenerated Earth Alliance Forces. Their pilots were unskilled and their main tactic was mass. She'd also practiced simulations against the ZAFT DINN and GINN forces. They were more effective in smaller numbers, but if out numbered in a battle they could be defeated. This was the Earth Alliance strategy, out number and obliterate.

But the Earth Alliance was not fighting against the common ZAFT forces, but six red elite pilots. She knew they were the only ones to receive the newer models.

She remembered back when she was training, seeing a replay of a battle. The ZAFT sent in four newer model suites to attack a developing EA base in the Mediterranean. When they destroyed the base as well as its mobile suites, she attributed it to the quality of the technology. Her instructor contributed it to the pilots, the 'reds,' the ZAFT ace.

Like Athrun

And Nicol

And Dearka

Cagali realized there were only six suites defending the colony and she knew half of the pilots. Their ferocious skill was amazing.

She remembered Dearka. He seemed slow maturing and too silly. From the experience she'd had with him, he seemed to lack a bit of common sense. He didn't seem like one of those amazing pilots, yet she knew he was.

She thought of Nicol. His brilliant composition she had heard him play that afternoon, and the affections he gave his natural. His reasons for being in ZAFT… But it didn't make sense that he was a ZAFT red, with that much skill, power, and blood on his hands, but she knew he was.

And Athrun... She had no doubt in her mind that Athrun was a ZAFT red. Suddenly, she felt a little fear that he would be hurt out there, and she doubted his skill. She hoped he would be alright.

It was looking like he would, the EA mobile suites weren't holding up against the elite ZAFT. They had lost four over the last few minutes. Then the EA suites stopped fighting and retreated. The reds let them go.

"This footage was transferred to our station approximately four minutes ago. The ZAFT and EA forces are currently at a ceasefire," said the announcer as the battle scene shrunk to the corner of the screen. "The government has not yet released the standby on condition yellow. Message from the Public Safety Bureau, 'If the battle progresses closer to the colony, be prepared to evacuate to your designated shelters. Do not attempt to bring any valuables with you and wear comfortable shoes.' For a list of shelters, you can go to plant.. and click on shelters. Also, you can click on 'watch' and see the battle outside our colony as it progresses. Back to you John, how are things looking on Earth?'

Without even having to tell her legs to do so, Cagali walked over to the computer and turned it on. She stared at the screen as it loaded and typed in the password calmly. She clicked on the web browser and typed in the URL for the news station. The website popped up on the screen, and she clicked 'watch.'

There was no fighting at the moment, but she couldn't help but wonder, and worry. What if he? What if Athrun… Cagali found herself pacing in front of the computer, worrying and questioning everything about Athrun… her nerves had suddenly kicked into overdrive; her heart was beating faster than normal from a sudden rush of adrenaline.

Would he be hurt? How many soldiers were there out there? Were they calling in for reinforcements? What would she do if something happened to him? Would Athrun die tonight? No, no… he couldn't right? They were at a ceasefire. Maybe… the Earth Alliance would decide to just go away. Why were they up here anyways? They didn't stand a chance, they'd be crushed. It served no strategy. Unless… There were more than they let on. That was it. That had to be it. They were going to try and ram the entire fleet into the control center of the colony… Kill as many coordinators as they possibly could… Like Junius Seven…

She walked back into the living room, around in circles, sat down on the couch for only a minute before she returned to the computer to see if anything had happened. "Athrun…" she muttered.

* * *

The door slammed loudly, and Cagali sat up on the couch, suddenly aware that it was ten in the morning. She had fallen asleep eventually, around four. 'Athrun's back!' she thought. The natural stood up and looked towards the door.

Her owner walked in, bags under his eyes.

"You're back," said Cagali.

"Yeah," he replied sourly. "I'm back."

"…I was worried…"

"I noticed that you got on my computer. Did I ever give you permission to use my computer, Cagali?" he said in a tone she'd never heard him use before.

"N… no" she replied apprehensively, "I just… I didn't know if you were… okay…"

"Well, I'm just FINE," he declared. "I always come back just fine and someone else…"

"Athrun…" she started to comprehend. "What happened?"

"What happened?" he hissed. "We battled a bunch of Earth Alliance soldiers, a wad of unskilled pilots who had barely any experience in space battle and yet we lost _every single GINN pilot we sent._"

"Are you alright, Athrun?" she asked warily.

"Yes, I've come back in one piece and I'm not _dead._ I'm a little stressed, but I'm fine."

"You've been up fighting all this time. You should go to bed and try to rest."

"I can't sleep right now."

"Really, you're going to get sick or something. You have to sleep."

"I said that _I don't want to._"

"You sound more than a little stressed. At least sit down so you can calm down."

"Calm down…" he muttered to himself. Then he turned to her and snapped, "You expect me to be calm?"

"I'm sorry, Athrun… I just thought…" started Cagali, tentatively taking a step back.

"What did you think?" hissed Athrun, eyes narrowing dangerously. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE?" he yelled, grabbing her by the shirt. Cagali stumbled backward in fright. "TO HAVE ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS KILLED RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES AND YOU CAN'T DO A - THING ABOUT IT? HAVE YOU EVER BEEN THERE, CAGALI? HAVE YOU WATCHED YOUR FAMILY BE MURDERED ON TV AND YOUR FRIENDS BE SHOT RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU? AND THEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COMES OUT ALIVE! LIKE THE LONE COWARD WHO GOT AWAY!" Athrun released her only to slam his fist against the wall in frustration. The house vibrated with his anger in the walls and in the air.

The tense atmosphere lingered, the old strings of the piano softly vibrated from the effects of the ZAFT pilot's voice. The natural felt a fear she'd never felt before, a fear for her own well being in the midst of her owner's rage. She wanted to get away, leave the house and hide somewhere till she felt his anger had calmed.

Yet she couldn't. Her feet were nailed down, perhaps in fear or in sympathy. Cagali didn't know what possessed her that did not allow her to run away. He stood leaning on the one arm he had used to punch the wall, shaking and staring at the ground. She stepped towards him, feeling the danger of his presence. Praying that he didn't lash out in anger again, the natural cautiously reached an arm around his back. "Cagali…" he said softly. She wrapped her arms around him completely.

The coordinator shook in her arms, and he pulled her closer to himself. "I felt like I couldn't do anything Cagali… and he… Dearka…" She could feel his arms trembling as he held onto her. He shook again, and leaned most of his weight onto the natural girl. Athrun let out a sob of his frustration and anger and then he cried. The coordinator held onto her tightly, shaking uncontrollably. She could feel his warm tears on her shoulder. "He's dead. They killed him. And I couldn't do anything..."

"Athrun…" said Cagali, unable to find any words suitable. She rubbed his back to comfort him. She didn't want to see anyone in this much pain.

"He could be a dick… But Dearka shouldn't have been killed, by the naturals none the less."

"_I'm leaving. See ya."_

"_Wait! What am I supposed to do?" Cagali asked._

"_Stay here; take care of Athrun for me."_

The coordinator let loose his grief, pain that couldn't be defined with words, only with anger and tears. The natural could only hold him and listen, knowing that any of the words she used were useless to comfort him.

* * *

That day, Cagali had set her focus solely on Athrun's well being. Although she knew she couldn't do much to help him mentally, she could at least get him to sleep, eat, and drink. He didn't seem keen on any of those things; his only thoughts were of his lost friend.

But she got him to sleep, eat and drink so that he had replenished his energy and looked less like an emotional wreck. He hadn't talked much when he woke up after a long nap, only giving Cagali 'yes' and 'no' answers to questions she asked, plus the occasional thank you.

"Cagali," Athrun caught her attention that evening. "I'm really sorry I yelled at you this morning. I had no reason to be angry with you. I should have controlled my temper…" he apologized.

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "You weren't yourself."

"But still…"

"I'm fine, aren't I? Don't worry about it."

"I wanted to thank you," he said and grabbed her hand. "What you did… I can't tell you how much it means to me." Cagali looked down at the hand he was holding. She wanted to tell him that she knew, that she'd been where he was. He released her hand and she realized he'd given her two neatly folded sheets of paper. "That's for you. You can do with it whatever you want." He told her.

The natural unfolded the paper. It was P.C. 100. She was surprised, "Athrun, that's a lot of money."

"You deserve it. No, you deserve much better than that. I'm just suddenly realizing how much easier you've made my life. You hate here, don't you?"

"No," said Cagali, honestly. "It could be worse."

Athrun mustered up a weak smile to give her. "You miss your home?"

"I miss my family."

"What's it like living on Earth?"

"It's pretty much the same as living on PLANT for a PLANT citizen. But the weather isn't scheduled months in advance and you can drive for hours and hours and still be in the middle of nowhere. At night, if you go outside without bug spray, you get bitten by mosquitoes everywhere."

"So it's the same?" She nodded. Athrun didn't seem convinced.

* * *

AN: Review! One small favor please: I don't use profanity in my speech or in my writing and I would prefer it if you didn't use it in my reviews. Thanks!


	7. Part 1, Ch 6

AN:  
NVD: Nano Video Disc. Like a DVD except future-ified.

SMS: Synthetic Membrane Stain

SNW: Service for Natural Workers

* * *

**Identification Number O04172**

**Part One, Chapter Six**

She had been given an opportunity to wear the dress that Athrun had bought her: Dearka's funeral. The emotional strain of that late night battle had taken an obvious effect on Athrun's behavior. The best way Cagali could think to describe it was that he had suddenly become incredibly needy. If the natural didn't know that one of her owner's best friends had been killed, she would have been slightly disturbed by the attention he was giving her.

He seemed to be spending more time at home, avoiding working the extra hours like he normally did. Athrun got back at about eight, and was always back for his lunch break. He talked a lot more as well, it seemed to be his way of relieving stress. Then he would always ask Cagali to watch TV with him or play the piano; the latter often resulted in him falling asleep. She also ended up cooking a lot more now that she knew she would be feeding him.

As for the money that Athrun had given Cagali, she had spent P.C. 8 on sheet music that she spent her time trying to interpret while Athrun was around. When Athrun saw that that was her choice to spend the money on, he paid her back the P.C. 8, saying that if he knew that she wanted sheet music he would have bought some for her a while back. Then she spent P.C. 4 on a watch, P.C. 13 on a pair of comfortable running shoes and 12 on a sturdy backpack. Then went another P.C. 4 on the pepper spray and P.C. 11 on the blood red contacts, P.C. 8 on a few high storage blank NVDs, P.C. 2.5 on gloves, and a good P.C. 30 went to her new switchblade. The remaining P.C. 15.5 had contributed to the alcohol fund which had led the weapon's dealer to sell her the knife in the first place. Coordinator's had an incredible alcohol tolerance. It had taken Cagali FIFTEEN beers to get the guy delusional enough to sell her a knife, and even completely smashed, he would not sell a natural a handgun.

Two weeks had passed, and Cagali was pleased to note that she had gotten so much done, having even less time now that Athrun was around more. But now, it was the happy month of April, a Monday and 6 o'clock in the morning. Her owner had just left for work, and she'd be following him there in a few minutes. It was today. If her plan went smoothly, she should be back before Athrun's lunch break.

First order of business, Cagali went into the bathroom and located a rather large bottle of hydrogen peroxide. She found a cotton ball and generously wetted it with the liquid. The spy rubbed in on her left arm roughly. O04172 faded slightly, and she applied more of the disinfectant. "SMS tattoo, looks real, comes off easily with hydrogen peroxide…" Cagali said to herself. "Yeah right." Half a bottle of the substance managed to bleach out the synthetic membrane stain and leave the spot looking slightly red and itchy. But now she no longer had the pinpoint mark of a natural slave.

Next, Cagali retrieved her red contacts from her favorite hiding place in the orange couch. After some effort, she managed to get them in. She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a moment and pulled her hair back from her face. With a little bit of make-up, she wouldn't look like herself at all.

The natural pulled out the backpack she had packed the night before, triple checking that everything was in it. She put on the shoes she had bought for herself so that she might be able to get around better. As she left, Cagali checked that she had the key to the house as well as the bracelet that Kira had given her. Up to date, she had never taken it off except to bathe.

She stepped onto the bus at 6:30. With the common stops, she would be at the ZAFT headquarters in about twenty minutes. Cagali took a seat by herself and looked out the window. She could feel a rush of adrenaline building up in her system and tried to calm her nerves with deep breaths. She didn't need to be reminded that she was risking her life. Suddenly, it occurred to her that if she was caught, and pressed the button on her transmitter it might not make a difference. Say she was being held in custody by the ZAFT. Could a few Orb soldiers rescue her? She doubted it.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" said a girl and tapped Cagali on the shoulder. The natural turned her head to see a red-head coordinator that looked a year or two younger than Cagali.

"No, of course not," she replied.

The girl sat. "I hate riding the bus," she said, "But I don't have a car yet. I swear, as soon as I get a car I'll never set foot on one of the things again."

"What makes you hate the busses so much?"

"One, it's totally crowded at any time of the day that you want to get somewhere. Two, it takes forever because of all the stops and three…" she lowered her voice a little, "There has to be at least six or seven _naturals_ on here."

Cagali smirked. So this girl recognized Cagali as a normal "coordinator." What a shame, all it took to fool them was a change in eye color and the removal of a fake tattoo.

"True."

"And of course, you have to leave about half an hour earlier if you want to be on time; which cuts down on your sleep if you have to be someplace early. Doesn't help me much. Man I'm so tired, couldn't sleep a wink last night," she added closing her eyes. "Not knowing I have the ZAFT red exams in the morning."

"The exams?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, you know, to test to see if you can become a red pilot."

"Of course I know," said Cagali. "That's where I'm headed; to take the ZAFT exams."

"Really? That's cool, maybe we'll both make it. What's your name?" she asked.

"It's Yulla Hibinki."

"I'm Lunamaria Hawke, but you can call me Luna."

"You know, Luna, actually being thoroughly exhausted for your exams might give you an accurate picture of how you'll function in real battle," offered Cagali. "Actually fighting is exhausting in itself, and if you've been at it for a while, adrenaline may be all that keeps you going."

She shook her head. "As peachy as that sounds, this is the entrance exam! I don't have points to spare, they only take fifteen students who test. With how many try out, that's like one out of twenty."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," said Cagali.

"Everyone says that, I swear. My mom, my sister, my dad, it's 'You'll do fine, Luna'."

"Maybe it means you'll do fine." The coordinator girl glared at Cagali. For the duration of the twenty minute bus ride to the ZAFT headquarters, they chatted pleasantly, Luna without the slightest bit of suspicion towards Cagali.

By the time they got off at ZAFT headquarters, the sky tiles were letting in a significantly larger amount of sunlight. The place looked much more colorful than the last time Cagali had seen it. Various spring flowers were planted around the main building.

"Now, where exactly is it that we go?" asked Luna. "I know I should have paid more attention to the directions…"

"Don't worry about it. I know where we're going," said Cagali. She had the blueprints of the building cemented down in her mind. "Follow me," she instructed. The natural headed off and the coordinator followed her.

It only took Lunamaria a few minutes before she commented. "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

"Yeah," said Cagali. "This is a lot shorter."

"Uh… Okay… Whatever you say," she replied, still following. "I don't have a clue where I'm going…"

After a minute, Cagali stopped and shook her head at how gullible this girl was.

"Don't tell me we're lost…"

"No, we're exactly where I wanted to be," said the Orb spy, concentrating her energies for a moment. 'I have one shot… Focus…' She turned towards the red head girl and slammed her right fist into her stomach with all the strength she could muster.

"Ah…" gasped Luna inaudibly, clutching her abdomen. Cagali hit her over the head with both hands, and she collapsed to the ground.

"Sorry," apologized Cagali, even though the girl was unconscious. "You just happened to be the first person I came across who was taking the ZAFT pilot exams." She picked up the coordinator, as much as she could, and proceeded to move her to a small grove of trees where she wouldn't be seen. Cagali didn't have to walk far; they'd taken a hike around the property for a reason.

Once she'd moved her, Cagali put down her backpack and took the girl's purse and began to search it. There it was. Temporary ZAFT guest card, this would let her into the building. Lunamaria would have gotten this in the mail the week in advance so that she could get into headquarters to take the exam. No one got in without a card. The spy took her ID as well, and bit it a few times to disfigure the picture. The SNW had never gotten any of her dental records, so it couldn't be traced back to her.

The natural pocketed these things. She hadn't expected to get a hold of them so easily, but she wasn't complaining. She picked up her backpack and walked back to the front of the building. It took her a few minutes to get back to the front lobby, but that girl would be decently out of the way so it was worth it.

When she walked in, she noticed the lobby didn't seem like a busy place that morning. Notably, there had been no one here the last time she had been in the lobby either. There was an arrow with the words 'pilot exam' written on it pointing to a door. Cagali did a mental check of where she was going according to the blueprints of the headquarters, and swiped Lunamaria's guest card at the security point. The door opened. This was too simple.

As soon as she stepped inside, she had to shake her head in disbelief. The hardest part was over. She had no intention of taking the pilot exams; that would only waste her time. From here she would…

"Hey, you," someone called out, "Girl," they said and tapped her on her shoulder. Cagali looked toward a coordinator dressed in the maroon uniform. Interesting enough; even though it was the most rare uniform, she seemed to be running into it the most. He had notably pale skin, platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The gene editors looked like they had fun with him. "You have an ID?" he demanded. She nodded and pulled out Lunamaria's ID. The coordinator took it. "What happened to this thing?"

"I got a new dog," she explained. "And it chews on everything. I haven't had a chance to get a new ID yet."

"Whatever," he handed it back to Cagali. "You're late. The exam's about to start," he told her. "Any later and you could have forgotten about becoming a ZAFT red. Tardiness is not a quality we look for in our elite personnel."

"Yes sir, my apologies," she read his name badge, "Commander Joule."

"Why I got stuck with new recruits is beyond me. The testing area is this way," he instructed and gestured for her to follow him. It looked like she'd be taking the exam anyways. She sneered unpleasantly as she followed him, this would take off of her time in getting the information Orb wanted.

She followed him into a room that seemed to have about thirty other people taking the exam. She took the only empty seat left, near the front of the group next to a blonde girl –at least she had thought it was a blonde girl, until he opened his mouth to greet her. And she had thought Nicol was androgynous.

The ZAFT red who Cagali had just run into was talking. "… you may notice that there aren't as many people in this room as you had thought. Of course, this does not change the fact that there are fifteen open seats in the ZAFT academy. At least half of you will not become ZAFT red. But don't get your hopes up; it would be a very odd occurrence for all fifteen of those accepted to come from this room alone. We've already tested two groups this size on Saturday and will be testing three more after you. Your chances are one out of 12."

Cagali couldn't help but notice the similarities between this exam and the exam in Orb.

"_We're looking for the very best, and none the less," said Colonel Kisaka. "We're not picking you based on whether you're male or female, coordinator or natural. All that will determine your acceptance into the Orb military pilot academy is your simulation scores."_

"_Can we get on with it, already? The sooner we test, the sooner we can start training," said an impatient boy sitting to the left of Cagali._

"_That's no problem. You're going first, Asuka," said the Colonel._

"Hawke," said Commander Joule.

'I guess that's me,' thought Cagali. She stood up and headed over to the simulation machine.

"Since you were late, you must have something notable to show to make up for a bad first impression. You'd better not have some half-skilled simulation, like a natural."

"Yes sir," she told the coordinator. She sat down in the mock cock pit. It was almost exactly like those in Orb. But it had been months since she'd run a simulation. That didn't change the fact that she had two years of training at this.

It started when her GINN launched from a Laurasia class and was attacked by several Earth Alliance Mobile Armors. Cagali took a moment to familiarize herself with the GINN and could feel the ZAFT red's eyes boring holes into her back. She checked the accelerators, the steering and breaks before she aimed the gun to take out a mobile armor. A clean shot destroyed it.

Her training in Orb seemed to be paying off. The simulation didn't seem to be much of anything. A hand reached in front of her and pressed a button. The screen froze. She looked back at the coordinator, confused. "You're done," he said. "Go sit back down."

Cagali had sense that she had done worse than all the others who had gone before her, for the mere reason than she was a natural. But this didn't even matter, she decided as she sat down. She wasn't here to pass a ZAFT pilot exam. Yet she pondered these things, that she'd probably screwed up for Lunamaria, who was most likely still unconscious under a tree, and that there was probably had a significant gap between her and the coordinator's scores. As she was contemplating this, she realized that the blonde guy that went after her got the same response from the red pilot running the exam.

Then they stopped for a break, the thirty wanna be pilots filed out of the room and began talking amongst themselves. "I didn't get shot down for at least three minutes," one was saying.

"Yeah, you lasted a lot longer than everybody else," another commented.

"What about you, Rey? He had to stop you because you were doing too well. You could probably beat him in a duel. Don't you…"

She ignored all the talk and made her way down the hall away from the crowd. She peered across what appeared to be a break room. The only people in there seemed to be a couple of regular green soldiers talking to one another.

"And what do you know? After all the trouble the Alliance gives us a couple weeks ago, they high tail it back to their lunar headquarters."

"Yup. I hear at this rate we'll be on clear come eleven o'clock. The Gamow's supposed to be docking… Hey! You, girl, you can't go past there without a uniform. Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to use the bathroom. Something wrong with that?"

"There's one over there that works just fine," he said, pointing back towards the room where she had done the pilot's testing.

"Yeah, well there's a line and one of the toilets is stopped up. I don't see the problem with using another bathroom," she stated.

"Alright then, but head back over to that area once you're done," instructed the soldier.

"Of course," the spy confirmed, and headed for the girl's bathroom.

The room was empty and she chose a stall. Cagali unzipped her backpack and smiled as she reached for the maroon fabric inside. The natural took off her shoes and pants, slipping on her change of clothes. Like Athrun had said, that uniform fit her better than it fit him. She pulled on the ZAFT jacket over the shirt she was wearing, and fastened the belt around her waist. Finally, she slipped on the boots. These did not fit, but it was a marvel that Athrun had a second pair in the first place.

Cagali folded her other clothes to put back in the bag. She took out her new knife, slipping it in her pocket, along with the pepper spray. The natural hoped she wouldn't have to use either. If she was using the pepper spray, she was likely to be calling Kira. If she had to use the knife to defend herself, she might end up killing someone. She placed her shoes and clothes at the bottom of the bag and the NVDs were moved to her pocket as well, so they would be accessible. Cagali zipped the backpack and hung it up on the door of the stall. She left it there and stepped out, observing herself in the mirror. The spy smirked again, and ZAFT saluted to herself before heading out of the bathroom.

She walked straight past the two men in the break room without them even noticing her, down the main corridor, deeper into the headquarters. She knew from the blueprints, this place was gigantic. It didn't really matter. She counted the doors and branching hallways that she passed, and then she turned.

This was the area protected by the new security 24/7, "S3." She still had no idea what it meant. It was the biggest risk she was taking, not knowing the security in the area. She only saw a few video cameras monitoring the area, nothing else. A guard patrolling the area saluted to her as he saw her. Then she reached the secure area. This was where she'd find the main computer, and all the information she could ever need and more.

Where was the security? Were these people a bunch of idiots, or were they just extremely short on military personnel? It seemed like they were waving a flag, "Come and steal our technology, here it is!" At least the entrance to the control room required a password. Cagali pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and began to input the long string of numbers and letters. Suddenly, the thought came to her that this might not work. Lacus had given her this password and information in February. It was April. Everything on that disk was outdated. She crossed her fingers and finished putting it in. She pressed enter.

The door slid open. She stepped inside, and it shut behind her. She was in a small room with barely any space. Apparently there was one more door to go through. She knew they didn't check fingerprints anymore, due to people copying fingerprints and getting away with it. A message popped up on the screen in front of her. "Doubling S3 security point" Once again, she wondered what that meant, if it meant anything at all. A small amount of mist was squirted from a hole in the wall.

"Okay," said Cagali aloud. "I'm either missing something, or that was _really_ pathetic."

Then, the door in front of her opened, and the natural spy stepped into the ZAFT control center. She took a moment to observe what was in front of her, and then she got to work saving as much of the information as she could onto the NVDs she brought. She had only a vague idea of what she was saving, but knew that it would come in handy.

As she looked through some of the stuff, as the disks were being filled she looked at some of the information presented before her. What shocked her the most was the "Neutron Jammer Canceller." Looking at this, she knew that her trip to PLANT had been worth it. If the PLANTs were capable of using nuclear weapons again, it would be imperative that Orb have the same capabilities. And besides that, this would start up the economy again… If they had the energy…

Cagali removed the first disk and put a second one, randomly dragging file to be saved onto it. Mobile suite designs, battle strategies, battle histories, the newest way to edit your kid's genes, she put everything onto the disc she saw. She dragged over the file for the "S3" security.

**ERROR**

Too little disc space

Insert new NVD

Cagali checked her pockets. She knew she had three but… She left it in her bag. "Well, screw that," she concluded and pressed cancel. "It's not effective anyways." The spy popped out the NVD and placed it in its case. She had the technology for the Neutron Jammer Canceller, and had a feeling that it was all that she really needed.

The door slid open. Cagali swore.

"You!" it was the man that had reprimanded Cagali for stepping out of the area for non-ZAFT personnel. He picked up a walkie-talkie and turned it on.

The natural's eyes widened. He was calling for help. She made a running tackle, sending the device flying out of his hands.

"You little whore," the coordinator spat trying to get up. He took a slug at Cagali. She caught his arm and held tightly. He was stronger than she expected, and shook her off. He punched her in the stomach. Cagali managed to roll away from him, and pulled out her knife. He grabbed for her weapon, snatching it away. The natural swore for being to careless. "You really thought I was going to let you use that?" he asked, and grabbed her by the collar of the ZAFT jacket.

-Hello? Anyone there?- said the radio.

Cagali slammed her knee into the man's crotch. He cried out in pain, and raised her knife above his head. The natural reached into her pocket once more, and pulled out the pepper spray. It was a clean shot from two feet away. The coordinator stumbled backwards, covering his eyes, shouting in pain. All the noise he was making was sure to get attention. Cagali grabbed for the knife. He retaliated, swinging it at her chest. She dodged, trying to move backwards away from him. He swung the knife madly at her face, eyes red with pain and anger, and she raised her left arm to block it. He grabbed her arm with his left and swung across at her. She dropped down, but yelled in pain as she felt he knife dig into the flesh on her arm.

Squeezing out tears from her eyes, both from the pain and loose pepper spray, she yanked the knife away from the ZAFT soldier and charged at him. She slashed with all her might, bringing the knife across his throat, cutting deeply. The coordinator let her go, but Cagali watched in horror as he held his throat, unable to breath and bleeding profusely.

The spy didn't hesitate a moment longer. She dropped the knife and grabbed the two NVDs. The natural made to exit the computer room, putting a simple password lock on the door that would distract the coordinators for at least a minute. As she left, the man collapsed, dead.

Cagali ran back to the bathroom, careful not to let any of the blood from her cut spill on the floor. She passed no one on the way. She immediately changed out of the ZAFT uniform to her normal clothes, as fast as she could. She had never changed clothes so quickly in her life. She pulled on her sweat shirt that she packed because it was supposed to rain in order to cover the nasty cut on her left arm. She shoved everything into her backpack and made her way towards the nearest exit.

She shoved open the door, and made her way quickly to the bus stop. Only a few meters away, she stopped and froze dead. It was Nicol. The natural cursed her luck. Everything had run almost perfectly until a few minutes ago!

Slowly, she backed away from him and hid out of sight. She would just have to take the next bus. Within a few seconds, she was grateful she had done so. Athrun Zala came walking from the same direction that she had come.

"Hey, Nicol, sure you don't want a ride?" he asked

"It's no problem for me to ride the bus. I don't have any other obligations. I wasn't expecting to get let out early."

"Me neither. It's ironic that two weeks after we have an entire mobile fleet attack the colony, we're getting let off on clear."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not complaining. I could use some time off. Seriously," said Nicol, yawning. "I think I'll go take a nap. You?"

"I figured I should go and get Cagali out of the house. I've pretty much kept her locked in for a few weeks again. Didn't feel like returning calls for houses for her to clean." Suddenly, Cagali realized that at this rate, Athrun would get home before she did. Then, when he got home he'd realize that she wasn't there. She'd make up an excuse. What would be her excuse?

"Maybe she needed a break, too. Some time to spend doing something other than cleaning."

"True, naturals are humans too," said Athrun.

Cagali could see the bus approaching. She couldn't get on the same bus as Nicol, it was far too risky. The bus already took forever, with the multiple stops. She couldn't afford to wait another ten minutes for the next one.

An alarm went off, ringing loudly throughout the entire complex. The spy could only assume it meant one thing. They'd found the body. Nicol and Athrun looked at each other, and they sprinted off towards the building. The bus pulled up, and Cagali boarded. She could not believe her luck, there was only one other person on board.

The trip back seemed to be taking twice as long as it should. She could see a red, wet spot forming through her sweat shirt. Her arm stung profusely from the cut. She didn't dare look at it while she was on the bus. Instead, Cagali checked her watch. It was almost 10:30. Time flies when you're stealing enemy information. When the bus stopped at the natural's destination fifteen minutes later, it looked like the entire sleeve of her sweat shirt was going to be soaked with her blood. The spy made up her mind, all she had left to do was get back to Athrun's house and hide the evidence before he got back. Surely, she could do just that much more.

Stumbling up to the door, the spy fiddled in her pocket for the key. Fortunately, Athrun wasn't back yet. That alarm went off at the perfect time. She opened the door and shut it promptly behind her. But still, with the extra fifteen minutes for stops and the time it took to walk back to the house, Athrun would be back soon.

Cagali felt a little bit dizzy. She looked down and saw her blood stained sleeve and winced. The fact that the cut still stung was no surprise, but it was still bleeding and that wasn't good. She made her way to the bathroom, and threw the backpack underneath the sink, where Athrun wasn't going to be looking. Cagali pulled off her sweat shirt so she could get a better look at the wound and threw it on the floor.

It was pretty bad, pretty deep. She rinsed it off and hissed as it stung. She grabbed a hand towel and applied pressure. The bleeding was slowing, but not stopping. How much had she bled?

She heard the front door close. Athrun was back. At least now if she fainted from blood loss he'd help her. She looked back at her arm and realized she'd removed the number. The SMS pen was safely hidden in the couch.

"I'm back," Athrun called out.

"Ok," Cagali called back and cursed silently.

She had to get that number back on her arm before he saw. She couldn't grab the marker now; she was bleeding and Athrun was over there. She'd have to wait and hope he didn't notice.

"Did you spill something red on the carpet?" Athrun asked, still in the other room.

Cagali mentally swore. "Uh... yeah, I'll clean it up in a minute." She looked up from her cut into the bathroom mirror. She wasn't much of an expert in analyzing people but judging by a few random drops of blood on her cheek, she might as well be declared guilty then and there.

"Alright," said Cagali. Momentarily, she abandoned her arm to grab a tissue to wipe the blood off her cheek. Whether it was her blood or that of the man she killed, she wasn't quite sure. She squinted her eyes at herself in the mirror. Something else didn't look quite right. The contacts; blood red contacts. Cagali reached up to her right eye and tried to get it out. Unfortunately, her vision was perfect. She had never worn glasses nor contacts before in her life. She twitched when she reached for it, once, twice, and then she grabbed it. The left came out just as well and she let them stick to the cabinet top.

The spy sighed and looked back at her arm. Only a moment without pressure on it and the towel was already covered in blood. She grabbed another towel and tried to concentrate. By then, both her head and her stomach had begun spinning.

"Cagali!" exclaimed Athrun, now looking into the bathroom. "What happened?"

She chastised herself. Why hadn't she closed the door? "I was outside by the construction," she quickly lied, "and a piece of scrap metal fell. It's not bad."

"It looks like you've bled a lot. Let me see," he told her.

"No!" she said, a bit louder than she meant to. "I mean... It's fine."

Athrun ignored her and reached for her arm. She pulled it away.

"I'm dead serious. Stop being so stubborn!" Athrun barked. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and pulled her to him. He took her arm gently and looked at it.

Cagali closed her eyes. It was useless now; he had undoubtedly seen the number lacking skin. Athrun was now applying pressure, quite a bit more than she had before, and she felt like she would have a nasty bruise.

"Out by the construction? Don't lie to me." Athrun scoffed. "This is just as I thought…Did you think I had no idea what you'd been plotting for the past six weeks?"

Cagali felt his words slam into her. He knew. He'd known for weeks. She had failed. And now that he saw that she had no number tattooed on her arm, it was all the more proof. He would turn her in. If she didn't die from blood loss, then she'd be executed by the homeland defense after they'd pumped her for information.

"You obviously haven't done much to stop the bleeding and your pulse is running crazy," noticed Athrun. "Here, sit," he ordered, sounding thoroughly angry. He pulled down the toilet lid and put her on it. She didn't dare disobey him while he was in this mood.

"Did you think you could get away with this? It's all been tried before, and it hasn't worked for other naturals. It won't work for you. But with all the thought I've seen you put into this I figured you'd at least get a cleaner cut." Cagali stopped degrading herself mentally for a moment. What he had just said didn't quite make sense. "What was I thinking? I figured I'd make sure you were actually trying to take the transmitter out before I said anything…"

"_Oh, this?" The blonde girl pointed to a scar beside her ID number. Cagali nodded. "That's where they put in the transmitter. You should have a scar too."_

"_I never knew about that," the natural mused. _

"_You're not supposed to, but…"_

"_Tati," interrupted Nicol. She looked at him and he gave her a slight negative shake of the head._

Then it dawned on Cagali that Athrun was as clueless as ever. He thought she tried to take out a transmitter implanted in her arm. On the contrary, she didn't have one. She'd taken a few minutes to look up information on the tracker; they were implanted when the naturals were first captured and given an ID number.

Suddenly, she was feeling sick, maybe too much blood loss. "Athrun... I," started Cagali.

"You just sit here, ok?" he said.

She shook her head. "No..." She tried to speak but felt her stomach churn and closed her mouth. She tried again. "Gunna..."

"What?"

"Throw up"

"You're just feeling a little sick from the blood loss. You'll be fine," he told her.

Cagali bolted up and over to the sink. Athrun moved with her, not letting go of her arm. She vomited.

"Or maybe not..." concluded Athrun. He put his spare hand on her shoulder. "You feel better?"

She nodded. He put her back on the toilet. She sat there for several minutes quietly with Athrun holding the bleeding arm. Eventually, it clotted and he let her go. He opened the cabinet above the sink and pulled out some ace bandage wrap, cotton strips and the hydrogen peroxide, making the comment, 'I remember this being full...' Cagali smiled to herself. He was just... clueless. He hadn't even noticed that the number on her arm was missing.

Athrun turned on the water in the sink to let the throw up drain. Then, he cleaned and wrapped Cagali's arm. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Sorry if I seemed a bit harsh."

"Thanks..." said Cagali and stood. "I could have handled it myself, though."

"_Right_," Athrun said. "And then you were going to run away, correct?" The natural looked at the floor and let him assume. "Don't even try it. Besides, all shuttles have been canceled for the next 48 hours."

"How come?"

"Someone broke into ZAFT headquarters," he said. "Knocked out a girl going in for a pilot exam and killed a guard in the information division. They're assuming that they stole some information, so we're locking down port while we search for the person." Cagali felt her heart skip a beat. "In any case, it doesn't concern you… but," he wrapped an arm around Cagali and held her for a moment. "Just don't hurt yourself like that again." He let her go and left her standing in the bathroom.

She picked up her bloody sweatshirt off the floor and tossed it in the shower along with the bloody towels. She turned on the water and let the blood run out. She thought for a moment about what Athrun said. Just don't hurt yourself like that again. It seemed that he placed her in higher esteem, that now he suddenly cared... what did it matter what he thought? He didn't notice the missing tattoo, the bleeding had stopped, and she now had all the information she needed on two little discs. That was all that mattered in the long run.

"I'm leaving, bye" Athrun said, looking back into the bathroom.

"I thought you were on clear," she blurted out.

"Did I say that?" he wondered. "Well, not anymore."

"Okay, bye then," she replied. A few seconds later, the front door closed.

* * *

.. ..

* * *

"You're back early," noted Cagali. It was one in the afternoon and she lay on the orange couch resting. It was the day after. The spy was feeling like everything was winding down, but she hadn't quite recovered from the stress of the previous day and strangely the nausea from the blood loss still seemed to be eating at her. Even so, she had made sure he wouldn't be suspicious, the number was back on her arm, the spare uniform cleaned and back in her owner's closet, the laundry folded, dishes washed.

"We're all clear, I got the afternoon off," said Athrun. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No, I haven't been hungry," she said.

"How about I take you out to get something? You haven't left here all week."

Cagali shook her head, "No thanks, I'm not in the mood."

"I don't get brakes often, come on, Cagali."

"Then why don't you invite a coordinator girl?"

"I keep you locked up in here all day, you should really go. It's not healthy. There must be some food you like."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"I insist."

"No thanks"

"Since when do you turn down the option of getting out of the house?"

"Since now"

Athrun sat beside her and sighed, "I didn't tell you this earlier but... ZAFT suffered a large defeat on earth last week. We lost eight ships, twenty-four mobile suites, thirteen large aircraft, and the death toll is unknown."

Cagali turned to listen more carefully. "What happened?" she asked.

"We went up against an enemy that we thought would be easy to beat. Less than half of our forces survived." He saw that she was eager to hear more, "From the little data brought back, it seems the enemy had maybe a fourth as many mobile suites as us, several fighter jets, but excellent pilots."

"So you're not invincible."

"I know we're not invincible, but that's not what I was getting at."

"Hmm...?"

"There will be a list released tomorrow of reinforcements. They are selected out of all categories, which are green- general crew and Dinn pilots, red elite pilots, white- captains, and mechanics. There are fewer red than anything else, so there's a good chance I'll be one of them."

"Fine, I'll go," Cagali said.

"Great, I'll go change." Athrun piped up brightly, and hopped off the couch.

Cagali waited a moment and went into the bathroom to find some medicine. Athrun just couldn't understand, 'I don't want to go anywhere.' She couldn't find anything that might be for nausea, probably because coordinators rarely got sick, so she took some painkiller in hope that it might do something. Then a second thought came to mind. Even though her master wore the ZAFT uniform, she seemed to have forgotten that he was a soldier, likely to be reposted to fight on Earth, and he was her enemy.

'I want to go home, back to Orb, where coordinators aren't space monsters and naturals aren't slaves,' she thought. 'But even at home I can't ignore all those who think one way or the other.'

Not quite feeling better yet, Cagali decided to put on a smile for her owner. He was a good person, from PLANT or not, even if he was clueless. Maybe it would be good for him to be posted on the front lines, where he could see some things.

"Cagali, are you ready?"

"Yeah," she stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Athrun oddly.

"What?" he asked.

"I think... this is the first time I've seen you wear anything besides that uniform."

He shrugged. "Let's go."

Cagali hopped into his car. "So where are you taking me?"

"I don't know. We've got several good restaurants. What kind of food do you like?"

She shrugged. "I like most things." Cagali leaned back into the seat, closing her eyes. "You drive," she instructed.

The car began to move. At that moment Cagali felt her stomach churn. Hopefully the medicine would kick in soon, or it would kick in at all.

"If you got sent to Earth, where would you be stationed?" asked Cagali.

"If I'm at a base; I'll most likely be in the Philippines or North Africa. If I'm on a ship, I dunno. But like you said; if I get sent to Earth."

She considered asking the question that had been on her mind since she learned of the reinforcements, 'Will you be near Orb?' 'What are you thinking?' asked a voice in her head. 'Just because you've got the information doesn't mean your mission's over. You can still get caught.' She shut out the voice. She didn't want to think.

Cagali took in a deep breath and breathed out slowly. Maybe she should have just told him that she wasn't feeling well. Her ears were starting to hurt.

"What do you think of this war?" Athrun asked her.

"The war..." Cagali said to herself. "That's an open question. I dunno. I want it to end soon. I hope no one close to me is killed and..." she paused, about to mention her homeland, "all the naturals can go home."

"So you're hoping for a quick, clean win by the Earth Alliance?" asked Athrun. He shrugged. "I figured."

"No," she declared.

"Hmm?" said her owner, surprised.

"If the Earth Alliance won this war, every coordinator they could get their hands on would be killed. I wouldn't be able to stand that."

"I figured all of you natural slaves would like that," said Athrun.

"To see innocent people – coordinator or not – killed?"

"The PLANTs did ruin your life. You're pretty justified in hating us."

"Can we change the topic?" said Cagali. Not feeling well and talking about a subject that she thought about almost constantly would either accidentally give Athrun information that would make him suspicious, or just make her sicker.

"Alright, I guess. How about the weather?"

"This is a space colony. The weather is the same everyday."

"Not necessarily, sometimes on holidays they change it a bit."

"Wow."

"You seem rather negative today."

Cagali shivered. "Speaking of weather, maybe they have a glitch in the system. I'm cold."

"I'm not cold," said Athrun. "But you can turn on the heater."

Cagali switched on the heater in the car, which was only used when driving at night. Even so, she was still cold, with nausea and a growing headache. She was pretty sure the painkiller she took at least treated headaches, and she sighed, hoping it would lighten up soon.

"Are you tired?" asked Athrun.

Cagali looked at him. He'd proven to be clueless once again. "Yeah, tired," she lied, and breathed in slowly to ease her stomach. All this time at PLANT had made her a pretty good liar.

"This is my favorite restaurant," Athrun said.

Cagali felt the car slow and turn. She opened her eyes and realized her head was titled sideways. She looked straight ahead and felt the world spin.

"I don't go here often," Athrun continued, parking his car, "cause it's rather awkward to go to a sit down restaurant by yourself." He got out of the car.

Cagali followed suit. Getting out of the car, she suddenly realized just how hot it was outside. She was surprised that she was cold earlier. The world spun twice and she held onto the car for balance.

"Cagali, are you alright?" asked Athrun.

"I'm fine," she said, which meant, 'My head hurts, I'm dizzy, I'm cold, hot, and feel like I'm going to throw up.'

"Ok, let's go."

She followed Athrun to the door. Strangely, it seemed to her it was a bit darker than it should have been at one in the afternoon. The restaurant smelled lovely, enough to make anyone drool. Cagali felt a wave of nausea hit her.

"Cagali?" Athrun asked again.

"Uh, yeah?" she forced herself to say.

"Are you even aware of what I'm saying? You're not even looking at me."

'Maybe he's not as clueless when he's not concentrating on driving,' thought Cagali. "Oh sorry," she said and tried to focus for him. "I'm going to use the bathroom," she excused herself away from him. The restroom smelt less like food and more like cleaning products. Her stomach seemed to like that better.

The girl looked at herself in the mirror, she seemed pale, and splashed some water on her face before going back out. Her owner was sitting on a bench, and he informed her there would be a few minute wait. Cagali sat down beside him, suddenly feeling more tired than the day after she and Kira watched the Midnight Movie Marathon. She rested her eyes, as she had in the car. She should have just told him she felt sick in the first place.

"Our table's ready," Athrun informed her after a moment. The natural did not move. He shook her lightly, and she tilted over to rest on his shoulder. She was hot.

"Cagali?"

* * *

AN: One favor please: I don't use profanity in my speech or in my writing and I would appreciate it if you didn't use it in my reviews. Thanks!


	8. Part 1, Ch 7

AN: If you're interested, there is an alternate chapter 7. You can click the link in my profile.

**Identification Number O04172**

**Part One, Chapter Seven**

"Ugh..."

Cagali opened her eyes, to see a white ceiling above her. She lay on her back, wrapped in blankets. She was hot and aching all over. Everything surrounding her seemed bland and unfamiliar. For a moment she stared at the room she was in, trying to register her location. Then it clicked. This was Athrun's bedroom. She only came in here to clean it, but apparently she'd been sleeping in here.

The door opened. Without moving, Cagali glanced towards Athrun, and then shut her eyes. She wanted to go back to sleep. It seemed like a pretty good idea; maybe she'd feel better when she woke. A moment later, she felt a hand on her forehead.

Athrun sighed. "Fever is less than before... Maybe she'll come to her senses soon."

The hand moved from her forehead and through her hair. The fingers trailed along her scalp and released some heat. It made her feel a little bit better. The motion was repeated and Cagali found herself bothered and uncomfortable.

"Athrun, what are you doing?" she asked.

"You're awake?" he asked.

"Yeah," she opened her eyes.

"You recognize me?"

"Yeah"

"How do you feel?"

"Like crap"

"Are you gunna throw up?" he asked.

"No"

"Well that's good, are you thirsty?"

Cagali thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess."

"I'll get you something to drink," he said and set off to leave.

"You don't have to," she replied sitting up. "I can go get something myself."

"_No_, you stay in here. Let me get something for you."'

Cagali ignored him and swung her legs over the side of the bed, and wobbled as she stood up, "You don't need to waste your time for me," she said.

"Get back in bed," her owner ordered, lightly pushing her so that she fell back down. "I will get you something to drink."

"Athrun, why do you want to get a drink for me?"

He sighed. "You're sick; I don't want you up wandering around my house sick."

"But... I'm supposed to be _your slave._ You shouldn't serve me, right?"

Athrun pushed her back onto her back. "You just rest; you're not making any sense with that fever. Now stay put," he said slowly and clearly, "I'll be back in a second."

Cagali watched him leave and closed her eyes again. He talked to her as if she had lost her mind or any semblance of common sense. He reminded her of how Kira had reacted one time when she had started sleepwalking, but when Kira started treating her like this it was different. He was her brother, and she was half consciously asking him to go skiing with her. The natural contemplated this for a moment, but didn't feel like thinking. She decided to stare blankly at the wall clearing her mind of all thoughts.

Her owner returned a minute later. Athrun sat down on the bed next to her and propped her to sit up. "I brought you some hot tea and put your medicine in it."

"That makes it taste disgusting," she complained.

Athrun chuckled. "It doesn't taste like anything, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"It says so on the box."

"Cough syrup says 'taste like cherry' on the box and it _does not_ taste like cherry," Cagali argued.

He laughed at her again, amused that she was arguing over something so pointless. "It's the stuff to offset your gag reflex, so you won't throw it up the second you swallow it. You can't drink anything without it." He held a cup to her mouth.

"I'm not incompetent," declared Cagali and took the glass from him.

"Don't spill that, it's hot" Athrun warned her, watching everything she did, "You're not thinking straight."

Cagali finished the drink quickly and leaned forward to put it aside. The movement sent a jolt of pain through her head. She brought up her hand to her head and frowned. She felt the bed move as Athrun sat down beside her. He took the cup from her and put it on the night stand.

"Come here," he said. He pulled Cagali closer to himself so that she was leaning against his chest. Gently he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, then stroked his fingers through her hair, rubbing her head lightly. Whatever he was doing was easing away her headache, or maybe it was just distracting her. She relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's my fault your sick," he told her.

Cagali frowned. "How so?"

"You got it from me. It's a virus that's around ZAFT headquarters. I must have caught it and transferred it to you."

"But you haven't been sick."

"Just because I don't show symptoms doesn't mean I'm not contagious. There's a lot of stuff that naturals get that coordinators are immune to." He explained as he held her.

"What do you mean by 'You're not thinking straight,'?" Cagali asked after a few minutes.

She felt Athrun laugh inaudibly, his chest shaking with his chuckles. "You've been hallucinating and talking in your sleep ever since I brought you back."

"Hallucinating?"

"You had a pretty bad fever. Sometimes you'd wake up and talk to me as if I were someone else."

"What was I saying?" she asked, "Who was I talking to?"

"For the most part, it was just gibberish, but sometimes you'd make some sense. But when you did make sense, you'd always say the same things to me... or rather to Kira."

"Kira..." Cagali said her brother's name with familiarity. Then she tensed, "What did I say?"

"You would ask for something to drink, eat, read, listen to, or the like. That or you'd tell Kira, 'stay with me, hold me, take me home'."

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Athrun.

"That's good. I thought I might have said something private," admitted Cagali.

"You were sick... This is a relief, it's the first time I've been 'Athrun' in a while."

"Sorry I didn't recognize you," she apologized.

Her owner made no response, thinking silently for a moment. He stopped rubbing her head. "Was Kira your boyfriend?"

"No," she replied, now dozing off. "Kira... is the best friend I could ever hope for, but definitely not my boyfriend."

"Is Kira a guy?"

"Yeah"

"Did you like him?"

"I like him just fine."

"Enough to talk to him in your sleep"

"He's my friend, not my boyfriend, but naturally I haven't seen him in a while."

"Of course," said the coordinator.

"Athrun, why are you treating me like this?" she asked suddenly.

"You're sick."

"But I'm a natural slave."

Athrun was quiet for a moment. "I guess having you sick like this made me realize you're not just a natural slave to me anymore."

Cagali opened her eyes, surprised at this statement. She looked to Athrun. "What do you mean?"

The silence seemed to linger as she looked into his emerald eyes, waiting for an answer. Then he smiled, and wrapped his arms around her tighter. Athrun leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead. Then he pulled back. "We'll talk when you feel better, how's that?"

"Uh… Alright," was all she could think to say. In her current state of mind, she didn't comprehend what he meant. He stroked his fingers through her hair again and tilted her back towards his chest. She didn't resist, allowing his cold hands to trail through her hair then up and down her neck and back, as she blankly stared forward, trying to comprehend his actions. His touch raised the hairs on her back.

"Relax Cagali," said Athrun. "You don't need to worry about anything but getting better. Your shivering a little, are you cold?"

"No, I'm not," she said, trying to relax. Cagali rested her eyes. "Your hands are cold," she muttered, "feels good."

"You told Kira that, too," added Athrun.

Cagali released any tension in her muscles, letting Athrun's hands sooth her rather shiver at his touch. It was comforting to know that he cared. Sleep seemed like a good idea. She was tired and the position became more comfortable. She realized that this must not have been the first time Athrun had held her like this; she had asked Kira to hold her while half conscious. "That's right, Cagali, go back to sleep. I'll stay here with you until you do," Athrun promised.

The next time Cagali opened her eyes, she heard her stomach growl. Athrun wasn't in the room. The moment replayed in her head. "Not just a natural slave to me anymore..." She really hadn't been thinking straight. She brought a hand up to her mouth as she remembered; he had kissed her.

Cagali felt like she was the clueless one now informed of something obvious. How had she not noticed the change in his behavior lately? He'd compliment her on little things that she hadn't even bothered to notice. He'd invite her to sit next to him and watch TV, ask her to play the piano. How worried he was when she was cut... How he had taken care of her... It should have been a red flag. She'd been telling herself as long as Athrun wasn't suspicious, whatever he thought didn't matter. This did.

'In all the possible problems I listed...' thought Cagali. 'This wasn't one of them.'

All things considered, she was feeling better. Her headache was gone and she was hungry; two good signs. The girl pulled off the covers and sat up. She noticed she wasn't wearing what she last remembered, but something more comfortable to sleep in. She didn't remember changing. Cagali pressed that thought out of her mind quickly, it was too awkward.

She got out of the bed. Standing up felt to her like she hadn't used her legs in ages. She observed the odd feeling for a moment and made her way to the kitchen, hungry.

Wandering out of the room, Cagali half expected Athrun to greet her and send her back to bed. Not seeing him, she made her way down the hall and checked the clock on the NVD player on top of the TV. 7:30; of course he wasn't here. He was probably at work. Cagali felt relieved, she wouldn't have to deal with him for a few hours.

She was about to go into the kitchen but noticed something different. The room seemed odd... but she couldn't put her finger on what was out of place. The TV was in its same spot, although if it moved she didn't figure it would bother her. The orange couch sat as tacky as ever. There was an empty coffee cup on the table... She picked it up and looked around again. Athrun had organized some of his books on his shelf, and the piano...

It wasn't the same piano. Sitting against the wall in the place of the Zala heirloom was a black upright, the framed article no longer present. Black... shiny... smooth... ugly... Cagali took the few steps necessary to reach the piano and touched the glossy side, recalling the dark wood carvings on the antique where her fingers were now. This frame was obviously made of plastic. She opened the keyboard, plastic. The stool, plastic... She hit a key. It even sounded plastic. Cagali frowned and closed the keyboard. This replacement piano made her feel disappointed, maybe a little sad.

"Are you feeling better?"

Cagali turned. Athrun now stood behind her, perhaps a bit too close for her current liking. His blue hair was wet and his skin clean from a shower. He was dressed in casual clothes rather than his uniform.

She took a step back, suppressing her instinct to jump. "Uh... yeah..." she recovered. "I thought you'd be at work."

"And leave you here alone while you're hallucinating because you're so sick?" Athrun asked, giving her an amused smirk. "I have the day off."

"Oh, okay"

"How's your temperature?"

"Fine"

Athrun stepped towards her and touched the back of his fingers to her forehead. "You've still got a bit of a fever."

"I feel fine," Cagali confirmed and took another step back, suddenly nervous at his actions.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better, but you're still sick. You should be resting."

"I'm not tired."

"Would you like to watch TV?"

"No thanks," she replied curtly.

"How about something to read or the like?"

"No."

"Are you just out of bed to be out of bed?"

"Well, I was hungry."

Athrun checked his watch. "It's 7:31... I don't know if I should feed you or not..."

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You've been throwing up at night. Why do you think I put you in my bedroom? It's easier for me to deal with when you wake up and start vomiting at two in the morning," Athrun explained.

"Sounds like you had some experience."

"You were really sick."

Cagali thought for a moment. "What day is it?"

"Sunday"

"So I've been sick for four... five days?" she asked.

"Actually," started Athrun in a correcting tone. He paused with an odd look on his face, as if to think. He looked at Cagali for a second and his expression returned to normal. "Yeah, five days if you count today," he concluded.

"Have you been taking care of me this whole time?"

"No, Tati's been over here a lot, I have to work."

"Wouldn't I get her sick?"

"No, Nicol had her get a vaccine." He blushed slightly, "Besides, I didn't figure you'd appreciate it if I gave you a bath or changed your clothes while you were half conscious."

"Yeah..." said Cagali. She found herself turning red at the notion. "That won't be necessary."

There was an awkward silence in which the dishwasher could be heard running from the kitchen. "Where is the piano? I mean, why do you have a different one?" Cagali asked.

"An antique museum has it now."

"Why'd you give it to a museum? I thought it meant a lot to you. You said your grandmother..."

"Yeah, it did," Athrun cut her off. "But things come up in life that are more important than a piano. And you know I don't play the piano."

"You're just making excuses."

Athrun sighed and smiled slightly. "Maybe so… How about I get you something to eat? I don't figure chicken noodle soup would make you sick."

"You can cook chicken noodle soup?"

"Yeah, picked some up at PLANT mart yesterday afternoon and a five year old natural is capable of operating a microwave."

"I dunno about that. My brother blew up a microwave nearly catching the house on fire when he was five, and he's a..." Cagali cut herself off.

Athrun laughed, failing to notice her incomplete sentence. "Good thing neither of us are five." He gestured towards his kitchen. "Sit," he said, more of a command than a suggestion.

Cagali sat. A few minutes later, Athrun pushed a bowl of soup in front of her. Truth be told, canned chicken noodle soup was her least favorite thing to eat, right next to canned spinach.

"Thanks," she said to Athrun, and started eating the soup anyways. All the sudden, it seemed wrong to lie to him. He was honest. She wished she was lying to someone else; a coordinator she could despise a coordinator she could blame, more like what she had first seen in him, a guy who could care less… But it seemed on PLANT the coordinators were the same as those in her homeland. They were just people... smarter, stronger, people who feel and love just like naturals.

She finished off the bowl and Athrun poured her the rest of the soup. All she could do was smile at him and accept. Cagali took another swallow of canned PLANT mart chicken noodle soup. She wasn't hungry anymore. Guilt seemed to have filled her stomach.

Cagali looked to Athrun, into his un-natural emerald eyes. He was so clueless. She picked up her bowl and stood to go clean the dishes as she normally did. Almost immediately Athrun took the bowl from her asking if she was finished, then told her to sit.

He rinsed the bowl and put it in the dish washer. Cagali watched silently, still thinking. When he was done he walked over to Cagali then behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm really glad you're getting better," he said and dug his fingers into her back. He pushed her forward, so that her head was on the table. "I've been worried."

His touch was gentle and his words kind. They made her stomach churn. She wanted to ask the question she had asked earlier, and his answer pounded in her head. 'You're not just a natural slave to me anymore.' What was he thinking right now? Did he think of her like a pet, a friend, a sister? Maybe he was starting to think like his friend, Nicol. Or maybe Athrun knew everything and he was just messing with her head. She had been in and out between unconsciousness and half consciousness for the past five days; he could have found the NVDs...

'Stop thinking about ridiculous possibilities,' scolded the reason in her head, 'You're a natural slave, play the part. How would a slave feel?'

'Scared,' was her reply. Cagali was surprised at how quickly the answer had come to her. It was irrational. A natural slave would not be scared, they'd be happy. They wouldn't have anything to worry about, and their life just got better, right? 'Scared,' she thought, 'Am I afraid of Athrun?'

"I rented some movies," Athrun interrupted her thoughts, "for me to watch if you were asleep, or for you to watch if you got up."

"Which movies?" Cagali asked.

"They're all made on PLANT; you wouldn't recognize any of the titles," he replied.

"Ok, I guess so." She felt his hands move. She sat up.

"Do you like horror, action adventure, humor, romance, what?" he asked from the other room.

"Did you actually rent a romance movie?" asked Cagali.

"Er... yes," said Athrun.

"I thought guys hated that sort of stuff."

"Well once you get into the higher ratings..."

"You rented a porno?"

"No! I was just joking!"

"Oh, okay."

"So would you like to watch the romance movie?"

"NO," declared Cagali. "I can't stand to watch romance movies, they're so sappy."

"I was hoping you would say no."

"How about action adventure?"

"Sure."

Cagali turned to see Athrun loading the NVD player. He turned on the TV sat down on the couch. The menu came up on the screen and he looked to Cagali.

"Come sit by me."

She stood and walked over to the opposite side of the couch to where Athrun was sitting.

"Not over there," said Athrun. He sat up and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward himself, and then down on the couch. Athrun commanded, "NVD play."

"Umm..." Cagali looked at the hand Athrun still held. He let go and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She didn't feel much better. The same questions were replaying in her head as the introducing theme music began to play. Moments later, the distracting movie had her sucked in, and she relaxed in the coordinator's grasp. He felt cold compared to her; she did still have a fever.

"Wha... What happened?"

"Huh?"

"The car was about to fall of the cliff and then... I dunno."

"Uh... good morning to you too," said Athrun, picking a few things off the floor. "You fell asleep."

"Oh," said Cagali dully.

"I must add, that is an interesting way to wake up," Athrun smiled, "falls asleep in the middle of a movie and wakes up ten hours later thinking it's still playing. I don't know where you got the car falling off a cliff, though. It was set in the twelfth century."

"What time is it?"

"7:30; you should be plenty rested after sleeping for a few days."

"Yeah..." Cagali yawned, easing her way out of bed. She noticed that she was once again waking up in Athrun's bedroom. "You're not in uniform," she observed.

"I have half the day off."

"Off again?" Cagali asked.

"Something wrong with that?"

"Er... No it just seems odd that you have two days off."

"Yeah, pretty odd for a ZAFT pilot, huh? I guess since I rarely take any days off they gave them to me when I asked for them. Why don't you get dressed and take a shower. I was planning on taking you around PLANT if you're feeling up to it."

"Like where?"

"I dunno, I guess there's really not much to do here. I've gotten the impression most girls like to go shopping."

"No, I don't like shopping."

"What did you do for fun on Earth?"

"Ever heard of paint ball?"

"No."

"Didn't think so"

"There's an art museum, if you like paintings."

"Paintball has nothing to do with art. It's a game you play with a bunch of people involving guns and paint bullets. Most girls would call it 'unrefined' and would rather go shopping."

Athrun smiled, now having an idea of what she might like. "There's an amusement park on the other side of PLANT, it has the first roller coaster to go into zero gravity... if you like roller coasters."

"Really?" Cagali asked.

"This is a space colony," Athrun prompted. "You certainly sound interested."

"I haven't been on a roller coaster in a couple of years."

"Well, you should go get ready. After 9:30 there's a two hour wait."

later, that afternoon

"That was a nice lunch," commented Cagali. "Really nice restaurant"

"Yeah, too bad you fainted the first time I tried to take you," said Athrun, heading for the car.

"I fainted? So that's what happened..." Cagali said to herself.

Athrun laughed lightly. "I guess you're jinxed, it seems like whenever you try something new something goes wrong. You got lost the first time you left the house with out me, you fainted at the restaurant, and you threw up on the roller coaster, although that was probably my bad judgment... to take a natural on a roller coaster that goes into zero gravity the day after she gets over being sick..."

"So what now?" Cagali asked.

"We go home. You can work that music you bought, I suppose. I have a briefing at two."

"Two? It's barely past twelve."

"Yeah, but I'd like to talk to you a bit before then," he replied then added, "in private."

"Oh, okay," said Cagali. She sat down in the car. Athrun sat beside her in the driver's seat. An odd atmosphere seemed to be pressing down in the small space. Maybe something was wrong with the gravity machine... or maybe this was just awkward... Cagali looked at him. "So what is it that you want to talk about?... in private?"

"It's a couple of things," he said, starting the car, "that I'd rather not be overheard. I'm not quite sure how you'll handle the information."

"You're making me nervous," said the natural.

Athrun pulled onto the road silently, as if thinking. The atmosphere stiffened before he spoke again. "Do you remember when I told you about the ZAFT defeat in the Indies?"

"ZAFT defeat in the Indies?" she tried to remember.

"I might not have mentioned where it was. It was right before you got sick."

"_What happened?" she asked._

"_We went up against an enemy that we thought would be easy to beat. Less than half of our forces survived." He saw that she was eager to hear more, "From the little data brought back, it seems the enemy had maybe a fourth as many mobile suites as us, several fighter jets, but excellent pilots."_

"_So you're not invincible."_

"What of it?" she asked.

"I'm getting a transfer," he said, avoiding looking at her, "To Earth. I'm leaving in two days."

Cagali took in a quick gasp of air. She tried to think, but her mind was blank. "What?" she asked.

"I'm getting a transfer to Earth. I'm leaving in two days," Athrun repeated. "After that defeat, the ZAFT ships called in reinforcements from other bases on Earth, and now those bases are calling for reinforcements, and I'm on the list."

"Two days?"

"Yup"

"You only have a measly two days? Shouldn't they give you more time than that?"

"They did. While you were sick I had a week off to visit family and friends, seeing as I'll be on the front lines."

"I'm sorry. I made you stay here," she said, feeling guilty.

"I would have been here anyways," he shrugged. "I don't have anyone to visit. And I've been ready to go out and fight for a while. Staying here and just watching makes me feel so powerless."

"Athrun... You don't know what you're saying," the natural said softly.

"Someone's got to fight. Someone has to do something."

"You're right. But I guess it just seems to me that the more people that decided they need to 'do something' the worse the situation gets."

"This war will end, and ZAFT will win," stated Athrun.

"How do you know?" asked Cagali.

"I know the plan," he said confident and cold. "No natural will ever give us problems again. We're going to wipe the Alliance out of existence."

"If you're headed for such a sweeping win, then how did you loose that battle in the Indies?"

"Trust me, Cagali, everything will end soon, and then we can all live normal lives."

"What constitutes a normal life for the naturals? Being the coordinators slaves?"

"You can have a good life on that. Many naturals are happy here. Like Tati, Nicol would send her back to Earth if she asked."

"She gets to do her dream job, use her talent that she's specialized in for years. She's doing what she'd like to be doing on Earth. I'm not, and there's no chance what so ever that they would let me, or you would let me, do what I'm best at."

"What's your talent?" he asked.

"I'm not telling," said Cagali, "You wouldn't believe it and if I showed you, you wouldn't like it. It's nice of you to ask though."

"If I have no idea what you want to do, then there's no way you're going to get to."

"I know, besides. That's not the only reason Tati's happy. She and Nicol are… well…"

"Totally infatuated with each other?"

"Yeah"

"I think so too. And they're both content; it doesn't look like a bad idea when you see them."

At this time Athrun pulled up in front of his house and looked across the street. He threw up his hands in exasperation. "He's back again." He stated. "That guy just doesn't leave. And then when he does he just comes back!"

"What is it?" Cagali asked.

Athrun pointed across the street to a black compact car, parked and turned off with its driver snoozing in the front seat. "This is the fourth day he's been here!"

The natural looked at the car, trying to make out something through the tinted windows, then back to Athrun. "What's the date?" she asked.

"April 13th, why you ask?" asked Athrun.

"No reason, just a random off topic question."

"Forget about that guy," said Athrun. "Let's just go inside."

"Alright," she agreed. She gave the odd car one more glance before following Athrun into the house. "Is that all that you wanted to tell me?" she asked as she shut the door behind her. "That you're being re-stationed?"

"Well, no," he said. "I guess I just wanted to thank you… For being here for me."

"I don't have much of a choice," she told him.

"That's not what I meant," Athrun said. "If I were you, I would hate me, but you don't."

Cagali laughed at him. "Why should I hate you? Because you're a coordinator?"

"I suppose. Most of Earth seems to hate us."

"Both Earth and the PLANTs have this stupid idea that coordinators are extremely powerful beings. People in the Alliance take this as a threat, especially since the PLANTs have natural slaves. Then people up here on PLANT assume that they're so much better than the naturals basing their opinions on the natural slaves they see and the crazy Alliance you come across on the battle field. Where I come from, people regard naturals and coordinators as the same. You may be immune to a bunch of diseases and genetically smarter and whatnot, but naturals vary greatly as well. You're not determined by your abilities alone, and truth is, you're just as human as me."

"Cagali," said Athrun grinning. "Your idealism is positively amazing, and I wish I could agree with you. This world needs more people like you. Is that why you act the way you do?"

"Yeah"

"I like that about you. I like that a lot. You seem so sure of what you're doing. It's sort of like you know something that everyone else is missing, so you carry on with what you're doing even though everyone else thinks you're crazy."

"You don't know how right you are," she told him. He was missing a lot.

"Would you care to enlighten me?"

"No, you have to figure it out yourself, like me."

"And how did you figure it out?"

"It just comes to you a few years after you realize that the world's opinion is wrong," she replied.

"You know, I'm really lucky to have come across you," said Athrun. "I don't think I could have handled these last few months without you."

"Sure you could have. You'd just keep on going."

"No," Athrun put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think so. Maybe you could have, but not me. Cagali, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. You've put up with me, you've given me advice, and even when I yelled at you without reason, you could still show me compassion. Perhaps you don't understand the way you're affecting me." He stepped towards her, looking into her eyes in a way that seemed too deep. The hand that he rested on her shoulder moved to stroke her cheek. "I thought I was going to lose you, when you got sick," he said. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Cagali could almost feel his emotion through his gaze, and it gave her the chills. Athrun leaned closer to her. The natural had only a split second of realization before he kissed her. His touch sent a wave of electric shock down her body. She had never been kissed like this before. It was suddenly exhilarating, invoking new emotions she didn't realize she had. Athrun opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, and she snapped back to her senses. Cagali pushed herself away from him, stumbling backwards. Her owner held onto her left wrist and looked at her blankly; surprised that she had suddenly broken the kiss.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he apologized. "I just wanted to do that."

"I would have liked a little more warning," said Cagali, wide eyed.

Athrun looked down and smiled, as if proud that he'd stolen a kiss. He looked at the arm that he held and touched the tracker that Cagali wore. "Did _Kira_ give you that?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "He did. What does it matter?"

"I wish you would move on, you're not going to see him again."

Cagali pulled her arm away from him and glared. "You just said how the fact that I'd showed you compassion affected you. Shouldn't you do the same?" She walked past him into the living room. The natural sat down on the couch. She only had to wait until he left, then she could leave this place and go back home.

"Cagali…" she heard Athrun's voice, "I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did. You meant every word you said."

There was a long silence.

"I'm sorry," he said. She made no response. Athrun sighed and turned away. Cagali watched him retreat to his bedroom, presumably to change into his uniform.

Suddenly, Cagali changed her mind. She didn't have to wait until he left. She pulled back the cushions on the couch and retrieved her discs. Then she walked out the front door, across the street, straight to the black car and knocked on the window. She got no response.

"Idiot..." she muttered, and hit the car harder.

Kira opened his eyes, looking out the window. He smiled and got out. "Hey, Cagali," he said. "Long time, no see"

Cagali smiled and hugged him, squeezing him with all her might. "It's about time."

"Nice to see you too," said Kira. "You kept me waiting for a few days."

"Sorry, I got sick."

"Yeah, I realized that."

"But look," she said, waving the discs.

"Excellent, you ready to go?"

"Yes, before my "owner" realizes I've left."

"He's still there?!" She nodded. "Then why are we still standing here talking?" Kira gestured to the passenger's seat.

"Of course," said Cagali and got in beside him.

Kira started the car and pulled away from the house. "So what in all did you get?" he asked.

-The End of Part One.

* * *

AN: One favor please: I don't use profanity in my speech or in my writing and I would prefer it if you didn't use it in my reviews.


	9. Part 2, Ch 1

AN: EU is Equatorial Union not European Union.

Kira is a bit (or quite a bit) out of character from the Kira in the series. (The Kira in the series is hardly human. I'm a people watcher and I base these characters off of what I see in the series plus what I see in the people I'm around daily.) Also, I've tweaked the relationship between Kira and Cagali a bit to resemble a normal sibling relationship.

**Identification Number O04172**

**Part Two, Chapter One**

The twins laughed and joked freely as Kira steered the car around PLANT. Cagali hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. Her brother was someone she looked up to, someone she knew she didn't have to hide anything from. Cagali listened with interest as Kira began a recount of his adventures on the ship that was to be like the Guardian of Orb – The Archangel.

"We launched off of schedule," he started, "We were supposed to launch up to space in March, but you heard about the crisis in The Equatorial Union, right?"

"They show almost nothing of value on the news here. I think the only time there was something about the war on TV it was when there was a battle outside the colony with the Earth Alliance."

"Well, I suppose that would be rather hard to _not_ put on the news," commented Kira.

"So what were you saying about the E.U.?" pressed Cagali. In all honesty, she was starving for more information about the world events. On occasion, she would ask Athrun if he knew anything, and she generally got a two sentence response, 'Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you.'

"Oh yeah, the EA decided it needed an anchor in the Pacific, so it could keep a better eye on the Carpentaria base if necessary, since it is getting quite prominent," Cagali nodded, she knew that ZAFT's base in Australia could cause a problem. "So they call up the E.U. and demand that they surrender their neutrality, or they'll attack. Then E.U. gave Orb an SOS and we decided to send a back up fleet, and the Archangel, which meant we could forget about heading up to space.

"So we arrived in the Indies in late March, waiting for the Earth Alliance. Well, the EA fleet had a little bit of a hold up, some engine problems and people getting sick on the way over. Then ZAFT heads up from Carpentaria to meet the EA in the Indies… and found us."

"Oh, great," said Cagali sarcastically, getting a feeling where this was going.

"You would not believe how well it went," replied Kira. "Our Astrays pretty much flattened the ZAFT DINNs, and we took out five of their newer models- a couple Zaku and some other things I've never seen before. And they had at least twice as many mobile suites as us. It's incredible, how strong our team is; we must have taken out at least eight ships and a dozen aircraft. In all honesty, I wasn't expecting to get any action till say… Now?"

The natural twin smiled in acknowledgement Cagali hadn't been expecting any action till about this time either – that was until she was offered this assignment. She remembered that Kira had flipped out with concern for her safety when he heard (and begged her not to accept) then when she did, he pleaded with the higher ups to be assigned with her. Somehow, that had worked at least partially. After all, he was the one retrieving her from the colony.

"In the end, the ZAFT retreated back to Carpentaria and the Earth Alliance never showed up in the Indies."

"I'm assuming this is the group that graduated with ace scores like you, right?"

"Yeah, basically. Then after that, the Archangel set off to the mass driver at Kaguya to head up to space, and what do you know, here we are."

"Sounds like you had some fun." Her brother laughed in response. "So, Kira… how are we going to get off Aprillius?"

At this time, the coordinator was parking the car in an empty parking lot. "I had the perfect escape planned… but… you were sick so it completely threw it off. I decided to radio the Archangel, and just think of a way off as soon as you were well enough to leave."

There was an interesting pause. "So… you have nothing?" asked Cagali.

"Yeah, basically."

"Kira, I don't want to think. I just got over the flu times three and it's taken me way too much planning on how I could possibly get into ZAFT headquarters. I think if I think anymore my head could explode."

"You got into ZAFT headquarters?!?"

"Yeah"

"Holy cow! How did you pull that off?"

"Somehow, someway. It's not really important. They don't have their valuable information stored anywhere else, so I didn't have much of a choice," replied Cagali, not wanting to give a report more times than she had to.

"Can I look at what you got?" asked Kira. "Maybe I can get an idea of how to get off this place from there."

"Sure. In all honesty, I didn't get much of an opportunity to look at it myself, seeing as I got sick," replied the natural, handing Kira the discs.

"Alrighty, then…" he said, fetching a laptop from the backseat. He opened it, showing a window with a beeping red dot labeled 'Cagali.'

"What's that?" she asked, automatically.

He closed the window. "I told you that was a tracker, didn't I?" Kira pointed to the bracelet on her arm. "You can take it off, if you want."

Cagali looked at the bracelet. "Nah, I sorta like it."

"You do?" Kira seemed surprised. "You never wear jewelry."

"Yeah, I've gotten used to it. But would you mind disabling the tracker part?" she asked him.

"No problem, I'll do it when we get back to the Archangel." He placed the NVD into the computer, and the two of them began to look at the information Cagali had stolen. When Kira found the technology for the Neutron Jammer Canceller, his eyes widened, but he continued reading. Then he paused.

"What is it?" Cagali asked.

"A mobile suit that's nuclear powered," said Kira. "This is really powerful."

"Yeah it is," agreed Cagali. "That's pretty much why Orb sent me here. To find out what we're up against." When Kira just kept staring at the screen, Cagali asked him, "What are you thinking?"

"The Freedom," he said, "Let's steal it."

"Steal it?" she asked, surprised. "Don't you think that's too risky?"

"Look at these statistics," said Kira pointing at the screen. "All we have to do is get in it and activate it, and we're pretty much guaranteed out. Think of how Orb could use it… And its sister – the Justice – looks just as formidable."

"Kira, there's no way we can steal those things! First of all, they're heavily guarded, and located on different sides of Aprillius 4."

"But it says the Freedom is located just over in the factory district," he pointed out the window. "All we need is a decent distraction."

"I'm not going to be the distraction," said Cagali.

"Don't worry; I would never make you the distraction. I've got a better idea," said Kira.

Cagali looked at him apprehensively. "Do I want to hear this?" she asked.

"The busses are run by a computer, am I right?"

"Yes…"

"I've always been good with computers."

"And so?"

"We can make a distraction with a wreck- in the factory district."

"They've already had problems with the busses, it won't be that easy to make them have a wreck. How about we find a better way to get off PLANT that does not involve stealing a ZAFT mobile suit?"

"My dear Cagali, opportunities like this come only once in a life time; you have to take them!"

"My dear Kira, it only comes once in a lifetime cause if you take it you'll be killed!"

"We're not going to die. Like I said, all we have to do is get in the mobile suit, and then we'll be able to get back to the Archangel no problem. You got into ZAFT headquarters to get this information. We should make use of it."

"Yes, we have the information. We should take it back to Orb so that they can make use of it. What waste would it be if we didn't get it back?"

"Just believe me, it'll work! If we can steal the mobile suit then Orb will have even more power."

"It won't work, Kira. It takes a lot more than thirty minutes of planning to pull off something like this."

* * *

"This had better work, Kira," warned Cagali. "If it doesn't, I'm going to squash out your brains and fry them." 

"No need to get any _more_ testy," said the coordinator. "It'll work."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this…" she muttered.

They were parked just across the street from the electric fence that guarded the Aprillius Four armory. According to the information she had retrieved, it was here. Kira countered every 'what if' she had with a firm reason why they should steal it. He had hacked the system for the busses as if it were an easy riddle. Then he did some reprogramming while Cagali watched in awe. She wondered why Orb had not sent Kira up here; he would have finished her job in half the time.

A silence passed over them. Kira had the busses programmed to get everyone off before they crashed into the armory. Now, they would wait.

"Say, Kira," said Cagali, deciding on a topic of conversation to break the silence. "Have you heard from Lacus lately?"

Kira frowned at Cagali for bringing up the topic. It'd taken the past four and a half months for him to move on, and he didn't want to start thinking about her again. Not now. "No, I haven't heard anything from her since she left for PLANT."

Cagali looked slightly surprised. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. What kind of a dumb question is that?"

"It's just… I thought she would have gotten a hold of you by now, but you haven't heard anything?"

Kira shook his head. "How could I? There's no communication between Earth and PLANT."

"I met her here," said Cagali. "The man she was supposed to marry was my owner. But she broke the engagement and went back to Earth. I thought for sure she would be looking for you."

"She what?" asked Kira, a blank look coming over his face that could easily change to hope or desperation.

"She went back to Earth."

"When?"

"About a month and a half ago"

"But… why?" asked Kira, doubting what he was hearing. "She told me that she had to marry the guy. It was a political marriage, arranged when she was little and that lots of people were expecting it. It can't have been me if she would leave in the first place."

"Uh…" said Cagali shaking her head slightly, "I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you…"

"Tell me what?!" pressed her brother.

"Well… It's_ your_ fault. I can tell you that."

"I know Lacus. She won't just change her mind unless something big comes up. She couldn't have decided that she wanted to come back to me for no reason. And there's nothing I could have done to her while she was on PLANT."

"Well… you're right," said Cagali elusively.

"Just tell me."

"Think about everything you've done with her," suggested Cagali. "Does anything come to mind that might have some serious consequences?"

Her brother gave her a confused look. Cagali suddenly had to laugh, the thought of her brother and sex was just too much for her to handle without being grossed out. He looked even more befuddled, and perhaps a bit worried that whatever he had done had also driven his sister to insanity.

"Just tell me what I did!" he exclaimed. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, trying to stop laughing. "It's just so awkward… and wrong to think about…"

"Will you say it already?"

"She's pregnant."

Suddenly, Kira turned beat red, completely embarrassed, and flushing so deeply that someone would be able to see his discomfiture from across a room. "It's… It's not what you think!" defended Kira.

Cagali was surprised by his reaction. He was acting as if she'd actually walked in. "Not what I think?" at this she raised an eyebrow. "If I'm not mistaken, there aren't many techniques for making babies. I sort of ruled out the sperm bank and the gene editing clinic. It's not quite logical for an engaged woman to want to have a baby before she gets married. Which leaves…?"

"Okay, so it's exactly what you think but not how you're thinking it."

"You were sleeping with her."

"No, I…" he gesticulated, which in the current situation looked quite dirty, searching for the right words to explain his exploits. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "It was one time, the day that she left. We never intended, never thought of going that far."

"But you knew she was engaged, didn't you?" asked Cagali. "What were you doing with her in the first place?"

"Yeah, that's true. I knew and I told myself repeatedly not to develop any feelings for her, but it didn't make sense to not be her friend. But it didn't work, I started slipping, and so did she," he told Cagali, now staring blankly out the window. "Despite that she was engaged, it was like we were supposed to. Anyone else would call us fools. Next thing I knew, I loved her. So I asked her to forget about the guy on PLANT and marry me instead… and she said no. A few days later she told me she was going back to the PLANTs and having a relationship with me was out of the equation. The next two weeks before she left, she avoided getting into a situation where we might be able to talk."

"Or sleep together," interjected Cagali.

"That too," admitted Kira, with a smile. "Maybe she realized that it would happen if we saw each other again."

"So what did you do?" she asked. "I mean, she was avoiding you."

"I went over to her apartment."

_Lacus looked through the peek hole, and stepped back from the door. Kira knocked again. "I know you're here."_

_She hesitated notably. Then the door open, only slightly. "What are you doing here, Kira?" she asked._

"_I know I can't make you stay, but I at least wanted to say goodbye."_

"_Well, Goodbye," she said starting to shut the door._

"_Wait a second!" objected Kira, stopping the door from closing. "I bought you something." He dug in his pockets and pulled out a box. He handed it to her through the small opening in the door. _

_Once again the girl hesitated, and swallowed. Slowly, Lacus took it from his hands and opened the box. A diamond ring caught the little bit of light from her window. Immediately, she snapped the box closed and pushed it back into Kira's hand. _

"_No," he refused to take it back. "You don't have to wear it, but I'm going to make you take it." _

"Gosh, Kira, you're like a stalker or something," said Cagali. "She avoids you, but you show up where she lives." He laughed.

"What would you expect me to do, give up?" he asked his sister.

"I think I would of."

"_Kira, I can't take this!" she exclaimed, shaking her head in distress. Tears were forming in her eyes._

"_I love you, Lacus."_

"_Can't you take no for an answer?"_

"_Not when you have tears in your eyes as you say it."_

"_I __can't__."_

_Kira pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Lacus… No one's making you leave."_

_She retreated from him, trying to hide her face. "So do you intend to make me stay?"_

"_I couldn't do that if I tried."_

"You wouldn't know, Cagali. Have you even come close to having a relationship like that?"

"Actually, I think I have," she told him.

"Really?"

"_You said you came to say goodbye," said Lacus._

"_Yes. That's true."_

"_So say goodbye, and then we can both move on."_

_He put a hand on her shoulder. "Can I kiss you, one last time?" he asked._

"_What do you think?" she said sharply._

"_I think I can."_

"_Kira…!"_

_He covered her mouth with his own. For a few seconds, she resisted. Then she gave in, letting him pour out his passion for her, and returning her own._

"Yeah, came close. Not like you."

"Are you talking about Sai?" asked Kira, bemused.

"No, definitely not," she replied, "You missed this one."

_They broke the kiss, and Lacus stepped away from him. She walked over to her suitcase and kneeled down. The girl unzipped the side pocket and slipped the box inside. "You know, Kira, I've really enjoyed this time that I've been with you." She said quietly, "Pretending that we could be happy together. And I really… wish it could be true. The fact is: it can't. But part of me wants to pretend just a little bit longer."_

"_How about a lot longer?" Kira suggested._

"_No, just a little bit," she told him and stood up, walking back over to him. She stood in front of him, and looked down at the ground. Then she looked back up at Kira. There were no longer tears in her eyes, but a resolve to be happy, even if she were sad. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him lovingly again._

"_Lacus…" he muttered her name._

_She placed a hand on his chest. "I love you too, Kira…" and she found the buttons on his shirt. "So let's pretend… Just a little bit longer."_

"Kira?" asked Cagali. "Kira? Are you in there, Kira?" she asked, and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You're staring out the window drooling."

He just smiled at her. "So she's really coming back?"

"Yeah, unless there's some other guy we're both missing."

"I'm so glad," he said. "So what ever happened to the fiancée she had to marry? Did he take it hard?"

"No, Athrun handled that pretty well," said Cagali. "But I don't think he even loved her in the first place."

"Heh, figures," said Kira.

"She would have been happy with him, though. He was a pretty nice person." She noticed Kira's expression of distaste. "You shouldn't think negatively of him if you don't know him. The engagement wasn't his idea either."

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't," he admitted. "But the guy had no problem with her leaving?"

"I didn't say he was completely unfazed. He was just able to move on better than you."

"Found another girl, I'll bet."

Cagali sighed, and laughed slightly. "Yeah basically"

"Did that turn out better for him?"

"No," said the natural. "She left him too."

"Ah ha ha… That sucks for him," laughed her brother.

Cagali smiled, and glanced out the window. For a moment, she wondered about Athrun. He would have realized she was gone a while ago. She knew he would be worried. She knew that this would hurt him. And suddenly, she realized that she had given him all the reason to blame himself.

Before she had another second to devote to such thoughts, there came a beeping noise from Kira's laptop. Kira checked the screen and looked to Cagali. "Our distractions are on their way," he informed her. She nodded in understanding. "And I was thinking…" he trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to stay here," he said.

"What?" she asked, suddenly. "You're going to leave me here on PLANT?"

"No, that's not what I meant," said Kira, shaking his head negatively. "I'm definitely not planning on leaving you here. I mean I'll go in and steal Freedom. Then I'll come back for you."

"I thought I would go with you," said Cagali.

"You've been sick for a while," replied her brother, "You're mentally and physically unprepared. For now, the best option would be for you to wait here. You'd probably only get in the way if you came with me."

The natural nodded mutely. "I understand."

"Good," said the coordinator. "Say Cagali; could you hand me my gun out of the glove department?"

"Oh, sure," the natural opened the glove department and a few papers fell out. She found a pistol and handed it to her brother who promptly asked for ammunition. The girl dug that out as well.

Kira loaded the gun and hid it on his person. "And when I come back for you, would you grab my computer too?" he asked her.

Cagali rolled her eyes. "Of course, what would the great Kira be without his computer?"

"Hey, I have a lot of useful crap stored on that thing," he defended.

"Why didn't you just tell me that was the reason you wanted me to stay back here in the first place?" she joked, "so that you wouldn't have to leave your toy."

"A computer is not a toy, it's a valuable tool."

"Sure, whatever you say," she teased.

Kira checked the screen one more time. He climbed out of the car. "One more thing," he added. "If something goes wrong and I don't come and get you, go back to your owner. Then wait, and form your own plan to leave. Don't do something irrational to get yourself killed."

"Go back?" she gasped, astonished that he would have such a thought.

"_If_," he told her. "If something goes wrong, I might be hurt, but you'd be fine."

"Are you planning this to be a suicidal mission?"

"Now, Cagali, I wouldn't want to die before I meet my kid," said the coordinator with a grin. An alarm reverberated in the facility loud enough that the vibrations could be felt by touching the window. "Don't worry, I'll be back to get you." And he shut the door.

Cagali watched in doubtful worry as her only living blood relative walked over to the fence and as if he were a cat, climbed up the chain link fence carefully avoiding the charged barbed wire at the top. Then he pulled himself over the height of the fence and jumped. Kira waved back at Cagali then took off running towards the buildings.

"He's gunna get himself killed," said the natural to herself. "If I have to go back to Athrun, what do I say? Will he still want to…? No, Kira will be fine," she told herself.

"_We'll go after the Freedom, definitely. The ZAFT haven't created a mobile suite that would be effective against it. Well, they have, but according to this information, which is what? About two weeks old? The Justice won't be complete for another few weeks."_

"_Alright then, about the Freedom… Exactly where is it located?"_

"_According to your information, the building it's being kept at isn't too far off the Aprillius Highway. See?" Kira pointed at the computer screen._

"_You mean not much of a drive?"_

"_No, not much of a walk," he clarified. "I'm pretty sure we're looking at the big warehouse looking thing a few yards away from the fence. All that I really have to do is get inside without being seen."_

"_What about after we get the suit?"_

"_The Archangel is waiting just outside the colony."_

"_And ZAFT hasn't noticed?"_

"_The Archangel is equipped with the first existing heat-less low propulsion system. They don't have a heat source show up on their computer screens, we're far enough away from the colony, we might as well be a meteoroid."_

"_Is it really that simple?"_

"_Apparently."_

Suddenly, in a glorious burst, a mobile suit shot up high into the air, a barrage of guns fired at it. The machine twisted and turned, flying skillfully out of danger. Cagali knew that was her signal and she grabbed Kira's computer and double checked to make sure that she had both her disks. The natural got out of the car as she saw several Zaku take off trying to stop the mobile suit. With a few smooth shoots from the beam rifles, they exploded in mid air sending wind rushing around the colony.

The thing zoomed and swerved and destroyed anything that tried to attack it. Then it came in her direction, descending to the ground and falling on one knee, like a gallant knight kneeling before his King. The hand of the machine extended downward and lay flat as if giving an offering to the ground.

Cagali didn't need any further instructions. She climbed onto the hand and the mobile suit stood. She nearly lost her balance, gripping onto the strong, metal fingers of Freedom as to not fall to the ground almost five stories below. The hand brought her to the heart of the mobile suite and the cockpit opened.

"Watch your step," warned Kira as he pulled her towards himself. She fell on his lap, trying not to drop the computer or the discs. "Let's see… These can fit over _here _with out being injured but I don't know about you," said the coordinator.

Cagali climbed off of Kira and to the side. "I don't care; let's just get out of here."

"Yes ma'am," Kira pressed a button and the cockpit closed. "Up, up, and away!"

He stomped on the accelerator and the machine shot upwards too fast for Cagali's liking, and she voiced her discomfort. "Kira! Are you trying to kill me?! I'm not strapped in here!"

"Sorry, I'm just in a good mood."

"You've got followers," said Cagali looking at the screen.

"Really?" said the coordinator. "Watch this. Target designator…" he pressed a button and the mobile suits trailing him appeared on the screen. "GINN… GINN… GINN… and… Zaku" the Freedom's computer labeled the mobile suits, and Kira designated them as targets. "Hold onto something," he told Cagali. The machine spun around and fired four shots. The targets were no more. "What'd I tell you?" the coordinator told his sister, turning around in the seat. "No problem at all."

"Kira, look out!" exclaimed Cagali.

Suddenly, a blast hit the mobile suit dead on, knocking the Freedom through the air. Kira jerked against the seatbelt and Cagali was thrown against the wall of the cockpit.

The coordinator cursed loudly and spun the Freedom out of the range of another barrage. He spotted the mobile suit and fired at it. The thing agilely twisted itself out of danger and sent several shots back towards the twins. Once again, Kira zoomed out of the way.

"Cagali, are you alright?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, I'll be bruised, but I'm good." She told him and then asked "What is that thing?"

As if on command, the computer searched its data base to find a mobile suit that matched this one.

"Crap," said Kira as he read the name of his adversary, "ZGMF-X09A Justice."

"I thought you said it wasn't complete," said Cagali.

"I did, this isn't good," replied the coordinator.

"Well, you're the genius! What do we do?"

"We're going to fight it, what else?"

"_We_ are going to fight it?"

"I can't just dump you off now. So yes, _we're _going to fight it."

"I told you this would get us killed!"

"Look, there is no way that this guy could be a better pilot than me."

"We're talking about the elite of the elite," said the natural. "How are you to know?"

"Would you shut up!?" Kira shouted, "Pessimism isn't going to get us anywhere. Let me concentrate and I swear we'll make it out of this alive."

"Kira…" said Cagali taken aback by his explosion.

"You concentrate on holding yourself in one place and not distracting me, got it?" he barked.

The natural nodded mutely.

The Justice charged at the Freedom, pulling out a beam saber. Kira followed suite and they crashed together, testing their skills. The pilot of the Justice was as Cagali had said, the elite of the elite, and he was matched evenly against Kira.

The Freedom fired its rifle at the Justice. The red suit charged forward, dodging the blast and sweeping with its saber. Kira flipped and swerved his suit out of the way and fired its multiple cannons at and around the Justice. It turned midair avoiding the full magnitude of the blasts and was merely grazed across the arm. A second shot from the Freedom and its beam rifle was destroyed.

Relentlessly, the Justice charged with its beam saber, aimed for close combat. Once again, Freedom and Justice dueled for prominence. Then they backed off, observing each other from a distance.

"What is this guy thinking?" wondered Kira out loud. "My stats say that he's got a lot more weapons than this."

"Huh?" asked Cagali.

"His strategy is awful; he just keeps attacking with the beam saber. All he would really have to do is get close and use its main cannon. That would put him in the advantage. He's skilled enough to do that." Kira pulled out a keyboard and typed in something. A model of the Justice appeared on the screen next to the real thing. Kira zoomed in on the actual machine and looked back and forth between the two. Then he smiled.

"Looks like we're off the hook," he told Cagali. "Your data was right after all. That thing is about 85 percent complete, and it lacking its main weapons. All it has left is the beam saber. This'll be easy."

The Freedom charged the ZAFT pilot, beam rifle in hand. They crashed together again, and the Freedom zipped past the Justice, flipping upside down ("Kira! I'm not strapped in you idiot!") to shoot at the Justice. The red mobile suit barely slipped out of the way before Kira charged again, more confident than ever.

Crash, flash, slash

And the hand that held the Justice's beam rifle was amputated from the body.

"And now all he can do is run. Now we won't have to deal with this guy later," said the coordinator.

Once again he aimed the beam cannons, fully intending to destroy the suit.

Cagali's eyes grew wide as she saw the Freedom lock the Justice in target. "No, Kira! Don't!" she exclaimed.

The coordinator paused, and looked towards the natural beside him. "Why not?"

"You'll kill the guy!" she told him.

"If I don't he'll only come back for us later."

"So? You were able to fight him off now; you'll be able to fight him off again," the girl protested.

"The next time he'll be fully armed. There's no way to say I'll have the same results."

"But you can't!" exclaimed the natural. "You just can't! Not when you don't have to. We can escape now with our lives, the information, and the Freedom. Isn't that enough?"

"Fine, but you're going to regret this later," agreed Kira.

The Freedom shot up higher in the colony, heading for a suitable port out. Kira flipped on the radio typing in a code. "Archangel; this is Ensign Yamato: Identification Number 746 code W9B13C returning from Aprillius 4. I've stolen a ZAFT mobile suit and have retrieved Officer Athha. I request permission to board."

The Freedom slipped out of the colony into the abyss of space, and floated momentarily. Cagali looked at the screen and saw nothing of significance. How advanced was this Archangel to not be noticed by the enemy?

-This is the Archangel. You have permission to board. We're sending you our coordinates.-

Kira viewed the coordinates and directed his mobile suit in the direction.

"What were you thinking, Cagali?" he asked. "Wanting to spare the Justice? Something with that power in the hands of the ZAFT will not only cause us problems later, but could affect the world on a much larger scale. "

"I… I don't know. I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have interfered."

"Never mind, but next time I get the chance, I'll destroy it."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. For some reason the thought unnerved her slightly, but she made no more visible response.

"It's nice to have you back, Cagali."

"Nice try, Kira." A window popped up on the screen. "Thermal energy detected. Projected course: the Earth. What's that?"

"Decoy for the ZAFT to follow rather than us"

Cagali was confused. "We're not going to Earth?"

"Nope"

"Then where?"

"We have one last stop at L3 before we head back to Orb."

"L3? You mean Heliopolis?"

"Correct.

* * *

AN: One favor please: I don't use profanity in my speech or in my writing and I would prefer it if you don't use it in my reviews. thanks!  



	10. Part 2, Ch 2

AN: Normal "blah" quotation marks indicate speech said by people within earshot of the Cagali.

The 'blah' one line quotation marks indicate thought or one person quoting someone else.

The –blah- dashes indicate communication through radios, telephones, loudspeakers, video, etc. etc. etc.

By the way, I'm introducing a great big wad of made up characters… Namely four. Please don't hate me; no one from the series really fit the spots I needed so I made up a bunch of characters to fill the slots. I know _I_ don't normally like reading stories with OCs, but maybe with some serious TLC I can make them work for this one…

**Identification Number O04172**

**Part Two, Chapter Two**

It was dark, the pitch black that could make anyone afraid of the dark. She was drifting through it, completely blind. What she couldn't see made her afraid, afraid that she would make a mistake while trapped in darkness and afraid that she would remain here, alone.

A hand reached out towards Cagali. She felt fingers trail down her face. They stroked across her forehead, over her eyes and along the bridge of her nose. The hand stopped by her jaw, the thumb caressing her cheek.

She reached up towards her cheek trying to grasp the hand. Cagali could feel nothing, not a person around her, not a hand on her face, not even the air she breathed. It was as if she was floating in the vacuum of space. But the hand remained on her face. She could feel its weight; feel the cool thumb stroke her skin. It was there. She knew it was there, but she couldn't grasp it.

The person chuckled, a familiar voice. "Why are you in the dark, Cagali?" it asked her, "Open your eyes."

She was confused. "My eyes are open," she said, "But I can't see you."

"Your eyes are closed. I can see you clearly, Cagali. Open your eyes."

She tried to no avail. She couldn't see. "I can't."

"Do you recognize my voice, Cagali?"

"Yes."

"Then open your eyes so you can see me."

"I can't see."

"Oh, Cagali," the person repeated her name, seeming to like saying it often, "All you have to do is open your eyes."

She felt the other hand brush across the bangs on her forehead. The fingers stroked through her hair and then held the back of her head. For a moment, a warm breath skimmed across her cheek, sending chills down her body. She tried to find this person in her blindness.

One of the hands caught her own and led her to find the body, placing her hand near the neck. She could feel a strong, masculine shoulder underneath stiff fabric. She grabbed onto the cloth so that she could hold onto this person.

She reached out with her other hand, trying to grasp the figure fully. Cagali found nothing. She reached for her other hand by, which she held onto the figure. She could feel her own body and arm but her hand seemed to pass through this body as if it did not exist. But she knew it was real. It stroked her cheek affectionately and trailed its fingers along her scalp. She could feel the warm breath on her skin, sending spasms to her nerves in her very extremities.

Then he pressed his lips against hers, gently, sweetly, lovingly. It was bliss. She felt like she was being lifted into the air, forsaking the facts of physics and free from all Cagali laws of science in the kiss. He opened his mouth to kiss her deeply and she let him, returning his passion with her own. It was incredible, the emotion they shared. This was something impossible to convey through words yet so easily understood with touch. They remained locked in this sweet romance that only seemed tangible when he lay it directly in her palms.

They pulled apart and Cagali opened her eyes. Suddenly, she could see again. She looked up into two bright emerald eyes and a smooth face, framed with gene coordinated blue hair. The Coordinator still wore the maroon uniform of a ZAFT pilot. She was dressed in the colors blue and white, symbolizing her loyalty to Orb. But it didn't matter. He held her so lovingly, she wanted to remain here, with him, in this dreamy abyss as long as time would allow.

"Can you see now Cagali?"

She nodded. "I can see."

He gave her a sad smile and diverted his gaze down to her breast. "I'm sorry, I seem to have stained the Orb uniform," he said.

"Huh?" wondered Cagali and looked down.

On the white of her uniform was forming a dark, maroon blob, starting from her chest and seeping downward. "What…" She muttered. "What's this?"

The ZAFT soldier took her free hand and placed it on his chest. "I suppose I should have told you, since it's easy to over look. After all, my uniform is the same color as my blood."

Her mind came to sudden realization of a thick, red substance seeping through his uniform. The life must have been draining from him, covering her clothes.

Surprised, she jumped and drew her now wet, red hand away. It was then she understood that she held something in her bloody grasp. A human heart was beating hopelessly in her hand, gushing the maroon stain onto her, the ZAFT soldier, and into the space around them.

Then he collapsed before her, falling in slow motion till he lay helplessly at her feet.

"No…" she muttered, and then yelled, "Take this back! Take it back, you stupid Coordinator! Don't you know you need this to live!" She fell down beside him, trying to rip off his uniform in order to shove the heart back inside his chest. As senseless as it may seem, somehow, she felt that this could do something. If she could only give it back.

There was an explosion from an unknown direction. The dark abyss was suddenly filled with the fire and booms of battle. She looked around and saw nothing to cause the chaos. Then she looked back towards the fallen ZAFT soldier. All that was before her was the dark and distant space, debris from battles thrown a skew this way and that. But he was gone.

She stood up, and in mad panic, began to run out to space in whatever direction seemed to call her. She had to find him. She still held his heart in her hands.

He couldn't be gone. _He couldn't be gone._

"Athrun!" she yelled, as loud as she could, the shriek of her voice making the heartbeat faster, spilling more blood. She called out again. "**Athrun!**"

He couldn't be gone. He couldn't be dead.

"**ATHRUN!**" but there was no sound in space, and her voice came out muffled. There was a hand covering her mouth. Someone was holding her down; preventing her from getting to him. She tried to run away but couldn't move. She had to find him. He couldn't'… She tried to scream, but this new person would not allow her to yell.

"Cagali!" she was shaken forcefully. "Wake up!"

Suddenly, she was slammed into reality. The deep abyss of space was nothing other than the familiar sleeping quarters of the Archangel. In her hand, she held no heart, only sheets. She was sitting up in bed, Kira was behind her, one of his arms was wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. His other hand covered her mouth and held her head back against his chest. She was shaking violently, cold sweat running down her face where a dreamy apparition of Athrun Zala had touched her moments before. The door to the room was open. Kira wasn't her only guest.

A few other crew members stood looking frightened and surprised. At this point she realized that she must have been screaming in her sleep.

"Get out!" barked Kira. "All of you. You got here before me but none of you did anything but watch. So get out!"

They slipped out of the room, more afraid of Kira than anything else. The sliding door closed, leaving the twins alone in the room.

"You awake?" asked Kira.

She nodded unable to speak.

"Alright," he released her from his bear hug and examined the hand he had used to mute her screaming. "You bit me," he showed her his hand, his skin was bleeding along teeth marks.

"Oh, Kira," she gasped and looked at it. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's better than having you attract the attention of the rest of the ship, again." She looked down, embarrassed. "This is the third time this week, Cagali. Was it the same dream?"

She nodded. Kira moved so that he was facing her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Cagali held onto her brother, trying to get the pictures out of her mind.

Like he had said, this was the third time she had had that dream this week. The trip from L5 to L3 was a long one when using low propulsion as to not be spotted by their enemies. She had been on the Archangel for fifteen long days, floating through space. They were on course to reach the Orb colony, Heliopolis, within the next 24 hours.

It seemed like every time she went to sleep, it plagued her. She would wake up screaming for Athrun, terrified. Even though the dream had repeated itself, it still seemed so real.

And Cagali tried to hold back her tears, telling herself it was only a dream. She reminded herself that Athrun wasn't dead. Even if he was, there was no way she could know. There was no reason she should wake up screaming the name of a Coordinator that she would never see again, dead or alive.

But they fell, slipping silently down her cheeks. It was nothing like the first time she had had the dream. Kira had woken her, and she had sobbed uncontrollably onto his shoulder. He rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine, Kira," she told him, drying her eyes.

"No you're not," he replied. "I can tell."

"I'm fine, really. You should go clean your hand and go back to bed. This is your shift to sleep too."

"Don't give me that."

"Just leave me alone, would you?" she told him sharply. Kira looked taken aback and even more worried. "I need to be alone, just let me think."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offered.

"No, I want to go back to sleep. So please, just go away."

Kira paused then hugged her. He stood up and headed out the door, "Goodnight, Cagali."

"Goodnight."

There was no reason that she should be having such an irrational dream, such a nightmare, about Athrun… no, especially about Athrun. 'He kissed me,' she told with herself, 'And I'm over thinking it. I'm sure that's what triggered this. And they'll go away eventually.'

* * *

Cagali woke up several hours later. She checked the clock, set on Orb standard time. 3:37, her sleep shift was almost over. On a space ship, odd hours of the day meant little to nothing. There wasn't really a day or night out here and times for waking or sleeping were set in a fashion so that the Archangel would have at least half of a fully awake crew should the EA or ZAFT attack. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment and decided to get up.

She pulled on her uniform, brushed her hair and decided to go get breakfast. Cagali headed out over to the cafeteria. This was her home ship now. When she had arrived, Captain Ramius, a warm and wise Natural woman, had welcomed her and informed her that she would be stationed on this ship as one of its mobile suit pilots until further notice. They now had a total of seven.

As soon as Cagali stepped in the cafeteria, she noticed the four Coordinator boys she had met when she had arrived on the Archangel. They made up the rest Archangel's elite pilot team that she was now a part of.

They all sat at one table. Lloyd Carson, Abraham Brewer and Manuel Gomez were playing a game of cards. Lloyd was the tallest and oldest of the group and native to Orb, a black Coordinator with blonde hair shaved close to his skull. Cagali thought he was rather funny looking. Manuel was a bit on the short side, and had tanned skin, and dark eyes and hair. His parents were wealthy immigrants from the United States of South America who were able to escape when the Earth Alliance took over and began killing any Coordinators they could find. Abraham Brewer was a blonde-haired, blue eyed Scandinavian bred first generation who had been specifically sent to Orb for pilot training two years ago. The last and loudest of the group, the Moorish Mumtaz Barr, had decided to spit off dirty jokes rather than join in on the card game.

Cagali picked up a drink and walked over to the food line.

"It looks like the Princess has finally awoken from her nightmares to grace us with her presence." One of pilots said loudly. Cagali froze, how had she forgotten about him? That brat had been constantly giving her a hard time, ever since it had been announced that she would be joining the mobile suit team.

Logic said that she should just ignore _him_, but if she did, then he might think that his immature insults and attitude bothered her. Cagali grabbed up her tray of food and walked over to where they were eating. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" she asked them.

"No, of course not," said Abraham and gestured to an empty seat between himself and Mumtaz. Cagali sat.

"You know Shinn; you might want to rethink calling her Princess," suggested Lloyd, "She is older than you."

"I may be the youngest," said Shinn, "But I'm definitely not the baby."

Of the seven pilots, Shinn Asuka was the one Cagali liked to imagine didn't exist. He was one of the many Asians that had moved to Orb, his family in particular was Japanese. He had the typical black hair and Asian features, but one glance in his blood-red eyes said that he was a Coordinator. As he had said, he was the youngest of the pilots, and as an additive, his age of sixteen also made him one of the youngest on the ship.

Cagali rolled her eyes and dug into her food. "What is red and pink and can't turn round in a corridor?" Mumtaz was saying.

"What?" asked Manuel, dealing a hand.

"A baby with a javelin through its throat."

'Ew," thought Cagali.

"What is more disgusting than a pile of 100 dead babies?"

"What?"

"One alive in the middle is eating its way out."

The table laughed, Cagali cringed. "That's disgusting," she said.

"Oh, come on, Princess, you know it's funny," pressed Mumtaz.

"Are you going to eat your pudding?" asked Abraham

"Uh…" Cagali looked down at her pudding. It didn't look all that appealing. "No, you can have it."

"Great," he said taking it of her plate and betting it against Lloyd and Manuel.

"Come on, that's not fair," argued Manuel.

"A food item is a food item," pointed out Lloyd.

Manuel frowned, "Well, in that case, Princess, are you going to eat that chicken strip?"

"Yes, I am." She replied pulling her tray closer to herself.

"What's worse than finding a dead baby on your pillow in the morning?" asked Mumtaz.

"What?" asked Shinn.

"Realizing you were drunk and made love to it the night before," he replied.

The boys cracked up laughing and the North African boy grinned.

Cagali grimaced sourly and shook her head. "Mumtaz, do you know any jokes that aren't sick?"

"Princess, you know it's funny," said Mumtaz.

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"What's wrong with Princess, Princess?"

"I don't like it."

"Personally, I think it's very fitting," said Shinn.

"Oh, really?" questioned Cagali.

"Yes, you're like one of those damsels in distress, put into danger, where they don't belong, and left completely helpless."

"Excuse me?" said Cagali standing up.

"You're out here trying to pilot a mobile suit, and you're going to slow all of us down because you're in danger."

"The same danger as you,"

"Yes, but we can handle it," he told her, standing as well.

"I graduated from the same piloting academy as you did, Shinn. We were in the same class. You know that I can handle myself."

"And your enemy will care?"

"No, they won't care. And they won't care about you either."

"Yes, but _I _can handle it. I can't believe they put you on our team. We don't need a damsel in distress. You barely passed piloting classes and you haven't been in a mobile suit since then. You'll be in danger and then Yamato will panic, forget about the strategy and have to come rescue you. You'll end up getting _all of us killed._"

"Shinn," said Lloyd, sounding annoyed. "Sit down and shut up. I don't want to listen to this."

The younger boy paused, and sat down to glare at Cagali from across the table. Cagali sat and glared back.

"Ignore him, Cagali," suggested Abraham, laying down his cards "Three kings."

Shinn scoffed and looked away. The other two playing poker put down their cards as well. Manuel won and proceeded to eat Cagali's pudding.

"Say Princess," said Mumtaz "Wanna hear some cheesy pick up lines?"

"No."

"Fine… How do you get a dead baby out of a blender?" asked Mumtaz.

"That one's old, man. Tortilla chips," said Manuel.

"It's not really that old," said Shinn. "I was in the room with Yamato the other day, and I farted and I guess it was a bit loud. You know what Yamato said to me?"

Cagali narrowed her eyes at the use of potty humor combined with her brother. "What?"

"Virgin."

The moment of peace snapped violently. Cagali stood and slammed her fist down on the table. "What has Kira done to warrant this? What have I done?"

"What do you think you, a Natural girl, are doing on a mobile suit team, Princess?" asked Shinn, his red eyes narrowing into slips. He stood up and leaned over the table, closer to Cagali so that his face was inches away from hers. "Why don't you just go run off with your brother? You can have babies with three toes on each finger."

Cagali clenched her fist by her side, wanting to reach over and smack him. Cagali opened her mouth to snap back at him, but she couldn't find any words in the English language strong enough words to explain her frustration. She told her self not to be violent. Shinn, immature as he was, was on her team.

"Awe, but you don't like that idea," continued Shinn. "I've got a better idea. Why don't you go back to your owner? I'm sure that _Athrun_ misses you. And besides, stupid Naturals like you are better off as slaves."

Suddenly, someone grabbed Shinn from behind, pulling him into a choke hold. "You wanna repeat any of that?" asked Kira.

"Why should I?" the Japanese boy hissed trying to escape from Kira. "You already heard it."

Kira growled and let him go to swing a fist at his face. Shinn ducked low and shot a punch at Kira's stomach. It hit and Kira stumbled back with a grunt. The older Coordinator regained his posture and raised his knee to strike the younger under his chin. Too late to dodge, Shinn rolled backwards to avoid most of the impact.

Shinn stood up, about to take a running attack at Kira when Lloyd and Mumtaz grabbed him from behind. Shinn struggled against them, but it was two against one.

"Cut it out, Shinn!" barked Lloyd. Kira stood a table's width away from Shinn and looked at him forebodingly. Shinn growled and ripped himself away from the other two boys. He turned and walked out of the cafeteria, Lloyd followed after him. Kira waited a moment, and then headed out as well, in the opposite direction.

For a moment, there was silence between Cagali and the three other boys. They all seemed equally taken aback.

"Uh…" said Abraham, trying to break the silence, "That was a bit extreme."

"Hey, don't think about what he said, Princess. He doesn't mean in it," said Manuel. "Otherwise he wouldn't be fighting for Orb."

Cagali raised her eyebrows, "Sounded like he meant it to me."

"Would a dead baby joke make you laugh?" offered Mumtaz.

"Spare me," hissed Cagali, and she too left the cafeteria. The blonde could be seen heading down the halls looking like she'd taken a healthy swig of lemon juice.

* * *

The seven pilots entered through the mechanical doors to a large computer room. The whole room had a smell of brewing coffee. There were papers scattered across a large desk with things circled here and there, several impressive looking computers, and a wall covered entirely in some opaque-like mirror. A figure sitting at the desk spun around in a swivel chair to face the seven mobile suit pilots from the Archangel. The general look of the group could be taken as exhausted from the long amount of time spent confined to the ship. There were a few exceptions, such as Cagali. Her arms were crossed, her knuckles were white. Her ears were slightly red and she appeared to be taking deep, elongated breathes. The object of her frustration stood between Lloyd and Mumtaz, who were ready to grab hold of him in the worst case scenario. Kira was looking off into space, presumably lost in a pleasant day dream doubtlessly featuring Lacus Clyne.

"Welcome to Morgenroete Heliopolis. I'm Chief Erica Simmons," the person introduced herself; "I'm in charge of the management of the mobile unit construction and programming. I assume you're the team from the Archangel?"

The team paused in responding to the question, not having a designated spokesperson. Lloyd answered for the group. "Yes, we are," he replied.

"Well, now that we've made some introductions, let's get down to business. As your captain has already informed you, you're not staying on this colony any longer than you absolutely have to. But that will at least be 24 hours, so I'd like to brief you over the details of the new mobile suit's we've been manufacturing before you transport them onto your ship."

The pilots nodded to one another. Chief Simmons walked over to a gray metal box on the wall and opened it, proceeding to flip on several light switches inside. The mirror on the wall suddenly lit up revealing that it was in fact not a mirror but one lengthy glass wall looking down upon an enormous hanger that extended downward several stories. The generally impassive-exhausted feeling of the group changed to one of sudden interest. The hanger was lined with mobile suits standing side to side in rows and columns. The sheer number was inspiring to most onlookers. To the pilots from the Archangel, the massive number only gave them another analogy: the Earth Alliance.

"Please follow me," said Chief Simmons. She pressed a button summoning an elevator and they all crowded in.

Mumtaz was the first to blurt out a question, "Go-lly! How many of those are there?"

"We currently have a little under seventy working mobile suits," replied Chief Simmons.

"What is your production rate?" asked Kira.

"We've spent a good two years designing, testing and building parts. But the actually assembly, that has only been in the past two months. I'd say we were able to put together about 2 mobile suits a day."

"That says something about time for repairs," noted Lloyd.

"Half a day is no more than the average time it takes to get a machine repaired," pointed out Abraham. Manuel and Lloyd nodded their agreement.

"What I'm wondering is where in the world are we going to find enough pilots to pilot all those things," Manuel said.

"We have seven here," said Chief Simmons as the elevator came to a stop.

"We do?" wondered Manuel. "Do we get to meet them?"

"She's talking about us," said Shinn, "common sense."

"Oh, never mind," said Manuel.

The elevator stopped and the pilots filed out. Chief Simmons raised her voice so that the others would be able to here her in the large hanger. "We have two new models that you'll be receiving. The first I'd like to show you is the Murasame." The pilots followed her along the rows of mobile suites, heading towards the far end of the hanger. "As you well know, these are just the standard Astrays," she said, gesturing to the machines they were walking by.

"So do you have a moving side walk in here so that you can get around faster?" asked Mumtaz. Half of the group let out a single laugh. The other half rolled their eyes.

"No," replied the Chief without pausing, "But I _do _have a personal golf cart that works most efficiently, but I don't think that all eight of us would fit."

"This is one crap load of mobile suites," said Cagali, aside to Kira.

"Never noticed," he replied sarcastically.

"Worthy of the EA," said Abraham, from beside Kira.

"Almost," said Cagali, "All that's lacking are the seventy ill-trained, brainwashed pilots to try and cause damage."

They continued to talk amongst themselves quietly, hearing a few bad jokes from Mumtaz. Cagali found that other than her brother, the only other Orb pilot in the group she could get along with was Abraham; and he wasn't even an Orb citizen. He was imported from Norway. They could see the figures of the newer mobile suites farther down the line, but with the Astrays standing in their way, they couldn't make out much of the details. It was a few minute's walk down the hanger till they stood in front of the first of the newer models.

Chief Erica Simmons stopped and the pilots looked at her curiously. She motioned up towards the giant suit. "MVF-M11C, Murasame. The Murasame is a transformable flight model, naturally your ace in carrying out attacks further away from the ship. These are more or less designed to give you an upper hand with speed and agility within the atmosphere, but they are still functional in space. As with all of our mobile suits, the Murasame is equipped with a high energy, type-70 beam saber, 75mm automatic multi barrel CSWI Igellstellungs to the right and left of the main camera, and a high energy, type-71 beam rifle. When in its fighter jet form, the Murasame has a high energy beam cannon as well as two sets of four anti aircraft missiles under each wing. For you to know when piloting it, the beam rifle and beam cannon use up a significant amount of power. Any questions?"

"Who gets to pilot those?" asked Mumtaz.

"That is a decision that will be made by your captain. Any questions regarding the mobile suit?"

Kira had about a dozen questions, which frankly were quite good questions to be asking. That is, at least Cagali thought that the information was useful.

After Kira had spent several minutes on questions, Shinn interrupted him, "Can you give Yamato a manual and show us the other model?"

Chief Simmons looked to Kira, who shrugged.

"Now moving on," she said, "You'll be pleased to note we do not have to walk all the way back to the other side of the hanger to view the next of our new models. In fact, they're just in this row behind our Murasame." They followed Chief Simmons betweens the legs of two of the gigantic Murasame and found themselves looking up at a yet taller grey mobile suit, its feature somewhat more angular than the Murasames and the Astrays.

"This suit," said Chief Simmons, with a slight smirk forming on her lips, "Is an accomplishment by the designers, GAT-X207 Blitz. Of course, it has the standard Igellstellungs, and type-70 beam saber. Its beam rifle is located in the shield on its right arm along with a set of three rockets. However, this suit's firearms aren't any better than our Murasames. This suit, different from the others, is equipped with a PS armor, which renders attacks from the standard ZAFT DINN, GINN, and EA Strike Daggers and mobile armor virtually useless." This seemed to be suddenly appealing to the seven pilots, "You will notice, that when the PS armor is activated, this grey color of the suit will turn a dark black."

"Incredible," muttered Abraham.

"Oh, but I haven't gotten to the best part. Orb has developed a new technology that both the EA and PLANT would figure impossible and made it one of the main features of the Blitz. This mobile suit is equipped with what we're calling Mirage Colloid. When activated, Mirage Colloid renders the Blitz invisible to infrared sensors, radar, cameras, and even the naked eye. The only thing you could use to find it would be sonar, and Mirage Colloid prevents sonar from pinpointing the precise location of the Blitz. The only disadvantage this suit has is that its PS armor and Mirage Colloid cannot be used at the same time."

Cagali was in disbelief and it seemed she was not the only one.

"Impossible," blurted out Shinn. "There is no possible way to become invisible." Several of the boys nodded.

Yet Chief Simmons was delighted to explain the details of the complex Mirage Colloid. Cagali found herself taking in this information like a sponge. It… it made sense. It all made sense, and if Orb had this and ZAFT and the EA had no idea… The possibility was most appealing.

"I still don't understand how…" Lloyd was saying to Kira, who seemed to have analyzed the machine's every detail by Chief Simmons' explanation alone.

"Cagali!" Lloyd paused. There had been a shout from somewhere else in the hanger, heading in their direction. "Cagali? Are you in here?" someone said loudly.

With that, Cagali felt seven pairs of eyes land on her. "What?" she asked.

"Someone's calling _you,_" said Shinn, "What do you think?"

Cagali felt her blood filling her cheeks as she heard whoever was looking for her call out repeatedly. Chief Simmons looked to Cagali and shrugged, "Go see who wants you," she said. Cagali merely nodded, too embarrassed to do much else. With that, she made her way towards the source of the voice, walking quickly through the legs of the Murasames. She could feel everyone staring at her, confused or perhaps annoyed.

"Cagali!" the person who had wanted to speak to Cagali spotted her and grinned.

It was Sai, Sai Argyle. Sai was a Natural with hair a little darker than Cagali's, tinted glasses and a few centimeters on her brother. Consequently, he was also a good friend of Kira's, which said something because although Kira had many friends, he had very few good friends. He, along with the twins, had tested to become an Orb pilot. Only one Natural had passed the test, and that had not been Sai. Instead, he had been specifically trained to work on the bridge of the Archangel, mainly operating the ship's battle weapons.

"Sai? What are you doing here?" Cagali asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied, "looking for you."

"I gathered that much. What do you want me for?" Cagali said, irritation prickling on her tongue.

Cagali boy was caught slightly off guard. "I uh… was just wondering if you wanted to go look around Heliopolis with me before we leave tomorrow. Get back together, you know…"

Cagali closed her eyes and exhaled. "You may have free time, but in case you haven't noticed, I don't. I'll be transporting our new Mobile Suits after this. I don't have time to go exploring the colony."

"I thought you'd like to get out and have some fun for a change. You've been stuck with some coordinator supremacist for the past three months. I think I'd be driven mad, want to just do something to get it off my mind."

"Look, first of all, I have work. Second of all, I wasn't stuck with some coordinator supremacist; I figure I was very lucky to be with Athrun, and he was with ZAFT. They aren't all that you picture them to be. And finally, you aren't supposed to be in here. This area is for the pilots only, and I would suggest that you leave this area and go wander around Heliopolis with someone else." With that, Cagali walked away.

Four hours later, Cagali had settled in for a nap. They had unloaded three Astrays to make room for the newer models. To the pilots, this meant that at least four of them would be piloting a Murasame, Blitz, or in some strange turn of events, the Freedom. (For now it had been decided to only store the Freedom on the Archangel, out of combat and safely hidden.) Onto the ship, they had moved four Murasame, and four Blitz. If necessary, they could have squeezed in another two mobile suits, but as it was, they had seven pilots and twelve mobile suits.

After they had finished loading the mobile suits, the Deputy Captain, a rough but fun coordinator by the name of Andrew Waltfeld, had run all the pilots through a series of simulations to decide which of the Orb models should be assigned to each of them.

"You'll be the easiest to place," Shinn told Cagali. "One simulation and they'll know exactly where to put you: on the ship."

"No need for any of that here," said the Deputy Captain to Shinn. "But you're half right; our Princess" (Cagali was starting to hate that name. She'd been on the ship for less than an hour when it was given to her) "was the easiest to place. Definitely belongs in a Murasame. And I'll also be placing Mumtaz Barr and Abraham Brewer in Murasames. Carson, Gomez," he said to Lloyd and Manuel, "Sorry, but you'll have to stick to the Astrays. Asuka, Blitz, but I should also ask you to watch your attitude. Yamato, where I want to put and where I'm going to put you are two different places."

There was a short pause. "Where do you _want _to put me?" asked Kira.

"I _want_ to put you in that brilliant ZAFT knight you brought back from Aprillius, but strategically that isn't a very good idea. We'd have fifteen ZAFT ships on our trail if they found out where it was. You'll be piloting one of the Blitz. But just so you know, if we get into a particularly sticky situation and we need that Mobile Suit, you're the pilot."

"I understand," said Kira.

"By the way," said Waltfeld, more quietly to Kira, "You spend a lot of time with Princess?"

"Yeah"

"Ever try her for a girlfriend?"

Kira gave Waltfeld a strange look. "Don't you know? Cagali's my sister, my twin sister."

"I never knew that…" he muttered to himself, looking between the two, suddenly finding a number of resemblances, "Well, in that case I strongly discourage anything of the sort."

"Ah… thanks sir," said Kira, a bit befuddled.

* * *

Cagali laid her head against her pillow. The transportation of the Mobile Suits and Deputy Captain Waltfeld's simulations and analysis had been during her sleep shift. Now she had free time on the ship, and the Archangel would be heading out of port within the hour. She didn't need to help with the launching from port; she was just an ex-spy and a mobile suit pilot. Maybe, just maybe, when she woke up they would be back in Orb.

An alarm sounded in the cabin. Cagali sat up suddenly, aware by some unknown source, they had not yet reached Earth.

-All hands to level one battle stations!- Cagali heard the voice of Captain Ramius bellow over the loud speaker. –Pilots stand by in your mobile suits!-

The words played through her head twice before Cagali registered the situation. Cagali jumped out of bed running to the door. It opened automatically. Cagali saw Kira heading down the hall. "It's ZAFT," he told her, "They've spotted us. Hurry up!"

Within the next two minutes, Cagali was strapped into the cockpit of a Murasame, noting for the first time since training how uncomfortable the piloting suit was. Kira popped up on her screen in his cockpit.

-Do we have a strategy?- he asked.

Cagali was, for a moment, surprised that he was asking this to her. Then she realized that he had opened the channel to all of the pilots.

-What are we up against?- Abraham popped up on the screen.

-Laurasia class,- said Kira, -Three GINN, two Zaku, and an unidentified Mobile suit. I can bet you anything that the unidentified suit will be the commander.-

-What's with ZAFT and all their unidentified Mobil suits?- said Manuel.

-They like to confuse us, as if it matters. We'll destroy it anyways,- replied Mumtaz.

-It's a ZGMF-600 GuAIZ,- said Shinn. -Not much better than a Zaku.-

-How'd you know that?- asked Manuel.

-I used my brain,- the youngest replied. -I asked Captain Ramius for the ZAFT armory data that was brought back from Aprillius. I uploaded it into the Blitz's computer.-

-Why didn't I think of that?- said Lloyd to himself.

-Alright, we've got them out numbered, but I don't think they need to know that,- instructed Kira, -Shinn, you and I have the mirage colloid. I say we use it to get up close to the Laurasia class and cause some damage. But in all honesty, all we really have to do is bide some time. We're nearing the Earth's atmosphere, the Laurasia class and the ZAFT mobile suits aren't equipped to enter, so we don't have far to go. We just need to distract the enemy long enough to allow escape. However, keep in mind that the Astrays and Murasame are not equipped for atmospheric re-entry. Get back to the Archangel before that happens. Stay near the ship and fend off the ZAFT mobile suits.

-Shinn, the Blitz is technically able to enter the atmosphere on its own, but I don't think it's wise to test the system just yet. Set the mirage colloid before you launch. Remember that it works; our guys can't see you either. Be careful of stray fire- he finished

-You don't need to tell me things I already know. Let's just get out there and take out ZAFT,- replied Shinn. There was a beep and his image disappeared off the screen.

-We're all ready to launch,- said Lloyd. His image and most of the others disappeared leaving only a view of the hanger and Kira.

-Cagali, this is the real thing,- her brother told her.

"I know that," she said.

-Yeah, be careful.- he paused, and then added, -Everyone on this team is concerned that we're putting a Natural in a mobile suit, you know? We've been working together for a month now. We're a team and… and you're new.-

"Why are you telling me this now?" she asked.

Kira paused again; this was obviously something he didn't want to answer. –I didn't think you'd actually be going with us into battle. I was under the impression that we'd get safely back to Orb and you'd get a discharge.-

Cagali pressed a button and Kira disappeared. _"You're out here trying to pilot a mobile suit, and you're going to slow all of us down because you're in danger."_ Cagali's concentration set. 'So they all think less of me because I'm a Natural?'

They were launching, Kira and Shinn in the invisible Blitz, Lloyd and Manuel in the standard Astray. She was next. All that was before her eyes was the hanger, opening out into space.

"Cagali Athha, Murasame, launching!"

The Murasame shot off. Cagali knew that the mobile suit form was more effective than the flight form in space. With a press of a button, the atmosphere type jet became a space type mobile suit.

Suddenly, with a slower speed than the flight model, Cagali felt the effects of space. Her body lifted off the seat and her seat belt pulled her back down. Everything was instantly and drastically silent, so quiet that she could hear herself breathe. 'Of course there's no sound' Cagali reminded herself. 'Sound travels through air, and there's no air in space.' But there certainly was light and lasers, she thought as she dodged a beam of energy shot in her direction.

Her eyes quickly found her enemy on the screen, the standard ZAFT GINN. It accelerated towards her; Cagali steered quickly to the right and drew the suit's beam saber. The controls were as strange and complicated as she had remembered, but there seemed to be something speeding up her brain so that her next movement did not need thought before it happened.

She clashed with the GINN. It swung its sword for her cockpit. She caught its arm with one of the Murasame's and threw it away from her. She slashed with her own sword. It came down on the head of the GINN, slicing through its chest. When she withdrew the beam, the GINN floated backwards on inertia alone.

-Nice one, Princess!- said Manuel through the radio.

Cagali ignored his comment but joined him as he battled the GuAIZ. As she had expected, the GuAIZ pilot was more skilled than that of the GINN. Within moments, they were joined by Manuel and the Zaku. Both the ZAFT reds and the Orb pilots seemed to have the same level of skill, therefore putting the Orb pilots at an advantage with their greater numbers.

Abruptly, the ZAFT suits shot out of their range towards their mother ship. Cagali clicked a few buttons and her cameras zoomed in on the Laurasia class. It looked like either Kira or Shinn had dis-activated the mirage colloid for the use of the PS armor. Then, the Blitz vanished. The Laurasia class looked to have taken the more serious damage.

-All pilots return to the Archangel!- the deputy Captain's voice order's from the radio.

Cagali turned and retreated to the Archangel, following the other four visible mobile suits as they one by one landed in the hanger. It was then she felt something like a bullet shoot through her head, in through one side of her skull and out the other, tearing her brain to shreds. She gasped, holding her head. The pain resided to a dull ache and she landed her suit in the hanger, directing it to its place beside the other Murasame.

The two Blitz landed, their mirage colloid now deactivated. The launch pad to space sealed itself and the pilots waited for the cue that is was safe to leave their machines.

Cagali felt the bullet shoot through her head again, now leaving a throbbing pain. She gasped again. With every throb, the pain increased. She felt the Archangel jerk as it entered Earth's gravitational field. It brought white, yellow, and pink sparks, dancing across her vision.

"Air levels confirmed!" she heard a shout somewhere distant; "Pilots can exit their mobile suits."

Cagali pulled off her helmet and pressed the button that opened her cockpit to the hanger. Her hands shook slightly as she unbuckled herself. Cagali could feel her body gradually becoming heavier as she climbed out of the cockpit and onto the scaffolding. The other boys were talking to her. She couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"My head," she managed to say.

"Did you hit it?" asked Mumtaz.

"No, it just hurts…"

The next thing Cagali knew, she was being led into the infirmary. She could hardly keep her balance. Someone had her sit down on a cot.

"Take this, its Aspirin. See if it helps." She was handed a glass of water. She swallowed it happily, her head pounding. She lay back on the cot, closing her eyes.

"Get her out of that pilot's suit," she heard. "The heat's probably what's causing this."

"Are you wearing anything under that, Cagali?" she recognized Kira's voice.

"Of course"

She felt the uncomfortable space suit being pulled off her body. The cool air seemed to do wonders; she could feel the pain in her skull gradually residing. She felt cool fingers on her forehead and opened her eyes.

It was Athrun, leaning over her, wearing his distinct maroon uniform. He was worrying about her, a Natural slave. Why he didn't care less, like most coordinators, she couldn't know. She blinked. "How's your head?" asked Kira.

"I'm fine now" she told him sitting up. "Sorry about that, I have no idea what happened. Just when I got back in the hanger, it started hurting all of the sudden."

"Yeah, that's what the others say they saw," said Kira. "The doctor says it was the heat in the cockpit."

"Hmm," Cagali nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said, "For what I said earlier. Not having faith in you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not really concerned about you not having faith in me," said Cagali. "You're family; you have to trust me anyways."

"Well, you've made an impression on the others," said her brother, "Even your friend, Shinn admits 'She fights well but she can hardly stand afterwards'."

Cagali laughed lightly, "my _friend_, Shinn?"

"Yup," said Kira, smiling. "It was a pretty good battle, on our part. We're safely on our way to Earth now. Except that the GuAIZ took out one of our engines. Turns out we won't be landing exactly where we wanted…"

"And where is that?" asked Cagali.

"About the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. It's going to take us another three weeks if we want to get to Orb undetected."

"You're kidding."

"That's what I said. I don't think I can stand much more time isolated on this ship."

"But maybe Shinn will be nicer now that he knows I'm not incompetent."

"I wouldn't count on it…"

"Yeah."

"By the way," said Kira, pointing to Cagali's left arm. "You still have that number on there?"

"Uh, yeah," said Cagali, pulling her arm labeled O04172 closer to herself. "I haven't gotten around to taking it off, yet."

"I see. Well, you'll have plenty of time now."

* * *

AN: And that's the longest chapter so far… no idea how it got to be so long. Apparently the content I intended for this chapter was more than I thought… Onto more pressing matters: review! (one favor please, I do not use profanity in my speech, or in my writing and I would appreciate it if you didn't use it in my reviews. thanks!)


	11. Part 2, Ch 3

AN: Once again, Kira is a bit (or quite a bit) out of character from the Kira in the series. Also, I've tweaked the relationship between Kira and Cagali a bit to resemble a normal sibling relationship. I think this first scene is sort of out of place. I was going to put it in chapter four, but because of (unspoken plot detail), I can't. Do enjoy!

**Identification Number O04172**

**Part 2, Chapter 3**

"Cagali, are you out here alone, again?" asked Kira.

Cagali jumped. She had thought that no one would bother her if she came out to this area of the ship. It was the closest to the hull you could get while still in the living quarters, a wide room with a thick glass window that looked out into the view behind the ship.

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked.

"What, you think I'm stupid?" he asked. "You're almost _always _out here. There's not that many places on this ship you can go, anyways."

"Oh," she replied, absently and looked away from Kira. "So what did you want?"

"I actually didn't want anything," he replied, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I was just wandering around aimlessly and I saw that you were out here, alone, again."

Cagali shrugged and looked out through the glass window. They could see nothing but murky waters and the disturbance from the Archangel's engines.

"So what are you doing here, all alone, again?" asked Kira.

"I'm just thinking," she replied.

"And the times before?"

"Just thinking"

"You seem to be thinking a lot," said Kira. "What's bothering you?"

Cagali paused, wondering whether or not she wished to tell her brother. "It's just I can't stop thinking about him," she admitted.

"Who?" Kira asked, "Shinn?"

"No, Athrun," she told him.

"The same guy you've been having the dreams about?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"So, who is he?"

"He was my 'owner.' I was with him the entire time that I was on PLANT, you know, January through April. He went through some tough times while I was there. Lacus left him, and although he wasn't attached to her like you, that was still a lot of stress. And then one of his best friends was killed in a battle with the EA. The state he was in after that was just something else.

"I don't know how to say it," she sighed. "He… he got attached to me, Kira. He _wasn't _some racist jerk. He was always kind to me. He didn't even want a natural slave in the first place; one of his friends bought me and put me under his name. Athrun treated me… I dunno, almost like family.

"And then I got sick, right after my infiltration into ZAFT. He took care of me, Kira. I mean, I was seriously sick and he took care of me. Honestly, I don't even remember it. He said I was sick for five days with fever, vomiting, hallucinations, and who knows what else. When I finally woke, the day before you picked me up, he was so…" '_Loving' _thought Cagali,"caring. I felt so awful, Kira, like taking advantage of him. He was in ZAFT and he didn't have any idea what I'd been doing. He cared about me because he had no idea. What do I say to that?"

"I dunno, Cagali," said Kira.

"I left him. I didn't even say good bye. It was so cruel, after every thing he'd done for me," she shook her head in shame. "I don't want to imagine what his reaction was when he found out that I was gone. Knowing him, he's worrying about me. He probably thinks I ran away from him because he scared me."

"What did he do that scared you?" asked her brother.

"Athrun fell in love with me. He kissed me. Do you understand, now?" Kira only nodded mutely. "I only wish I could talk to him again. I wish you'd been a week late, so things could have been clearer between Athrun and me before I left."

There was a moment's pause before Kira spoke, "Cagali, I think that Athrun lied to you."

"Lied to me? You don't even know him," the natural was astounded, "He'd always been honest with me, in fact I'd say more honest than he was with other people."

"I think he lied to you. You see, I arrived on PLANT early, on April 6 to have enough time to find you. You were sick then. I remember finally locating you by the tracker; you were at the natural registration center. I watched there all day, and then some ZAFT red, maybe it was Athrun, carried you out and drove you back to the house. Just from what I saw of you, you looked really terrible," he said. "I think Athrun didn't want you to know that whatever you got had you sick for much longer than five days. I was… I was scared when I just got a glimpse of you like that. I don't know what it was that you contracted, but what ever it was, I think it almost killed you."

Cagali looked up at her brother horrified, this new prospect sinking into her mind. Kira glanced into her eyes and knew instantly that Athrun had left out that detail for a reason.

* * *

When the Archangel arrived in Orb, mid-May, the crew rejoiced. Cagali was no exception. It had been the _**longest **_three weeks of her life. When Captain Ramius had informed the crew of the likely amount of time they'd be at sea, she had nearly pulled the hair out of her head.

She was bored out of her mind. Of course, she could play a game of chess with Kira or cards with Lloyd, Abraham and Manuel, maybe even venture to try Chinese checkers with Mumtaz. However, she didn't know how to play Chinese checkers, Kira was unbelievably good at chess, the boys were all devious sneaks when playing poker, and it got annoying when she always lost.

Shinn was no help either, taking every opportunity that he saw to criticize Cagali. Then, about a week into the voyage, the two of them had decided to play a game themselves: slaps. It was a game that they had learned at the piloting academy where two people take turns slapping the other's hand until one gives up. Before the end of the masochistic game, they had at least two dozen crew members watching. In the end, Captain Ramius had terminated the match.

Then, of course, there was the time that she spent alone, just thinking. Her thoughts would always land on Athrun, leaving a bit heavier weight every time. The week before arriving, she had talked to Kira about Athrun. After that, he had decided that she didn't need all that time alone to think.

Finally, the day before they arrived, was Kira and Cagali's eighteenth birthday. In commemoration, Manuel had given Cagali his pudding. Some of the crew, including Manuel, Mumtaz, Lloyd, Abraham, Sai, and a few others, had given them a small party.

Needless to say, the crew was delighted to be in port. Ten till seven that Thursday, the Archangel docked at Morgenrate. For the first few hours, Cagali helped with the transfer of mobile suits from the ship's cargo hold and into Orb's factories. The Captain informed her that she would be giving her report to some top rank officials regarding her infiltration mission around eleven, and then she, as well as the rest of the crew, was free to roam about the island until they received notice to return to the ship.

When she went to give her report, she was pleased to note that General Kisaka, who had been the one to recommend her to the operation, was present. The officials seemed pleased with the results of the mission, but also a bit startled at the prospect of a neutral jammer canceller. The knowledge that ZAFT had nuclear capabilities showed a different course for the war, frightening at that. However, now if the ZAFT were to attack with nukes, they'd be able to defend themselves.

They also seemed troubled by, for no other word, a ZAFT hit list, numbering off large cities on EA soil: Washington D.C., London, Panama, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Berlin, and especially Moscow. This brought the battles dangerously close to Orb's ally, the Kingdom of Scandinavia. When considered in the context that ZAFT was nuclear capable, it created a very concerning situation. She left them with the information she had gained, and was dismissed at eleven.

She headed back to the ship and changed into the only civilian clothes that she had on board. Coincidentally, it was an outfit that Athrun had bought for her one of her first days on PLANT, and what she was wearing when she had left. She pressed any memory of Athrun out of her mind as she left the ship; she would never see him again. She waited outside of Morgenrate for Kira. He, along with several others, had had a report to give as well.

She found herself gazing into the giant fountain in front of the main entrance. Morgenrate was right next to the city park, and at night, it lit up. During the two years that she'd been in and around Onogoro, she'd definitely considered the fountain a place to find couples, including Kira and Lacus. Cagali paced around the fountain slightly bored, trailing her hand along the concrete polder. She thought for a moment, realizing that she was walking around the fountain waiting for her brother.

At that moment, she felt something slide across her wrist and a soft 'plop' in the water. She thought for a moment and turned her head towards the water.

"Ah, Crap!" Cagali cursed. Slowly, drifting to the bottom of the fountain was the bracelet that Kira had given her in January. It peacefully settled on the bottom. The latch seemed to have slipped. "Well, great," she said to herself. "How do I get it out?" She reached into the water as far as she could without getting her shirt wet. There was really no point; it looked like it was about two meters deep. She looked down at it forlornly. She really did want it back.

Cagali headed over to the park and began to look around, specifically for a stick, a nice long stick, about a meter and a half long. She had better find one fast, because the suction in the fountain would eventually get the bracelet caught up in the pump. At that point it was sayonara.

She found a stick that seemed of acceptable length and headed back to the fountain to fish out her bracelet. Cagali looked silly; she sat on her knees on the edge of the fountain, leaning over with her full arm and a long stick in the pool. She touched the bracelet with the end of the stick and tried to pull it upwards. It slipped and she tried again. She was determined to retrieve it.

It took about ten minutes, but she got it out of the pool, and tossed the stick in. She sat on the ledge trying to fix the bracelet so that it would stay on her arm. After a moment, she gave up and put it in her pocket to get fixed while she was in Orb.

The next thing she knew, a couple of small boys ran past her, quite close to the fountain, and bumped her on the back as they passed. Perched on the ledge, it was all the propulsion she needed to lose her balance and fall in.

Cagali fell into the water head first, feeling a spur of anger at the children who had caused her discomfort. She flipped over in the water, trying to pull herself to the surface. Suddenly, she felt something tugging her downward. The natural looked towards the bottom of the pool; the pump. She tried to swim against it but only saw water tumbling down from the fountain. Her leg was being pulled into the pump, and without something to grab onto, she was...

As soon as she realized she couldn't get back up to the surface, Cagali felt someone roughly grab her hair and tug upward. They switched to her armpits and tersely yanked her out of the water. She was pulled over the ledge and practically dropped onto the ground. For a moment, the natural sat coughing up water, trying to regain her breath. The person who had hauled her out hit her insensitively on the back to help ease her coughing. As soon as she regained her senses, she turned to share her appreciation to whoever had helped her.

Cagali looked into a pair of annoyed, blood-red eyes.

"If you want to die, Princess, you can at least play bait in battle and make yourself some-what useful," said Shinn.

Cagali felt her jaw drop. "_You _ssss..." she was not going to say 'You saved me' to Shinn "helped me?"

"I think it's more accurate to say I just saved," he said it for her, "your life, ditz. How can-"

"But _you,_" Cagali interrupted him. "I thought you hated me."

Shinn gave her a disgusted sneer. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I want you dead. Do you think I'd just let you drown?"

"Uh… Yes," said Cagali frankly.

"You're the most idiotic natural I've ever met. How did you manage to get into a military academy in the first place?"

"Well, excuse me. I'm not perfect. Everybody makes mistakes,"

"Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't be around," said Shinn.

Cagali growled, and stood off the ground. "Can you ever say anything nice?" she spat. Shinn's expression changed from a disgusted annoyance to a shocked horror. He gasped audibly. She turned to leave for the lone reason of getting away from Shinn.

"Princess, n-no, wait!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm.

"What?" she hissed.

Shinn took off his jacket and held it out to Cagali. "Take it," he said. "Give it back to me later."

The natural girl scowled. "Are you in your right mind?"

He nodded fervently. "Yes. Take it."

"First you act like a jerk to me for weeks. Then you decide to pull me out of a fountain, insult me, and offer me your jacket. Make up your mind."

"Take it!" barked the coordinator.

"And now you're yelling at me," she stated the obvious. "Give me one good reason why I should even consider listening to someone like you!"

"Because I can see your boobs through your shirt!" he yelled.

Cagali felt the blood rushing to her face, realizing that shirt she was wearing was in fact, a pale yellow. As soon as Shinn realized what he had said, he turned an even brighter shade of red than her. He held out his jacket again, seeming to concentrate on looking Cagali in the eyes rather than where his male instinct was suggesting. Cagali took the jacket from him, feeling thoroughly embarrassed and harassed. As soon as she grabbed it, Shinn spun on his heal and stalked off, taking an alternate route around the Morgenrate facility.

The natural girl was still in shock as she watched Shinn stalk away. He headed directly in front of Kira, who had apparently finished giving his report, and Kira gave him a bewildered look. He headed over to the fountain, looking back at Shinn, trying to discern what was on his mind. He reached the fountain, looking around for Cagali. He spotted her and did what any good brother would do: laugh.

He burst out laughing, completely unable to control himself. Then, while trying to grasp for air, he asked, "What happened?"

Cagali glared ominously at her brother, and then reached into her pocket to pull out the bracelet he had given her. "The latch broke. It fell into the fountain."

"And so you dove in to get it out?" said Kira, surprised.

"No," snapped Cagali. "I fished it out with a stick… And then I fell in."

And he laughed even harder. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she said sourly.

"You should see yourself. You look like an abused rag-doll."

The natural sneered. "You look like a boy-band reject. Pink really doesn't suit you."

Kira frowned and looked down at his shirt. It fit him fairly tightly. "Lacus said she liked it," he replied. "She bought it for me. Besides, it isn't pink; it's salmon."

"It's pink."

"Isn't that Shinn's jacket?"

_Because I can see your…!_ Cagali blushed noticeably. "No," she lied. 'Could he have acted any uglier to me?' she asked herself. 'Yes,' the answer came instantly.

"Alright, I didn't think that you would be wearing his jacket, but that does look a lot like the one he always wore while we were in the academy…" observed Kira, "Never mind."

"So what are your plans for today?" Cagali asked him.

"Uh, I've got a few things that I want to do uh… alone," said Kira, "Maybe we could meet up later?"

"You mean Lacus?" she assumed.

"Yeah," he replied, blushing. "How did you know?"

"You're completely see through when it comes to Lacus," replied Cagali, "Anyone can tell. So, do you know where she is?"

"I've got an idea of where to look."

"Have you talked to her?"

"First thing on my list"

"Good luck," said Cagali. "So, can I borrow your car?"

"Borrow my car?" For all practical purposed, Kira had bought a two seat used yellow jeep to get himself and Cagali around when they turned sixteen, "I need it to look for Lacus. Can't you take subway?"

"Not to Mt. Haven."

"I can give you a ride there later. Why do you want to go out there?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe for a change of clothes," she said casually. Kira snickered. "You know, you might want to try going by the house yourself," suggested Cagali, "I mean; the last thing I heard her say was that she was headed to earth to be with you. She would probably have come by the house and perhaps left some contact information…?"

"Well, I guess you have a point," admitted Kira. "But I think I can find her without a problem. I'll check on and get her phone number."

"So can I borrow your car?"

"I dunno…" Kira was hesitant.

"Is this the way you treat your sister who's been stuck on PLANT for almost four months?" protested Cagali.

"I need the car too!"

"I'm sopping wet and I'd sort of like to go back to the house and change my clothes. I have to get there somehow. Unless it's changed, the Onogoro subway does not go all the way up to Mt. Haven _but _it will get you anywhere in Onogoro, where you'll be looking for Lacus."

"I still don't think…"

"Remember who bought your fuel for three weeks while you were broke?"

"…fine," he surrendered. "But I swear if it has the tiniest scratch on it you'll pay to get it fixed."

Cagali grinned, "Thank you, Kira," she said. "So, where is it?"

She headed up the curvy, mountain road that led to their home town, Mt. Haven, with familiarity. It was a ways out of the way from Onogoro and the military headquarters at Morgenrate, but there couldn't be a better place to live. It was a small town. There had been seventeen people in the twin's high school class.

Cagali slightly decelerated Kira's jeep as she passed a wooden, hand painted sign labeled Blow Out Curve. She turned the wheel around a the corner felt a double bump as the left tires slipped in and out of the nearly unavoidable pothole around the corner. She hadn't driven anywhere in the past few months and any driver's reflex she had once had seemed to have rusted over, but there was no way she could possibly forget about that particular pot hole. It was a deadly trap for any and all new users of the road.

_Kira slowed his car down momentarily as he approached Blow Out Curve. Gently, his wheels did a double bump as he passed over the pot hole without any damage._

"_You should drive like that more often," said Cagali._

"_Naw, it's more fun to drive fast." He pushed his foot down on the accelerator. Cagali felt her weight press against the leather seat as he gained speed._

"_It's really not safe to drive like this on a mountain road," warned the natural. "The speed limit is thirty."_

"_The speed suggestion is thirty."_

"_Hey, look!" pointed out Cagali, noticing a fairly new looking black tire marks leading to a car on the side of the road that had obviously not heeded the warning clearly posted on the sign. "A foreigner!"_

_Kira laughed. Cagali turned in her seat to watch the unfortunate car get further away. "Wait Kira," she said, "I think I saw the driver still there. Maybe we should see if they need a hand."_

"_You think so?" he pulled the car to a stop and turned it around, something completely illegal in a two lane street._

_A second later, they came to a stop across from the unfortunate soul to have discovered the message behind the title Blow Out Curve the hard way.. It was a young girl whom Cagali guessed to be about her and Kira's age. Kira rolled down his window. "Hey, you okay?" he asked her._

_She nodded. "Yes, I seem to be in one piece."_

"_You seem to be stranded."_

"_Oh, yes. You're the first car to come by here in forty minutes!"_

_Kira laughed. "Could I offer you a ride some where?" _

_Not to mention that the said girl was quite attractive…_

"_Anywhere off of this road," she replied. _

"_My sister and I are going to Mt. Haven," he said. "I can give you a ride there and you can get someone to tow your car." At the point that he mentioned 'sister', Cagali concluded her theory that he was hitting on her. Kira wanted to assure her that the girl sitting beside him was NOT competition. _

"_Would you?"_

"_Sure, but you'd have to squeeze in with Cagali. There's not much space." Cagali raised her eyebrows suggestively._

"_Thank you so much!"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Lacus"_

Cagali smiled as she pulled the car up the steep drive way to her and Kira's house and into the garage. She hadn't seen this place in months. How good it was to be home! It was a big house with several extra bedrooms and a large yard that came with living in the suburbs. Truly it was more than plenty for two eighteen year olds, especially compared to their friends who were living in apartments or with their parents. The best part: she and Kira didn't pay a cent for the place. This house was part of the inheritance that she and Kira had received from their "father" when they turned fifteen (Fifteen being the age in Orb where one could own property and live on one's own.)

This was the house where she and Kira had grown up, or at least spent a good eight years of their lives. The first five years she hardly remembered. Most people, natural or coordinator, didn't have many memories of their early childhood, anyways. But then when she was six, things went downhill. It wasn't a year she cared to remember. The twin's "father", Ulen Hibiki was arrested because he wasn't their father. The story that their "father" had told them was that their mother was in an accident late in her pregnancy. She was taken to the hospital, and after an emergency C-section, she died. It was a miracle that the twins had survived. But the woman remained unidentified for a few days until their "father" came in and claimed that she was "his" wife and named "his" kids Kira and Cagalli. Apparently, he proved it and took them home with him.

After Kira and Cagali's "father" was taken into custody, they met their father. He was a guy whom Cagali only remembered to be tall, with a beard, overbearing and bossy. His name had slipped her mind ages ago. Neither she nor her brother liked him. He had been the one to explain to them the existence of coordinators and naturals, and that Kira was a coordinator but Cagali wasn't. Why not the same? He and his wife had planned to have one coordinator boy. When they went to have their first bi-weekly check up after the necessary procedures to have one coordinator child, they were told she had accidentally become pregnant with a second, natural child.

Then, after telling them of such a mistake, their father had suggested that they should be more or less separated so that Kira could reach his full potential. A natural girl could never amount up to a coordinator boy; she would only hold him back. He put them in different schools. They were confused and angry. To make matters worse, he decided to change their names. Kira and Cagalli Hibiki were not the names that he and his wife had chosen for their babies. They became Michael and Michelle, legally. From that point on, they were ill behaved children towards him.

But then, after living with him for only three months, he lost his job. A week later, he disappeared. The twins were taken in by the state. At this point, the two six-year-olds were very stressed, both over the events and information they had received and that the social workers called them Michael and Michelle. Then they were adopted, both by different families.

No one wanted a coordinator boy and a natural girl, much less _two _six year olds.

They were shocked, outraged, and horrified that they were going to be separated. Cagali had yelled, spat, and bit the people who tried to separate her from her brother. Kira had cried. He understood the situation better than Cagali.

So the families agreed on two things to settle the children. They would attend the same school as long as they wished to attend the same school. That way they would see each other all the time and play together whenever they wanted. Second, they agreed change their first names back to what they were originally called. So in two months, they went from Kira and Cagalli Hibinki to Michael and Michelle, and then to Kira Yamato and Cagali Yulla Athha. (An 'L' in Caga_l_li had been lost in the way their "father" had spelled her name and the way she, at age six, thought it was spelled.)

And so they were allowed to stay together in school. That at least kept them together as friends. Close friends, the best of friends… almost. For the longest time, the natural girl had the words of her biological father engraved in her mind. A natural girl could never amount up to a coordinator boy. She hadn't liked the man, so she justified that his words were lies. 'He only wanted to hurt me and Kira,' she had told herself, 'If he hadn't come along, we could have stayed with our Daddy. Who cares if he isn't our real daddy? He's a much better father than _him!_''

Even so the thought carved itself in her mind. Without admitting it to others, she was competing with him. Kira, that is. She wanted to be considered equal to her brother. She wanted to beat him at some thing. But it never seemed to happen and for the longest time, an unspoken jealously rooted itself in her chest and began to nibble at the corner of her heart. A frustrated bitterness fizzed inside the young girl.

She wanted to prove herself to others. She wanted to prove herself to the father who had appeared from no where. She wanted to prove it to Kira. She wanted to prove it to herself. She tried so hard but Kira… Kira was incredible at everything he did! Why was he so talented and she wasn't? How was it that he was so much better? Why didn't her parents make her a coordinator too?

For the longest time, the bitterness plagued her. Unspoken, unappeased, every time she saw Kira do something amazing she was reminded that he was born better than her. But that had been then; this was now. The bitterness had died away a few years ago when she resolved to tell him.

Kira had smiled at her and said, "I figured as much."

"You figured?"

"Yeah: you always seem to act like something's bothering you, but there's really nothing wrong."

"It's that obvious?"

"Probably 'cause we know each other too well," offered Kira.

"Yeah, really," agreed Cagali looking away. A silence passed between them, the awkwardness of her confession seemed to discomfort Kira. The natural was deeply embarrassed, ashamed of her emotion and that now Kira knew. But it had to be said.

"Why are you jealous?

"I just said. Because you're a coordinator and you have this incredible ability to be better than everybody and I'm a natural so I don't."

Kira reached over and slapped her on the head without much force. "Don't get that in your head," he said. "You and I are two totally different people. We would still be if we were both coordinators or both naturals. Don't you realize that you are incredibly talented?"

"I'm not,"

"Stop being a pessimist. You're second in our grade at school to me and I'm one of thirty-something coordinators."

"You have to help me all the time."

"You're smart enough to ask for help."

"Anyone can ask for help."

The coordinator shook his head. "Not so. There are quite a few people I could name that think that since they're a coordinator they shouldn't have to ask for help. I'm sure there're naturals that think the same way as well."

"Like what naturals?"

"I dunno. I don't hang out with many naturals."

"Point that we're different."

"But people really are the same, coordinators or naturals; they have the same sorts of thoughts anyways." Cagali shrugged at his comment. "But some people are too stuck up to actually reach their full potential."

"And what's the true potential of a natural?"

"Whatever the heck you want. You've got the will and determination to get there."

"But you have the enhanced genes to improve your… _everything._"

"Genes don't matter that much, Cagali. You work hard and you get whatever you work at. That's what matters."

"You _don't_ work and get whatever you _don't _work at."

"You tell off anyone who bullies or cheats."

"What job does that set me up for? Police? You won _money _in the science fair four years in a row."

"You were my partner three out of four times. Half the time I wanted to give up and do an easy project but you wouldn't let me."

"You only picked me because I'm your sister."

"I picked you because I wanted to work with you. You've always encouraged _me _to go for the best. You've always been the one to tell me to work hard and that I can beat up the entire class academically. If you hadn't, I wouldn't even care. Who else do you think encourages me to do excel like that? The Yamatos?"

"Well…"

"You're a strong person, Cagali. And you're not determined by your abilities alone. There are criminal geniuses you know. You've got the character and mindset to do anything you want."

"You honestly believe that?"

"Yes. And you've also got me; the greatest brother there is, to help you out."

"The greatest egotistical brat"

Kira shrugged, and did a first-rate impression of vanity. "What can I say? I'm just that awesome." Cagali let out a small laugh. "But really," he added. "Don't get worked up over our differences. It's just the way things are, okay?"

"…okay," she agreed weakly.

"You also realize that jealousy can easily ruin a relationship."

"Relationship? You make it sound like we're ready to run off and make incest."

"Now Cagali, when you came up all serious and said you wanted to talk to me about your feelings, I was getting a bit worried." She shook her head at the thought but smiled despite herself. "Would friendship be a better word?" asked Kira.

"Hardly: we're siblings. I couldn't get rid of you if I wanted to."

Kira laughed. "You don't say."

"Yup, stuck together like bubblegum in hair."

"We're in this together, Cagali. Don't forget that." He said. "Whatever happens, that's the most important."

"Same goes to you."

At that point in time, the bitterness inside her turned to acceptance, acceptance that they were different and a new confidence in herself. The jealousy she had harbored towards Kira seemed to seal itself up in the far recesses of her mind and was replaced by a lasting sense of respect and admiration that had stuck with her for many years. It was still with her now. At that point in time, they were fourteen.

Cagali stood up from the driver's seat in Kira's car. She headed into the house from the back garage door.

The entire house was filled with sunlight on days like this. Dr. Hibinki had installed several skylights in almost all the rooms and wide windows in the walls. Some rooms, like the kitchen she was stepping into from the garage, had white tile floor that made it even brighter from most of the rest of the house. The countertops were a creamy white color as well that seem to brighten up the room even more so. Cagali was about to head into her room to change out of her wet clothing when she heard a loud, chirping noise from the living room.

"Toorii! Toorii!" it called out. That would be Kira's other prized possession, his parakeet, Tori. Cagali walked into the living room and over to its cage.

"Poor thing," she said. "You must miss Kira." She reached out to open the door to the cage. She stuck her hand in and put it up to the bird. "Up," she said and tapped it gently on the breast. The bird chirped and said its name again. Then it stepped up onto Cagali's finger. "Good Birdie!" she cooed at it. "I'm going to go find you a treat," she told the parakeet.

"Toorii!" it called out its name again.

Cagali found a cabinet and opened it to pull out a few treats for the bird. It ate them joyously and she let it go to fly in the room as it pleased. Cagali headed into the bathroom to get a warm shower to counter act her disaster in the fountain. Then she dressed and tossed Shinn's jacket in the drier. The house looked exactly the same as when she had last seen it, but it felt slightly different. It was the sensation that it was no longer her place to live, she'd been gone for a little over four months. She felt like a guest staying at a friend's house, slightly uncomfortable without the host home. What was she thinking? This was her home. She wasn't intruding.

At that point, Cagali heard the front door open and close. She froze. She was hearing things. That was the most logical conclusion. A second later, she heard foot steps, and a woman's voice she did not recognize humming loudly. This prompted several subjects of interest. Why was there someone in the house? How did they get into the house? Why was the said someone female? (The likely answer being that Kira had gotten himself another girlfriend) And lastly, with that presumable answer, what about Lacus? Who was this person?

Cagali followed the sound of the voice, which wasn't that difficult seeing as it was headed her way. She turned round the corner to the front entry way and saw the intruder.

The intruder gaped at her for a moment, and then broke into a wide grin. It was a chunky older woman in her late fifties; their next door neighbor, Mana. She had unofficially adopted Kira and Cagali as two of her many children when they moved in three years ago.

"Cagali!" she exclaimed, running up to hug the girl. Immediately she burst into a serious of excited questions "You're back home! Where's your brother? Is he here? How are you? You've been gone so long! I heard that you were out on military business, but no one would give me the slightest hint as of where. I was so worried! Are you…?"

"Mana! Slow down, I can hardly understand you!" exclaimed Cagali.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just so happy to see you again."

"What are you doing over here?"

"Kira asked me to take care of his bird while you two were gone, get the mail, make sure your house was alright and such. Of course, you know I couldn't possibly refuse. You two are just the most wonderful children, so responsible." Cagali merely smiled and nodded. Mana immediately went off on her list of questions of which Cagali did her best to answer. As always, her concern was over rated.

"You know, you and Kira got a package in the mail the other day," Mana was saying, "Well, I'm sure it's for you because it was sent here, but it said your last name was 'Hibiki', do you know why that is?"

"No," she lied. She had a decent idea why. "Where is it?"

"It's over at my house. I have all your mail in one big box. It's rather heavy, but I suppose if my son's home I can have him carry it over here for you."

"Kira and I can get all the mail later," said Cagali. "But could I see the package now?"

"Sure dear, I can just go get that now."

"You don't have to, I could go get it," offered Cagali.

"Oh no, you wouldn't even know where to look. It's nothing," she insisted and headed towards the front door. "Oh! I almost forgot!" said Mana turning around. "How could I have forgotten? Kira's girlfriend, the pretty one with the pink hair, uh… Lisa!"

"You mean Lacus?"

"Oh yes, Lacus. I can't remember her name for the life of me; I'm getting so old… She's come over here practically every other day since March looking for your brother. I finally told her that you were away. She gave me a phone number, I left it in the kitchen, to have Kira call her if he got back, but she's still around half the time… Maybe I'm seeing things but I think she's starting to look _pregnant_. But I _know _that your brother wouldn't possibly be doing such things with girls at his age, he's such a nice boy."

"…uh," was all Cagali could manage.

"_Right?"_ asked Mana.

'You don't know half of it,' she thought. "I'd think so too, but with guys you never know. She could be pregnant with Kira's kid." It had to be said sometime.

Mana frowned. Cagali felt like she was a girl lying to her mother about something and feeling the waves of accusation shooting from her eyes. It was a little bit frightening. She hadn't even done anything wrong.

"Well anyways, I left her number by the telephone in the kitchen. But really, if she _is _she needs to realize that it couldn't possibly be Kira' know, maybe your brother needs to find a better girlfriend," said Mana in an 'I know what's good for you' fashion and headed out the front door to fetch the aforementioned package.

As soon as Cagali heard the door shut, she turned around and laughed lightly, putting her hand to her head. "I am so glad she's not my mother," she muttered. Cagali headed into the kitchen looking for a note or a phone number somewhere. It only took her a moment to notice a yellow sticky note posted on the wall next to the phone. Cagali picked it up and frowned. It read:

_Kira, please call Lisa Michelson. (07) 982-284_

Cagali blinked twice, and read it again. Mana had remembered the name correctly. Did Kira have another girlfriend that she didn't know about, that was also pregnant?

'No,' she concluded, and then said aloud, "Mana said she had pink hair. It's Lacus. I'm sure this is her hand writing. She's just changed her name." With that in mind, Cagali picked up the phone punched in Kira's cell phone number. Hopefully he had it with him, considering he'd been on the Archangel for quite some time there was a chance it was laying somewhere around the house.

Fortunately, he answered his phone, -Hello?-

"Hey Kira," said Cagali. "Have you had any luck yet?"

-Uh, no- he admitted uneasily.

"I think Lacus changed her name," she told him. "Mana came by here and gave me a perfect description of Lacus, except she seems to be calling herself 'Lisa' now. You don't have any pervious girlfriends named Lisa, do you?"

-No,- said Kira.

"Alright just checking," replied the natural, twirling the phone cord around her index finger. "There's a note for you, too. It says 'Kira, please call Lisa Michelson: (07) 982-284'."

-Wait-wait-wait! What was that number again?- he asked her.

Cagali repeated the number and then they hung up so that he could try it.

"I'm back!" called out Mana.

Cagali jumped, and headed to find Mana. She was at the front door. Cagali took the package from her having multiple crazy thoughts running around in her head. "Ah, thank you," she said, examining the names to which the package was addressed, Kira and Cagalli Hibiki. She didn't figure anyone else would notice the different spelling of her name, but that small detail gave hint as to where the package came from. She looked at the return address: Rau Le Creuset, Attorney at Law.

"I'm sorry dear, but you'll have to excuse me again," said Mana, "I completely forgot that I left the pot roast in the oven. I'll have to get back to that so it doesn't burn. If you need anything, feel free to drop by or call," she said.

"Yeah, thanks," replied Cagali.

"I'll see you later, dear," said the woman and shut the door behind her as she waddled away.

Cagali opened the package on the kitchen table. There was a letter, typed and addressed to her and Kira.

_Dear Mr. Kira and Ms. Cagalli Hibiki;_

_Several years ago, when Dr. Ulen Hibiki left Orb to move to Washington, D.C. to be of service to the Atlantic Federation, he left me a will to give you this information when you turn eighteen. If you wish to speak with me, I have enclosed my business card with contact information._

_Sincerely,_

_R. L. Creuset_

Cagali read through the letter; a feeling of empty shock filled her mind. She read it again and again, then tossed it aside and grabbed for the object shipped in the package. There were eight, plain but battered, spiral notebooks.

She opened the first, glancing through the notes scribbled on the page. It was a life time's work of research. This was dated thirty years before her and Kira's birth, even before the start of the natural slave trade. She flipped to the end of the book. It was full of descriptions of experiments on all sorts of animals.

Cagali opened the second, only looking at the date, before moving onto the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh. The seventh was the year that she and Kira were born.

_I'm ready to test my research on a human subject. The preparations have been made. A child will be difficult to get a hold of, a shame I won't be able to have more than one to use. It would be nice to have two, perhaps a coordinator and a natural. _

The research notes of Dr. Ulen Hibiki dropped from her hands onto the kitchen table.

* * *

AN: One favor please; I don't use profanity in my speech or in my stories and I would appreciate it if you didn't use it in my reviews.


	12. Part 2, Ch 4

AN: USSA is the United States of South America, not a typo.

EU is Equatorial Union not European Union

**Identification Number O04172**

**Part 2, Chapter Four**

They were back on the Archangel, headed north at full speed. The seven Orb pilots sat at one table in the cafeteria eating lunch. Cagali sat between Kira and Abraham, and Shinn sat on the other side of the table, purposely far away from Cagali. She had given him back his jacket but had been surprised that he hadn't chastised her with the incident when other crew members were around. Cagali had come to the conclusion that he was just as embarrassed about it as she.

"I can't wait for all of this fighting to be over," announced Kira.

"You and everyone else on this ship," said Abraham. "Nobody wants to be out here."

"Yeah, but I especially can't wait to get back to Orb," he added. "They barely gave us any time off. It was two days, then back on the ship! We're leaving. I'm sick of being on this ship."

"It sucks, we know," said Manuel, "I barely had time to get one girl's phone number."

"I think there's a reason for that, Manuel," said Lloyd. "I don't think the pick up lines you learned from Mumtaz are actually supposed to be used."

Cagali shook her head as she took a bite of her mashed potatoes. These guys could be fun company.

"You managed to get one girl's number," said Mumtaz in defense of his (what Cagali guessed were horrendous) pick up lines. "So, is she hott?"

"Yeah, she is."

"What's her name?" asked Cagali.

"I forgot it already. Hold on, she wrote it down on the napkin with her phone number," Manuel pulled a napkin out of his pocket. "Cathleen. You think I should call her, Princess?"

"Whatever you want," said Cagali. Manuel pulled out his cell phone.

"Too bad there's no service in the middle of the Pacific Ocean," said Shinn.

"… oh… forgot about that…" said Manuel.

"So Yamato," said Mumtaz, "We never hear much from you other than battle strategies. What are you planning to do when you get back to Orb?"

Kira grinned, happy that he'd asked. "I'm going to have a baby."

Lloyd, Abraham, Shinn, and Manuel burst out laughing. Even Cagali couldn't help but laugh at Kira. Kira, who failed to realize what he had just said, furrowed his eyebrows. Mumtaz snickered but kept his stance. "Are you sure you wanna go through with that?" Mumtaz asked.

Kira was confused. "Well, yeah, of course. I think it'll be great."

"Wow, man, I know with technology now a days it's easily possible, but didn't know you swung that way," Lloyd bumped in to make sure that Kira caught the joke.

"Wha..?" Kira thought for a moment then suddenly turned a dark shade of red. "No! That's not what I meant!"

At that point in time the cafeteria was filled with the noise of the guys' laughing. "It's fine with me man, your life. One more girl for me," said Mumtaz over the laughter, "Just don't start looking at any of _us_ strangely."

"So you got your girlfriend pregnant?" asked Lloyd.

"We're engaged," corrected Kira indignantly, and began a recount of his relationship with Lacus to the other pilots.

Through the mix of 'congratulations' and 'Yamato got laid' Cagali's thoughts drifted back to the two days that had passed in Orb. She hadn't been able to tell Kira the information that the package that they had received contained. In fact, she hadn't even told him there was a package.

She had tried calling Kira almost precisely after she had sorted through the contents of the package herself. Kira had answered his cell phone in such an exuberant voice that she knew things had gone well with Lacus. Then, in high spirits, he had proceeded to tell her that he was at Lacus's apartment and they were now engaged. The baby would be a girl. Lacus was really happy he was back. Oh, and she was moving into their house that day. Somewhere in his elated speech, she had lost all will to tell him about the package and found herself driving the jeep over to Lacus's apartment to help move the few belonging she had brought with her from PLANT to their house in Mt. Haven.

They had dinner at the house that night, with Tori on the table hopping from plate to plate pecking the sunflower seeds out of the salad Lacus had prepared. With the way her brother was unable to keep his mood out of his voice and off his face, she and Lacus had been also put in a good mood. Cagali had thought of cornering Kira and telling him, but then after dinner he had started making out with Lacus. All the natural could do was excuse herself to her bedroom and bid them not to make any strange noises. She had looked through some of Dr. Hibiki's notes before going to sleep early that night. Kira, she believed, had gone to bed with Lacus.

The next morning had been nothing special. Lacus had seemed to have magically moved right in with them, as if she had always lived there. Kira and Lacus were constantly talking about the baby, so Cagali, feeling like a third wheel in her own house, had turned on the TV to watch the news. What she saw was the president of the EA, dressed in his stiff, white, EA uniform, addressing the general public.

"…_In a promise to protect this Earth, the Earth Alliance has sworn to keep the coordinators to their confines of space and has sworn to stop them from stealing our people as slaves for their economic benefit in their homeland. Up until recently, the Atlantic Federation has overlooked the coordinators living within the borders of the Kingdom of Scandinavia. However, in light of the current war and the slave trade that those monsters from space have generated, Scandinavia's cooperation with the coordinators can not remain unrestricted._

"_Not only has the Kingdom of Scandinavia hosted coordinators born in the country as equal citizens; they have accepted immigrants from the natural-enslaving PLANTs into their country. In full knowledge of the atrocities of their natural slave trade, they have persisted to carry on business with the nation of PLANT, providing the PLANTs agricultural produce, natural minerals, and raw materials. _

"_Additionally, it has been observed that the Scandinavian army is three times the size deemed necessary by the Earth Alliance for self defense. Therefore, we have no choice but to believe that Scandinavia is preparing forces for battle against the Earth Alliance._

"_In response to these distressing matters, the Atlantic Federation has sent repeated negotiates to Scandinavia in an attempt to reason with standards such as theirs. However, the nation has rejected all of the suggestions and compromises offered by the Atlantic Federation, completely refusing to cooperate. They have utterly ignored the danger they are causing to themselves as well as the entirety of Earth's population. _

"_Therefore, to the Kingdom of Scandinavia: this is your final warning._

"_On behalf of all its member states, the Earth Alliance demands the following concessions from the Kingdom of Scandinavia: disbandment of the current Parliament and the coordinator, Erik XXI's, immediate renunciation of his title as king, a pledge of alliance to the Atlantic Federation from all citizens, lodge for Earth Alliance soldiers within the Kingdom of Scandinavia, the disarmament and subsequent demobilization of its armed forces, a cease of trade, communication, and immigration to and from PLANT, and the arrest of all individuals from PLANT and/or individuals product of genetic engineering._

_If these demands are not met within fourteen days, the member nations of the Earth Alliance will have no choice but to consider the Kingdom of Scandinavia a hostile nation and a supporter of ZAFT and will confront your nation with force." _

"I can hardly _believe _the Earth Alliance!" exclaimed Lloyd, sitting across from Cagali, his sudden outburst bringing her out of her daydream. Evidently, the topic of conversation had changed. "That they would dare pull this load of crap with Scandinavia."

"Everyone can see what they're really after," Manuel told them knowingly, "It's the same as thirteen years ago back in the USSA. We were trading with the PLANTs, getting along just fine mind you, and then the Earth Alliance came in with that same, ludicrous ultimatum."

"Yeah?" prompted Abraham.

"Worst memory of my life, when the USSA surrendered to the EA," he muttered under his breath. "Five EA soldiers came to our house, I didn't know it at the time, but they were on orders to shoot and kill any coordinator they found. My dad grabbed me and my mom and ran us out to the car; we barely got away. At the time, I was four and my mom was pregnant with my brother, Carlos. But a bunch of people got killed. Like my neighbors the Saenz and my friend and his family at the school I went to, Javier Chavez. Mom, Dad, and me managed to pass for naturals for a while, they were killing off coordinators constantly. Downtown, on TV, or in their houses: you saw it _everywhere_. In total, they killed about two thousand coordinators."

"Wow, man…" said Mumtaz, sucking in the conversation. "I didn't realize you were in that…"

"Do you think it'll be like that in Scandinavia?" Cagali asked.

"If they surrender, I know it will be. Erik the XXI will be the first one gone. I'd venture to say killed on national TV," said Manuel.

"Surely not," said Kira, "They won't surrender, they're already planning on fighting back. We'll be fighting too."

"What if they win?" wondered Lloyd.

"By the sound of it, those monsters would jump at the chance to take out every coordinator they could get a hold of. They'd probably kill everyone on this ship one by one if they were given the opportunity," said Shinn.

"They won't!" said Abraham sharply. Six pairs of eyes landed on him, he exhaled and shook his head so that his blonde hair flustered slightly. "No. Never: I have a little sister at home. She's fourteen and she's every much a coordinator as me. No matter what, I'm not going to see someone like her…" He took in and let out a few rough breathes. He stood up from the table, his fists clenched. "Excuse me," he said, as polite as he could muster, and left the table. Cagali heard him curse the Earth Alliance as he exited the cafeteria.

The remaining six pilots shifted uncomfortably. Cagali felt someone brush against her shoulder where Abraham had been sitting. "Huh?" she wondered and turned her head. Where Abraham had been the moment before was another blonde boy, this one a natural who worked on the bridge and had a talent to unwittingly pester and annoy Cagali, almost as much as Shinn.

"What's gotten him so flustered?" wondered Sai in a voice dipped in accusation. Cagali was about to educate him in a manner not so polite, but Shinn beat her to it.

"Have you been paying no attention?" sneered the Japanese coordinator. "I figured any natural that wasn't too retarded to be in the military could see how obviously upset he is. Abraham is _from Scandinavia._ His family lives in _Scandinavia_. And in case you're missing out on world affairs; the EA is attacking _Scandinavia_." Shinn stood up, picking up his food tray. "Even Princess pays more attention than you, it's disgusting."

Sai was too surprised at the sudden malice he was receiving to give a smart reply. Several of the other Orb pilots rolled their eyes on behalf of both Sai and Shinn.

"Shinn, can you at least attempt to be nice?" asked Lloyd, who had also rolled his eyes.

Shinn scoffed and turned to walk away. "Hey, where you going?" asked Mumtaz.

"To my room to review victorious, offensive battles by the Earth Alliance," he replied. "We'll be facing them soon and even if they are a crap load of skill-less, racist, blue cosmos, they're still not an enemy to be overlooked. Unlike some people, I like to take my position as a pilot seriously," he said.

"Why only victorious battles by the EA?" asked Manuel.

"If the EA was defeated, they did something wrong. If they were undefeated, they did something right. I'm not worried about the EA's failed tactics and strategies. If it failed once, it'll fail again. The EA knows this too; they're not going to repeat the same mistakes. I'm concerned about what they do that works and being prepared for it," he replied.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Mumtaz. "Mind if I join you?"

"Me as well," said Manuel.

Shinn shrugged, "fine by me."

Manuel and Mumtaz stood from the table as well and followed Shinn to return their trays, then left for their study session.

"He has a point," pointed out Kira, "But I've been looking at their failed battles as well. Good to know what ZAFT uses to knock them out. We could use the exact same things. It's where I've been getting a lot of my strategies."

"Of course, Kira," said Cagali. "We'd probably all be a bunch of unorganized, bumbling idiots on the battle field if you weren't snapping out orders to everyone. By the way, have you always done that?"

"No, just since I got a two rank promotion."

"Two rank promotion…" said Cagali to herself, "When was that?"

"While you were on PLANT," he told her, and then added, "after the battle in the Indies."

'I never knew that…' thought Cagali, 'That explains why I'm the only one who doesn't call him by his last name.'

Lloyd sighed and picked up his empty tray. "I'm going to go see what Abraham is doing," he said. "If he gets too stressed out his performance in battle will suffer." With that, he left the table.

"I'm going to go work with the Freedom," Kira told Cagali, "I've got to make sure it's completely ready, after all, I have been ordered to use it against the EA in Scandinavia." He didn't seem to catch her pleading look as he left her alone in the cafeteria with Sai Argyle.

As the natural girl racked her brain for an excuse to leave, Sai scooted slightly closer to Cagali. In turn Cagali scooted further away from Sai. "You're violating my personal space," she told him.

Sai frowned. "It wouldn't bother you if Kira were to sit that close to you."

"We were all squashed together, it's different. Now there's space, therefore no need to sit that close to each other," she lied. "Besides, Kira's my brother."

"We've known each other since you two moved to Mt. Haven three years ago," he defended. "But that still makes you uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, it just… does," she replied lamely.

"Back before you left for your assignment on PLANT we…" he started.

"Sai, that was five months ago! _Honestly_." She snapped, a little meaner than she had intended. He had to learn eventually. "I need to go… check my Murasame's flight calibration," she covered, "It seemed a bit unbalanced when I was test flying it yesterday."

"How about I come with you?"

"Huh? No! I mean… uh, I don't want to be distracted."

"Alright, I understand. I'll just come find you later."

'Oh, please don't,' she thought miserably as she slinked out of the cafeteria. Cagali had a small prickling of guilt, so she headed towards the hanger to check on her mobile suit's flight calibration that she had reset yesterday. She was reasonably confident in her own calculations, but she supposed she could go the extra mile and have Kira double check her work.

She arrived in the hanger and decided to climb the spiral staircase to the mobile suit access bridge to bide time. Cagali wandered towards her mobile suit for a moment, and then noticed the Freedom with it's cockpit jocked open. The natural pivoted on the spot and walked over to her brother's mobile suit instead. She must have looked into the cockpit, grinning silently at Kira's habit of talking to himself when he was focused, for a few minutes before he caught a glimpse of Cagali and looked away from the screen in front of him.

"Hmm? Cagali? What's up?"

"Nothing in particular; sorry for distracting you. I was just trying to get away from Sai."

"Him again?" asked Kira, resuming whatever fine adjustments he was making. "You need to tell him to leave you alone. Guys are inherently stupid when it comes to girls; they won't get it unless you put it in English."

"Yeah, but he's been trying so hard. Every time I'm around him he's hitting on me. It's infuriating! But I just can't bring myself to tell him, I feel like he'd get upset or something."

Kira groaned but didn't look up from his work. "Tell him already, he's annoying _everybody _not just you. Lloyd, Abraham, Manuel, Mumtaz, me: you know, even Shinn's sick of it. Before we got to Orb, Shinn told him to bug off and leave you alone it was so obvious you weren't interested. Now, Sai thinks Shinn has some demented crush on you."

Cagali laughed out loud, "That's some of the worst garbage I've heard yet. Shinn hates me."

"Like I said when you met him: Shinn hates everyone and everything," he told her over the clatter of his keyboard, "Welcome to the Archangel. But really, stop avoiding Sai and tell him to stop chasing after you. If you won't do it, I will."

"Yeah, and then he can say that you have some incest crush on me," she said.

"You know, I feel sorry for all the guys that fall for you. You're terrible, you know. You don't realize it until they make it incredibly obvious, end up egging it on without realizing it and then trying to runaway or avoid them when you finally figure it out," Kira lectured. "Break some poor, clueless guy's heart." And he was busy calculating, typing, and adjusting once more.

"Kira, how long is this going to take?"

"Five or ten minutes, depending on whether or not you keep distracting me," he said. "Why? You need me for something?"

"Yeah, the flight calibration was off on my Murasame so I tried resetting it, but knowing me I could have just made it worse. Could you check it?"

"No problem"

"And there's something I need to tell you about"

"What is it?"

"It's private; I don't want to be over heard."

"What is it about?"

Cagali paused and said softly so that just Kira could hear, "our "father"."

Kira stopped working and looked past the screen to see Cagali. "Do you mean our father or," he made quotation marks with his fingers, "our "father"?"

"Mainly our," she mimicked the quotation marks, ""father" but some of the other guy as well."

The coordinator twin resumed working, "go over to your Murasame, I'll meet you over there in a minute."

Cagali agreed and left to her mobile suit where she waited outside the cockpit. Within five minutes, Kira climbed out of the Freedom and headed in her direction. Kira's check on her mobile suit lasted three minutes, and then he hopped out. "You set the flight calibration correctly," he told her. "But Earth's gravitational pull for the gravity resistance was rounded to the nearest hundredth instead of thousandth so I went back and recalculated it. It makes a 2° difference that could lower your speed."

"Thanks," she said. "You're a genius."

"Okay, somewhere where we won't be overheard," wondered Kira loudly so that anyone in the hanger would have turned an eye and an ear to hear and see what was going on.

"Let's go to my quarters," said Cagali quietly. "The three other female officers who share the room are on duty, plus there's some stuff in there that I'd like to show you." Kira nodded and they made their way into the Archangel's living quarters. "I found out while we were in Orb," she told him softly, as there was no one in the hall. "But you were too busy with Lacus so I kept it to myself."

They slipped into the bedroom without notice and Cagali made sure that the door shut firmly behind them. "What's so bad that you have to check that the door is closed?" wondered Kira. "Would it be that bad if someone accidentally overheard?"

Cagali dug into a drawer where she kept her undershirts and second uniform pulling out eight spiral notebooks of which she handed to her brother. "You might want to sit down for this," she warned. Kira sat.

"I'll start with our real parents. Our real father knew that our mom was killed in an accident and we survived. But he didn't come to get us, that scumbag, because he killed her. That's why he disappeared after he had us for only three months. Anyways, you know our mother had wanted a coordinator baby, so there's you, then I was accidental, and there's me. She was near the end of her term when he did it.

"His family, his sister her husband and his parents, was kidnapped while returning from vacation. They were taken to a slave holding camp for PLANT. Before they could be transported, the EA located the holding camp and staged an attack. However, the coordinators were one step ahead. When the EA got there, the coordinators had abandoned it and fled, but they had shot all the prisoners before they had evacuated.

"He went mad, I suppose angry that she was carrying a coordinator baby. He took her out driving around the mountain side, stopped the car, got her out, and hit her over the head with something and left her there. Somebody comes along and calls an ambulance. They pick her up, declare her dead but perform and emergency C-section and we were born.

"She had moved from Scandinavia to Orb just recently. She wasn't a citizen. Nobody knew her, no one recognized her. She's unidentified for days. And then we have our "father". I'm not sure which of our two fathers was the worse, but you decide.

"Hibiki, our "father" drugged us."

"He what?" asked Kira, surprised.

"He drugged us: experimented on us when we were little. That's why he claimed he was our father, so that he could have tests subjects. A coordinator and a natural… Those notebooks are his research journals," said Cagali. "They arrived in the mail the day we turned eighteen. I've been looking through them."

Cagali sat down beside her brother, who seemed shocked. He put the stack of notebooks aside and grabbed the one on top, flipping it open.

"That's the first of his research notebooks," said Cagali. "Thirty years before we were born... quite a long time ago. Even before the slave trade. In the first half of this book, he talks about a possible drug that could enhance the output of the brain. He named it NNA, Neuro Nexus Alitum. And he decided to test it on rats. See?" The natural girl turned to the back of the notebook, pointing to Ulen Hibiki's hand drawn charts. "Notice the obvious difference between the normal rats in his intelligence tests and the drugged rats."

Kira was staring at the results of Hibiki's tests. The drugged rats clearly performed better, much better. It was like comparing a coordinator and a natural, except with drugs used instead of gene alteration. Kira turned the page. More experiments on the rats, the same day. Same results: the abilities of the drugged creatures out shown those of the normal rats.

The coordinator turned the page. Every drugged rat had been left in its cage over night and was dead in the morning. He looked up at Cagali, wide eyed.

"Don't worry; he did a lot more research before he got a hold of us," she told him.

Kira looked through the next notebook. Four years and a doctorate degree later, Ulen Hibiki was experimenting with different doses based on the rat's diet and body mass. They were living longer, weeks instead of days, then months instead of weeks. Dr. Hibiki dissected the dead, drugged rats and compared them to the normal rats. He discovered that NNA was causing a swelling in the brain, hemorrhage, which killed the rodents. But there was a pattern; the younger the rat was when the drugging began, the longer the swelling took to kill it.

By the third notebook, Dr. Hibiki was on a role. Now he was drugging baby rats. Some were getting more drugging than others, their drugs cut off at a younger age. His new knowledge was graphed near the end of the notebook. The intelligence of the rats steadily increased depending on how long they were drugged after birth, till it reached a line and leveled out. He called this the SMI: specimen maximum intelligence. Also, along with the SMI, he charted the SML, specimen maximum lifespan. It was a line that stayed level with the drugging of rats up to a certain age, but then promptly plummeted at a certain age.

"This is insane, mad," said Kira, grabbing the fourth.

"The next three are his experiments on other animals," Cagali informed her brother. "And then a bunch of calculations for using NNA on humans. He had everything worked out in theory before he got us. You should skip to the second to last, that's when he got a hold of us."

Kira nodded and did as he was told. In the seventh notebook, Dr. Hibiki wrote about the babies he had adopted for his experiments. _Poor children's mother was killed in a homicide,_ he wrote,_ what a shame. However, they'll be about the smartest things around when they get older. They'll be grateful, I know it._

* * *

_Jun. 53_

_Both my Kira and Cagalli are remaining healthy. NNA seems to tack the same effect on human babies as it does the chimpanzees._

* * *

_Nov. 53_

_Kira's learning to talk at an alarming rate. He's only six months old; the average age for a coordinator baby to begin to speak is nine months. He knows 'baba', 'dada', his name and 'Cagalli', 'no-no' 'wan' which I'm sure means want, 'ball', 'toy', 'up' and 'down.' He's been saying Kira wan baba, Kira wan up, Kira wan down for about a week now. But today, Cagalli was crying and he said 'Cagalli wan baba.' Low and behold, she did._

* * *

_Jan. 54_

_Nine months old. They're both learning more every day; Cagalli is starting to use baby talk like Kira was at six months. Kira is turning into a real chatter box…_

* * *

_Dec. 55_

_My friend, Vai, finds Cagalli to be hilarious. Vai gave her a doll for Christmas and she just tossed it aside and went and played with Kira and his toy cars._

* * *

_Aug. 56_

_I picked up the twins from daycare today and their teacher told me that the Stwins had already learned how to read! She said it wasn't unheard of for a coordinator child to know how to read at this age if they'd already been taught. But she was very surprised with Cagalli. When we got home, I had them read to me. I asked them when they learned how to read. Kira said he thought everybody could read. Cagalli said she'd learned a few weeks ago; Kira told her she'd look dumb if she couldn't read and so he taught her… Amazing, both of them…  
_

* * *

Kira skimmed through the last of the entries in the seventh notebook and picked up the final.

* * *

_Mar. 57_

_Kira and Cagalli found some of my sudoku books; and Kira asked me to explain it to him. He and Cagalli have been doing some of the easier puzzles all day. Just now four years old, incredible for their age… Cagalli is functioning at the level of a normal coordinator girl and Kira is high above average for a coordinator boy. This drug is going to make me a fortune._

* * *

"Whatever stuff he gave us seems more positive than negative," the coordinator boy said to his sister. "I mean, what normal four year old, (coordinator or natural) can read and play sudoku? This explains to me how you were the only natural pilot Orb selected."

"The best part is up next," said Cagali.

* * *

_Apr. 57_

_Kira and Cagalli have been complaining about severe headaches for the past five days. I'm ceasing the biweekly NNA administration. I'm not positive that's the cause, but with the both of them getting the headaches, it can't be coincidence._

* * *

_Apr. 57_

_I'm taking the twins out of daycare. They're having headaches almost everyday, it's just not safe._

* * *

_May 57_

_Cagalli and Kira's headaches have stopped occurring everyday, but they still get them at least once a week. If they get frustrated, stressed out, or even if they just think too much they get them. Just today, Cagalli threw a fit in the grocery store for candy; I said she couldn't have it. Then she had one of the headaches. I had to pick her up and get home immediately._

* * *

_May 57_

_I went back through my research notes and found a tendency for the animals to start acting hostile and miserable after NNA had been given past a certain age. I wonder, is this what's wrong with my children?_

* * *

_May 57_

_Still looking back through my research, I've noticed higher numbers of platelets, perhaps a dangerous number, in the blood of the animals that I'd given NNA, basically giving them blood that runs thick. I've got a strong hunch that's what causes the swelling of the brain that inevitably kills the animals. I'm making sure Kira and Cagalli get extra liquids and I've been giving them small doses of Aspirin as a non-prescription blood thinner. They're telling me that their headaches aren't as bad now._

* * *

"Cagali, do you ever remember getting bad headaches when we were little?" Kira asked.

"No, of course not," she told him. "We were four years old when that started happening. Little kids have a tendency to forget stuff."

"I still get them, time to time. In fact, I figured I always got them. To me it was just natural, migraine or something," admitted Kira. "Probably at least twice a year… You remember when we were twelve and we'd spent weeks working on the science fair project? Then after we won, I was out of school for three days?"

"Yeah"

"Headache," he said unable to take his eyes off of the notebook. "And do you remember when Lacus left for PLANT how you couldn't get me out of my room for two days?"

"Headache," repeated Cagali. "When we get frustrated, stressed out, or just over concentrate. I have it too, all thanks to our "father" that demonic maniac."

"I don't remember what triggered all of the ones I've had, what about you?"

"I haven't got a list of times where I've been plagued by that drug's side effects, but when I got back on the Archangel after we were attacked by ZAFT near Heliopolis... If that wasn't a severe headache, I don't know what is."

_It was then she felt something like a bullet shoot through her head, in through one side of her skull and out the other, tearing her brain to shreds. She gasped, holding her head. The pain resided to a dull ache and she landed her suit in the hanger, directing it to its place beside the other Murasame._

_Cagali felt the bullet shoot through her head again, now leaving a throbbing pain. She gasped again. With every throb, the pain increased._

"_My head," she managed to say._

"_Did you hit it?" asked Mumtaz._

"_No, it just hurts…"_

"_Take this, its Aspirin. See if it helps." She was handed a glass of water. She swallowed it happily, her head pounding. She lay back on the cot, closing her eyes._

"_Get her out of that pilot's suit," she heard. "The heat's probably what's causing this."_

"Yeah," said Kira, "That was definitely the same thing I get. I told them to give you Aspirin, it's about the only thing that helps mine."

Cagali nodded. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"No Advil, Tylenol, Ibuprofen, or any prescription pain medication works."

"You know that Aspirin can have some negative side effects, right?" asked Cagali.

"We've got other things to worry about," said Kira looking back to the research journal.

* * *

_Jun. 57_

_The twins haven't had a headache in two weeks and are still performing at their high ability. According to my calculations, they won't reach SMI. But maybe that's why none of my experiments that reached SMI survived; it's against nature's intentions. I believe that the amount of NNA they have in their system is plenty enough to stimulate brain function. In 50 years, NNA will surely spawn the next generation of coordinators._

* * *

The rest of the notebook charted the unusual things that Kira and Cagali were doing for their age more of a diary than a research journal, and Kira flipped through it idly till it came to a page that Cagali had dog tagged.

* * *

_Feb. 59_

_There's been an investigation into the death of Kira and Cagalli's mother. It seems unless I can produce hard, cold evidence that I didn't do it, I'm the chief suspect to her death. Of course I can do that. All I have to do is explain to them how I never even met their mother; I claimed the babies were mine because I wanted them. I'd get between seven and fifteen years in prison for kidnap rather than the death penalty. But can I really abandon all of my research…_

* * *

_Feb. 59_

_I'm going forward to admit I'm not their biological father and leaving my research in the hands of a trustworthy friend to return to my children when they are old enough. Surely, they will make it known to the world what they are._

* * *

Kira closed the notebook and tossed it aside putting his hand in is head.

"Kinda makes me wonder," said Cagali with a sigh. "What should I call myself now? I was born a natural, but then I was altered. I supposed an enhanced natural, and you can be an enhanced coordinator. If it wasn't acknowledged that you were super human before it will be now."

"Feh," said Kira. "It's a bit too much for me to think about right now. As far as I'm concerned, you're still Cagali and I'm still Kira, we just had some mad scientist drug us for four years. And guess what? Two weeks ago, we'd already been drugged and we didn't know it. Frankly Cagali, in light of the world's situation, in light of the upcoming battle against the EA, it doesn't really matter."

"Yeah, but I've been wondering lately if I've even taken the right side in this war."

"What?" asked Kira, surprised.

"It's just that I considered myself a natural and looked at all the coordinators I knew who were my friends and I thought, why can't I just live peacefully with them? Everyone else seems to have such a problem with it but I don't, so I joined the military to protect that. Yet now I learn that I'm hardly a natural myself. Of course I got along fine with coordinators."

Kira sighed loudly. "There's a lot more people out there than just us. And guess what? We're all people, coordinator, natural and what-ever-the-heck you wanna call us with Neuro Nexus Alitum pumping through our system. We're not meant to fight each other. We're not meant to kill each other, covet each other, or hate each other. Things are best in our nation, Scandinavia, and the EU. In case you haven't noticed, that's the only place where you will find peace between coordinators and naturals. With equality and acceptance and understanding that no one chose what they were to be born as and by far we didn't choose to be drugged up for years.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is we decided to take this path in hope to create a peaceful world and we'll stay on this path even though there are times when our goal may seem untouchable. We're going to follow through not because it's easy, not because it make sense, but because it's right. And we'll be in it together, you and me. Coordinators and naturals: that's what's most important. Don't forget it, okay Cagali?"

Immediately, Cagali nodded throwing out all doubts. What had she been thinking? Nonsense…

"By the way, what was your source of information on our mother's murder? It wasn't in any of the information I looked at."

"Oh," said Cagali finding a small card and a in the drawer where she had been keeping the notebooks. "This is the guy who sent us all of the information," she told Kira handing him the name card. "I called and talked to him while we were in Orb. He told me about it. The guy's in prison for life."

Kira took the card scanning the name before handing it back to his sister. "Nice to know that both our father and our "father" are locked away now," he said.

"Actually, our "father" isn't in prison anymore," Cagali told him "He got the minimum seven year sentence and then was released. He moved to Washington."

"The capital of the Atlantic Federation?" said Kira disbelieving.

Cagali nodded. "The one and only; apparently he's working for them now." If Kira had been paying close enough attention he would have noticed her hand resting on the bed tighten and release.

"Good riddance!" said Kira. "Mad man could have killed us."

The blonde girl only nodded again, knowing full well that Dr. Ulen Hibiki would not want his years of research to go to waste.

* * *

AN: One favor please, I don't use profanity in my speech nor in my writing and I would appreciate it if you didn't use it in my reviews.


	13. Part 2, Ch 5

AN: I am not a military strategist. I know little about battle ships and submarines and airplanes, and mobile suits for that matter. However, my personal writing style requires me to pretend like I do. Any technical aspects I use are inaccurate.

As for geography, I know how to read a map. If you would like to see a map of the area I'm using for this chapter, go here: http // www . geocities . com / ms . peeps / scandinavia . jpg just remove all the excess spaces. By the way, according to the map on gundamofficial, Denmark is part of the Eurasian federation. For my story, it's part of the Kingdom of Scandinavia.

_Segrare_ and _Beskyddare: _Swedish/English internet-dictionary translations for 'conqueror' and 'guardian.' Pronunciation? No clue.

"Blah" is anyone speaking w/ in earshot of Cagali. 'Blah' is Cagali's thoughts. –Blah- is anyone speaking out of earshot of Cagali via radio, phone, loudspeaker, vid-phone, etc. etc. (Cagali can not speak with the –blah- marks, because she's always in earshot of herself.)

Anyways, hope you like the chapter!

**Identification Number O04172**

**Part 2, Chapter 5**

"For the past 290 hours, EA forces have been arriving on the isle of Great Britain and setting base. Via satellite image and the Scandinavian scouts, there have been counted between one hundred fifty and one hundred ninety standard Atlantic Federation Iron Clad Battleships, fifty mobile suit carrier ships, approximately 1000 mobile suits as well as about 2500 combat aircraft. We're estimating about 400,000 troops now stationed on Great Britain. It appears that the Earth Alliance isn't taking the Kingdom of Scandinavia lightly," the voice of Captain Ramius carried through the hanger where the full crew was assembled.

"In numbers, our forces are considerably smaller. The four Scandinavian states, Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Denmark, combined with the forces of Orb total about 250,000 soldiers," she continued. "I'm sure all of you can take into perspective the concerns of having such numbers against us, however hope is not lost.

"The EA will attack from two directions. First, and most obviously, their massive numbers stationed in Great Britain are threatening to attack the Jutland Peninsula on Monday June 3, as they promised on international television two weeks ago. In case you have lost track of time, that is today, and with the clear forecast over Denmark and the waters of the North Sea and Skagerrak we have no reason to doubt that the EA ships are well on their way to battle. The Scandinavian homeland defense has sent the majority of its ships and aircraft to the Skagerrak and along the west coast of Denmark to protect it from attack. Orb will back up Scandinavia with twelve Aegis Class battle ships and fifty-seven Astrays.

"Secondly, we have been informed by reliable sources that the enemy also plans to attack from the east. We have confirmed troops of land battle tanks and Strike Dagger mobile suits 61 kilometers north and 48 kilometers west of St. Petersburg. Our sources tell us they will set out to attack Helsinki fifteen hours after the planned attack on Jutland.

"The Archangel will be stationed hidden within the Gulf of Finland along with two Scandinavian aircraft carrier submarines, the _Segrare_ and the _Beskyddare_. We will intercept and destroy the enemy mobile suits from the east before they reach their target. Is this clear?"

"Sir!" the soldiers of the Archangel shouted to their captain.

* * *

The pilots had gathered in the briefing room. Kira, who Cagali now knew was two ranks higher than she and the five pilots, had called them there. The atmosphere was tense, even Shinn had found no need to pester Kira or Cagali, rather wanting to focus on what Kira had to tell them. Mumtaz had dropped the dead baby jokes and Manuel had stopped clowning around. No one wanted to consider the situation if the Earth Alliance were to defeat the Kingdom of Scandinavia that day. 

"It was foolish of my country to have neither mobile suits nor mobile armors built in case we needed to protect our country in a situation like this," said Abraham, the tensest of all the pilots, "and humiliating that we have to call upon our allies in the Pacific to lend their mobile suits in our defense."

"Your country has its policies with good reason," said Cagali to the evidently flustered coordinator standing beside her. "It's policy to show no hostilities, only friendship and cooperation with both sides calls for no mobile suits. Who's to believe someone who waves a gun in your face and says 'let's be friends'? It's gotten you so far."

"Yes I know. But if only we had better defenses…"

"Hey guys," said Kira walking into the room, his computer under one arm. Instantaneously, all eyes looked to him. "I'm here to give you as many details about the upcoming combat that I possibly can. Captain Ramius is too busy right now to address this group so you'll have to get the information second hand."

Shinn suddenly found his sharp tongue; "Then let's skip the introductions and get to the point. We don't have much time."

"You read my mind," said Kira. He placed his computer onto a table and connected it to a few wires. He flipped a light switch and a map was projected onto the wall. Kira circled his mouse around a body of water south of Finland. "The gulf of Finland: this is where we are." His mouse stopped on a specific spot near the shore northeast of Helsinki. Then he moved the mouse onto the land just east of Scandinavia's border with the Eurasian Federation. "Here is our enemy, 200 kilometers east of Helsinki. From our position, we are fit to intercept them within 27 minutes after they begin moving. When we head out, you will direct your mobile suits first directly to the shoreline then head towards the Eurasian Federation Border.

"Our enemy…" he began, taking a deep breathe before continuing. "According to the Orb spy satellite that passed over this area two hours ago, we're looking at about one hundred twenty five standard EA Strike Dagger mobile suits."

"One hundred twenty five?!" gasped Lloyd. "We're expected to face that number with seven?"

"We also have the_Segrare_ and the _Beskyddare _and their aircraft with us" reminded Mumtaz, "And Jutland's being attacked by one thousand. This sounds about reasonable to me."

"We'll be annihilated," protested Lloyd.

"That's their intention, isn't it?" said Abraham, "to completely wipe out all of our forces."

"He's right," said Manuel. "The Earth forces like to completely overpower with numbers and not leave any mess behind."

"To our knowledge, our enemy won't be expecting us. In the least, we've got surprise on our side," said Kira.

"When will the EA be launching their attack?" asked Cagali.

"We believe they'll be leaving Eurasian territory around 21:00 local time," said Kira.

"Are they aiming for a night attack?" wondered Manuel.

"At this time of year, in this part of the world?" Abraham asked. "It's June. There's scarcely three hours of darkness in this region. Considering the normal traveling speed of land based mobile suits, by the time they'd reach Helsinki, it'd be daylight again."

Kira nodded to Manuel. "He's right. I'm sure he knows this region better than the rest of us."

"I'm from Norway, not Finland," said the blonde coordinator, shaking his head.

"What about ZAFT?" asked Shinn, "Are they doing anything?"

"They're prowling, definitely in the area," replied Kira. "Two of their subs have come up on Scandinavian radar in the Skagerrak. They've offered to help, but Scandinavia has turned them down."

"But why?" asked Shinn. "They don't stand a chance. The Earth Alliance will come in and destroy this country if they don't get help."

"If we accept help from ZAFT, we give up our position of neutrality. It would be the same if Orb accepted ZAFT assistance," said Abraham. "Besides, our country doesn't want to provide the PLANTs a labor source. 67 of our population is naturals. The PLANTs haven't shown any aversion to picking up naturals from our country and enslaving them on PLANT."

"I thought they didn't normally pick up naturals from Scandinavian territory," said Mumtaz.

"They don't, but that doesn't mean they won't," countered Abraham.

"So if the ZAFT's offer to help has been turned down, what are they still doing around here?" asked Shinn.

"They're waiting for Scandinavia to call for help," said Kira. "And I'd say if they're forced to give in to either ZAFT or EA, it'll be to ZAFT. They're more reasonable than the EA."

Several of the pilots agreed with Kira. "You guys just think that way because you're coordinators," said Cagali, more to herself than anyone around her. There was no way to tell how the battle would end.

"But really, the ZAFT haven't done anything?" asked Shinn.

"Practically," replied Kira. "Actually they did send five DINNs over the base on Great Britain. Needless to say, they didn't cause much damage before they were destroyed."

Shinn sneered, "I figured they would have tried to help their trade partner more than that. They've been exporting to the PLANTs a good amount of lumber and even some food products from Denmark. It just seems to me like they would do more."

Mumtaz shrugged. "They can't."

There was a silent moment of agreement among the pilots. Kira spoke, "I've got no more details about the upcoming battle to tell you. If there aren't any more questions, you're dismissed." He looked around the room. Cagali had about twenty questions for Kira, but she knew he couldn't answer them so she kept her mouth shut. After a moment of silence, Kira stood up and turned on the lights. "Very well, you're dismissed. I'd suggest that you rest before the battle but be prepared to be called to your mobile suits at any time."

The coordinator boys began to make their way out of the room. Cagali waited for Kira to unplug his computer. When he picked up his lap top, Cagali headed towards the door. "Wait just a second, Cagali," said Kira.

She turned. "What?"

"Here," said Kira, pulling a small medicine bottle out of his pocket and giving it to Cagali. "Take two before you get into your mobile suit. It's a small dose of Aspirin; I'm not sure, but I think it should block the nasty NNA side effects."

"Uh, thanks," said Cagali, putting the bottle in her pocket.

* * *

Six hours later, Cagali fastened herself in her Murasame as the machine activated. "One hundred twenty-five to seven," she said to herself. She felt her weight pressed slightly against the back of her seat as the Archangel ascended to the surface of the water. 

A box popped up on her screen, it was an officer from the bridge. –Mobile suits clear for takeoff. Opening the hatch.-

-Wait around the ship for the group before taking off towards the mainland.- instructed Kira and the pilots began their launch.

-Shinn Asuka: Blitz launching-

-Kira Yamato: Freedom taking off-

- This is gunna be one crazy battle- said Lloyd. –Lloyd Carson: Astrays launching!-

-Let's just hope we don't end up fighting a bunch of ZAFT, like we did in the EU. Manuel Gomez taking off.-

-Mumtaz Barr: Murasames heading out-

"Cagali Athha: launching"

-Abraham Brewer: let's get this over and done with.-

The voice of the same bridge officer came through Cagali's Murasame radio. –The Archangel is sinking. We'll resurface in approximately twenty-two minutes and come on land. The best of luck to you.- then as promised, it descended once again into the Gulf of Finland.

The seven mobile suits hovered over the sea momentarily; both the Astrays and the Blitz had been equipped with flight equipment. They waited for Kira to give the heads up.

-Shinn, can you go ahead of us with mirage colloid and send us a visual of the enemy?- asked Kira.

-No, I can't. - replied Shinn sourly.

-Why not?- asked Kira.

-The Blitz is equipped with mirage colloid but my flight gear is not. Imagine you have a random mobile suit air glider come circling around your head. It's not suspicious in the least,- he replied, dripping his voice in sarcasm. –Besides, this suit is more useful with its phase shift armor on. With out it, the Blitz is the weakest of the Orb mobile suits. You're giving mirage colloid more value that it's worth.-

-Shinn…- started Kira, but Cagali interrupted him.

"We don't have time for you to be a smart aleck. Save it for on the ship," she snapped into her radio.

-Cagali, don't…-Kira started again, but Shinn interrupted him.

-So Princess thinks she knows better? Are you going to get out of your mobile suit and practically collapse again? Is it too much for a natural to…-

-Shinn, don't distract Princess when we're about to go into battle. It's not worth it- said Mumtaz.

-Try to manage to leave her alone for a little bit- said Lloyd.

-Yeah, really- said Abraham. –We don't need fighting among ourselves. Then we'll definitely be destroyed.-

Manuel nodded.

-You too, Cagali - said Kira. Cagali sneered, finding nothing wrong with her actions and realized Shinn probably felt the same way.

Shinn scoffed. –So do we head out or what? - he asked.

-Yeah, looks like we'll have to do without a scout, but we've all got them on radar, right?- Kira checked.

-Yeah, Yamato, we got 'em- said Mumtaz, –bunch of dots looking like a mass of bees-

-Alright then, let's head north towards the shore.- commanded Kira and took off in the Freedom.

-It looks like they've covered about ten kilometers into Scandinavian territory- Abraham observed from his radar.

-Doesn't matter as long as we don't let them get to Helsinki. One inch into neutral territory is enough for us to attack them.- Lloyd replied.

They flew without comment for a minute, then as the shoreline came into view Manuel said -Say, have any of you other than me noticed that the Earth Alliance has been picking on the neutral nations?-

-No duh- Cagali heard Shinn reply for the group.

-I mean really, first the Equatorial Union, now Scandinavia, and the only place left on the list is Orb, right?- he pressed.

-Yeah…- said Mumtaz, contemplating.

-We're coming into enemy firing range in two minutes. Save the class discussions for later- said Kira.

The others agreed. The enemy was close enough that the main camera on Cagali's Murasame had spotted them in the distance. There was a mob of them all walking along. Then, she noticed there was something big in the center. The big thing was black and the part she could see appeared hunched over giving the big, black thing a turtle-like appearance.

'No, not big,' Cagali corrected herself. 'The average mobile suit is about eighteen meters tall, that's big. This thing looks more than twice as tall as the EA suits. It's humongous!'

-What's that thing in the middle? - said Lloyd.

-I don't know. There wasn't anything like this described in the report I was given- replied Kira.

"Well, we're about to find out, aren't we?" said Cagali, commanding her Murasame to transform into its high-speed aerial form. The other two Murasames followed suit and with their speed exceeding that of the Astrays and Blitz in their more agile form, began to put space behind them and the other Orb pilots.

Cagali concentrated on the visual of her enemies not too far away from the shoreline. Hearing the captain tell the ship that there were one-hundred twenty-five of the Strike Daggers and seeing the one-hundred twenty-five Strike Daggers in person were two separate things. The area covered by these mobile suits was impressive. Then there was that thing in the center…

The three Murasames split, Cagali heading west, towards the front of the group, Mumtaz heading east towards the rear and Abraham charging straight on to the center.

The EA spotted them and Cagali watched about two dozen mobile suits raise their beam rifles to shoot at her suit. The natural focused her target designator quickly and accurately and pulled a trigger. Before the EA could shoot, four missiles form the Murasames hit followed by an immediate explosion. Cagali shot around, using the fire and smoke to conceal her mobile suit. Similar explosions occurred where the other two Murasames had met the group.

-Ha ha! Six down, One hundred nineteen to go! - exclaimed Mumtaz.

"Make that one hundred fourteen," Cagali corrected him.

-Nice, Princess!- complimented Mumtaz.

–One of them snagged my wing- Abraham cursed from his position, -Doesn't help much with mobility…-

The EA suits were now shooting angrily up at the three Murasames that had disturbed their caravan. Cagali fired at the Earth Alliance mobile suits with her beam cannon, only managing to hit one while dodging shots. She flew higher above the EA mobile suits, suddenly glad that their design did not break away from the chains of gravity. Cagali guided her mobile suit in a loop, coming out of it by targeting her enemy with her second, and last, set of long distance missiles. Once again, she zoomed out of the sight of the EA mobile suits into the smoke, targeting and shooting suits with her beam cannon.

Another box popped up on her screen. The two Astrays were working along side Mumtaz in the rear and appeared to have taken little damage. Shinn had arrived fairly close to her mobile suit and had taken out at least ten Strike Daggers with the Blitz. She had to admit that in terms of piloting skills that she'd seen, he was second only to Kira. With less mobility than the Murasames, he'd used the mobile suit glider that the Blitz had been equipped with to fly straight into the mass of Strike Daggers and was now using the brute close combat tactics to knockout his enemies.

Kira had joined the fray along side Abraham using the Freedom to take out numerous EA mobile suits. He flew insanely in and out through the EA mobile suits, taking out several at a time. A beam from one of the EA mobile suits skimmed Kira from behind and in turn; he spun around and destroyed the suit in two well aimed shots.

The initial shot that Abraham had received earlier had blown off the tip of his right wing and although he was still able to fly, slightly crooked, he had landed and was dong as Shinn with less success and more help from Kira.

Thirty combat aircraft from the Segrare and Beskyddare headed for the front of the group. Cagali twisted out of their way and Shinn jumped to his mobile glider as the Scandinavian forces dropped bombs into the fray.

The Earth Alliance tried pulling itself together from the surprise attack. Unable to move from the ground, they were forced to fire their beam rifles upward at moving targets. Needless to say, the agile Orb suits weren't easy targets. Even severely outnumbered, Abraham had been the only one to receive damage to his suit.

An EA mobile suit fired up at Cagali and she dodged to her left. It shot again in the same area and two Scandinavian jets exploded. Cagali swore and transformed the Murasame to its mobile suit form and drew its beam saber. She charged head on into the array of mobile suits, clashing with one of the EA's natural pilots.

The natural pilot drew his beam saber as well and they clashed together. Cagali swung around the legs of her mobile suit knocking the Strike Dagger to the ground. She slashed her beam saber into its abdomen and the suit exploded.

-Your being careless, Princess!- Cagali head Shinn's voice yell through her radio.

Suddenly, there was another mobile suit charging from behind. It raised its beam saber; there wasn't enough time to block. Red exploded before her eyes. The EA suit was gone. The Blitz materialized beside her and its glider came zooming over the heads of the EA mobile suits then dove down towards the Blitz. Shinn hopped on, still firing at the enemy. –That's twice I've saved your neck. - said Shinn. –take to the skies, stupid! Lt. Captain Waltfeld assigned you the aerial type for a reason. –

Without argument, Cagali flew upwards and did her best to stay out of enemy fire and back up Shinn from a distance. It was proving quite difficult when he would use the mirage colloid and disappear from sight.

The battle had been going on for nearly twenty minutes. Either the EA pilots had smartened up quickly or they had knocked off all the easy ones in their first attack. They were becoming harder to destroy and Cagali's Murasame had gotten a nasty dent in the armor on the right shoulder and its right arm wasn't moving as effectively as it should.

A box popped up on Cagali's screen, a message from the Archangel. _The Archangel will surface in sixty-seven seconds and fire positron cannon into center of enemy forces._

"Sixty-seven seconds?" she reread and shot up higher above the enemy. Apparently, the others had gotten the message and hastily gained altitude. A moment later, the Scandinavian fighter jets climbed in altitude. Apparently the message had been translated to Swedish.

With a splash that Cagali could hear from within her Mobile suit, the Archangel climbed out of the water, flying towards land. Momentarily, the cannon hummed and soft pink glowed at its tip. The Archangel fired.

Cagali gasped. The light from the cannon seemed too much for the Murasame's camera to take in, and all she saw was a bright, pink light emanating from all four panels in front of her. Instinctively, the natural girl closed her eyes and when that wasn't enough, raised her arm to shield her face. She could see the bright neon light pressing through her eyelids. She felt and heard the explosion and the pink light vanished to be replaced by a less bright orange glow.

The light resided. The natural could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her eyes remained shut; she couldn't tell herself to open them and see the destruction.

-No way! - she heard an exclamation from Mumtaz.

-Impossible- muttered Kira.

-It's still up? - asked Lloyd. –That blast didn't do anything to it?-

Cagali took a deep breath and opened her eyes. The entire center section of the EA troops had been taken out and the ground was burned where they had been before. The mobile suits in the center had been obliterated; leaving only the ones on the edge standing, around twenty Strike Daggers that Cagali knew would be no problem to take out. Yet there was an oddity in this mess of destruction left from a shot from the Archangel. In fact, it was a large oddity.

The thing stood there, erect and unharmed.

-Did it deflect that blast?- wondered Manuel.

-It must have- said Lloyd.

-But it hasn't done anything yet- said Shinn. –I've kept an eye on it. It hasn't moved at all, nothing.-

Kira swerved around in the Freedom and aimed his beam rifle at the thing. The beam he shot bounced off like a rubber ball. As far as the thing was concerned, it didn't care. It didn't move, not to the left nor to the right. It could have been as dead as a rock if it hadn't managed to block Kira's fire. –It definitely blocked it- he concluded. –But it's not moving. I don't think it's a threat. Concentrate on the ones who escaped the main damage of the blast. Abraham, head back to the Archangel. Your mobile suit's damaged. The rest of us can finish up all the EA suits left.-

"Sure"

-No problem-

-Right on it-

-Got it-

-Thank you captain obvious- said the Orb pilots respectively.

-I can still fight!- protested Abraham. –This is _my _country we're…-

-I told you to return to the ship. That's an order. I've already informed the bridge that you're coming back. - said Kira.

Cagali heard a silent desire to dispute orders further, but Abraham remained silent most likely not wanting to act like Shinn. –Sir- he replied, a taste of vinegar in his voice. He turned to head back to the Archangel.

-You should send Princess back too, - said Shinn. –I'd rather not have her in the way either.-

-Cagali's mobile suit isn't damaged like his, but if you'd like to return to the ship I can easily arrange it- replied Kira.

Cagali smiled to herself, she could imagine Shinn sneering in his mobile suit. While on the ship, Cagali knew Kira didn't press his authority much at all but from the stories she'd heard from the other pilots, he couldn't manage to be any more authoritative and bossy in battle.

-Alright, with the middle taken out, these guys are like a split up group- said Kira. –Lloyd, Mumtaz and I will deal with those to the west. Cagali, Shinn and Manuel can deal with those to the east. We've gotten rid of the bulk of them, it shouldn't be much of a problem.-

The five pilots under Kira's command agreed to his orders and headed off in either direction. Cagali noticed that the direction Kira went had a few more mobile suits than the one he sent her to. Cagali's group was yet to exchange fire with their target when a bright green glow surrounded them, as the blast from the Archangel's cannons had done, followed by an explosion.

Cagali winced in her seat, she had not closed her eyes and dots of color swam across her vision.

-What the heck was that?!- exclaimed Shinn.

-Go up! Now! - shouted Manuel.

The panic in his voice over road Shinn's natural desire to disobey orders and he as well as Cagali headed for the skies, Manuel already ahead of them.

The green light fired again, the magnitude of the shot blinding the pilots momentarily. Cagali blinked furiously, her eyes unable to focus.

-Keep moving! - shouted Kira's voice through the radio. Cagali kept her Murasame still. Green light swam across her vision. –Cagali! Move!- persisted Kira.

"I… I can't see!" she exclaimed.

-Down and to your left! - he barked into her radio, the same panic in his voice as Manuel had had a second before.

Cagali thought to move but her mind drew a blank. While she knew the controls of the Murasame almost perfectly, she couldn't automatically hit the correct buttons with her eyes closed. Something slammed into Cagali full force from the side.

-Don't be stupid, Princess, close your eyes! You're a natural; you should know that you can't handle this amount of light exposure. - barked Shinn.

"But if I keep my eyes shut I'm just…"

Shinn stopped her -I've got a hold of your Murasame, don't worry. I'm not gunna let anything hit you. You should be able to see again in a minute.-

Cagali felt her mobile suit jerked to the side and another green light colored the inside of her eyelids.

-No! The Archangel!- exclaimed Lloyd's voice. She heard another explosion, this one the biggest one so far. All of the pilots cursed.

Cagali gasped. "The Archangel?!" she repeated. "What's going on?" Of all the moments to be left in the dark, this was the worst possible.

-Stop asking questions, it's distracting- Shinn told her.

The natural opened her mouth, wanting beyond anything else, to ask another question and receive answers. Shinn's words registered, and she took in a breath, holding it tightly. Then the Murasame's computer let out a long, five-second beep, in those five seconds her shoulders tensed, her eyes opened and her hands shook above her controls. A million questions rolled through her mind. Large green dots swam across her vision covering most of her surroundings. 'What was that?' she thought.

The Murasame's computer informed her in words seemingly prerecorded separately then put back together so that each had a different tone and the sentence flowed unnaturally. –Murasame 2 signal lost.-

She was in Murasame 3. Mumtaz was in Murasame 1. And then Abraham was… Cagali shook her head furiously but the green dots still obscured her vision. She heard Mumtaz curse from his mobile suit.

Kira's voice came through the radio, not talking to any of the pilots. –Oh no, you're not shooting at that again if I can help it!-

Cagali felt her mobile suit jerk upward then to the side. She hated this, she wanted to see! She tried to focus, tightening her fists in frustration. She could make out now barren Earth beneath her as well as some of the controls, but green blotched out the battle taking place before her eyes.

-What is this thing? It's reflecting all of our attacks! - exclaimed Manuel. –I've never seen anything like it before, and it even took out some of the EA troops, too.-

-Is it a ZAFT weapon?-

-No, it's not in the data brought back from Aprillius.-

The green was lessening, and Cagali closed her eyes taking in deep breaths hoping that maybe more concentrated oxygen would restore her eye sight faster. A minute later, she reopened her eyes. Through a haze of lime she could make out the events playing out in front of her. A million words could not describe what she saw.

The Archangel had been hit, it's right front "leg" in flames. It seemed that when Shinn had grabbed a hold of her Murasame, he had taken them as far away from the battle as possible in the two minutes she had been blind. It appeared like the majority of the Scandinavian fighter jets had been destroyed and as Manuel had said, the few Strike Daggers yet to be destroyed were making a run for it.

Then, front and center before her eyes was… the thing. It was the same hunched over, giant, black _thing_. Kira, Mumtaz, Lloyd and Manuel were sending as many attacks at the thing as was imaginable, yet it was unharmed. It was deflecting all missiles or beam rifle shots fired at it as if it were warding off annoying flies. Something on its back began to glow bright neon green and two long black tubes aimed upward towards the Freedom.

The Freedom rose straight up. Cagali knew that no mobile suit, ZAFT, EA or Orb made could possibly out run a shot from a beam cannon, or more precisely from the damage she was observing, two positron cannons mounted onto this humongous, black _thing._ It fired and Kira spun his suit agilely out of the way.

"Kira, that thing almost got you!" shouted Cagali in horror of his actions.

-Great, your visions back- he observed. –Shinn, come back over here and help.-

Abruptly, the Blitz let go of the Murasame. Cagali grabbed for her controls stopping herself from freefalling to the ground. "What are you doing?" she snapped at Kira.

-I'm trying to get it to waste its energy- he replied. –But I'd say it has a lot. It's practically charged up like a ship!-

"What is that thing?" asked Cagali.

-I don't know- said Kira. –It looks like some new, EA mobile armor. It has some defense mechanism, it's blocking off all of our attacks, and it's loaded to the bulk with who knows how many weapons. But the pilot's gone mad! He's not giving one bit of care to what he shoots or what he shoots it with. He's destroyed more than half of the remaining EA mobile suits.-

"It attacked its own?"

-It attacked us, and they got hit in the process.- Mumtaz told her.

-This… this thing! The EA has created a giant monster!- hissed Lloyd.

-Were they intending on setting this loose in Helsinki?- asked Manuel. –It would have flattened the entire city in five minutes, it's already burned a 2.5 kilometer radius of forest.-

Lloyd fired at the suit repeatedly, streaming a line of profanity. –It reflects everything!-

Cagali gritted her teeth, and set her Murasame full speed towards Kira, Manuel, Mumtaz, Lloyd and the _thing._

-Shinn! Try mirage colloid and attack it from below- commanded Kira.

-Got it! - Shinn vanished.

-Everyone else, distract it. If you can, aim for the cannons on its back. –

Cagali focused on the Murasame's controls, using its jet form to speed as fast as she could straight towards the thing.

-Princess, it's targeting you!- shouted Mumtaz.

"Good, it's distracted," she replied, setting her target designator on the glowing green light on the back of the giant. She flew her Murasame directly in front of the thing, purposefully just too low for it to fire its cannons at her mobile suit. The thing responded with a barrage of bullets that barely missed the tail of her Murasame as she zoomed around it.

-You're being stupid, Cagali!- yelled Kira.

"It's distracted," she replied. Her Murasame transformed into its mobile suit form and she aimed her beam rifle at one of the cannons hoisted on the back of the _thing. _She fired and hit the beam cannon. The force moved the cannon slightly to the side before it fired, missing Cagali by only a few meters.

-That was reckless! - spat Kira, charging at the thing in a way more reckless than Cagali. He shot over the top of the thing, drawing his beam saber. Mumtaz and Manuel shot at the front of the thing; so that it was flashed with light in the area where they estimated was the main camera. The thing deflected the shots from Mumtaz and Manuel like insects, yet was not so lucky with the Freedom.

-Yes!- exclaimed Lloyd, Manuel and Mumtaz. Kira had amputated one of the thing's cannon's off of the main body.

There was an explosion from below and the thing tilted backwards slightly; its metal framework growling. The Blitz shot up from beneath the mobile suit, nimbly dodging another array of bullets from the thing.

The thing seemed to stumble back, and then brought its feet back together. 'This thing has legs,' realized Cagali. And then, the turtle like shell opened from underneath the thing creating a disc like cover on its back. The main body of the thing rose upward as if coming out of a bow. It stood upright. It was as if seeing a picture of a hunchback before and after surgery.

The most gigantic, black, powerful mobile suit any of the pilots had ever come across in all their battles.

-It's a mobile suit!- exclaimed Manuel.

-More importantly, it's as tall as three of ours, - said Mumtaz.

-Don't forget that it's got three times as many guns to boot- said Kira.

The mobile suit raised its arms; a beam rifle attached to both, and began to fire. The six Orb pilots scattered. Although its massive size limited how fast the thing could move, there was no doubt that it was now more mobile and thus much more dangerous. Still, it deflected anything fired at it.

-If it deflects anything you fire or throw at it, we'll have to figure out a way to take it out in close combat. Any ideas?- said Shinn

-The things loaded with more weapons in more places than I care to count,- said Lloyd. –If we get too close, it'll take us out for sure.-

-Yet I can guarantee some behemoth like this can't possibly have the mobility and speed of a normal mobile suit. - Kira charged full out at the monstrous mobile suit. –Its size is both a help and a hindrance. Our mobility is the only chance we've got. - said the pilot of the Freedom.

As Kira said this, he steered the Freedom up directly in front of the black mobile suit firing at his chest. The behemoth of a mobile suit fired three missiles towards Kira which missed due to his speed. The missiles followed him upward but with three shots, he destroyed them before they reached his mobile suit.

-Does this thing have a weakness?- wondered Mumtaz. The giant mobile suit's pilot was getting more comfortable with the Orb pilot's attack patterns, and things were getting increasingly difficult for the six trying to defend themselves from the monster.

-It deflects all our shots, it has a million weapons and it isn't running out of power- said Manuel. –I'd think not.-

-How's your power?- asked Kira.

-21 percent left- replied Manuel.

-And everyone else?- he asked.

-27 percent- said Mumtaz, dodging a shot.

-19 percent- replied Lloyd.

"32" said Cagali, checking her power.

-29- said Shinn.

-Not good…- hissed Kira. –We won't have more than ten minutes…-

-Balance!- exclaimed Shinn suddenly.

-What?- asked Kira.

-Balance!- he repeated excitedly, -When I attacked it earlier, the thing nearly fell over. And if we could knock it off its feet, I've got a sense that it won't be able to get up.-

-Knock it over?- contemplated Mumtaz. –That's all well and good if it were possible. If I get too close to the thing, it'll take me out for sure-

-Maybe…- said Kira. He pulled his mobile suit upward, flying up and behind their giant enemy. Then he fired towards the machine. The machine's beam reflector activated automatically though there was no need. The blast from the Freedom hit at its feet and the earth shot up from underneath. The thing stumbled backwards, shooting its beam cannon at Kira. It found its balance once again and angrily concentrated its fire power all on the Freedom, still deflecting anything the other pilots shot at it.

Kira twisted the Freedom away from the shots. –I think you've got a good idea, Shinn,- he said. –Concentrate your fire on the feet of mobile suit. Maybe if we can damage that, then we can knock it over.-

-Easier said than done- said Mumtaz, trying to hit the feet of the mobile suit from the front.

-We'll see…- said Shinn, and the Blitz phased out of sight. Cagali saw a flash of light near the bottom of the giant machine. It stumbled slightly. –It's some thick metal- said Shinn. –I can't cause that much damage with a beam saber. - Kira hit the ground near the mobile suit again, this time using several more guns. Shinn swore loudly –Are you trying to hit _me_, Yamato!?- The Blitz phased back into vision.

-Sorry, Shinn- Kira apologized half heartedly, still concentrating on the enemy. The giant mobile suit stumbled backwards once more, and then moved forward onto stronger land. –From our positions… Manuel, Lloyd, aim for the ground in front of it. I'll hit the ground behind it. Cagali, Shinn, and Mumtaz hit it in front with all you've got. Let's knock it over this time. On the count of three! One… Two…-

Cagali charged up her beam rifle, heading full out at the thing in front of her. The ground below the machine crumbled and it tilted. The mobile suit tried to rebalance itself, in turn it failed to block as the two Murasames and the Blitz charged into its chest.

It fired wildly once more, but the aim was ill as it fell uncontrollably backwards. The six mobile suits sped out of its way. With a crash, the turtle-shell like back hit the ground that the Freedom had disturbed earlier. The Earth cracked form the weight of the mobile suit and the height from which it had fallen.

Cagali watched the mobile suit with baited breath. Kira took no more time before firing at the fallen Goliath. Even so, the Freedom's fire bounced off of the mobile suit's armor. Yet it remained there on the ground operating no offensive, the only visual difference from when they were battling it was that it now lay on its back.

-It's not moving- said Lloyd. –But it doesn't look damaged in the least.-

There was a tacit agreement among the pilots, all of them wary of the destructive power of the dark EA mobile suit. -I… I think the pilot's probably knocked out or injured- concluded Kira.

-What in the world are we waiting for? Do we want to let the pilot wake up and kill us? Let's destroy it!- exclaimed Manuel, aiming his Astray's beam rifle at the fallen giant. The beam reflected off of the armor. He took in a sharp breath, expecting it to stand and move once more. The machine remained motionless.

-I think we've established with the Freedom that this thing's armor is impenetrable - said Mumtaz.

–The pilot's definitely out of it- said Shinn. –I'm going to shoot him before he can cause any more damage.- The Blitz landed on the chest of the mobile suit.

-Don't Shinn! It could be dangerous!- shouted Kira.

-You got any better ideas, Yamato?- the Japanese boy snapped at his leader. –We can't destroy it with our weapons and we can't continue to fight it.- With that, he flipped off his communication.

Cagali tapped a button that zoomed in on the Blitz from her position much further away from the monstrous mobile suit. Shinn opened his cockpit and descended slowly till his feet touched the cold, steel mobile suit. Then he walked to the cockpit. Showing no apprehension, he pulled a gun out of his pilot's suit and pressed a button to open the cockpit. He raised his gun and pointed at what was inside. Then Shinn jumped at what he saw, putting his gun back into its holder. The other pilots tensed in their seats.

Shinn climbed into the cockpit, momentarily out of sight. Then he emerged, a limp body in his arms. Cagali looked closely at her screen and then gasped. "It's a girl!"

-A girl?- repeated Mumtaz –No way! The Earth Alliance put a _girl _in that thing?!-

-It is- said Manuel. –I can see her face from my position. And she has curves, too.-

-You nasty pervert- hissed Lloyd. –That girl can't be older than fourteen! Look at her face; she's still a kid-

The girls eyes opened slightly, then suddenly flew open. She screamed, jumping out of Shinn's arms. Shinn was knocked down and the girl made a run for it, running wildly away from the cockpit and away from Shinn. The Orb soldier was back on his feet in a split second and took after the girl grabbing a hold of her from behind. She thrashed against him violently, screaming, kicking trying to get away.

-I'm going down to help him- said Manuel, landing his Astray along side Shinn's Blitz. Kira agreed and commanded the other four mobile suits to land.

Cagali directed her mobile suit to land on the chest of the machine and opened her cockpit. Immediately, voices reached her ears.

"No! No! Lemme go! Let Stella go! I don't wanna die. Stella don't wanna die! Let Stella go! Let Stella go!" She was crying. The girl was sobbing, screaming, and thrashing to get away.

"Stop it! It's okay! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you, I _swear _I'd never hurt you," Shinn yelled over the desperate plea. "Don't run away; it's okay! No one's going to hurt you, Stella. Everything's going to be fine, Stella, you're not going to die."

The girl stopped struggling momentarily. Her eyes were wide and horrified, then she showed comprehension. "Stella's not going to die?"

"Yes, that's right," said Shinn. "It's okay, I promise!"

Manuel and Lloyd reached Shinn and stood ready to help in case the girl made a dash back towards the cockpit. Instead, she sobbed quietly where she stood. The youngest of Orb's mobile pilots held onto the EA pilot, quietly trying to comfort the distressed girl.

Cagali watched from her cockpit, the only pilot not to come down and out of her mobile suit. Shinn rubbed the girl's back gently. She could make out his voice but couldn't hear what he was saying to the girl. She collapsed to her knees, holding onto Shinn.

A loud beep interrupted Cagali's mute focus. -Mobile team! Please report!- her radio called out.

The other five pilots could not respond, so she tapped a button in her Murasame to open communications. "This is Officer Athha reporting"

-What's going on out there? - asked the bridge.

"The main forces of EA strike daggers are all obliterated. The black mobile suit is undamaged but we've captured the pilot. The Freedom, Blitz, Astray 1, Astray 2, Murasame 1 and I are all fine. The others have disembarked from their mobile suits and are dealing with the enemy pilot."

There was a lengthy pause before the bridge responded, the captain obviously taking in the situation. –The Archangel will be making its way over land towards your location. The mobile team is advised to return to the ship as soon as possible. Please communicate this to the team and have Kira Yamato contact the bridge.-

"Sir," replied Cagali, "What about the enemy pilot?"

There was another pause. –Restrain the enemy and bring him aboard the Archangel.- Her radio tuned out.

* * *

AN: Let's do some math! Labor day - band rehearsal + computer new chapter. New chapter + reviews happy author. I'm sure all of yall like the quick updates, huh? I've basically got this plotted out to the end so it's just the writing and not the thinking... (One favor please, I don't use profanity in my speech or in my writing and I would appreciate it if you didn't use it in my reviews.) 


	14. Part 2, Ch 6

AN: SMI: Specimen Maximum Intelligence

SML: Specimen Maximum Lifespan

SNI: Specimen Natural Intelligence

SNL: Specimen Natural Lifespan

AMF-516 CGUE is not a mobile suit that exists in the series.

The natural girls I have Cagali rooming with are only around to talk about stuff that I don't feel like explaining in paragraph form. They don't have any part in the story other than that.

On a random note, after writing dialogue for Stella, I accidentally started referring to myself in the third person and had to slap myself into common sense. Did you know in Japanese, calling yourself by your name instead of I is actually normal, and often people call each other by their name rather than 'you' and especially 'he' or 'she.'

But anyways, onto what you've all been waiting for! Or actually not what you've been waiting for; yall are probably gunna kill me...

* * *

**Identification Number O04172**

**Part 2, Chapter Six**

**Stella**

It had been two days, two long stressful days since the seven Orb pilots battled the EA troops and their monster mobile suit in defense of Scandinavia. Cagali sat alone, as alone as she could in a room she shared with three other female natural officers.

Cagali had pulled closed the curtains on her bed and sat up against the wall in the dark, her knees pulled up against her chest. It was the closest thing she could manage to get some peace right now. To feel peace with herself now was impossible. Too many things had happened; too many thoughts occupied her mind.

The gigantic EA mobile suit they now knew was called the Destroy had been taken out to the middle of the Baltic Sea, as far from any island or peninsula as possible, and set on self destruct. The natural girl couldn't distinguish her feelings for that wretched machine. It had taken one of their pilots, the one who had so fervently desired to fight for his homeland. The Scandinavian, the blonde coordinator, Abraham Brewer, died Jun. 2, CE 71. What sour bitterness crept over the remaining six…

_-Abraham, head back to the Archangel. Your mobile suit's damaged. The rest of us can finish up all the EA suits left.-_

_-I can still fight!- protested Abraham. –This is my country we're…-_

_-That's an order. I've already informed the bridge that you're coming back. - said Kira._

–_Sir- he replied, a taste of vinegar in his voice._

The Destroy had hit Abraham's Murasame as he returned to the Archangel on Kira's orders… 'Kira's order' the words replayed in the natural's head. Cagali knew that Kira's orders were solid. They didn't need Abraham out fighting in a damaged mobile suit; he'd be a danger to himself and the other pilots. Kira would have sent back her in half an instant if he thought her mobile suit was damaged. He would have sent back Lloyd or Mumtaz or Shinn or Manuel if he thought it necessary. Yet it was only human for the natural girl to wonder, would the boy have been alive and with them now if Kira had made a bad judgment? If Kira had decided he needed to keep fighting, damaged or otherwise, would the Destroy have managed to shoot him down then?

A voice pounded in Cagali's ear, distant in her memory yet more real now than ever, _"__DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE? TO HAVE ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS KILLED RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES AND YOU CAN'T DO A ---- THING ABOUT IT?"_

'Yeah, Athrun,' she wanted to tell him, tears welling up in her eyes. 'I know.'

Now, instead of Abraham, they had the girl that bad been piloting the Destroy. Cagali let out a sigh, resting her head on her knees. That girl, Stella, wasn't in the best of conditions. She had lost consciousness not long after they arrived back on the Archangel. Shinn had carried her to the infirmary to see if the doctors could do anything for her.

Initially, the doctors were unable to find anything wrong with the girl other than a bump on the head, which Cagali presumed is what knocked her out when the Destroy was knocked off its feet. However, after the doctors had checked her over physically, Stella had awoken. She had begun yelling, screaming and fighting against the physicians until Shinn managed to calm her down once more. But her sanity just wasn't there. She refused to listen to anyone other than Shinn as if their words and voice couldn't even register in her ears. Cagali was surprised at the patience and understanding that Shinn had towards this girl. She had never seen him act so kindly to anyone on the ship, but Stella had become an exception.

Awkwardly, Cagali wondered if she lost her mind, would Shinn treat her differently? She didn't know, and figured that if she lost her mind the way Shinn treated her would be the last thought to float idly through her head.

Poor Stella wasn't looking too good physically, either. Almost an hour after she had regained consciousness in the infirmary, she was complaining… complaining of headaches, severe headaches… She cried and had looked to Shinn begging him to make them go away. Yesterday, she worsened. Not only her head, but now all down her back, her spinal column sent her waves of throbbing pain. Once again, she had looked to Shinn. It was obvious to everyone that Shinn couldn't do anything, and in turn, he looked to the doctors to give the tortured girl one more dose of morphine.

Cagali breathed a breath of bewilderment, completely lost in the stream of events she had been confronted with. That poor girl, what had the Alliance done to her?

The automatic door to her room could be heard opening. "You work on the, bridge, Hannah. Did you hear anything about what's happening around Jutland? I swear, down in the kitchen Christine and I hardly know what's going on!"

"What is it that you've been hearing?" asked Hannah.

"Well…" the other girl started. "I heard that there hasn't been any hostile action on the Jutland peninsula. I heard that the only attacks from the EA on Scandinavia were here and our ship pretty much got the worst of it."

"You've basically heard correctly. We were expecting the EA to attack, but so far there's been no sign of anything of the sort. I mean absolutely nothing. You know the base set up on Great Britain?"

"Of course I know! Who could forget about 400,000 troops set up to attack?"

"It's abandoned."

"Abandoned?"

"How many times do I need to repeat myself, Katy?"

"But it's abandoned? How do you know?" pressed Katy.

"When they didn't attack, people got suspicious," said Hannah flatly, "So we checked radar; of course there was absolutely nothing. The Orb spy satellite passed over the area yesterday and took some pictures of Great Britain. The base is still there, the ships, and everything. Then Scandinavia sent scouts to fly over the base. They said it's still all there, too, the ships, the mobile suits, the artillery, the fighter jets but there's no human movement. They said the base was set up, just empty and left not operating."

"That's it? Everything's there but it's not operating?"

"Yeah"

"But that doesn't make sense," protested Katy. "We were sure that at least 400,000 EA troops were stationed over there. Did they just put some machines over there and leave them so that we would think they were staging attack on the Jutland peninsula? Would they do that just to confuse us with radar and satellite images?"

"To that extent?" questioned Hannah. "I don't think so; there are other ways to deceive satellite images and radar. Setting up that big of a base without attacking us is unreasonable. And besides, there were a couple of ZAFT DINNs that attacked the base several days before we battled with the EA. And they came across something- the mad number of EA mobile suits took them out no problem."

"Really? I didn't know ZAFT attacked the base," wondered Katy.

"The Lt. Captain says it wasn't much of an attack. Just a few DINNs got destroyed, completely unproductive."

"You know, this reminds me sorta of what happened in the EU back in February. We were expecting EA troops for sure, everyone was, but they didn't show up, period. Remember?"

"Yeah, it is sorta fishy, huh?"

"What's the chance that we get attacked by ZAFT next?" said Katy. "Wouldn't that be just the weirdest of circumstances? Like a repeat of be…"

Cagali yanked open the curtains that she used to conceal herself on her bunk much to the surprise of the two girls she roomed with. She climbed off her cot standing and straitening her uniform slightly. She didn't feel like listening to one more discussion of the recent events. She didn't feel like thinking right now. She was getting a headache from these girls just chatting away about something she, as a pilot, knew more about than she did, and the fact that they were so casual after what the ship had just gone through two days past wasn't helping either.

"Cagali, are you okay?" Katy asked, somewhat apprehensively.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied and headed out the door.

As it shut behind her, she heard Hannah turn to scold her friend, "What a dumb question to ask! She was friends with the pilot that was killed…"

What if… What if… What if… was all that ran through Cagali's mind. What if Abraham's Murasame hadn't been damaged in the fight and Kira hadn't needed to send him back to the ship? What if they had realized what the Destroy was before it attacked? What if they had know that the EA wasn't attacking the Jutland area? Would he still be alive?

The natural (or whatever she was) felt a jolt of pain run through her skull and winced. She pivoted to her right heading towards Kira's room in hopes that he might have more of the Aspirin that he used to deal with his headaches. His room was less than twenty paces down the hall and the automated door was left open.

"Kira?" she asked peeking into the room. "Are you in here?"

The curtains on his bed were pulled half way closed. No one else occupied the room with Kira; Cagali supposed this was because he was one of the higher ranked officers on the ship. Curiously, she took a few steps in noting that his uniform pants and jacket were folded neatly on the floor beside his bed, a sign that indicated both that Kira wasn't following military protocol and that he was in the room. She looked towards the part of the bed un-obscured by the curtains. Kira lay on his side, the sheets pulled up to his chest, out cold.

Cagali looked towards him for a moment, thinking not to wake him, but a throb in her head compelled her. She kneeled down to make herself level with the mattress. "Kira, wake up," she said lightly patting him on the arm. The only response she received was the slow rise and fall of his chest. "Kira…" she repeated.

"You won't be able to wake him," said someone from behind. Cagali turned her head to see who had addressed her. It was Lloyd. "He got special permission from the Captain to take some heavy-duty knock out medication. He could stand to sleep off some stress. I doubt he'll even be capable of waking up for another two or three hours."

"Oh, I see," said Cagali, standing up and drawing away from her brother.

"Just thought you might want to know that," said Lloyd leaving her there.

Cagali raised a hand to her temple, rubbing her fingers in circles as she watched Kira sleep. The light throbbing had resumed and was threatening to increase if she didn't do something about it in the near future. It took her only a moment to decide and she turned on her heals to head for the medical ward to request some pain medication.

Stepping inside a moment or two later, she glanced around for a doctor that might give her some non-prescription pain medication, and considering what Kira had told her, preferably Aspirin. She wasn't sure whether or not NNA was the cause of her discomfort; it had been only a short time since she and Kira had learned that they had been drugged. Kira had suggested that they have a few medical tests performed on them when the war settled down. For now, she noted one of the medics coming in from a separate section of the ward not accessible from the main halls of the Archangel and asked him for some Aspirin for headache relief.

The medic tilted his head slightly to the side hearing the name of such an old drug not generally used for someone of her age. "Aspirin? We don't carry that on the ship," he told her and offered something else. The blonde hesitated before accepting the medicine. After all, there was no telling whether she was experiencing the nasty side effects of NNA or she just had a headache. Cagali swallowed the pills she was given and the doctor headed out of the room to give the day's medical reports to the captain.

At that moment, a voice reached Cagali's ears yet spoke no words. It was human and female, emitting a stressed, pained moan that seemed to resonate throughout the room. The voice was weak, exhausted, almost whimpering. Cagali felt a chill in the air around her and the hairs on the back of her neck rise to stand on end. The voice faded then died, leaving in its wake a silence that rang ten times louder than the unidentified voice that preceded it.

'What was that?' Cagali thought, the ability to speak seemed to have been smothered by the silence.

A different voice answered her question with another. "Stella?"

Cagali inhaled sharply as she put recognition to the name. And that other voice was…

"Are you awake now, Stella?"

From where Cagali was, she could hear Stella say something in return but she couldn't make out her words.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm Shinn. You remembered me."

'That's Shinn speaking?' wondered Cagali, stepping closer towards the voice. Judging by its direction, he seemed to be in the separate section of the infirmary. Shinn's voice sounded different than it had before. She'd only heard his voice snapping an insult, lacing sarcasm into a conversation or readily defying authority. The sound of his voice had always seemed harsh and cold… Yet now he spoke differently. In his tone, she could hear compassion, kindness, and sympathy. To her, it sounded warm and maybe even comforting. Was that really the same Shinn she had locked horns with so many times before?

"Shinn… came to see… Stella?" asked a weak female voice.

"Yeah, I came to see you," replied Shinn. "How are you feeling, Stella?"

"Stella's…" there was a pause, as if thinking of the words to say strained her condition. "Stella's head hurts," she managed.

"Is it as bad as yesterday?" Shinn asked. There was a moment of silence and Cagali supposed Stella had nodded to Shinn. "I see," said Shinn.

"But Stella feel okay. Stella's happy Shinn came to see me. No one else come to see Stella."

"Yeah, I know," hissed Shinn. "You're gunna get better soon; I promise."

"Stella wants to get better, but Stella not get better yet."

"You're gunna get better! If I say that you're going to get better, it means you'll get better. You have to!" Shinn's voice rose, a slight harshness cutting through the calm comforting tone he had used before. "You will," he pressed in a quiet volume once more.

"Shinn make Stella happy," said Stella. "He come to see Stella and he make Stella better. I like you, Shinn. After Stella get better, I can fight again."

"What?! Fight again?" exclaimed Shinn. "No, no you're not going to be fighting anymore. Just forget about all of that. It doesn't matter anymore."

"But they told me… they told me if Stella doesn't fight then Stella will die. Everyone will die if Stella doesn't fight and protect…"

"Who told you that?" whispered Shinn, disgusted.

"I… Stella doesn't remember."

Shinn cursed under his breath. "That's a lie, Stella. Who ever told you that, it's a complete lie. You're not going to go fight anymore. You're not gunna die because you don't fight. I'll protect you with my life, I swear. You're not gunna die. You're gunna get better and _I'm _gunna fight and protect you. But never again… You won't see a battle ever again."

"What does Stella do if Stella doesn't fight?" she asked.

"You'll get to live a peaceful life away from all of this war. I'm going to take you to Orb. Do you remember what I've told you about Orb?"

"Yes, Stella wants to go to Orb and see the city and the Ferris wheel."

"Yeah, I'm going to take you on the Ferris wheel the first thing I do when we get back home," promised Shinn. "And I'll take you to see the ocean like you've always wanted. You're going to love it in Orb. I'm sure of it."

Suddenly, a cry of pain pierced through their conversation. From where Cagali stood, she jumped, and apparently, so did Shinn. Stella was crying, she was shouting and screaming in pain. Cagali took the several steps necessary towards the voice before Shinn and Stella came into view.

Stella lay on a cot, restrained by several large leather bands. She was crying and shouting, trying to get away from the agony of her own body. Shinn was trying to hold her shoulders and head back against the bed.

"Stella! Calm down, you're only going to hurt yourself more. It's okay Stella, calm down!" exclaimed Shinn.

At that moment, one of the medics came pushing past Cagali and grabbed a shot set beside Stella's bed. He stuck the needle into the Alliance pilot's thigh as she thrashed against her restraints. She struggled for a moment longer and then her muscles went limp. Her arms and legs fell to the bed beside her, and her voice dropped in volume. Stella continued to moan. It was the most heart wrenching sound imaginable. "Shinn…" she cried. "Stella hurts."

"I know," said the coordinator, his arms now wrapped around the sick natural. "I know it hurts."

"Shinn…" she said again.

"What is it, Stella?" he asked.

"Shinn come back to see Stella again, right?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Thank you, Shinn." With those soft words said, the shot she had been given left her unconscious once more.

Shinn held onto the girl for what seemed like ages and then he pulled back, sitting down in a chair he had pulled up beside Stella's bed. Cagali could see only the side of his face from her position, but knew that the same boy who had degraded her for nothing more than being a natural girl had just as many tears running down his other cheek. He was oblivious to his surroundings, his eyes looking only to the natural before him.

Cagali's eyes fell on the blonde natural now forced into a spell of sleep hardly less painful than consciousness. There were black circles under her eyes and blue bruises seemed to have formed on her face, the only skin not covered by the sheets. Cagali could only imagine the bruises that covered the rest of her body.

"Hey, kid," said one of the medics to Shinn. "You can't stay here forever. You're one of our pilots, you have to eat and get some rest. You should come back and see her later."

"No, I'm staying here," he replied. "I just know that the moment I leave her side is when she'll need me the most."

The medic sighed and turned away from Shinn, and scribbled something down on a clip board as he came towards Cagali in order to return to the main section of the medical ward. He walked past her once more as Cagali stared mortified and heart broken at the two young pilots. Then she stepped backwards and turned her eyes away from the scene and retreated to the same area as had the doctor.

He finished writing on his clip board and put it down. "What are you in here for?" he asked.

"Oh, I had a headache but someone else already gave me medication for it," she explained.

"Alright then," he said, proceeding to ignore her and tend to another soldier on the Archangel who had contracted a cold.

Cagali made her way to the door to the rest of the ship, a sense of numb shock coursing its way through her body. Then by a glance, she saw the clip board that the doctor had been writing on. On the top, in all caps, was written "STELLA." It appeared that several basic medical tests had been done on the girl since she had arrived on the ship. From what Cagali could judge, Stella had been given some sort of steroids, extra vitamins and such. There was a list of substances found in Stella's blood. Although Cagali didn't know the names of the many chemicals found in the body, she had a bad feeling about it. Then suddenly, as if in blinking red lights, was something that Cagali instantly recognized. Platelet count of 1,250,000

_Still looking back through my research, I've noticed higher numbers of platelets, in fact a dangerous number, in the blood of the animals that I'd given NNA, basically giving them blood that runs thick. I've got a strong hunch that's what causes the swelling of the brain that inevitably kills the animals._

'Could that be…' wondered Cagali looking at the paper attached to the clip board. A platelet count over a million? Certainly that wasn't normal… But could it be… Were she and Kira only two of the people to be drugged by Ulen Hibiki? For a moment, Cagali's brain froze as did her body, not sure what to do and waiting for an impulse to give her the answers.

Cagali looked to the doctor, (still tending to a patient) and then back to the clip board. With out making a sound, Cagali slipped Stella's papers out from under the clip. Then she turned and walked calmly towards the door. Automatically it opened, and then automatically it closed. She was away, sprinting back to her room where she kept her inheritance, the research notes of Dr. Hibiki.

Thank goodness, when she entered her roommates were gone. Cagali put the stolen papers on the bed and yanked open the drawers, hastily grabbing the notebooks.

"Blood tests… blood tests…" she muttered, flipping through the second to last of the research journals. Cagali cursed, tossing it aside. "I know I saw something like that in these," she told herself. Cagali picked up the last of the notebooks and flipped through till she found a page with two computer print outs stapled to the upper left corner. Her eyes hit the top of the copied document.

Blood tests, one for her and one for Kira from the year CE 57, were undoubtedly taken not long after Dr. Hibiki had stopped giving them NNA. Perhaps at the time the thought that the drug was effectively damaging the twins hadn't even crossed his mind and they were still being drugged. Cagali took the results from Stella's test and began a comparison.

Every chemical Cagali found on Stella's chart was also present on hers and Kira's. It seemed that she and Kira at age four, most likely just after they had been taken off of the drug, had a smaller amount of NNA chemicals in their system. In several cases, the amounts of certain chemicals from Kira's chart were close to that on Stella's, in a few cases, the same was true for Cagali's. But always, that captured EA pilot had higher amounts of the chemicals in her blood.

Once again, Cagali looked through the list of substances found in her blood, Kira's blood, and Stella's blood. There was no doubt in her mind: Stella had been drugged with the same NNA as she and Kira. Yet while she and Kira took a small dose of Aspirin to prevent any headaches, she was seduced in the medical ward to spare her from the pain. While she and Kira were sentient, functioning people Stella had been driven insane.

The gears began to click in Cagali's brain, four years regular doses of NNA speeding up the processing. In 59, Dr. Hibiki had come forth and admitted that he wasn't Kira and Cagali's real father. He received a seven year sentence in prison. In 66, he left Orb and moved to Washington, the capital of the Atlantic Federation.

The mad scientist had worked for many obsessive years developing and testing NNA. He loved his research. He believed in his research and had such faith that it would have significance in the world. Had he sold his knowledge to the Atlantic Federation? Why else would he have had the desire to move to Washington?

As Cagali thought of this detestable man, her fist tightened. He knew the side effects of NNA. He'd tested it on multiple subjects. Why had someone as practiced as him left poor Stella in a body chemically altered to perform better, yet as stable as a tower of cards?

_This drug is going to make me a fortune._

'Deplorable…' thought Cagali.

He couldn't have started using his drugs in the Atlantic Federation until CE 66. At that point in time, Cagali had been thirteen. The girl, Stella, looked to be around thirteen or fourteen years old. If she had been started on the drugs when Dr. Hibiki arrived in the Atlantic Federation, she would have been eight or nine years old. Nearing age four, Kira and Cagali had begun to experience the side effects of NNA. If she was drugged when she was eight or nine, how much worse could it be? How did she survive the pain of the side effects? Yet Cagali knew exactly why; she had lost her mind.

Cagali found the third research notebook that had previously belonged to Ulen Hibiki. In this stage of his research, he was trying to reach SMI with the rats without having short SML. She glanced at his charts that detailed the intelligence, age, and amount of drugs received by particular rats. Then she found what she was looking for, an estimated human equivalent.

"_In this stage of my research, I can only hypothesize about the effects of NNA on a human rather than a rat. Even so, the use on humans is my final goal and thus seeing the general idea of where I'm headed on paper gives great moral boost," _was scribbled at the top of the chart.

Cagali skimmed her finger down the left column of the chart labeled "age when drugged." She naturally skipped over the hypothesized results of the drug on a newborn; she had already looked into it at great lengths. Instead her finger traveled down the numbers. One two three four five six seven eight… With the doses of NNA at a constant for each, Cagali looked to the column labeled "SMI."

Drugged at age eight, a human with SNI of 100 would end up with SMI of around 140. Drugged at the same age with the same amount, reaching the same SMI, a human with SNL of 85 would be drastically reduced to SML between 14 and 16.

Eyes widened, Cagali looked down the list. A child drugged at age nine was estimated to live to be 13 to 14. A child drugged at age ten was estimated to live to be 12. A child drugged at age eleven wouldn't survive a year. A child drugged at age twelve would be dead in a month. Cagali looked at those bottom-few numbers again each getting smaller as it neared the end of the page. Her eyes bounced back upward to the SMI at the age of eight: 14 to 16. Her eyes rose to the SML if drugged at 7: 16 to 22. Six was twenty to thirty. Five was twenty-five to thirty-three. Four was twenty-eight to thirty-seven. Some one drugged at three could live to be forty-six; some one drugged at two could live to be fifty one; some one drugged at one could live to be sixty-four and a drugged newborn had the chance to live to seventy.

Yet Dr. Hibiki had done much more research since this point in time. Besides, this was charted from looking at lab rats. Cagali was sure Dr. Hibiki had provided the rat's food, water, shelter but was positive that when they became sick and died, he let them die. A human wasn't the same as a rat, definitely not. And the Dr. had written the chart based off a specific dose of NNA, two times a week for a month. Cagali knew that she and Kira had been drugged for four years. Surely, this chart wasn't accurate. No, he would have done a better job of drugging than to shorten the druggie's lifetime by several years. No…

"_How are you feeling, Stella?"_

"_Stella's head hurts."_

There was no way that even the cruelest of experiments would leave a human girl to lose her mind and die at age fourteen or fifteen. Cagali tossed aside the third of the research journals, picking up the second to last once more, this time looking for Hibiki's new charts and graphs and calculations on NNA's affect on human children. However, it appeared that Dr. Hibiki had stopped charting the results of the drug used on a child older than five. Perhaps when writing this he supposed the use of NNA on any older ages just wasn't worth the human sacrificed. Perhaps he had changed his mind after seven years of prison…

No, still that wasn't it, Cagali reasoned with herself. Stella wasn't drugged with NNA, it was something else. None of these nonsensical statistics she'd been looking even applied to that girl. She was sick, yes, but with something else. True she was insane, but for another reason. She had no charted SMI of 135 and a heinous SML of 16. It wasn't NNA.

Cagali's eyes glanced at the blood tests sitting out before her and clenched her fist. 'What am I kidding myself? Stella's been drugged with the exact same thing as me and Kira and she's gunna die. Then again, so are all of us. Me, Kira, Stella, Abraham, Lacus, Manuel, Mumtaz, the Captain, the Chairman of PLANT, Athrun; we're all going to die some day. Does it really make a difference if it's today or tomorrow?'

"_You'll get to live a peaceful life away from all of this war. I'm going to take you to Orb. Do you remember what I've told you about Orb?"_

Even so, Cagali looked through the research of Dr. Hibiki for a way to possible get past the nasty side effects of NNA and the theorized SML. That girl was too young and too pure to die now. Looking, searching, hoping, Cagali spent a fruitless hour reading through the research on Neuro Nexus Alitum.

Suddenly, an alarm rang through the ship. The voice of Captain Ramius sounded over the loudspeakers. –All hands to level one battle stations! I repeat, all hands to level one battle stations!-

"The enemy? Now?" wondered Cagali out loud. The only natural selected to pilot for Orb jumped to her feet, leaving the research notebooks lying on the floor in her quarters. She dashed out the door and to her left, heading for the pilot changing rooms beside the large mobile suit hanger in the aft of the ship. She covered five steps before coming to a halt and spinning around backwards. There was no Kira coming out of her room just as she had. Profanity slipping through her teeth, the natural altered her course directly to Kira's room.

Ten seconds later, she ran through the doorway to Kira's room, still left open. As like before, Kira was fast asleep. Without remorse, Cagali grabbed onto Kira, shaking him as hard as she could. Slowly, his eyes opened, as if he had been woken by some minor disturbance at an odd hour of the morning. "Wha…" he muttered groggily.

"Wake up, Kira!" barked Cagali. "Level one battle stations!"

Suddenly, the sirens and red lights blinking in the halls seemed to catch Kira's attention. He sat up in horror. Cagali's job done, she headed back for the hall, "And when you're laying around in your underwear, try closing the door," she told him pressing the button that commanded the door to shut.

Once again, she was off towards the changing room. She pressed the button to open the door to the changing rooms, slipping in as Shinn headed out.

"Where's Yamato?" he asked her.

"He's coming," she told him

"Tell him the enemy will be in firing range in less than five minutes."

Cagali gasped. "Five minutes?! Shouldn't we have caught them on radar before that?"

"It's a ZAFT mobile team launched from a nearby submarine that we thought was just observing the battles. We weren't expecting it and they're fast as well," he replied heading out to the hanger.

'ZAFT?!' thought Cagali as she pulled her blue and white pilot's uniform from her locker. 'What in the world does ZAFT want with us? We're still in Scandinavian territory, not to mention in the middle of the Baltic Sea. Why are they picking a fight with us?'

"_The Freedom: Let's steal it!"_

'That's probably why,' Cagali concluded mentally.

-Pilots, the enemy will be in firing range to hit the Archangel in three minutes and twenty seven seconds- an officer from the bridge appeared on a screen in the locker room. –Please proceed immediately to your mobile suits to launch.-

The pilots were finishing dressing and leaving in haste. As Cagali exited the room, dressed in the pilot's suit and her helmet under her arm, Kira passed her at the door. "The enemy will be in firing range in about two minutes," she told him running towards the hanger.

Cagali was the second to last pilot to strap herself into her machine. Almost instantly, a small box with the same officer from the bridge that had contacted the pilots in the locker room popped up on her screen. –Mobile suits are clear to launch- he said and the box closed.

Only a few seconds later, a box labeled "ZGMF-X10A Freedom" took the place of the messenger from the Bridge. -The enemy is two Vosgulov-class ZAFT submarine carriers, four UMF-4A GOOhNs, four UMF-5 ZnOs, three AMF-101 DINNs, AMF-516 CGUE, and ZGMF-X09A Justice.- said Kira. –The Justice is nuclear powered, just like the Freedom. I advise you stay away from it. Shinn, begin the launch sequence immediately.-

"The Justice?!" Cagali gasped. "It can't be…"

"_No, Kira! Don't!" she exclaimed._

_The coordinator paused, and looked towards the natural beside him. "Why not?"_

"_You'll kill the guy!" she told him._

"_If I don't he'll only come back for us later."_

"_So? You were able to fight him off now; you'll be able to fight him off again," the girl protested._

"_The next time he'll be fully armed. There's no way to say I'll have the same results."_

"_But you can't!" exclaimed the natural. "You just can't! Not when you don't have to. We can escape now with our lives, the information, and the Freedom. Isn't that enough?"_

"_Fine, but you're going to regret this later," agreed Kira._

-Shinn Asuka, Blitz, proceeding to the launch pad. Yamato, I'm just guessing that mirage colloid isn't the best tactic for the fighting we're about to get into.-

-I won't say that you're wrong,- said Kira.

-Check your radar: these guys are coming up fast!- said Manuel.

-Shinn Asuka: Blitz launching!-

As soon as the Blitz launched from the ship, the Freedom situated itself into the catapult. An array of loud explosions filled the hanger. The Archangel shook, hit by some enemy fire.

Mumtaz cursed. –The enemy's here and we're still on the ship!-

-Kira Yamato: Freedom taking off!-

With that, the second mobile suit in the launch sequence flew out from the ship into battle. Next, Lloyd's Astray was attached into the catapult. With only two mobile suits in battle and the Justice against them, Cagali felt like the sooner they could launch, the higher the chance that the Archangel would make it out of this battle in one piece.

-Lloyd Carson: Astray… What the…!-

Suddenly, the Astray was hurled backwards from the launch pad, crashing its way through the air-tight barrier and slamming full force into Manuel's mobile suit, next in line to launch.

-Gah!- exclaimed Manuel, forcing his mobile to stop before fatally crashing into the living quarters located behind the hanger.

The scaffolding access to the mobile suits was crushed by the impact and the mechanics scattered in panic. Lloyd appeared to have taken a direct hit and his Astray had taken serious damage. The access to the cockpit looked like it had given in. Below him, Lloyd had effectively pinned Manuel's Astray to the ground.

-Lloyd! Are you alright?!- Mumtaz shouted into his radio. No response was received. –Lloyd!- he yelled again.

"Leave the Astray; we've got to launch. Our guys are seriously outnumbered," warned Cagali.

-I can't move, my mobile suit's stuck- said Manuel.

-Lloyd, if you're alright, please respond! - insisted Mumtaz.

At that moment, something else grabbed Cagali's attention. It was a loud buzz very similar to that emitted from the engine of an aircraft or a ZAFT DINN except that it was multiplied by a hundred as if the machine had wandered into a cave and the vibrations in the air were ricocheting off the walls creating a deafening, cacophonous tumult. An amount of fear crept up Cagali's neck; loud noises were to be expected in battle but something as earsplitting as this meant nothing good.

The noise grew louder in an instant, then suddenly quiet again. Cagali's eyes widened in horror as the computer on her Murasame identified the source of the noise. Landing in the hanger, right foot, then left was AMF-516 CGUE. Mumtaz and Manuel echoed Cagali's thoughts in profanities.

Immediately, Cagali pressed a command to her mobile suit to transform from its aerial form into its humanoid form, seeing as storing it and launching it in its aerial form was more practical. To her horror, a nasty message popped up on her screen.

**ERROR**: Too little mobility. Murasame cannot transform while at rest.

Beside her, it seemed Mumtaz had gotten the same message. He charged up his beam cannon aiming at the ZAFT mobile suit.

"Don't fire your beam cannon while in the hanger!" shouted Cagali.

Too late, he fired. The ZAFT mobile suit jumped to its right and Mumtaz's shot hit its left arm and then further to the engine room beyond the mobile suit hanger. The Archangel tilted, the engines having a cease in function in the area of damage. Lloyd's Astray fell in direction of the tilt of the ship, enabling Manuel to stand in his only slightly damaged Astray.

The AMF-516 fired off a series of missiles into the hanger. They exploded upon impact sending a blinding white mist-like smoke throughout the hanger. Cagali commanded her computer to follow the heat sources rather than depend on her main camera. She saw a heat source, identified to be Manuel's Astray come in contact with the ZAFT mobile suit. Judging by what her camera was picking up, Manuel was using his beam saber and trying to force the ZAFT mobile suit out of the Archangel. They were even, Manuel with both arms on his mobile suit and the ZAFT having no restraint to causing damage to the Archangel.

But as quickly as it had entered, the enemy mobile suit spun around and shot out of the Archangel. Manuel followed him out as far as he could without falling into the waters below, shooting his beam saber at the retreating mobile suit.

-The enemy is retreating- Shinn said over the radio. –They've received too much damage and are pulling back.-

-Too much damage?!- echoed Manuel. –We're the ones with too much damage!-

-No…- repeated Shinn. –They received more damage. Yamato just… snapped and took out eight of their mobile suits and one of the Vosgulov-class carriers.-

"And the other five mobile suits and the second submarine?" asked Cagali.

-I took out two of the mobile suits. A GOOhN, the Justice and the CGUE got away. We're returning to the ship.-

Manuel returned into the hanger, disembarking from his Astray. Mumtaz was already out of his mobile suit and forcing open the cockpit to Lloyd's Astray. He looked inside, checking something. "He's alive but he's out cold! We need a stretcher!"

Cagali climbed out of the cockpit of her Murasame as several of the medics came out to pull Lloyd from his damaged mobile suit. The hanger looked exactly like what it had been: a battle field. Cagali didn't know enough to judge the situation well, but she could tell that the area would need some repairs.

The Freedom took its spot, or the closest it could get to its spot with the amount of damage caused by the AMF-516 CGUE. Cagali reached the ground as Kira exited his mobile suit, one foot in the conveyer that lowered him to the ground. He took of his helmet as he descended, then as if by accident, his helmet slipped from his hands cracking on the hard floor seven meters below. Thinking this odd behavior of her brother, Cagali waited for Kira to step off of the conveyer.

"Kira, are you alright?" she asked.

Kira ran his fingers into his hair, grabbing tightly. "Headache: I was too distracted to take any Aspirin to prevent it," he said wincing in pain. He looked towards Cagali, forcing his eyes to remain open in spite of the obvious pain. "I'm stupid for forgetting. I've known that I had to have it since we started training, but I was stupid…" he hissed in pain at a particularly violent throb.

"Kira…" said Cagali, at a loss for words to describe what she was seeing in Kira, more precisely what she saw in Kira's eyes. They had changed; to what, words in her language could not say. It was as if his pupils had disappeared entirely devoured by his violet irises. And still, the bright violet she had always seen in his eyes was muted giving a gray-ish appearance as if covered by cataracts.

Before Cagali could react, Kira collapsed. "Kira!" said Cagali, horrified. She was down on her knees beside Kira in an instant. She tapped him on the face, shook him, but he didn't respond. She leaned her ear down beside his nose, listening for breath. There was nothing. She took two fingers and pressed them against his neck for pulse. His heart was racing, pumping blood furiously to provide the brain with the oxygen that he had ceased to take in.

Cagali looked up hoping someone had noticed. Apparently Shinn had, and he came running in their direction from the Blitz.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, but he's not breathing," she told him.

Shinn kneeled on the opposite side of Kira, checking for breath and pulse as Cagali had done a moment before. "Help me get him up," said Shinn, grabbing Kira underneath the left arm.

Cagali grabbed the right and they stood so that Kira's weight was divided between them. Kira coughed, his mouth opening so that he could take in air. "I think he'll be fine," said Shinn, "But let's take him to the medical ward anyways."

Cagali nodded and together they made their way into the interior of ship. Kira remained unconscious all the way back to the medical ward. When they pressed the button to open the door, one of the five medics stationed on the Archangel had them bring Kira into the second section of the medical ward, the one where Cagali had seen Shinn talking to Stella. They laid him on an empty bed.

"He said he had a headache," Cagali told the doctor, "And then he fainted. For a minute, he wasn't breathing, but he is now.'

"I see," said the medic attaching an oxygen mask over Kira's mouth and nose. "You said his mobile suit didn't receive any damage in battle?" he asked Shinn.

"Yes, that's right," said Shinn.

"Then I'm almost positive it's just stress. He should come around in a few minutes."

_If they get frustrated, stressed out, or even if they just think too much they get them._

"Just stress…" repeated Cagali. A battle like the one just now was certainly stress and she felt sure now that when Kira woke, they would both be accessing his private stash of Aspirin. "How's Lloyd?" Cagali asked the doctor.

"Lloyd?"

"Lloyd Carson, another one of the pilots."

"Nothing life threatening but he has three broken ribs, his hip is fractured, and both his legs have been broken in several places. I'd say he'll be out of commission for a while," he told her.

'Two down, five to go,' thought Cagali looking away from her brother for a moment. Her eyes fell on Shinn. He was staring, completely transfixed. An ill feeling in Cagali's chest, she followed his frozen stare across the room.

A bed, the white sheets pulled up and over the head of its occupant informed Cagali that Shinn would have to break his promise. He could no longer take Stella to see the Ferris wheel or the ocean.

* * *

AN: Like it, hate it? Review! By the way, I don't use profanity in my speech or in my writing, and I would appreciate it if you didn't use it in my reviews, thanks! 


	15. Part 2, Ch 7

AN: Couldn't find my print out sheet with the typoes marked on it. I'll fix the small mistakes later.

Temperatures are given in Celsius. :D

**Identification Number O04172**

**Part 2, Chapter Seven**

As they generally did, the group of Orb pilots ate lunch together. The group had shrunk since Cagali had arrived on the Archangel two months ago. Abraham had been killed in the battle with the EA and now Lloyd was injured from the hit he received during the ZAFT ambush. He was confined to the infirmary and according to the medics; he wouldn't be able to pilot a mobile suit for the next six and a half months. Currently, the Archangel was on its way back to Orb. (The shot Mumtaz had unintelligently fired into the engine had not caused such serious damage that it was beyond repair.) Upon the return to Orb, Lloyd would disembark from the ship. It was doubtful that he would be stationed on the Archangel again after recovery. That established two permanently empty seats at the table, but the group felt much smaller than five.

There were no sleazy, snide or sarcastic remarks being shot back and forth across the table. Mumtaz, who had always been one the entertain or disgust the group with his many stories and jokes, seemed to have lost his funny bone with the death of Abraham and the injuries that Lloyd had sustained. Shinn as well wasn't causing conflict; he had chosen not to socialize entirely.

Shinn had gotten his meal quickly, eaten it at the nearest seat available, and without speaking to any of the other pilots, he had retreated to his living quarters. Cagali couldn't criticize him for acting miserable. She had little idea of what had been between him and Stella. However, she had replayed the scenario in her head. He met a girl that seemed insane and she had taken to him almost instantly. Everyone else regarded her as the strange enemy pilot; she turned to him for comfort. Suddenly, within a few days, she had fallen ill experiencing terrible headaches and pain. Cagali supposed any human in his situation would want to reach out to her and comfort her, so Shinn had talked to her and promised her she would heal. Then a week after he met the poor girl, her weak body could no longer hold her spirit and Stella was dead.

Sixteen was too young to feel and experience and think such things as Shinn probably did now. It was then that Cagali realized that the young pilot had been previously rooming with Abraham and Lloyd. 'What a constant reminder that must be; to sleep alone in that room,' thought Cagali. She longed to reach out and comfort him yet she knew that his response would be a harsh rebuke. What could she do other than stand and watch?

Frowning, Cagali forced herself to swallow a piece of broccoli. Kira was eating his food in a contemplative manner, as quiet as those around him. When Kira had regained consciousness in the infirmary, he gave Cagali specific directions to where to find the counter-actor to the negative side effects of Neuro Nexus Alitum. It had been two hours before Kira's eyes returned to the way Cagali normally saw them, and only just this morning he said that his head was starting to feel normal again.

"Thing's can't get much worse, can they?" Kira said.

"Let's just hope," replied Cagali.

At that point, Sai sat down beside Cagali. She felt a void in place of the emotion she would generally call annoyance. She was too preoccupied to care that much about him right now. The rest of the crew didn't have the same amount to deal with as the mobile suit pilots.

Mumtaz finished his lunch and said that he was off to review the previous battle outside of the Archangel. He had seen the battle once through the camera of the Freedom and was concerned about how to fight if the Justice, who had countered Kira, almost cornering him, when it returned. Of course, that was before Kira had, in Shinn's words, "snapped." Manuel, having nothing better to do and naturally being Mumtaz's tag along, followed him out of the cafeteria.

What seemed like an eternal silence sat stuffily in the middle between the three soldiers remaining, Kira, Cagali, and Sai. Cagali observed that Sai had yet to touch his food.

"Are you not eating?" she asked him.

"No," he replied, pushing the tray away from his body. "I don't want any of it."

"Don't be stupid, you have to eat. I don't want to have to worry about you starving yourself or something. I already have enough on my mind," she told him.

"No, I feel kinda sick," he admitted.

"Sick? How so?" asked Kira.

"Nausea, head ache, dizziness… Is it just me, or is it really cold in here?" he asked, shivering.

"Cold?" wondered Cagali, glancing to a thermostat. "It's 26° in here. I'd say it's pretty toasty."

"No way," said Sai looking towards the thermostat. He grabbed his hair by his right ear. "I can't read it; my headache's messing with me again."

Kira and Cagali exchanged glances. "Sai, go to the infirmary and get some treatment," said Kira.

"I can't, I have shift on the bridge in fifteen minutes."

"Ask the captain for a break from your shift," Cagali told him, "You're sick, and that's life."

"You really should. We're on course back to Orb so you don't have much to do on the bridge anyways, right?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, that's true," admitted Sai. He stood up and took his untouched food back to the kitchen. "I'll go check with Captain Ramius. I guess I'll see you guys later," he said, trying to look better than he felt.

"I wonder what he's got," said Cagali idly.

"There seems to be a bug going around the ship. I visited Lloyd earlier in the infirmary. It looks like there's six or seven people who've caught it, fever and vomiting. Probably just a twenty-four or fourty-eight hour flu," explained Kira.

Cagali grimaced. "A girl in my room, Katy, seems to have gotten sick too. She started throwing up last night, said she felt miserable. She's been in the infirmary all day. I hope I don't get it."

"From what I've seen it's pretty contagious," said Kira, mock threateningly. "One of the doctors caught it too."

"One of the doctors? Are you being serious or just trying to mess with me?" asked Cagali, reading into her brother's tone of voice.

"I'm serious," confirmed Kira.

"Well, that's not a good sign…" said the natural apprehensively. "What about the other doctors?"

"They're coordinators: the only people who've gotten sick so far are naturals so it's assumed that coordinators are pretty much immune," said Kira with a shrug.

"That's great for _you, _but I'm not exactly a coordinator."

"Don't worry about it," Kira assured her. "A little flu-bug isn't that big of a deal. Look at the bright side: even with damage to the engines, we're only eleven days away from Orb."

"You mean you're only eleven days away from seeing Lacus again?" interpreted Cagali.

"That is a perk," he admitted, a sly grin forming on his lips.

"I swear Kira, you have a one track mind," the natural girl accused.

"I do not!" defended Kira.

"Yes you do. Sure, you get distracted but the next moment you're right back on track with Lacus."

"And how would you know that?" he countered.

"Simple observation: it's all you ever talk about," she replied, "And I know you don't want to hear this, but it gets annoying. While I like being informed, every last detail isn't necessary."

The twins continued arguing for some time. Although Cagali would never admit it, she was arguing for the sake of arguing rather than to prove a point. She knew this and (after living with her for a few years) Kira knew this as well. To her, it was a stress reliever of sorts. And so they bickered as usual until Kira gave up, agreeing with Cagali or not, in order to resolve the peace.

* * *

"You have it so _easy _on the bridge," Christine complained to Hannah as Cagali returned to their room. "Hi Cagali," she greeted seeing her roommate enter. 

"Hey," said Cagali in dull response.

Hannah opened her mouth to chide Christine. "Oh, and I suppose you can navigate the ship? Practically anyone can work in the kitchen. You have to be trained to work on the bridge."

"Yeah, you try feeding four-hundred people everyday. And then one little thing goes wrong and everybody says 'it's something in the food!' What is it, sixteen people sick and the Captain orders us to disinfect the entire kitchen with bleach. I think I'm going to be sick from the smell!"

"Watch what you say, Katy's sick too, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"There are sixteen people sick?" asked Cagali, "Last time I heard, it was six or seven."

"That was earlier today," explained Christine. "From what I've heard, people have been coming in sick all day. The infirmary's almost full. For dinner today, that was how many less dinners we had to make. No one who's sick can eat, they're stuck on IVs."

"It's that bad?" said Hannah, surprised.

"Yeah, can't eat, throwing up, high fever, diarrhea. Basically if the don't get the IV, they'd dehydrate."

"Is it still only naturals that are catching this?" asked Cagali.

"Only naturals?" questioned Christine. "Is it? I haven't even thought about that."

"I think so, three other naturals that I know are sick but all the coordinators I normally see seem just fine," Hannah pitched in.

"They are immune to almost everything," said the Orb pilot, sitting down on her bed across from the other two girls.

"They're so lucky. I wish _I _was one," said Hannah. "Immune to almost everything, stronger, smarter, a whiz at almost everything they do, better looking…" she trailed on. "I still don't see how you're able to pilot a mobile suit, Cagali. I tried piloting simulations several times during my basic training but failed miserably."

"I took a cooking class in high school!" said Christine, a fact completely irrelevant.

"It takes a lot of practice. When I was in basic training before I made it into the piloting academy, I ran simulations everyday, it took me about a week to get a hang of it," Cagali explained. "Kira, on the other hand, pretty much got the idea on about his second simulation. But he's super-genius."

"Kira, that's your brother, right?" asked Christine.

"Yup," said Cagali with a nod.

Christine looked to Hannah and raised her eyebrows. "He's an example of one of those 'better looking' coordinators." Hannah giggled and shook her head.

"Did you know that Kira's engaged?" Cagali asked Christine in an attempt to stop her from embarrassing herself later.

"Engaged?! No way! You two are only eighteen, that's unreasonable."

"Well, he is," the pilot told her with a shrug. "The girl he'd been asking to marry him for the past eight months finally told him she would when we stopped by in Orb a few weeks ago."

"That's too bad," said Hannah.

"It's good for Kira and that's all I really care about."

"So Cagali, are there any guys on the ship that have caught your eye?" asked Christine.

Cagali rolled her eyes. "Really guys, this is why I spend my free time with the other pilots."

"Because you like one of them?" the other pressed.

"No, only because hearing you jabber on about boys is annoying."

"Oh, come on Cagali, you're so anti-social," said Hannah.

"You'd be anti-social too, if you were me," replied the now irritated blonde. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep. I'd suggest you try it too. You'll be less likely to get sick." That said, Cagali undressed and climbed into her bunk.

* * *

There was a loud rapping on the wall adjacent to Cagali's head. "Cagali, wake up!" the natural pilot heard Hannah's voice. 

Slowly, Cagali opened her eyes. She would be in utter darkness if it weren't for the small amount of light seeping in at the edge of the curtain that concealed her bunk. "What?" she groaned.

"Get up and get dressed. The Captain's declared an emergency meeting for the entire crew."

"An emergency meeting? What time is it?" asked Cagali, sitting up in bed.

"About… 7:10," said Hannah.

Cagali opened the curtains on her bed, swinging her legs off the side. "What's going on?" she asked. "The Captain doesn't just have random meetings."

"Don't ask me, I have no idea."

Cagali got out of bed and found her uniform pants, only half alert as she forced herself to get dressed. She looked around twice and felt a slight sense of awkwardness. For a second she tried to place it, then it hit her. "Where's Christine?" she asked. "Is she already at the meeting?"

"No, she had to leave about two hours ago. She got sick."

The natural pilot gasped, "She's sick too?!"

Hannah nodded, "She and Katy both now."

"This is really a lot of people getting sick. Last I remember this many people sick at once was when I was in first grade, and they had to close down the school for a week."

"Yeah, that's generally how it works, but you can't exactly close down a battle ship. We'd get obliterated by the EA or ZAFT."

Cagali nodded in agreement. "What time did the captain say the meeting was?"

"She didn't specify a time, she said 'immediately.'"

Cagali was dressed in a minute and she and her roommate made their way to the hanger where the crew assembled for meetings. Most of the crew was already there with a few trickling in slowly. Cagali began looking around for Kira instinctively, so accustomed to being around him while on the ship. She spotted him through a few people talking to Manuel. Before she could move towards the two coordinators, the Captain's voice shot through the air.

"May I have you attention please!" said the Captain loudly. The crew hushed and looked towards their leader. Such an urgent tone was in her voice "It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that this ship is in a major crisis. With in the past three hours, seventeen of our crew members died due to the effects of a thus unidentified disease. Immediate safety precautions must be taken; therefore anything other than full cooperation with the instructions from our medical staff will result in severe disciplinary actions."

"Seventeen people are dead?" came the horrified whispers through the crew.

"Just within the past three hours?"

"How is there some unidentified disease? What in the world is going on?"

"This is no time to talk!" exclaimed Captain Ramius over the voices of the crew. "Our medical staff has pressed upon me the urgency of our situation. If we don't control this now, there's no controlling this later. Please listen to instructions!"

The voices quieted down, silent terror crept its way up Cagali's spine. The head doctor took captain Ramius's place and the Captain stepped away from the spotlight, placing a good distance between herself and the crew.

The head doctor paused momentarily then began his instructions. "If you are classified as a natural, move to the starboard side of the hanger. If you are classified as a coordinator, move to the port side. Wait there until given further instructions."

Cagali followed the shuffles of the crew as they divided into two parts, not exactly equal. When she had first gotten aboard the ship, she had been told that it hosted 400 Orb soldiers. 41 percent were naturals; the other 59 percent were coordinators. Evidently that meant that the greater number would be standing along the port side of the hanger. However, it appeared to be more imbalanced than Cagali imagined. It was then that she realized that the naturals who had gotten sick would not be at this meeting. It appeared that a good number of them were…

Two of the four medics (there had originally been five, but one was a natural and had gotten sick from treating one of his patients) attended to the group of naturals on the starboard side of the ship. They both had clip boards and pens in hand, ready to take notes.

"First of all, if you're feeling ill, slightly or drastically, please move to the right," said the first of the medics. If you're feeling completely well, please move to the left."

Cagali thought for a moment, taking a second to note the signals sent from the nerves in her body. Then she moved to the left. Hannah, standing beside her, gave Cagali a weak smile and stepped to the right. It appeared about twenty to thirty more naturals were feeling ill. The group claiming good health seemed to edge away from those feeling otherwise.

"Now form a line," said the medic to the group of naturals not feeling any illness. "When it's your turn, give me your name."

Cagali made her way into the line of naturals, a little less than 100 of them. A few of them whispered to each other, but none of them talked much. Suddenly, Cagali felt claustrophobic. There was such a small space between her and the person in front of her. She could feel the person behind her breathing on her neck. They'd give her whatever this disease was, she knew it. Cagali jerked around to tell the person behind her to give her space. When she looked, she saw that the person faced to the side and was too far away for her to notice the disturbance of the air from his breath. Paranoid, she turned back around, the same sensation tickling on the back of her neck.

Cagali felt her stomach churn. A stab of fear jolted through her heart. Did that mean that she had it? Was she set to die next? 'No, I'm nervous, only nervous,' she reasoned with herself. Across the hanger, Cagali saw a third medic giving directions to the coordinators. They had not been separated into two lines like the naturals. It had evidently been decided that coordinators were immune. They were divided into groups and given more instructions.

Cagali looked back as the person in front of her reached the front of the line. "Your name, sir?" asked the medic.

"William Miller," said the natural.

The medic looked through his chart, finding his name. "Mr. Miller, you're a plumber, sleeping in room 237 with coordinators Chad Smith, Isaac Nelson and natural Andros Taylor is this correct?"

"Yes sir," said William Miller.

"Are you aware that your room mate, Andros Taylor, is classified as infected?"

"Yes sir, I am aware."

"Alright then, allow me to check your temperature." With that, the medic took an ear thermometer and checked William Miller's temperature. A second after the medic stuck the thermometer in the natural's ear, there was a beep. He pulled it back and looked at it. "You have a fever of 38.1°." the medic pointed towards the group of naturals saying they felt less than well. "Check in with that medic over there and he will give you further instructions. Next."

The natural in front of Cagali made his way over to the infected. Cagali stepped forward. "Cagali Athha," she told the medic.

He flipped to the front of his list. "Miss Athha, you're a… mobile suit pilot?" he seemed surprised. "No, that can't be right."

"That's right," said Cagali, her nervousness putting an irritated edge in her voice.

"Didn't think naturals normally piloted those things, but you're a mobile suit pilot, sleeping in room 104 with naturals Katy Rayburn, Christine Holdman, and Hannah Wynne. Correct?"

"Yes," she replied.

"And you are aware that Christine Holdman and Katy Rayburn are both infected?"

"Fully aware, sir"

"Then may I check your temperature?"

Cagali allowed the medic to stick the thermometer in her right ear. It clicked and he looked at it. "36.1°: you seem to be fine. Rooms 100 through 121 are going to be converted for use as an extended medical ward. Another crewman will collect your personal belongings and bring them to you. Return to the main section of the ship and wait in the pilot's locker room for further instruction. Next."

No more said, Cagali made her way back into the living quarters of the ship. The second she stepped off the elevator that left her at the first level, a strong smell of disinfectant met her nose. There wasn't a soul in sight. She made her way down the hall into the pilot's locker room giving the command for the door to open.

Inside were about twenty to thirty naturals to have passed the screening test so far. She scanned the room for someone she was familiar with only to conclude that as a pilot, she spent almost all of her waking hours with a group of coordinator boys and didn't recognize a single natural in the area. Cagali leaned against her locker and allowed herself to slide to the ground.

Slowly, she allowed her thoughts to recollect. All she knew as of yet was the little that was said by the captain. An unidentified disease was spreading through the ship and had proved itself to be a killer. More naturals who had passed the first screening were coming into the pilot's locker room. It was becoming more crowded by the minute. Then they stopped coming. Cagali was unsure whether they had all been declared sick or if something else had happened, but there were less than half of the people that had thought themselves well in the pilot's locker room. Regardless, Cagali didn't figure that the room could hold many more people.

For twenty-seven long minutes, Cagali watched the digital clock above the door count the seconds. Zero to Fifty-nine, and then back again. Some of the other naturals were talking amongst themselves discussing the problem at hand. Most of the things Cagali heard were so ludicrous that she preferred to stare at the clock and say the numbers loudly in her head.

Finally, the door to the room opened. Three Orb soldiers known to be coordinators stepped into the room, all holding clip boards like the medics taking notes. One was Lt. Captain Waltfeld, another Cagali didn't recognize, and the third was Mumtaz.

"Man, sure is stuffy in here…" said the Lt. Captain. "May I have your attention!" he bellowed over the crowd. All heads turned to him; Cagali stood up off the ground and straightened her pant legs. "I'm sure all of you want to know exactly what's going on and I'll tell you right off the bat: I don't know much.

"First of all, I'll just say what you already know. There's a disease on this ship that's highly contagious and potentially fatal. As of now, we haven't identified the disease, the cause of the disease, or the source of the disease. We do know that coordinators are immune and we are assuming that the infection is commuted via air. There have been no more deaths since the Captain announced it to you this morning. But as she said; this is a crisis.

"As for what you don't know: symptoms so far observed are fever, nausea, headache, dizziness, muscle and bone aches, diarrhea, vomiting, fainting, weariness, and hallucinations. Basically worst flu you've ever had on illegal steroids. Simply put, the cause of death from this disease is dehydration and a fever reaching about 44° followed by cardiac arrest. There are currently seventy naturals that have been infected by the disease.

"The plan for dealing with the disease is disinfection and isolation. While you've been in here, those of us who are immune have gone through and disinfected the entire ship from the sleeping quarters to the bridge to the air vents. The corpses of the unfortunate have been disinfected, burned, and removed from the ship.

"In isolating the disease, all fifty three infected naturals have been placed in either the medical ward or rooms 100 through 121 in the first floor, port side. I don't feel like there's a need to state that that area shouldn't be entered.

"The second part of the isolation is the uninfected. You're all being assigned new rooms, away from each other and the infected. There will be no more than two naturals in a room along with a few coordinators. We'd rather have it be one natural per room, but we don't exactly have enough space for that. Naturals that have been previously rooming with a natural that've been infected will receive priority in getting a room without any other naturals. Naturals that have had no room mates infected will be placed in a room with one other natural. This is of course to prevent you who might already be infected from spreading the disease to each other.

"The last part I'm sure all of you are going to hate. We're asking you to remain in your assigned rooms for the next three days. Meals will be brought to you and you will be able to use the toilets and showers a few at a time. Other than that, we can't allow any chances of the disease being spread.

"Now that all of that has been said, I'd like to inform you that (due to the current situation) I will be temporarily taking over Captain Ramius's duties. The Captain has not fallen ill, but the same precautions must be taken for every natural, regardless of military rank. Now before we waste any more time sharing germs, if you know you have a room mate who's gotten sick, line up to see Barr to my right. If you think that none of your room mates have gotten sick, line up with DaCosta to my left. Also, if your room mate is not in this room it does not mean that they're ill. We have a second group of which we've already assigned rooms that met in the cafeteria. Alright, let's get to it!"

Once again, the naturals formed lines. Cagali slid into the line with fewer naturals behind Mumtaz. She was near the end. The line was significantly shorter and therefore progressed significantly faster than the one in the hanger. Within three minutes, she was standing in front of Mumtaz.

He opened is mouth, about to ask her name, "Cagali," he reminded himself, looking down at the list. He paused and looked back up at her. "Is your last name not Yamato?"

"What, are you stupid?" she said, already irritated from along time waiting in line, "It's Athha."

"The Princess is going to grow up to be one of those "bloody" queens," said Mumtaz in mock offense. He looked down at his clipboard, "How does that work out?" he asked her.

"We were separated at age six and adopted into different families."

"Really? I thought you lived together?"

"That's now," said Cagali. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Yeah, yeah," said the coordinator, trailing his index finger down the list of names. "Athha, Cagali. No duh, you're a mobile suit pilot, in room 104 and," he grimaced, "All of your room mates have gotten sick."

"That's right."

"Well then, I'm supposed to double check your temperature, if you know what I mean…" he said, managing to twists a simple procedure into something dirty.

"Stop making perverted smart aleck comments," sneered the natural.

Mumtaz sighed, putting the thermometer in Cagali's ear. "I was merely trying to make the situation less serious. If everybody's so uptight and worried then there's no fun around here…"

"Try something else," she told him.

There was a beep and he pulled the thermometer out of her ear. He took in a sharp breath through his teeth. "You've got a fever," he said. Cagali felt her heart in her chest beat slow; her mind seemed to freeze at the news. "Just kidding, you're fine," said Mumtaz.

For a second, she paused and then she exploded. "That was not funny!"

But her team mate was beside himself laughing and she doubted he could hear her at all.

"Why are _you _of all people working this job?" asked Cagali.

"Just look at the situation we're in, having to isolate naturals from one another so that they don't get each other sick leaves the ship seriously undermanned. Us pilots just sit around on the ship and look at old battles, practice simulations, and talk about strategies. All of us, except for Lloyd of course, have more stuff to do in addition to our original jobs. Big ship and a lot of sick people is a lot of work."

"What exactly is it that you're doing?"

"Temporary medical assistant, I guess."

"Nurse?" assumed Cagali.

"No, I'm doing note taking and organizing and such. Manuel's a temporary nurse though."

"Hey! Stop wasting our time chatting!" said a natural a few places in line behind Cagali.

"Um, anyways, you'll be in room 213," said Mumtaz.

* * *

To Cagali, the hours of that first day of isolation dragged slower than the longest day of her life so far. Like the other naturals still uninfected, Cagali had been relocated into a room which she would share with three coordinators girls that worked various jobs on the ship but she might as well have been stuffed in the brig, alone. She knew not the names of her roommates, they weren't around. All the coordinators on the ship (except for maybe Lloyd who was temporarily handicapped) were busy at duty. So many things needed to be done the sudden illness reducing 41 percent of the Archangel's working force to dependents. 

Those who would be cleaning, cooking, or running laundry were either isolated like Cagali or in the extended medical ward. The bridge was not fully manned. Little of the repairs needed on the mobile suits had been done; controlling the infection took obvious precedence. From the very little that Cagali had been told, Lt. Captain Waltfeld had ordered a complete sterilization of the ship, everything was being cleaned with germ-killing agents.

Even knowing first hand of the pressing situation out side of these four walls, the urgency and adrenaline had dissipated with time. Even in the most dangerous of times, boredom had its way on the unoccupied human mind. What frustrated Cagali the most was not that there was nothing to do, but that there was so much to be done and she _couldn't _do anything. Instead, she lay back on her bunk looking up at the ceiling and imagining shapes traced among the small, bland dots.

About 11:30, according to a watch among her personal belongings that had been brought by an hour earlier, the door that isolated the natural from the rest of the ship slid open with out her command. She sat up to look to who would come to see a natural in isolation. She recognized her visitor and sat up slightly higher in surprise.

"Shinn?" she asked, swinging her legs off the edge of the top bunk where she sat. Framed in the doorway was indeed the boy so negative and cynical towards her. She allowed gravity to pull her from the top bunk to the ground, landing with a soft tap. "What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you lunch, Princess" he said. The sour Japanese boy stepped out view for a moment to get a tray off of a cart he had evidently been pushing down the hall. Then he walked into the room and placed the food tray in Cagali's hands.

"How come are you delivering lunches?" she asked, still surprised to him of all people to be providing a service, much less coming to see her at all.

"I volunteered to work in the kitchen," he said. "19 out of the 25 people who originally worked the kitchen and cafeteria were naturals. Somebody had to do it." His voice conveyed neither malice nor charity.

"Oh, okay… I guess it just seems odd to me," she admitted.

He scoffed at her. "Everyone's doing something, whether it was their original position or not, a job that requires intelligence or a job that requires manual labor: everything has to be done. That includes feeding the crew."

"I'm not stupid; I know that," Cagali scowled, but then swallowed her particular dislike for this particular coordinator for a moment. "How are… how are the other naturals?" she asked him.

"You mean the ones not locked up like you?"

"Yes, that's what I mean."

"What do you think; they're all sick."

Cagali swallowed. "Do they know what the disease is yet?"

"No, but we do know that it's a virus. They've changed the treatment and are now focusing on dealing with the symptoms rather than give antibiotics."

"Is it working?"

"It's working better than the original treatment," the coordinator said blandly.

"Do you know about Sai? Is he okay?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm working in the kitchen not in the hospital ward. I don't know," he told her, irritation edging into his voice.

"Have any more… died?" Cagali asked tentatively.

Something in what Cagali asked pushed a nerve in Shinn. He visibly tensed and took in a deep breath. "I'm not here to answer you're every question!" he snapped. "I don't know! You've got your food, eat it. I'm leaving."

"Shinn, you're such a jerk! Why don't you try acting civil for once?"

"Because I can't stand stupid people," said Shinn as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Living with yourself must be hard," she hissed vehemently.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I've got enough to deal with as it is!" he yelled. "You have no idea what I've been through, what's happened to my family, what I've seen! You've never been through anything like it, so just shut up!"

Cagali stood, food tray in hand, watching Shinn glower. His fist were clenched, jaw tight, eyes narrowed. The natural let a moment pass before she spoke. "I know a lot more than you think I do."

"You're not worth my time," said the coordinator exhaling sharply. He turned his back on Cagali walking out of the room to his cart of trays. He paused in pressing the button to close the door. "Cagali?" he asked softly, the malice in his voice lessened considerably.

Cagali was surprised both by his change in tone and that he had used her name rather than 'Princess.' "What?" she replied.

His eyes shifted in their sockets to meet hers. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine," she said. "What does it matter to you?"

The coordinator looked away from Cagali and towards the ground. "I don't wanna see another natural girl die."

"_You'll get to live a peaceful life away from all of this war. I'm going to take you to Orb. Do you remember what I've told you about Orb?"_

"_Yes, Stella wants to go to Orb and see the city and the Ferris wheel."_

Cagali felt something inside her wrench. A feeling of despair, a feeling of pity, a wretch of grief emanated from the red eyes of the young coordinator. "Shinn," she said suddenly, more resolutely than when he had said her name.

"What?" he asked, eyes still looking at the ground.

"Are you feeling okay?" she repeated his question.

Shinn stood up straight and looked to Cagali, bewilderment written on his features. A few seconds passed and he blinked once. "Yeah," he said, allowing a weak smile to touch his lips. "I'm fine."

* * *

AN: I don't use profanity in my speech or in my writing and I would appreciate it if you didn't use it in my reviews. Thanks! 


	16. Part 2, Ch 8

AN: AMF-516 CGUE is not a mobile suit that exists in the series.

ME: Mirage Extension

It gets a little bit jumbled up and confusing at the end, but that's because Cagali's jumbled up and confused.

Sorry for the long wait, but marching season is over and I hope I can finish this thing quickly!

Oh, and before you ask, yes, I am evil.

Identification Number O04172

Part 2, Chapter 8

The time in isolation passed slower than ever. The three coordinator girls that slept in the room with Cagali did only that: sleep. They returned exhausted from their duties at night and slept so they could continue in the morning. They hardly talked to Cagali much less each other. Cagali had tried to get some information from them about the status of the natural crew on the ship but they had been too tired to give her any useful information, only wanting to sleep. 

Naturally, Cagali let the coordinators sleep. She tried to sleep as well but would always wake up after about an hour. The time spent in a small, quiet space seemed to both drain her energy and to make her body and brain refuse to sleep. Just within two days her sleep pattern was slightly off set and the natural found herself awake, staring blankly upward at the ceiling as her room mates slept.

The most frustrating thing for Cagali was the little she heard about the status of the naturals who had contracted the disease. From the little that she heard she couldn't draw conclusions. One of the medics came by once a day and checked that she was still healthy. When she asked about the status of the disease to the medic to stop by the first day, the Orb soldier told her, 'It's looking better, we've got most of the infected crew stable.' The medic to come by the second day answered differently to the same question. 'It's the worst situation I've seen in my lifetime. You're lucky to be locked in this room.'

Over the first two days in isolation, the only person Cagali actually had to talk to was Shinn, who came thrice a day to bring her breakfast, lunch and dinner. He would stop and chat for only a minute but then would have to promptly get back to his duties. However, only a minute was longer than her roommates would spend in conversation.

It was in that leg of the journey (seven days away from Orb and three days into a new policy of isolating naturals from each other due to the disease) that Cagali began to wish desperately for someone to talk to. Oh, how she wanted to forget her safety and leave the room to find her brother or Mumtaz or Shinn and just talk until she had nothing left to say.

That third day of isolation, when the door to Cagali's room opened from outside command two and a half hours away from meal time, she looked up in curiosity to see Kira framed in the doorway. She sat up on the top bunk where she slept. She had the research notes of Dr. Hibiki open in front of her, laying flat on the white sheets.

"Cagali, are you feeling well?" he asked.

"I feel fine," she said.

"Completely normal?" he confirmed, "No fever, dizziness, nausea, headaches, anything?"

"I feel normal," she repeated.

Her brother walked into the room, not bothering to have the automated door shut. "Do you feel well enough to get down and talk to me for a second?"

Cagali rolled her eyes, "I think if I was in excruciating pain and throwing up blood I would still get down and talk to you for a second, I'm so bored."

Kira smiled, shaking his head back and forth slightly. He raised his hands in a silent offer to help Cagali off the top bunk. She accepted, taking a hold of him, and jumped. She landed smoothly and Kira let go of her hands. "Shinn said it seemed like you weren't even being affected by the virus and you'd actually eaten all of your meals, unlike the other naturals. Well… except for pudding, which you never eat anyways," he told her, reaching up to place the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Kira, I feel fine," she assured him, exasperation pressing into her voice. "Really, I promise I'd know that I was sick before you would."

Kira pulled back his hand. "No fever," he concluded, "don't give me that look; this is a serious issue. I'm just being careful."

"And we finally realize that I'm fine," she said.

Kira patted Cagali on the cheek lightly. "It's times like this that the theory that my real sister was switched at birth with a coordinator girl comes to mind. I'd probably believe it too, if we'd never found out about NNA."

"What, were you thinking about disowning me or something?"

"No, just logical statistics, I couldn't get rid of you if I wanted to."

"Did you just come see me to see that I was still feeling well?" she asked. "I figured you didn't have time for that."

"No, but it was a prerequisite," he told her. "Do you feel like you could risk getting out of isolation and possibly getting sick, just for a short period of time?"

"Well… I figure if I was going to catch whatever this is, I would have caught it when all three of my natural roommates got it. Sure, I feel willing to risk it in order to get out of this room."

Kira smiled, "I completely understand that being confined to a small area is aggravating, but really, are you sure? You might regret it later."

"Yeah, I'm sure," confirmed Cagali.

The coordinator turned to the door and gestured for Cagali to follow him. "Come with me up to the bridge. All able-bodied combatants are having a meeting."

Cagali practically skipped out of the room after her brother. Words could not describe the simple pleasure of walking after staying alone in that room. She talked to Kira the full way up to the bridge, almost without stopping for breath. He seemed to understand her need for conversation and listened, although he didn't want to talk about the matter at hand. Nearing the lift to the bridge a few minutes later, Kira commented that he'd never heard Cagali talk so much. Cagali told him that she was pressing three days worth of conversation into three minutes.

The twins exited the lift, stepping out into the bridge.

"How does fetching the Princess take you so long?" Manuel asked Kira. "You knew exactly where she was."

"I was just checking to see that Cagali was uninfected by the disease," Kira replied, "If she were, she'd best stay where she was."

"I _told _you she was fine," said Shinn, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated fashion. "If she wasn't sick three hours ago, she'd not gunna be sick now."

"Nice that you could make it, Miss Athha," said Lt. Captain Waltfeld, nodding to Cagali.

Cagali looked around the room. It was clearly obvious that she was the only natural in the room. The others included the Lt. Captain, the four coordinators on the mobile suit team, six people who had been originally assigned to the bridge and four newbies that had taken the spot of natural crew members on the bridge who were currently unable to perform their duties. Not even Captain Ramius was at the meeting.

"Well, it seems foolish to stand around and chat, so I'll just cut to the chase. DaCosta, show the radar on the main screen," said the Lt. Captain. The main screen darkened in color, a red dot beeping on the screen, slowly getting closer to the Archangel. "We've got a Vosgulov-class ZAFT carrier sub in the vicinity. We don't know whether or not they're feeling hostile, but with the course we're going and the course they're going; we'll be into close range in about two hours.

"The situation isn't the best for us. If ZAFT attacks, which let's hope it doesn't, this group of sixteen people is all that we can possibly use in combat against the enemy. Everyone else is either ill or tending to those who are. In any case, we need to be prepared to take them out if need be.

"Any suggestions?" he asked.

Kira spoke up, "do we know the battle strength of the enemy?"

"Nope," replied the Lt. Capt. Waltfeld. "Like I said, we know there's a ZAFT sub and it'll be in close range in about two hours. Normally, those things carry eight or nine mobile suits, GINN, GOOhN, or another. We don't know even know if they're planning to attack us or not."

"Sir, has there been any contact with the ZAFT submarine?" asked Cagali.

"No, I figure they haven't decided what to do with us yet. I can pretty much guarantee they'll send in a message when they get into a fifteen kilometer radius in about thirty minutes. That or they might change their course to avoid us."

"Why don't we change our course to avoid them?" asked Manuel.

"That would be my choice of action, but with this crisis, we don't have time to waste getting back to Orb."

"What type is the ZAFT sub?" Shinn asked Mumtaz, to his right.

"Vosgulov-class," he replied.

Shinn furrowed his eyebrows. "Wasn't it a Vosgulov-class that attacked us last week, before we left Scandinavian territory? What's the chance that it's the same one?"

Mumtaz raised his eye brows. "A submarine can't travel over land, like the Archangel, and they're not going to try going underneath the arctic ice cap, that's unheard of. So you're thinking that same sub that attacked us has gotten past Atlantic Federation territory on Great Britain, south to the straight of Gibraltar, across the Mediterranean, out the Suez Canal, then through the Red Sea and Indian Ocean to meet us here, in the Pacific, in a record speed of six days? Impossible."

"So that means that we won't be dealing with the Justice again, right?" he confirmed.

"If she's still stationed on that sub, then certainly not," said Mumtaz.

"That's a relief," said Shinn.

"Do you think those guys know that we have the Freedom?" Kira asked the Lt. Captain.

"I'd say it's a possibility, but they could be clueless," said Waltfeld.

"It's looks to me like they're trying to get the Freedom back," suggested Kira. "It's a dangerous, powerful, nuclear powered machine, and we did steal it from them."

"Yes, _you_ did steal that from them," Shinn added to Kira's comment.

Kira chose to ignore that comment. "If ZAFT wants to get it back, and let's say they're not sure whether or not we've got, they're gunna attack us. If we defend the ship successfully using the Freedom, they now know for sure exactly where it is. Then they're gunna trace us back to Orb, and we'll be receiving trouble from the PLANTs a few hours later.

"Or we could imagine that they're not sure whether we have the Freedom or not, and they attack us. If we defend the ship successfully and leave the Freedom in the hanger, they're still not sure whether or not we have it and they have to get some proof before they start bothering Orb."

"Or we could imagine that they know we have the Freedom, and they're going to give our country trouble if we use it or not," suggested Lt. Captain Waltfeld. "In that case, it'd be better to use the machine with the better capabilities and raise our ship's chance against whatever forces may attack."

"Or we could imagine that they have no intention to start a battle and they're just coincidentally passing by on their way from Carpentaria to destroy Panama," suggested Mumtaz.

"We're too far north for that," said Manuel.

"It's called a joke, stupid," replied Mumtaz.

"Actually, that's a valid point," said Kira. "They really could be just passing by without intent to start a battle."

"If that happens, we sit in our mobile suits expecting to act on plan B," said Cagali, "which we haven't decided on yet."

The crew members who had just been introduced to life on the bridge were watching the pilots and Lt. Captain Waltfeld list possibilities with a mixture of interest and awe. The rest seemed to be expecting of it, but having little to say.

"So we're sitting the fence on deciding whether they _know_ we have the Freedom or if they're _not sure_ if we have the Freedom," Shinn summarized the situation. "It's fairly obvious to me. They have to know we've got it. ZAFT has seen the Archangel use it twice in Scandinavia. Unless their genes were damaged in the prenatal stage, there's no way that they don't have photos and heat source patterns from our ship. And there isn't another ship similar to the Archangel yet.

"I say that if they attack, Yamato needs to use the Freedom. That thing alone can sink that sub and take out whatever mobile suits are on board. If it so turns out that they had no idea, a sunken-sub isn't going to give the rest of ZAFT the information. In case you missed what happened in the past three years, the worldwide inter-nuclear communication system was disrupted by the ZAFT's N-Jammers. We're stuck using A.D. quality communication, which isn't that reliable," Shinn explained.

A short hiatus in speech was left as Cagali took the time to roll her eyes before she spoke. "We shouldn't use the Freedom unless we have to. First of all, the ZAFT can't know for sure that we've got the Freedom. Kira's only used it twice. The first time, we could have been EA troops taking down a machine gone crazy, which is what it was." Shinn flinched slightly at the comment and Cagali mentally berated herself, but kept talking. "What about the second time you used it, Kira?"

"I took out almost the entire force that attacked us. I doubt that the majority even knew what the Freedom was. The nuclear powered mobile suits were a top secret ZAFT project," he said.

"We already established that the reason that the ZAFT attacked us in the Baltic Sea was because we had the Freedom," said Manuel. "I think we should use it for good measure. What do you think, Mumtaz?"

Mumtaz tilted his neck slightly to the side. "I'm with Cagali, in that we shouldn't use it unless we have to. I'm not saying that the ZAFT isn't unaware that we have the Freedom. Personally, I'm convinced they know we have it. But, the Earth Alliance has been showing a mounting interest in neutral countries. It's known all over the world that we helped in Scandinavia, and the EA is attributing the Scandinavian victory to help from Orb, which is pretty darn accurate… But still, I don't think that flaunting our power is the best of ideas. I don't want the EA showing up to bother Orb next. Besides, we've already established in the Indies that a few Orb mobile suits can flatten EA and ZAFT mobile suits alike. I dunno; that's just my humble opinion."

"There wasn't any sarcasm in there I was missing, was there?" asked Kira.

"Nope, 'fraid not," said Mumtaz.

"Sounds like you're team's split 50-50," said the Lt. Captain. "You're the commander of the mobile team, and you're the one who pilot's the Freedom; I'll leave it up to you, Yamato."

For a second, Kira thought. "We'll leave the Freedom on the ship; I think we could get a serious advantage over the ZAFT with the Blitz's mirage colloid. In fact, there's an extra Blitz on board. Since the Astray has a sort of disadvantage in air battles and we're over the Pacific, Manuel, plan on taking the third Blitz. Lt. Captain Waltfeld, permission to send out a scout," he instructed, then looked to the Lt. Captain.

"Permission granted," said Waltfeld.

"Shinn, go prepare your mobile suit," said Kira. "The rest of you change and wait in the locker room."

"Sir," said Shinn in a manner that said, 'I think your being stupid but I have to listen to you anyways.'

"Lt. Captain, can we have a feed of the radar sent to the locker room?" asked Kira.

"DaCosta, send a feed of the radar to the pilot's locker room," ordered Waltfeld, "That good?"

"Yes, thank you," said Kira with a nod. He looked to Cagali, who had stood by his side during the entire meeting. "Are you still feeling well?" he asked.

"She's fine," Shinn answered for Cagali. "However, I'm not sure you will be after deciding to leave our strongest weapon unused." With that, he headed out to prepare to scout out the enemy sub. The other pilots followed him off the bridge within a few moments.

"Now, I've got a few things to cover with the rest of you," Cagali heard Waltfeld address the bridge as the door to the lift closed in front of her.

* * *

"I thought Shinn said that the mirage colloid wasn't effective on the mobile suit glider," said Manuel absent mindedly to Mumtaz as the pilot's waited for Shinn to return. 

"Didn't Yamato tell you that he was swimming?" asked Mumtaz. Manuel gave him a blank stare; Mumtaz rolled his eyes "He's been working on a new program for the Blitz for the past week; ME. ME can get the mirage colloid to cover the glider, although it does use up extra energy. You should get him to upload the program onto the spare Blitz before you launch."

"So if programmed correctly, the Blitz's mirage colloid can extend onto something other than the mobile suit its self?"

"Yup"

"So could it like… work on the Archangel?"

"I think that's too big…"

"Say if there were multiple Blitz," suggested Manuel, "it's possible, isn't it?"

"I don't know, ask Shinn," he replied, "he should be back soon."

Kira sighed loudly and looked to Cagali. "This is about the worst possible scenario for us to go into battle, don't you think?"

Cagali nodded. "It's still possible that the ZAFT don't want to pick a fight at all. Maybe we'll be lucky."

Kira pointed to the radar screen. "Look, they've slightly altered their course to come right at us. They're gunna try and attack. You don't just come up to an enemy warship like that without intention to attack unless, I dunno, the captain's lost his marbles and thinks the crew on the other ship won't do anything about it."

Cagali nodded once more in agreement. "How bad is the situation on our ship?" she asked. "I've never actually gotten an accurate picture."

Kira grimaced. "As of now, exactly one hundred out of one hundred and sixty-four naturals have been infected. No matter what we try, they all just seem to be getting sicker. I'm glad that, by whatever circumstance, you haven't been infected…"

The natural gulped, and then forced out the unanswered question that had been bothering her most. "How many people have died?"

"You don't need to be thinking about that when we start fighting," said her brother without a pause.

Cagali felt her stomach give a nasty churn. The possibility was simply nauseating. "Do you have any idea what's causing it yet?"

"They know it's a virus and the theory is that it's from an outside source: specifically, that girl who was piloting the Destroy," said the coordinator.

"Stella? Impossible," declared Cagali.

"She's the only outside source we can think of, and she wasn't exactly well when she came on board," replied Kira. "Out of her mind, hallucinating, fever, it's similar to the effects that we're seeing in the Archangel's crew that's gotten sick."

"No," the natural repeated, "I'm positive that has nothing to do with it."

"You don't know anything about the disease, what makes you so sure?" asked Kira, an amount of annoyance in his voice.

Cagali hesitated in answering, and then dropped her voice so that Manuel and Mumtaz, who were talking about the capacities of mirage colloid, wouldn't over hear what she had to say. "I looked at a blood test done on Stella," she admitted. "And I compared it to tests done on you and me, shortly after Hibinki stopped drugging us," she looked directly at Kira, unblinking. "They matched."

Kira pursed his lips, not sure what to make of this new information. "How long have you known that?"

"I found out the same day that ZAFT attacked us last," she replied. Kira cursed under his breath, vocalizing exactly what Cagali thought.

The door to the pilot's locker room opened. Shinn entered and walked over to Kira, his commander. Kira looked away from Cagali and up at Shinn, "So?" he asked.

"One Vosgulov-class, GINN carrier: when I left they were coming to surface and at a depth of about 200 meters. I'm judging that they're going to attack," Shinn replied.

"How long till they surface?" asked Kira.

"Give or take… thirty minutes. They don't seem to be in much of a hurry at all."

Kira looked at the radar screen, "So it looks like they'll surface about a kilometer away from the ship."

"So what's the plan?" asked Manuel.

Kira scratched the back of his head. "I'm sure you're aware that this carrier is seriously underestimating us, so I'm thinking we should use basically the same tactic as we used when ZAFT attacked us out in space. It should work spectacularly if," Kira looked directly at Shinn, "you would upload the Mirage Extension program onto the other Blitz machines."

* * *

Cagali and Mumtaz waited in the hanger as Manuel, Shinn, and Kira launched in their machines. The ME program that Shinn had developed would give the Blitz a greater advantage over the enemy. Cagali presumed that the Blitz could be loaded with bigger and better weapons and still become completely invisible to everything other than sonar. 

A funny thought came to mind, and Cagali tapped on her radio to contact Mumtaz. "Do you find it as amusing as I do that when someone vain and hotheaded, like Shinn, comes up with a new program for his mobile suit; he names it 'me'?"

Mumtaz laughed. –I've been trying to convince him that he should pronounce it 'meh.' I think that would sound so much better, but he won't listen to me.- Cagali smiled and rolled her eyes. –Say Princess, you wanna hear some dead baby jokes until it's time to launch?-

"No."

-How about dumb natural jokes?-

"Have you forgotten that I _am _a natural?"

-Dumb natural jokes aren't about smart naturals, just dumb ones. You've met some complete idiots, admit it.-

"I've met idiots, yes," Cagali sighed.

-Alright then, so there's a first generation, a third generation and a natural and they are lost in the woods…- he began. Mumtaz proceeded to tell a perverted joke, with a punch line so crude that Cagali chewed him out over the radio. This had the Murasame pilot dying in laughter.

About at that time, Kira appeared in a small box on Cagali's screen. –They're sending out six GINNs and eight GOOhNs. Go ahead and launch.-

-Six GINNs, eight GOOhNs- repeated Mumtaz, still laughing. –Okay, Princess and I will destroy them- he declared. –Bridge, Murasames are ready to launch!-

The hatch was already open. –Your clear to launch- said someone from the bridge into their radios.

-Mumtaz Barr, Murasame, launching!-

"Cagali Athha, heading out!"

The two Murasame's shot out of the Archangel, one after another. –Let's show these suckers how to pilot a mobile suit!- exclaimed Mumtaz. He sent a well aimed shot at a GINN a ways of, destroying the unfortunate mobile suit. Behind them, the Archangel lifted off of the Pacific waters, aiming its guns at the GOOhNs coming in from below. The mobile suites dove back into the waters, avoiding the fire.

As Cagali expected, the ZAFT pilots were significantly more talented than those in the EA that the Orb mobile team had flattened in Scandinavia. Three minutes passed and the power monitor on Cagali's Murasame declared that four more shots out of her main cannon would leave her dangerously low on energy.

"Mumtaz, how's you're energy?" she asked over the radio.

-Twenty-seven percent left,- he replied. –Yours?-

"About twenty-one percent," said Cagali.

At that moment, Mumtaz saw an opportunity and fired a pair of missiles from underneath his right wing. The GINN he aimed at dodged to the side of the two missiles. Mumtaz aimed his beam rifle in the direction that he predicted the pilot would dodge. He fired a single shot, hitting the GINN in the chest; its left arm and wing were severed from the body. The disconnected appendage of the GINN exploded, throwing the body of the machine down into the Pacific.

-Make that twenty percent, Princess!- said Mumtaz gleefully.

"One down, great. We've got to conserve energy!" she pressed.

Mumtaz cursed, jerking his Murasame to dodge a shot aimed by a GINN. The beam aimed by the GINN hit the edge of the left wing of his Murasame and in turn, the missile located closest to the shot exploded. Panicking, Mumtaz fired the remaining missiles out away from the body of the machine, worthlessly into the horizon. His Murasame lost balance, spiraling forward and downward.

"Mumtaz!" exclaimed Cagali, forgetting the need to conserve power and accelerated full out towards her comrade.

The coordinator cursed into his radio, but managed to get a hold of his controls. Spinning, the aerial model transformed into a mobile suit. The coordinator pressed on the thrusters, compelling his mobile suit to stop spinning. Then there was the problem that although he had stopped spinning, the mobile suit form of the Murasame maintained the same negative velocity as it had had in the aerial form, falling down towards the ocean.

"Mumtaz, land on the back of my Murasame," instructed Cagali, zooming underneath the damaged machine. A moment later, she felt two volts shake her machine. "Don't damage mine too!" she barked.

-Sorry, Princess, I owe you one,- apologized Mumtaz.

"They're retreating back to their carrier," noticed Cagali. "Looks like Kira and the others are finally causing a concern back there."

-It's about time, - laughed Mumtaz.

"Mumtaz, can you fly the Murasame?" Cagali asked.

-I'll see,- he said, jumping off of Cagali's Murasame, transforming into the aerial form. Smoothly, he regained balance and skimmed over the air. –I'm good, - he said. –Do we follow them?-

"Of course!" snapped Cagali, steering her thus far undamaged Murasame to the focus of the battle. She laughed as the scene before her was magnified on her screen. The ZAFT carrier had sunk below the surface, but not without receiving damage. The remaining three GOOhNs and two GINNs rushed back to the ship. A beam from no where shot through the torso of a GINN and it exploded.

Cagali activated her sonar system and three relatively motionless amoeba-looking spots came up on her screen, marking the sources of the beams. The ZAFT mobile suits shot in the general direction of where they thought the shots had come from. On her screen, Cagali saw the amoeba spots move gracefully out of the way and let the mobile suits continue to fire into the atmosphere.

At that point, the two Murasame's entered the fray, confusing the ZAFT even more. Neither Cagali nor Mumtaz felt the need to return the fire that was aimed at them. Instead, Mumtaz opened up communication with the Blitz. –Hey Manuel, how're you liking the invisible mobile suit?-

-It's amazing! - laughed Manuel, through the radio.

-Cagali, Mumtaz, as soon as the sub gets near the surface, we're going to open fire. Distract those other mobile suites and stay out of the way- Kira instructed.

"Understood," replied Cagali, already feeling the victory. She swerved to the right, sent a missile at the GOOhN, swerved to the left and dodged a shot from a GINN.

The ZAFT carrier surfaced. Two vertical tubes in the center of the ship opened just as it broke water. The Blitz chance to fire at the carrier lasted only a moment. Two mobile suites shot out of the tubes and into the air. The tubes closed, and the submarine sunk at a rate that at any other time would be utterly reckless.

Yet Cagali paid no head to the sinking machine. Her computer did its magic and named the new models launched. AMF-516 CGUE, the same type that had attacked the Archangel from the inside. Next, the computer labeled the other mobile suit. Cagali felt her stomach tense involuntarily.

'Not the same type,' she corrected herself, 'the same one.'

Rising above the wake of the Vosgulov-class was ZGMF-X09A Justice. The Justice pointed its main gun at Cagali's Murasame. She looked not at the gun, but the entire mobile weapon. Her mind froze, her body wouldn't mover. Her heart stopped beating before the machine fired.

Kira's voice came through her radio, sharp. –Not Cagali!- he yelled.

Then it happened. The black machine materialized and charged the Justice, knocking it off balance. The shot aimed for Cagali flew up. The Justice's concentration switched to Kira.

The Justice drew its beam saber, so did Kira. They clashed once, twice. The third time, the Justice sliced the right arm off the Blitz. The Justice charged forward, easily knocking the Blitz off its glider.

The other two machines materialized. One rushed to join Kira, the other charged at the CGUE, battling evenly. Suddenly, the GOOhNs fired from below and the GINNs from the sides. Cagali fired back, her power dropping dangerously low.

She looked towards the Justice and the two Blitzes it was battling. Kira's was damaged hopelessly. He fired towards the Justice once more, managing to hit the machine's back and disrupt its balance for a second. Then the nuclear powered machine was on him again. It delivered a hit that sent Kira plummeting into the Pacific. A GOOhN grabbed a hold of the machine on either side, dragging the Blitz down.

"Kira!" yelled Cagali, diving her machine towards the water.

-Cagali, don't be stupid!- Kira's voice shouted through her radio. –Forget about me! Retreat-

"No, Kira!"

A shot skimmed her right wing. The CGUE charged at Cagali. Her monitor beeped loudly.

**ERROR:**

**Low Power **

She was losing speed. But she had to… she had to help Kira…

Something sparkled on her screen. It was a return flare from the Archangel. Retreat? How could they? Not when Kira was…

-He said retreat, you fool! Listen to your commander!- Shinn's voice barked into Cagali's radio.

Shinn's mobile suit led her back to the Archangel. Cagali could only watch. The GOOhNs pulled the Blitz to the surface; the Justice grabbed a hold of it. The Orb mobile suit had turned a dead gray, not moving within the enemy's grasp. The ZAFT took Kira and returned to their ship.

"_We're in this together- don't you forget it. You're at least half as smart as me so you'll be fine."_

During the trip back to the Archangel, Cagali felt little. Her body was numb; her emotions felt dry; her mind did not put human words to her thoughts. The machines docked; the pilots climbed out of their mobile suits.

Cagali sat still in her cockpit, the shock refusing to set in. Her breath shook, her body shivered…

He was… Kira was… Kira was always there. He had never not been there for her, to tease her, to encourage her, to tell her the things that she should have known anyways, and to share the truth, pleasant or not. Kira was there when she was alone. Kira was there to protect her, to love her, to be every thing that Kira was supposed to be because Kira was just like that. He seemed like a saint, so sure, so perfect. He always answered questions correctly. He always knew the right thing to say at the right time. He was the perfect soldier, the perfect friend, the perfect brother, the perfect the perfect boyfriend, fiancée, husband… But now, she didn't what would become of Kira.

Her cockpit opened. "You've gotta get out of there, Cagali," said a voice, distant and unregistered. Cagali's seatbelt let loose on its own accord. Her helmet pulled itself off of her head. A force pulled her forward, making her stand up and exit her mobile suit. She stood on the scaffolding, the Archangel's hanger, as of yet so familiar, was now distant, cold, and blurred. Then she was warm, held tight next to a thing warmer than she. Her head rested against this warm body, and it pulled her closer, tighter, warmer. She hugged him back, hardly realizing who held her.

Her voice choked, tears ran down her cheeks.

"K… Kira's tough, Cagali. He's the smartest and strongest out of all of us," said Shinn. "And he's gunna be fine."

_-Not Cagali!-_

"Not Kira!" she cried.

* * *

"_Did Kira give you that?" he asked. _

"_Yes," she said. "He did. What does it matter?"_

"_I wish you would move on, you're never going to see him again."_

* * *

"_Cagali…" she heard Athrun's voice, "I didn't mean…"_

"_Yes you did. You meant every word you said."_

_There was a long silence._

"_I'm sorry," he said. She made no response. Athrun turned away._

* * *

AN: One favor, I don't use profanity in my speech or in my writing, and I would appreciate it if you didn't use it in my reviews. Hope you liked the chapter! 


	17. Part 2, Ch 9

AN: 42 degrees Celsius – dangerously high fever. Source, wikipedia.

I present to you the chapter you have not been waiting for...

Identification Number O04172

Part 2, Chapter Nine

The Archangel was still seven, long days away from Orb. The results of the battle had slowed the pace of the warship giving them another day stuck at sea. The ZAFT submarine had left the vicinity faster than it had arrived, leaving a clear path to the homeland. Even so, the question remained of whether or not the ship would make it to Orb in one piece, considering the devastating situation on board.

Cagali still sat in the same room, alone. She hugged her knees against her chest wondering how far away Kira was now. She wondered when she would see him again, if she ever did. She thought of how poorly the ZAFT were known to treat EA soldiers and wondered how they would treat a fellow coordinator. 'Probably like a traitor,' she concluded. And then Cagali's thoughts switched directions. What was to become of this ship? What was to become of the naturals?

The door to her room opened mechanically. Cagali leaned her head forward to rest against her knees. The door shut. A few footsteps came in her direction.

"Cagali, are you still feeling alright?" asked Shinn.

The natural sighed, releasing her knees so that her feet rested normally on the floor. Shinn took the liberty to sit beside her on the bottom bunk. Cagali looked towards Shinn and nodded. "I'm fine."

"In what aspects?"

"I have no fever, dizziness or nausea and the shock since Kira was captured has calmed down. I'm fine."

Cagali felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She didn't mind as Shinn pulled her closer to his body. She didn't mind that he would hold her in such close proximity, not when she'd been left so alone… "If you wanna talk, I'll listen," he told her. "I know you were really close to… Kira," Shinn paused before saying Kira's name, he and the others had never called him anything other than 'Yamato.'

The natural smiled but shook her head. "I need to stop thinking," she told him. "I need to stop worrying, it's not gunna get me any where. They're not gunna kill Kira. It's in the PLANTs' constitution that all coordinators accused of crime get a trial."

"But you're still worried, aren't you?" asked Shinn.

Cagali felt goose bumps rise on her arms, "Don't say that, you'll get me thinking again," she accused.

"Sorry," he apologized.

She sighed, leaning closer to Shinn. "I'm stuck alone in here, all day. I have nothing to distract me and I just keep telling myself over and over not to worry that Kira's going to be fine. And I've got so much bigger things to worry about, like our entire ship."

"He'll be fine, I know it," Shinn promised. "I bet they'll release him in about a month's time. I just know that everything's going to be fine."

Cagali smiled slightly, "Thanks a lot, Shinn." Shinn nodded, running his hand up and down her upper arm. "You know, you're hardly the same person that I first met" she told him. "You were such a jerk. What happened?"

"Too much," he replied.

"Evidently," agreed Cagali. "But I like you better this way. Two months ago, I would have never imagined that you could possibly be so kind. But the whole mess has done crazy things to all of us."

"So what do you think is different?" he asked.

"For one, my word, you've grown about six centimeters since you got your uniform hemmed."

"Really?" wondered Shinn, looking down at his pant leg. "Dang, it is short," he concluded.

"Two, you're talking to me civilly," Cagali continued, "Three, you're hugging me."

"You seem a lot different than when I first met you, as well," replied Shinn, a light blush had crept up into his cheeks. "You seem much more contemplative."

"It's because I have more and more to think about," she told him.

"Like what?"

"Oh, you don't wanna know."

"You brought it up, tell me."

"It's personal, really. I don't feel like talking about any of it."

"Alright," Shinn gave in, "But I'll always listen to you if you need me to."

"You know, you remind me of someone I know," Cagali admitted.

"Who?"

"Well, you don't know him," she explained. "It's Athrun, Athrun Zala. He was the guy who "owned" me while I was on PLANT."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked the coordinator.

"It's a good thing," replied the natural. "Athrun's been through a lot of bad stuff, but he was still strong and kind yet at the same time human. I actually enjoyed being around him and talking to him. He hardly had that idea of coordinator superiority. And he actually didn't like the idea of natural slaves."

"If he didn't like the idea natural slaves, then why did he have a natural slave?"

"It's a funny story, you wanna hear it?"

"Sure, tell me," said Shinn.

Cagali grinned at the memory, recounting to Shinn how the auction had gone miserably; she was bought for a terribly cheap price by one of Athrun's friends who in turn had left her at Athrun's house without Athrun's consent. But what amused Shinn the most was that she had destroyed the original ownership papers and effectively sealed the deal.

He let go of Cagali to laugh for a minute and the scenario. "Sounds like Athrun Zala is a pretty reputable guy," he acknowledged.

Cagali felt a soft pang in her chest. It was a nudge to her pride that Athrun, whom she had grown to know so well, was seen in a positive light by others. It was a pinch on her conscious that she remembered that Athrun had in turn grown close to her and that she had left without an explanation or a single word of departure. It wasn't as if she could have told him why she was leaving, or that she was leaving. It would be unheard of to do either… even so.

"_I guess having you sick like this made me realize you're not just a natural slave to me anymore."_

* * *

When Shinn came into visit Cagali around noon, as of five days away from Orb he carried a worried atmosphere that the natural hadn't seen since Stella had been on the ship. He didn't even try to mask his emotion as he came into the room.

"It's gotten worse," he told her without greeting. "We've had thirteen naturals die in the past hour. We've finally made radio contact with the homeland. They're sending in medical helicopters to transport the ill back home. They'll begin to arrive tomorrow afternoon."

The natural's heart skipped a beat. "Thirteen!?" exclaimed Cagali "What happened?"

"I don't know. The sick… their fevers just started skyrocketing, and once a natural's body temperature reaches 42 or 43 degrees, it's like it shuts down. Apparently natural bodies can't function at such high temperatures. Their bodies are incapable of handling it… And then, they're dead." Shinn pulled at the hair on his scalp. He took his normal seat on the bunk next to Cagali. She could feel his stress just from his presence.

"And you still don't know the cause of this?" she asked.

"We've found no matches. None of the treatments we're giving are working. We think its something unidentified," by 'we' he obviously meant the coordinators. "But at least there haven't been any new cases. The isolation is the only thing working."

"No new cases in how long?"

"Two days"

"Two days isn't very long"

"Neither is an hour," said Shinn. He cursed underneath his breath. "I can't do anything and I hate it. It's like the S2 breakout seventeen years ago. Who knows how many people that would have killed if a vaccine hadn't been developed? About the only decent thing PLANT has done for naturals in a long time…"

Cagali leaned towards Shinn and placed an arm around his back. He let out a heavy sigh. "I just came to tell you that," he said, "And that after the sick are transferred, they're going to transfer the rest of the naturals who are still well, so you'll be leaving soon as well. Maybe the day after tomorrow, or the day after that."

"But we're only five days out of Orb. Isn't that a bit… pointless? Those who aren't sick should just stay on the ship till we reach port."

"Yeah, but we don't want you on the ship where you could be exposed to it. It's for the best," Shinn stood up slowly, "I've got to get back to the kitchen to start delivering lunch. I'll talk to you later."

Cagali stood up after him, "Shinn do you know… how many naturals have been infected?"

Shinn sighed. "Do you really want to know that?" Solemnly, Cagali nodded. "When we left port for Scandinavia, we had one hundred sixty-four naturals. Thirty-seven, including you, are uninfected. Sixty-eight are dead. Twenty-nine have relatively minor cases. Thirty we think will die before tomorrow afternoon. Is that what you wanted to know?"

The natural nodded once more, the number sixty-eight etched into her mind: Sixty-eight and then thirty more… Without another word, Shinn turned and left the room. A mechanical swish indicated that the door isolating Cagali from the rest of the ship was closed and she was alone once again.

Sixty-eight, and then thirty… When said out of context they were just two random numbers with little meaning at all. When it was said that thirty naturals were on their death bed and sixty-eight had already met the irrevocable fate.

Yet as real and frightening as that number was, it seemed so abstract. Sixty-eight and thirty didn't touch her, locked in isolation. They were some distance away now. It was like hearing about the population in Africa, even after so many years, it was still suffering from disease and famine. But she didn't see it in her home. It was so far away, it didn't really matter to her, did it? No, she would certainly carry on her normal life in the United Emirates of Orb.

Seven days she'd been confined to this room. How was she supposed to know what happened outside? This was her world, small and boring. She decided to lie back on her bunk, as that was all to do in the small and boring room, and stare up at the ceiling.

Sixty-eight were dead. Did she know them? Of course she knew some of them; they were the people she interacted with daily. The natural mechanics that helped with the mobile suits, those that cleaned the ship, the plumber who had been summoned for a problem with the sinks, and the people who ran the kitchen were only a few examples. Then there were her roommates, Christine, Hannah, Katy, and the forever nuisance, Sai. They were naturals. The thought of those people's names in the list of sixty-eight seemed deeply sad yet unreal, disconnected. It was the same disengaged grief that she had first felt for Kira, so suddenly gone.

Like Shinn had said, it was like the S2 breakout. C.E. 54; she had been only one or two at the time. It had been international panic. The disease had been completely uncontrollable, killing multitudes, just like this one. She hardly remembered anything about it. Some celebration when a vaccine had been produced remained in her memory, but the rest had simply slipped out of her mind.

As she lay back, she felt a void where there should have been an emotion. She couldn't help but feel that there was something there that she was missing. It was the void emotion, buried somewhere in the back of her heart, it was the vital information, currently forgotten.

"_Your natural has S3."_

Cagali sat upright on her bunk. The phrase seemed to have popped into her head from no where. The voice that said it was not one familiar to her, yet seemed to have its own distinct quality.

"Your natural has S3," she repeated the phrase aloud to herself, hearing it in her own voice. "What is that?" she asked herself.

_A message popped up on the screen in front of her. "Doubling S3 security point" Once again, she wondered what that meant, if it meant anything at all. A small amount of mist was squirted from a hole in the wall._

"_Okay," said Cagali aloud. "I'm either missing something, or that was really pathetic."_

'S3' thought Cagali, 'Maybe that's…'

"_You got it from me. It's a virus that's around ZAFT headquarters. I must have caught it and transferred it to you."_

'The name of the disease I caught on PLANT,' she concluded.

Type S influenza, if she recalled her history correctly, first showed it's ugly face near the end of the AD calendar, and by the first development of permanent residential space colonies in CE 1 was a mutant form of avian influenza that had begun to spread easily from human to human. A vaccine was developed quickly and a case of Type S was no longer a problem.

Of course, Type S had changed into S2. As Shinn had reminded Cagali, it caused worldwide panic. The PLANTs, at that time just beginning their natural slave trade, had produced a vaccine and sent it to Earth. Once again, S2 was no longer a problem.

But what if there was one more step?

"_This war will end, and ZAFT will win," stated Athrun._

"_How do you know?" asked Cagali._

"_I know the plan," he said confident and cold. "No natural will ever give us problems again. We're going to wipe the Alliance out of existence."_

What if the coordinators truly intended to wipe all the opposing naturals out of existence, from the inside out? Would they create an S3? Something to spread quickly and kill quickly, something that the natural's bodies weren't prepared for…

"_I thought I was going to lose you, when you got sick," he said. "I'm so glad you're alright." _

Had ZAFT employed S3 on their ship?

Cagali stood up quickly, pacing side to side in what little room she had. 'What ridiculous accusations,' she thought to herself. 'How am I supposed to know that this is true? How do I know if this thing that's on this ship is the same thing that I had?

'I haven't caught it,' she began a mental list. 'The other three naturals I was rooming with did. I slept in the same room as them. Wouldn't I have caught it too?'

She hissed out a hard breath. It wasn't enough to mean anything. She didn't know if it was true or not. She couldn't officially connect what she had with what this was. In fact, she hardly remembered anything that had happened while she was sick.

Cagali sat back on the bed, trying to recall anything from the time while she was sick. She remembered first feeling nauseous and a general all over miserable with a headache and an amount of vertigo the day after she had slipped in and out of ZAFT headquarters. Then, she had fainted. The next thing she remembered, she had woken up in Athrun's room to learn that she had been sick and he had been taking care of her. According to what Athrun had said, she had had a bad fever and had been vomiting. Not to be forgotten that while she was sick, she had temporarily lost her mind, hallucinating and acting in ways completely unlike her. As Athrun had put it kindly, "you're not thinking strait."

What did that tell her? It sounded much like any illness, except for the hallucinations. That was probably only sleep talking. The only notably odd thing was that the time while she was the sickest, she had forgotten. Athrun said she was sick four days. When she counted on her fingers, she had been sick eleven. She had eleven days of memory missing.

She stood up once more, turning on her heal in an annoyed fashion. _"Your natural has S3."_ Who had said that? She had no idea, but she knew for certain that it was more than a random fruitless thought.

It was at that point that Cagali's eyes fell upon the mechanical door that isolated her from the rest of the Archangel. She felt a hovering compulsion to step outside into the unsanitary environment and an itching sensation that it wouldn't make any difference on her body what-so-ever. It wasn't that same need to get out because she'd been stuck in here for a week; it was the need to know at that very moment. Cagali stepped forward and pressed the button to open the mechanical door from the inside.

She walked directly into the area where the sick naturals were confined. She had to see it for herself what the virus had done to them to know if it was true. Cagali spun a corner heading for the original section of the medical ward. In Cagali's mind, it didn't matter that these people were sick and contagious with a dangerous virus. She had to see it for herself.

Cagali reached the door to the main medical ward and pressed the button to open it. The doors parted and she stepped inside. Her eyes opened at the sight in front of her, about thirty of her fellow naturals rested in the main medical ward, the area reserved for those in the worst conditions. The stench of acidic vomit, and blood stung her nostrils.

The sight of the illness in the room grabbed something inside of Cagali's chest and pulled it tight. They lay helpless, hopeless. Their faces were pale. IVs were attached to the patients who could not take in sustenance orally. The majority of the naturals lay near motionless on their backs. Whether or not they were conscious, Cagali couldn't tell.

She looked into the face of a natural, sweaty and strained. The natural open his mouth and moaned. It was loud and painful. Cagali couldn't look away. Her feet refused to move from her spot. The natural cried out again, the pain and misery of the virus letting it's self out through the voice.

And then, she remembered.

* * *

Her head was spinning, her heart was pounding, her skin felt cold in its hot, sticky sweat. Her stomach was churning and aching and cursing all creation. The car stopped. Athrun put it in park and cut the ignition.

"Athrun, take me home," she cried. "I don't wanna be here Athrun. I feel terrible, take me home."

Athrun got out of the car. "We're at the NRC, you're gunna see a doctor," he told her.

The natural moaned again, but his driver's side door shut. The passenger's side door opened. She complained the same words once more.

"The doctor's gunna find you some medicine so you can get better, and then we're gunna go home. Come on Cagali, try and stand up," Athrun urged her. He reached down, physically picking her up out of the car and placing her on her feet. Cagali stumbled and Athrun wrapped his arm around her waist to give her balance. Athrun kicked the car door closed. "Walk Cagali," he commanded, "Come on, this way."

Cagali looked in the direction that he steered. Her world was unfocussed, series of dancing shapes sitting long away on the horizon. Everything seemed so out of reach. She couldn't walk there, not like this. It would take her an hour to travel that distance if she were well. "It's too far, take me home," she told him.

"It's not too far; it's just across the parking lot. We're right near the building, see?" Athrun pointed towards the NRC.

Cagali looked. The shape blurred and spun, throwing itself further and further away. Athrun pushed her forward and she walked. One step, two step, three… Her stomach turned, nauseating Cagali even more. She stopped.

"Cagali, it's not far, just keep walking," her owner assured her.

Her stomach heaved, forcing its contents upward. She vomited onto the pavement. Athrun's grip around Cagali tightened. He held her hair out of her face and pushed her to bend over slightly. She continued until her stomach was empty of its contents and then continued to choke up air.

Once she had stopped, Athrun pulled her into a standing position again. "Do you feel better?" he asked her. She nodded. "Alright then, let's go," he pushed her forward once more.

She could see the building now, the words Natural Registration Center printed on the door. As Athrun said, it was just across the parking lot. She could tell now that it was not far at all, she would reach in a few seconds. They walked. The NRC walked away. Her vision blurred again, her brain pounded against her skull. She stumbled once, and then her knees gave way. She collapsed, hopelessly watching as the shipping center grew wings and jumped into space to fly further and further away.

"Cagali!" exclaimed Athrun, coming down with her to break her fall. He knelt beside her.

"It's too far," she insisted. "Just take me home."

"Hold me," he instructed, pulling her arms around either side of his neck. She held him; he grabbed her under the ribs, pulling her to her feet once again. "I'm gunna pick you up," he warned. She felt his arm behind her knees and then her feet rose from the ground. She held onto Athrun as tightly as she could manage. "You're gunna be okay, Cagali," he told her. He carried Cagali the rest of the way to the NRC. "See, Cagali, we're here," he assured her, lowering her feet to the ground once more. She did not let go of his neck.

Athrun opened the door and quickly located a chair for Cagali. He sat her down. "You have to let go of me now," he told her.

"No, don't leave me," she begged.

"I'm not leaving you, I swear. I'll be right back."

"You promise?"

"Why would I ever leave you? It's okay, Cagali." Reluctantly, she let him go.

"She's sick?" inferred the receptionist who had seen them come in.

"Yes, very," Athrun told the receptionist.

The receptionist came out from behind the front desk towards Cagali. She picked up Cagali's left arm in order to see her identification number. An amount of gauze obscured it from view.

"The got a nasty cut on her arm yesterday so the number's covered with the bandages. She's number O04172," he told her.

The receptionist returned to the desk clicked the number into the computer. "May I see your ID, please?" Athrun fetched his ID out of his pocket. The receptionist compared it and returned it. "I'll get the doctor to look at her, Mr. Zala. Please take your natural down the hall, through the third door on the left.

"Thank you," replied Athrun. He returned to Cagali, leaning over to pick her up once more. "See? I'm back already."

She was carried, once again, down the hall, third door to the left. This time, Athrun laid her down on an examination bed. Cagali lay on her side unable to think of anything other than her discomfort. She bid him to stay by her side. And so Athrun stood beside the examination table and reached over to take Cagali's hand in his own in an attempt to give her what little comfort her could. It was an eternity while feeling so sick, but eventually the doctor arrived.

"Sick, eh?" said the doctor, closing the door behind him. "She looks it," the doctor looked to Cagali. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Cagali lay on her side looking blankly at the doctor. His sideways shape twisted in her confused vision. The turning of the figure irritated her, so she decided not to look at it and closed her eyes.

"Cagali, can you sit up?" asked Athrun gently.

She considered his words for the meaning and then considered how miserable her body felt. She forced herself into a sitting position with an amount of vertigo off setting her equilibrium. At that point, Cagali had already forgotten that the doctor had asked her a question.

The medic tried a different tactic. "How long has she been sick?" he asked Athrun.

"She was fine about an hour and a half ago, but then she fainted. She came to fairly quickly but has been getting worse ever since."

The doctor asked Athrun for the symptoms. Her owner began listing the things she'd complained of and those that he'd observed. "Headache, nausea, vomiting, fever, cold and hot flashes, fainting, sore throat, and a complete loss of ability to concentrate on conversations. For the time span that I've owned her, she's been notably intelligent, but right now I don't think that she's even able to think."

The doctor nodded. Cagali started to lie back down. Athrun stopped her so that she remained sitting up, she leaned on him instead. "Is this her normal behavior with you?" asked the doctor.

"No, not at all; she's never acted any way remotely like this," he replied, his voice worried.

"Has she said anything to you about her eye sight?"

"No, but she does seem to be confusing objects and distances."

"I see," said the doctor, looking more closely at Cagali. He looked at the skin on her face; notably pale. He touched her skin: hot. "This is probably just a bad flu, but I would like to get a quick blood test to see if there's anything more serious. It'll take about twenty minutes to process, if you would like to wait here."

"Yes, that would be fine," agreed Athrun.

"Alright then, I'll need a small sample of her blood."

"Cagali, sit up straight for a minute. Then you can lie right back down."

She took her weight off of Athrun and sat up straight. She hardly took heed as the doctor took her right arm, tightened some thing around it, and then pierced her blood vessel with the needle. Finally, Athrun told her she could lie back down. She did so gratefully.

An amount of time passed, Cagali unaware of it's passing in her exhaustion and discomfort. Athrun stood beside her, holding her hand so that she would know that she wasn't alone. With his other hand, he rubbed the back of her neck lightly, feeling the fever emanate from her skin.

"Athrun," said Cagali softly.

"Yes?"

"Where's Kira?"

Athrun was confused. "Kira? I don't know anyone named Kira," he told her.

"You have to know him," she replied weakly, not realizing that what she said didn't make sense, "I need Kira. I miss Kira. Will you find Kira?"

If Cagali could have seen well, she would have looked into Athrun's eyes and seen a complete confusion. "I…" started Athrun, hopelessly at loss for words, "I don't know Kira," he tried the same words again.

"I need Kira," she repeated. "Kira loves me; he'll take care of me. Athrun, please, find Kira."

Athrun stared blankly at Cagali. The words she said reverberated in his mind. The ZAFT soldier looked at the hand of the natural girl that he held. "He?" Athrun wondered out loud, barely above a whisper.

"Kira Yamato," she clarified the name.

"Is he a coordinator?" asked Athrun.

"Mmhh" she replied unintelligibly.

Athrun could not understand her reply. "Does Kira live on PLANT?" he tried.

"No," she answered.

"No, so then he's a natural?" he confirmed.

"No"

"He's a coordinator?"

"Yes"

The doctor reentered the room, frowning at the results on the paper in front of him. "Mr. Zala, I'm afraid I don't have good news for you," he said.

Athrun looked up, holding Cagali's hand tighter in his own. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"Your natural has S3."

"Impossible!" gasped Athrun, horrified. "That's contained specially in ZAFT headquarters. The safety precautions on the virus ensure that it doesn't escape the area."

"Is there anyone that your natural has come in contact with who is a member of ZAFT?"

Athrun hesitated in answering a sense of fear audible in his voice. "_I'm _with ZAFT," he replied.

The doctor gestured to the air. "There you go. You gave it to her. We've recently discovered that the transmission of the virus can as easily be through a contagious coordinator as it can be through a contagious natural. While we coordinators feel no effects physically, mentally or otherwise, after we are exposed to it, the virus can live in our system and be given to a natural for up to twenty-four hours.

"I believe that there was a use of the S3 virus security on yesterday in the ZAFT headquarters," said the doctor, "You probably contrived it and transferred it to her then. I had another natural brought in this morning with the same thing as your natural."

"But are you absolutely sure it's S3? The genetically engineered S3, not the normal S strain or S2?" confirmed Athrun.

"I ran the tests twice sir, and her symptoms match up perfectly."

Still lying on examination table, Cagali squeezed slightly on Athrun's hand. She could feel his hand shaking slightly next to hers. "ZAFT designed that specifically to kill naturals. How do you treat it?"

* * *

Before her in the medical ward were around thirty naturals, all in the worst stages of the disease. Some were unconscious, burning from the fever in a comatose state. Another natural sat upright in bed, staring forward with blank eyes and talking with someone who wasn't there. One who lay beside him had been woken by the disturbance and moaned in his own discomfort. Across the room, a coordinator attended a natural woman who had begun to vomit and another applied cold cloths and ice to the feverish victims.

They were dying; their bodies were gradually being destroyed by this wretched virus. And now she remembered; now she knew what this thing was. It wasn't a virus that developed itself out of natural means. It was no accident of nature that plagued them. This thing was far more intelligent. S3 had been genetically engineered. Just as the humans who created it, S3 was a coordinator.

In its coordinated intelligence, it was far superior to the accidental diseases of the world. This genetically perfected virus spread easily, multiplied more effectively, and killed multitudes in the period of days. It was a coordinator sent to dominate the naturals. If the coordinators so decided, they could have all the naturals of Earth killed. However, a coordinator had already decided that Cagali would not share the same fate. If the coordinators so decided, they could start an outbreak of S3 and stop it just as easily.

"Cagali!" she heard her name shouted. The voice that called to her was horrified and livid. A firm hand grabbed her arm, spinning her around and the sick crew out of her vision. In turn she looked into a pair of blood red eyes. "What are you thinking?! You can't come in here, these people are contagious!" Shinn snapped.

Abruptly and forcibly, he drug her out of the room into the hallway, and then down the hall way into the area of the ship whence forth she had come. "Shinn! Lemme go!" she protested. "You can't just yank me around!" He ignored her complaints, dragging her back to the room where she had spent her days in isolation.

He typed something into the keypad beside her door then pressed the button for it to open. "Get in," he told her.

"No, I…" Shinn grabbed her by the shoulders pushing her into the room. "Hey! Listen to me!" she snapped.

Instead, he pressed a button from the outside. The automatic door slid shut in front of Cagali. The natural girl growled. She pressed the button to reopen the door.

**ERROR: Door cannot open from inside.**

She wanted to slap him. "Shinn!" she yelled, hitting the metal door. "You have no authority to lock me in here! Let me out! Shinn!" The natural hit the door furiously once more, feeling the sting of her action on her fist. "Ouch," she hissed, rubbing the spot that hurt. "Jerk won't listen to me," she said a few curse words towards Shinn's name. "He still thinks he's right all the time; he hasn't changed one bit."

Cagali sighed, frustrated beyond words. Didn't he realize that she had something important to say? She plopped herself down on the closest bunk. She growled verbally, angry and frustrated. Why of all times was Kira not here now?

* * *

"Considering the state that she's in now, I seriously doubt that she'll live more than another two days," explained the medic, "As you should know, S3 is a very fast acting disease. The good thing is that after the break out of S3 on December 4, ZAFT agreed that when a natural slave dies of S3, they will replace it with another natural of equal or greater value or pay the owner the monetary amount of the slave's worth, which ever you chose.

"In fact, the man who brought in a sick natural this morning already has an amount in mind if his natural dies. You can even have them euthanized and still get the full amount. It's a fairly good deal if you ask me."

"But I don't want money or a new natural for this one. I want her. _Alive_," said Athrun, a new tone of fear evident in his voice that Cagali had never heard before. "How do you treat this?"

"You want to try and keep this one alive?" said the doctor, evidently surprised.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" snapped Athrun, growing impatient. "Your job is to treat naturals, not let them die!"

"My apologies sir," said the medic quickly. "There is a vaccine for S3 and if we give it to your natural, we can do our best to keep the symptoms to a minimum and just let the disease run its course. This doesn't guarantee that she'll survive, but it does give her a chance."

"Then give her the vaccination," said Athrun.

"There are restrictions on the distribution of the vaccine," added the doctor. "You have to have owned the natural for at least one and a half years or be under special circumstances."

"She's got the virus. Does that not qualify as special circumstances?"

"I'm sure that it will qualify, but I would have to bring up a ZAFT inspector to determine that she is officially under special circumstance."

Athrun let go of Cagali's hand and dug into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, and out it, his ZAFT ID. "I am a member of FAITH. Does that allow me to call it an official special circumstance?" he asked.

The doctor looked at the ID and then to Athrun in a mix of awe and admiration. "FAITH, sir, it's an honor!" said the doctor. "But I'm afraid I can't. The distribution of the S3 vaccine is a top concern of ZAFT. They have only a set few people who can determine the situations as special circumstances. I can call and have someone come check over your natural first thing tomorrow morning in the earliest. Until then, we can give her drugs to suppress most of the symptoms."

"Can you possibly get someone here sooner?" asked Athrun.

"I can try, but in all my experience, the inspectors have never been available at such short notice."

Athrun nodded. "Very well, then…"

"And there is one more thing, Mr. Zala," added the doctor, "due to an attempt to keep the vaccine away from those who might want to missuse it, the price is extremely high."

"How high?"

"P.C. 6,500"

"6,500?!" echoed Athrun, the magnitude of the number not wanting to sink in. "That's ridiculous. I make that amount in three months."

"I can't help it. If you would like to see the official order for the price, I can show you. All of the money goes to developing more of the S3 virus and the S3 virus vaccine for its future use on Earth."

Athrun took a deep breath and closed his eyes, contemplating the situation. He wore a poker face, thinking of a solution. He opened his eyes to look towards Cagali, and then shut them again.

The ZAFT soldier clenched his fist and looked the doctor in the eye. "Have my inspector here tomorrow and the vaccine. I will pay whatever price I have to pay for Cagali." After all, she was the one who could play the piano, not him.

* * *

A minute later, the door to Cagali's room opened from the outside. She glared up at Shinn who in turn glared back at Cagali. He stepped into the room and the automatic door closed behind him.

"Who said you could come in?" asked Cagali sourly.

"I did," replied Shinn, ignoring her bitter tone completely. He walked over to Cagali and presented her with a small plastic bottle containing a clear liquid-gel.

"Hand sanitizer?" she read the label incredulously.

"Did you touch anything?" asked the coordinator.

"No"

"Use it anyways," he told her.

"Hand sanitizer isn't going to do anything for me," she replied.

"It kills the virus. We tested it. Use it."

Clenching her jaw shut, she reached out for the small bottle and as an act of appeasement, applied a small amount to her hands. "Are you happy now?" she asked.

"No, I'm not," replied the Japanese boy. "How long were you in there?"

"Less than a minute"

"What were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I don't know… maybe I would have told you if you had bothered to listen to me five minutes ago."

"You were standing around in hazardous area just asking to be infected and killed! How do you expect me to react?"

"I wouldn't expect you to be happy about it, but I at least figured you would listen to what I had to say before you started dragging me around and locked me in a room."

"I'm sorry," apologized Shinn, not sounding too sorry at all. "Now will you talk?"

Cagali frowned, "If you will listen."

"I'm listening," replied the impatient coordinator, "So tell me, why?"

"I can't catch the virus," she said monotone.

"Can't get it?" repeated Shinn.

"I caught it while I was on PLANT, was vaccinated, and recovered. All three naturals that I used to room with caught it. I didn't. I had close contact with multiple naturals who were sick and never got it. I'm immune, just like the load of coordinators on the ship."

Shinn looked at her doubtfully, as if she had caught the disease and lost her mind. "Why did you not say anything before?"

"From when I fell ill to when I recovered, I forgot everything that happened: some sort of trauma or fever induced amnesia," she shrugged. "I was really sick, just like all of them. Then earlier today, you mentioned S2 and I sat around thinking for a while and then I suddenly remembered S3."

"S3?" repeated the coordinator.

"Yes, S3: that's what is killing our ship. It's ZAFT's biological weapon. They must have planted it on our ship during battle. It's an effective strategy. Defeat your enemy from the inside out. You don't get much more basic."

"But why were you in the medical ward?" he asked.

"I had to see for myself to believe that it was the same thing. Do you understand?"

Shinn sat down beside Cagali, looking extremely doubtful. "Are you sure of this?"

"Completely"

"You're putting a big accusation on the PLANTs. I'm sure Blue Cosmos would appreciate your theory, but do you have any proof?"

"They were talking about it while I was sick," she stressed, "They said they'd developed it specifically to kill naturals on Earth. It wasn't supposed to have infected naturals on PLANT. I just remember all of this…"

"But do you have any proof besides your suddenly replenished memories?"

"No…"

"Then you can't do anything. It's been like this for seven days, Cagali. Half our able bodied crew has been helping with the development of some sort of treatment. All that we can do now is wait for the helicopters from the homeland to get here to move the sick off the ship. None of us coordinators have been able to do anything; I doubt you would be able to either."

"Are you giving up, just like that?"

"You think there's been no effort? We've tried everything we could."

"Maybe so, but if I'm immune because of previous exposure…"

"Cagali, you have no proof."

"Then have them do some sort of blood test."

"This is a military ship not a medical research facility. We don't have any of the latest and greatest medical treatments. We have the basics."

"But…"

"So far no one who has caught this disease has recovered. They're either still sick or dead. Are you telling me that you caught it but you survived?"

"They have a vaccination for it on PLANT," she pressed insistently.

"Fine, whatever," said Shinn, brushing it off. "Believe what you want, but one thing."

"Why won't you listen to me," protested Cagali.

"One thing," repeated the coordinator. He took hold of Cagali by her shoulders forcing her to look him directly in the eye.

"What?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Like?"

"Like walk into a room full of people infected with a disease that's known to kill naturals."

"I already told you I…"

Shinn cut her off by pulling her forward. His arms wrapped around her and she was trapped in his embrace. "Can't you see why I say this? It's because I care about you."

"But Shinn…" she tried. Why wouldn't he listen?

He pulled back away from her only slightly, so that he could look into her eyes again. "Until you can prove to me that you're immune to 'S3' as you call it, I'm not going to believe it and I'm not going to let you take any stupid risks. I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if you did. Do you understand what's going through my mind, Cagali?"

Tacitly, she nodded.

"Really?" he asked.

"I get it," she told him.

He wouldn't look away from her eyes. There was something familiar in his eyes, some uncanny replication she couldn't place. It struck her that she'd seen this expression before, precisely this, but she couldn't quite give herself a name or time for it. In the most peculiar way, his eyes seemed to change from bright blood red to green. No, not green. Green was a natural's eye color; these were the eyes of one of the coordinators. Emerald: that was it, a bright, un-natural color. They were exactly like…

Athrun's

Cagali blinked, and it was dark, red eyes once more, looking into her amber eyes in a way that seemed too deep. Shinn leaned closer to Cagali, ever so slightly, closing the fragile distance between them. She couldn't tear herself away from his eyes, she couldn't tell her body to move away from him. And then he leaned down yet closer to her. She was exhausted, frustrated. The things she so suddenly remembered weighed down her heart and her mind. In response from this fatigue, Cagali felt her eye lids droop. A moment later she felt Shinn's lips press against her own. Oddly, she didn't mind.

His touch was gentle. It was not harsh or angry as he always seemed to be but tender and kind. Shinn moved his hand behind Cagali's head to pull her closer to himself. For a second, they were locked in this passionate embrace.

There came a loud rapping on the door. Ever so reluctantly, Shinn pulled himself away from Cagali. The door opened. It was Manuel, grinning from ear to ear, completely oblivious to what he had interrupted. "Princess! Guess what?"

"…What?" she asked in a half conscious daze.

"We just got a radio message from the ZAFT sub that attacked us the other day. They're giving Yamato back."

"Kira…" Cagali gasped the name in surprise.

"And that's not all. You're hardly going to believe this."

"What?" asked Shinn.

"Apparently this whole mess was all ZAFT's fault. They're sending eight dozen vaccines and a team to treat for the entire remaining natural crew."

* * *

AN: I don't use profanity in my speech or in my writing, and I would appreciate it if you didn't use it in my reviews. If you review I'll send you a preview to the next chapter. :) Thanks!


	18. Part 2, Ch 10

AN: If any of the reviewers collaborated, you probably realized I sent out various different "previews" for this chapter, just a short little excerpt that didn't give much away, and in some cases, was just flat out deceiving. (Maniac laugh) Sorry I took so long to update. I got sick during the time I thought I had to write. :( But without further delay...

* * *

**Identification Number O04172**

**Part 2, Chapter 10**

It was a mistake, said the official ZAFT report, that the ZAFT had attacked the Archangel. It was a mistake they'd made twice. The misconception that had led to this mistake was simply that the ZAFT had encountered an unrecognizable ship and assumed it belonged to the Earth Alliance. So they said. The fact that ZAFT had also attacked the Archangel once in space was overlooked. The fact that they had attacked once in Scandinavian waters was covered with the claim that the Archangel had passed into Eurasian Federation territory. The fact that the ZAFT had made no attempt at communication was also ignored. However, it was also overlooked that the Orb had made no attempt of communication either and that the stolen ZAFT mobile suit, the Freedom, had been used against ZAFT in battle by the Archangel. Perhaps they were asking for a mutual agreement that the conflict between the two would be, perchance, put aside as a mistake.

And then they offered to treat the naturals on board the Archangel for S3: the brainchild of ZAFT medical research on Maius 2. In order to treat the sick, the ZAFT asked the Archangel to allow sixteen ZAFT soldiers specially trained to deal with the disease to board the ship and treat the crew. They asked that no Orb officers observe the treatment and permission to get the name and fingerprints of the naturals on board the ship. Even under these furtive conditions, the offer to have the disease treated was not something that Lt. Captain Waltfeld could possibly turn down.

Instructions were for all naturals uninfected by the virus to meet in the cafeteria to receive a vaccination. They were vaccination the naturals in alphabetical order by last name, and then scanning their thumb prints into the memory of a hand held computer.

In the cafeteria, Cagali and the thirty-six other lucky naturals who had not been infected by S3 waited to hear their names called. A handful of ZAFT soldiers had been permitted to board the Archangel to treat the disease. So she'd heard, they were a group specially trained to recognize, treat, and eliminate the S3 virus. ZAFT's S3 was easily the most developed biological weapon in existence. Not only could the disease eliminate thousands of naturals in a matter of days, but the ZAFT could also easily spare whatever lives they chose with the treatment they'd prepared. The group boarding the Archangel said they would have the crew on the way to recovery in a short two hours.

As far as Cagali was concerned, everything was coming to an end. The world seemed to be piecing itself back together. The ZAFT would vaccinate and treat all the naturals on the ship. Then, they would recover and proceed back to Orb. Kira was back and Cagali felt like she could breathe easier on that fact alone. She had seen him no more than ten minutes ago just to confirm to herself that it was true. He had let her hold onto him for a minute and assured her that he was completely fine. Then he had left to go speak with the Lt. Captain on the bridge. But he was back, and there couldn't have been better news for Cagali.

And Shinn… Never before had she imagined Shinn could possibly harbor feelings her. But he had shown her differently, less than an hour ago. He had held her, told her that he cared about her, and kissed her. It was what every girl wanted, even if he was a jerk to begin with, right? Cagali sighed. Yes, things were coming to an end.

"Athha, Cagali Yulla,"

Cagali woke up from her daydream, stood and walked over to the ZAFT soldier that had called out her name. He wore that familiar green uniform she'd seen so often while on PLANT. She sat in a chair across from the ZAFT.

"You are Cagali Yulla Athha, natural, female, 18, weighing 52 kg, and 164 cm. Is this correct?"

"Yes," replied Cagali, although she felt the mentioning of 'natural' and 'female' was obvious.

The coordinator measured off a specific dose of the vaccine based on this information. "Put your thumbs here on the screen," he continued, hardly paying attention to Cagali.

'I don't even need one of these vaccines,' thought Cagali. 'I could just skip it and then ZAFT wouldn't have a record of me as an Orb soldier.'

'You're already sitting here in front of the guy. No way out of it now,' said a voice in her head. Cagali put her thumbs on the screen and allowed her fingerprints to be scanned, frowning at the thought that this information would be permanently stored by ZAFT.

"Alright, you'll need to take off your jacket so I can give you the vaccine," said the ZAFT.

Cagali undid the front of her Orb uniform, having an undershirt beneath her jacket. She offered her left arm out to the ZAFT soldier and waited to receive the shot. A few seconds passed, and Cagali looked back towards the ZAFT.

The coordinator looked frozen. He stared transfixed at Cagali's left arm. The natural followed his gaze. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

**O04172**

She had never removed that number. Free time or not, she just hadn't felt like sitting down and spending 10-15 minutes scrubbing it off her skin. The coordinator grabbed her by the wrist, staring at the number. "You're a natural slave: a lucky, one-of-a-kind, escapee."

"I am not a slave!" she snapped, yanking her arm away from the coordinator's grip. "I'm a citizen of Orb."

"What's going on?" asked the ZAFT green sitting beside the coordinator who had noticed the identification number.

"Look here, this natural's got a number," said the first.

"No kidding? Would it be the same dealings as with a non-military or EA natural?"

"We're here on friendly terms, but still, the conditions for return to PLANT were set out pretty clear… I'll just ask Amalfi," the coordinator stood up. "Come with me, girl," he said.

"Who's Amalfi?" she asked.

"Our superior officer in charge of the treatments on your ship," was the reply. "Come on, won't take more than five minutes" the ZAFT beckoned once more.

Cagali picked up her jacket, slipped it back on and then followed the ZAFT out down the hall in the general direction of the medical ward. The soldier stopped another ZAFT green in the hall to ask where Amalfi might be found. They were pointed to a room.

Cagali's escort knocked three times and waited. A few seconds passed and the door to the room slid open. A ZAFT red stood in the doorframe, poised as gallantly as any of the elite. It was a soldier with a polite demeanor, a young face, and a top of green hair. His eyes glanced only momentarily at the soldier who had brought Cagali here and immediately glued to the natural before him.

Cagali's jaw dropped as the words formed silently on her lips: Nicol Amalfi.

He looked directly at Cagali with the most definite recognition, no, expectation, and then back to the ZAFT green. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked, nonchalant.

"This natural has an identification number," said the green.

"A slave, huh?" asked Nicol, looking back to Cagali. "Well, let's see it, then," he pointed to the underside of his left arm. He caught her gaze once again with the same undeniable recognition and Cagali realized that whatever happened, the ZAFT red knew exactly what he was doing. She removed her jacket for the second time and presented the number on her arm. "O04172, one of the confusing ones," he noted. "I'll check that in my files, hold on one second."

Nicol turned and took two steps into the room, past two 'minor case' naturals he had been treating. He activated a computer, which he carried with him, and in a few clicks, had a file appear on the screen.

Missing Natural: O04172

Sex: F

Height: 156 cm

Weight: 44 kg

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Blonde

DOB: 5.18.53

Vacc.: Tet, Fl, CV, KN, Ma, A, P, S2, S3

Other drug treatments: N/A

Health Hazards: N/A

Date sold: 1.14.71

Date reported missing 4.14.71

Owner: Athrun Zala

Other notes: EDWT

"Looks right to me," said Nicol. "She's even been previously vaccinated for S3, see?"

The ZAFT green nodded. "So sir, does this mean we'd follow protocol…?"

"Well, there's certainly no doubt in my mind that she is or _was _a natural slave," said the ZAFT red, with a negative shake of the head. "Technically, if we come across a natural slave like this we should take the natural and send it back to PLANT, but right now, I don't think that's the case.

"She is a citizen of Orb, a country that we have not declared hostilities against. This is an official meeting between ZAFT and Orb forces, and I think it would be in our best interest if we did not take one of this ship's crewmembers back with us. It'd be along the lines of kidnapping."

"Isn't that how we get ten percent of natural slaves anyway?" asked the ZAFT green.

"Yes it is, but in my opinion the Supreme Council couldn't allow anything more barbaric," said Nicol. "Go back to your duties and mark her down as vaccinated. You're dismissed."

The ZAFT green saluted, and turned out the door, leaving Cagali, Nicol, and the infected naturals in the room alone.

"Thanks," said Cagali, at a loss for words.

Nicol smiled and shrugged. "Anytime, you're free to go as well," he told her, casual as if no more than a simple favor had occurred. Cagali nodded but waited a moment. Did he not have anything else to say to her? No questions asked? No accusations made? She was free to go? The natural turned and took two steps towards the door.

"Oh wait, Cagali," he said, quickly. She turned to face him once more. "I almost forgot," he said reaching into his pocket, extricating something and offering it to the natural. "This is for you."

She looked at the object in question. It appeared to be lined paper, folded into fourths with the appearance light grey indentions from the shadow of words on the other side. Cagali hesitated but reached forward to take the folded paper none the less. "Thanks…" she told Nicol.

"No problem. I'll see you… soon," said the ZAFT.

* * *

The sun reflected off the water, casting the brightest of lights through the glass windows into the room near the hull of the ship. The natural girl sat on the floor, her back to the wide window. Cagali unfolded the paper that Nicol had given her. There were three sheets of notebook paper, filled in front and back on the first two, and only front on the last, with a scrawl like print that was several steps below elegant, but still easily legible. Glancing at the papers, it appeared that about a third of the entire content had been scratched out with the same black ink that had been used to write it. 

Her eyes came to the top of the page and she read:

_Dear Cagali,_

_I have so much to say to you and no place to start. I've written this letter five times already and thrown all the incompetents away. This is the sixth, and I've promised myself that I would just write the stupid thing so that I can give it to Nicol before he heads over to the Archangel. _(At this point there was a sentence heavily scratched out.)

_If you don't recognize my handwriting, I'm Athrun. I suppose I should first tell you the most obvious thing; I met Kira. He told me a lot about you. Like you're a mobile suit pilot in the Orb military, and the two of you are twins. And that you were up on PLANT as a spy. The entire time that you were on PLANT, I knew you were up to something, but I never would have suspected that. I suppose now that I think about it, it makes more sense, but there's this part of me that just doesn't believe it. I just can't see how you could do something like that behind my back and… _(Another section, several lines long, was marked out beyond legibility.) _Never mind. It happened and I'd do best to just forget about it. _

_I guess I should say what I've been doing lately, and most likely what you'll hate me for. _(That last phrase was scratched out and rewritten twice.)_I've been piloting the Justice with a small back up team in an effort to locate and capture or destroy the Freedom. After there not being any sign of the Freedom for six weeks, I was given an alternate assignment. I and my team were to ensure that the EA did not gain control of the Kingdom of Scandinavia, whether they wanted our help or not. I received special permission from headquarters to use the S3 virus if needed, so we deployed the S3 virus into the EA base on Great Britain and it destroyed them, just as it was designed to do. _

_Then, I received word about a possible attack from the east. When I arrived, I saw the Freedom, your other mobile suits, and your ship in battle against the Earth Alliance. I must say that I was impressed; your country's pilots are some of the most skilled I've seen. You can imagine how shocked I was when Kira told me that __you__ were one of them. I would have never imagined that a natural girl could_(This half-complete sentence was scratched out.) _Never mind, I'm getting off topic._

(The paragraph that followed was turned into one nearly solid black blob.)

_After I saw that battle I made a judgment call that I would most likely be able to hold off the Freedom with the Justice, but that your other mobile suits were too much of a threat to rest of my team. I determined that the safest solution was to plant the S3 virus on your ship, and so we did._

_We tracked your ship and attacked six days after we implanted the virus, naturally not expecting any resistance. You know what happened; that's when we captured Kira. I talked with him quite a bit while he was on our sub. But after he'd been on the ship for a few days, I heard that he was a coordinator from Orb. On those grounds, ZAFT cannot legally hold someone on the ship and so I had him released along with the vaccines. I asked Nicol to give you this note when he boarded the Archangel._

_I'm sure right now_(scribbled over and crossed out.) _You probably think I'm_(also made to be illegible.) _I know you must hate me for _(once again, marked out.) _Cagali, I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry for a lot of things, Cagali. I'm sorry for what ever you've gone through because of me or ZAFT or the PLANTs. I'm sorry for the way you were treated while you were on PLANT, from just me and from everyone. The more I got to know you, the more I wondered how you could stand it. You always seemed so strong and resolute. I suppose that's because you knew you'd be gone in a few months… _(This last sentence was supposed to be eliminated but it appeared Athrun hadn't had the time to inflict the proper damage. At this point, the hand writing became less tidy and the individual letters written larger, as if now in a hurry.)

_I was so scared, when you left. I thought you'd run away because of me. I went out looking for you, drove all over PLANT. Next thing I knew, I was called into ZAFT because the Freedom was stolen. You know what happened. That whole mess pretty much drained my energy. I got out of ZAFT headquarters that night at about midnight. I went by the house, and you weren't there so Nicol helped me look around for you for another hour and a half. I spent the last three days I was on PLANT trying to locate you. By the time Nicol and I got sent to Earth, all I had on my mind was to finish my job as quickly as possible so that I could devote my time to finding you._

_And here I have a letter, that unlike the ones I've sent to my house in case you came back, I know you'll get this one. I want to see you again, just one more time and I swear, if you want me gone, I'll never bother you again. I don't care about any of the nonsense that happened between us. I don't care if you hate me for being a coordinator or a ZAFT soldier or for the way I've treated you or for what ZAFT's done to you and your ship. I just want to know that you're alright. _

_I can't stop thinking about you, Cagali. All I want is the chance to talk to you again. I have to. Right now, I don't think I'll be able to think straight until I do. I don't think I could possibly convey what's been going through my head, at least not on paper; so please, just let me see you one more time. _

_Sincerely, _(This was scratched out with one single, straight line)

_Love, _

_Athrun_

Cagali gawked at the letter in her hands. "Athrun…" she muttered. A million questions exploded in her head. He'd met Kira? He was the pilot of the Justice? He'd been the one to decide to put the virus on the ship? He wanted to see her again?

* * *

Only nineteen hours out of Orb territorial waters, the infection of the S3 virus was gone. Twenty-seven severe cases had been airlifted back to Orb the day after the ZAFT had administered treatment to the crew. The news had come back that they were doing well, and were all predicted to fully recover within the next one to two weeks. On the Archangel, those with more or less 'minor' cases had recovered and were able to perform their duties again. Cagali noted to herself that only a few, who had hardly caught much of anything, retained a clear memory of the time while they were sick. The rest had simply… forgotten, much like one forgets a dream. The few lucky naturals who had escaped the epidemic all together had little idea of what had happened either. Isolated in rooms away from the infected crew, they had remained largely ignorant to the dynamics of the whole affair. They came out of their rooms to hear that with the ZAFT's vaccines, the S3 virus would simply pass on, as had seventy-one natural crewmembers. 

After first hearing the names of the deceased, Cagali was too shocked to feel much emotion. But time had passed and she had come to accept, both mentally and emotionally, that these seventy-one victims were no longer part of this world. It could be felt as one walked the halls. Cagali estimated that half of the naturals she knew were gone, dead or transported to Orb because of their near death condition. Only a few weeks ago, Cagali would never have imagined that she would be unhappy to no longer have to deal with Sai. But he and so many others were gone.

It was all ZAFT's fault. Those monsters had developed this thing to kill people and they, _Athrun, _had let it lose onto the ship. Athrun had told her so himself in his letter. More and more, since the uninfected naturals had been allowed out of isolation, Cagali had felt bitter towards the people of PLANT. The monsters stole people from Earth to work the jobs none of them desired. They put a number on their arms and treated them as if they weren't even human. And to prove that they, the coordinators, were smarted, better, and stronger, they had created a virus to kill whatever natural it came across unless the ZAFT so graciously gave them a vaccine.

Perhaps all of the coordinators from PLANT truly did deserve to die…

"Shinn, have you ever given thought to everything that goes into making a community work?" inquired the voice of Kira, in a room a few steps down the hall.

"Not really"

"Think about it for a minute. There are hundreds of different jobs that have to be done. You've got the jobs that require more intelligence- the business owners, doctors, lawyers, government officials, engineers, computer programmers, teachers, architects, mechanics… There's the artsy jobs, musicians, journalists, artists, writers, photographers, you know. But what coordinator in their right mind would want to take a low paying job like… janitor, gardener, plumber, picking up garbage, construction,"

"That doesn't mean they can't do the jobs."

"And I assume that your parents always wanted you to grow up to clean buildings."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"It has _everything_ to do with it. You and I are coordinators. We can do so much more with our skills. We can absolutely pick up garbage the same as any natural but why would you want to waste your time doing something like that when you have the capacity to step ahead and make a big difference?"

"Because it _has _to be done," replied Shinn. "Even if it's a society of all coordinators who are all educated with college degrees and what-not, someone still has to do those jobs."

"And that's exactly why there's a natural slave trade," said Kira. "The PLANTs aren't evil for having natural slaves. It's their economy."

"That doesn't make it right for them to steal people from Earth to do the jobs they don't care to do."

"I never mentioned 'right' only 'reason,'" replied Kira. "But you're still blowing it out of proportion. Did you know that nine out of ten naturals brought to PLANT as laborers come from the poorest regions of Earth- willingly?"

"Then why are the other ten percent kidnapped?"

"… It's not a perfect world."

Cagali knocked twice on the open doorframe. Both Kira and Shinn jumped in their seats to see who had knocked.

"Cagali," said Kira, trying to conceal his surprise. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just about a minute," she replied. "So the natural slave trade, huh? Lacus told me a lot of the same stuff while I was on PLANT."

Kira looked relieved. "Were you looking for me?" he asked. "I've been meaning to talk to you, but I've been busy up to today."

"That's okay. But actually, I was looking for Shinn. This is his room, after all."

This time around, Kira's jaw dropped slightly. Shinn, on the other hand, acted like this was a daily occurrence. "What did you want me for?" he asked.

"No reason in particular, but I see you're talking with Kira so I'll just not bother you."

"No its fine, Yamato and I can talk later," said Shinn, standing up and walking over to Cagali.

"You sure?" asked Cagali

"Yeah," said Shinn, stepping out into the hall and gesturing for Cagali to follow him. Cagali glanced back once at her brother who wore an expression of 'what in the world?' before following Shinn. Cagali smiled to herself as she stepped up beside Shinn. "Is there anyplace on this ship where you can go and not get bothered?" wondered Shinn.

"I'd suggest my room, but one of my roommates is taking a nap, or your room, but Kira's in there."

"Let's walk around," said Shinn, making a slow circle with his index finger, "And by the time we get back around here," he stopped the finger at the point of a full circumference, "Yamato will be out." He threw the thumbs up sign over his shoulder.

"Sounds like a good idea," Cagali agreed. "So why'd you ditch him? Sounded like you were having an interesting conversation"

"Well, the other day I thought that I hadn't given him much of a chance before deciding to dislike him, so I thought I'd listen to him. So I did and realized he just gets on my nerves…"

"You decide not to like someone?" repeated Cagali.

"Yes, and I decide if I like someone too," he added. "Sometimes it takes me longer to decide, and sometimes I change my mind."

"Apparently," said Cagali. "You know, I think Kira doesn't have the slightest idea what's going on."

"Eh, he's a smart guy. Give him ten minutes."

"You realize that last time Kira with us; we couldn't stay in each other's company for more than ten minutes without conflict."

"We should have just kicked him out of the room and shut the door. That would have gone over like a pregnant pole-vaulter." Cagali laughed out loud, at both images Shinn had described. There was a hiatus in the conversation. "Cagali?" said Shinn, after a moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"What's it like to be a natural slave?"

"…It depends on the owner. A natural could be owned by a construction company and just spend all their time converting one of the colonies in the Junius cluster for agricultural use and not come in much contact with coordinators. The PLANT government has specific laws set up that says how naturals like these should be treated. It sounds reasonable in theory, but I haven't seen those groups for myself, so I don't really know.

"Or the natural could end up like me, more or less a domestic slave. A slave like that might end up taking care of the owner's kids, cleaning, cooking, and running errands: simple stuff like that, so the works not as difficult as the construction groups. But you have to deal with the coordinators. Just going around PLANT, people would purposely ignore me or just go out of their way to be rude. Then at home, the natural could have an owner who did just that or one who was nice.

"Generally, the coordinators who hate naturals don't want one, but sometimes, a natural could get stuck with someone who gives them bitter comments every time they seem them. To my knowledge, most owners are the 'ignore' type. They just give you food, shelter, instructions and pretty much leave you alone. Some treat their domestic slaves like a member of the family. It just depends. But just about all of the slave owners have the coordinator supremacy mind set."

"That's because we are superior. Everyone knows it," replied Shinn with a casual shrug.

Cagali exploded. "Shinn! A natural can do anything that one of you coordinators can do and do it just as well. Just because we don't have the genetic programming doesn't mean we can't accomplish great things. We just have to work harder. Have you forgotten that it was _naturals_ who created _coordinators_?"

"Well, the genetic programming makes it easier to do stuff, so if we work hard, we can do more stuff. And don't pretend that being a natural isn't a physical set back. There's no way you could survive some of the physical things that we could. We have better genetics. I don't mean that we're innately better _people_." Shinn defended quickly.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think we still can't be in each other's company for more than ten minutes without conflict," said Cagali. Shinn patted Cagali on the shoulder. "You know, I think in my entire life I've only met one coordinator without the 'coordinator supremacy' mind set."

"Who? Your brother?"

"Heck no: Kira's smarter than any natural and most coordinators, and believe me; he knows it and believes it. He's just not a big jerk about it."

"I was about to say if you thought it was Yamato you haven't really listened to him. So who then?"

"A coordinator I met on PLANT: Nicol Amalfi. He went to Earth to study music and then came back up to PLANT when tensions started coming up. He was just so… different."

"Nicol Amalfi? Really? Yamato mentioned that name."

"He did?"

"Yeah, said he met him on the ZAFT sub."

"Oh, that makes sense. I saw Nicol when they brought over the vaccines. That's interesting that Kira met him too."

Shinn nodded. "The way Yamato put it; it sounded to me like the guy left an impression on him. He told me that he had a natural slave that he'd known before he got her, same guy, right?"

"Yup, and in Nicol's mind, they were equal. So if he and his natural slave were equal, so were he and every other natural."

Shinn contemplated this for a moment. "What about your owner, Cagali? You said he treated you well."

"Yeah, I guess… I was lucky." She replied with hesitation.

"Were you fond of him?"

"_Perhaps you don't understand the way you're affecting me."_

"He's with ZAFT. After what they did to this ship, I just don't know."

"I see. But I guess it's not like you'll ever see him again, so it doesn't really matter either way, right?"

"Yeah," she agreed.

"But while you were on PLANT, you were alright, weren't you?"

"Yes, why are you asking this?"

"I was just curious," said Shinn diverting his eyes away from Cagali.

Cagali sighed. "I'm so glad we're finally arriving home in Orb."

"Yeah? Me too. It's been a while since we've gotten off the ship."

"How long do you think we'll be able to stay?" wondered the natural.

"Until the next crisis," he replied.

Once again, Cagali sighed, closing her eyes. She slipped her hands into her pockets. She couldn't stop thinking…

_He stepped towards her, looking into her eyes in a way that seemed too deep. The hand that he rested on her shoulder moved to stroke her cheek. _

"Cagali? Is something wrong?" asked Shinn. "You're being really quiet all of the sudden."

"N… No" she replied. She felt his arm bump hers. He caught her eye for a moment and she blushed.

Shinn grinned and bumped her arm once again. Her left index finger touched the edge of a folded piece of paper in her pocket.

_I determined that the safest solution was to plant the S3 virus on your ship, and so we did._

Cagali removed her hand and Shinn took it, entwining his fingers with hers. "Oh, would you look at that?" said Shinn. They had made a full circle around the Archangel's halls and ended up where they had begun. "He's gone." Shinn pulled Cagali into the room with him and shut the door, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Cagali climbed the scaffolding to the level for boarding mobile suits. She could see the Freedom's cockpit left open from where she stood. Trust Kira to be out in the hanger messing with his mobile suit. She headed over in his direction. 

"Yeah… Yeah… Done: have it with me… Not yet…" As she approached the Freedom, Cagali heard Kira's voice from inside the cockpit. She frowned, finding it odd. He was pausing notably between words, as if having a phone conversation. Closer to the cockpit, but out of Kira's view, Cagali stopped to listen in interest. "Actually, most everyone on this ship takes logic fairly painlessly… I haven't mentioned_ that_… How soon…?"

"Kira?" she asked, stepping into his view. "Are you talking to someone?"

Kira's face suddenly turned pale. "No," he said, and edgy undertone in his voice. "Just myself," he added.

"Okay…" said Cagali, giving him a strange look.

"If you're looking for Shinn, he went that way," Kira replied, pointing.

"No, I was looking for you," said the natural, with another bewildered look. "You said that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, I did," he confirmed. "Um… Really sorry," he apologized, turning off the Freedom's computer and climbing out.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Just… being stupid, I guess… Sorry."

"You just apologized for nothing again," Cagali pointed out.

"S…" Kira started, about to apologize again. "Oh, never mind."

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" asked Cagali.

"Yeah," said the coordinator, scratching the back of his head. "Um, first of all… What the heck happened while I was stuck as a ZAFT POW? I thought you and Shinn hated each other."

"We did."

"And now you're friends wanting to talk for no reason? What did I miss?"

"I guess you could say we're dating… if you can date on a warship, that is."

"You're dating him? Like holding hands, making out, or…" Kira made a few vague hand gestures trying to insinuate what he didn't want to say. "I'm guessing by that look you haven't done that. Ok…"

"Kira, you're disgusting."

"I was just wondering, and hey, you thought it too because you knew what I was thinking."

"I repeat: you're disgusting"

"Well, never mind. I can't get distracted," said Kira, shaking his head.

"Distracted?" wondered Cagali.

"Yeah, I wasn't meaning to talk about that… Something else, let's go somewhere else. With the echo in here, anyone walking by could hear our conversation." said Kira, and then added, "Well, if that's okay with you/"

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Cagali.

"Well, I dunno," replied the coordinator, looking around. "Let's go to the cafeteria," he declared.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little bit," said her brother and shrugged. He took a step backwards, tripped, and fell back onto the scaffolding with a disgraceful thud that reverberated through the hanger.

"Kira, are you okay?" asked Cagali, skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm f…fine, that was just stupid of me," he said, hastily getting up, a light blush in his cheeks.

"No, I mean in the head," she tapped her skull twice with her index finger.

"Huh?" wondered Kira for a second. "Yeah, of course I'm fine." He turned and headed towards out of the hanger, Cagali close behind him. Not but a few steps along, he looked over his shoulder to see if she was still with him.

"I'm right here, Kira," she confirmed, reading his thoughts. "Now look forward so you don't trip again."

Kira turned back forward, still embarrassed. As they approached the exit of the hanger, Kira opened his mouth as if having something to say, but shut it without a word. Finally, as they entered the main section of the ship, he found the words to say. "So, um…" he began awkwardly, "Athrun?"

Cagali's fists instantly snapped tight, but her overall deportment remained static. "…Yeah?"

"I met him."

"I know."

"We talked about you."

"Obviously"

"He really misses you." A discomforting silence fell between them. Cagali could feel a physical separation between her and her brother. She took a deep breath. "He told me… that he wants to see you again," Kira managed to say.

"I know."

"What about you?" asked Kira.

"Kira, I don't really care about Athrun right now," said Cagali, dryly. "In fact, I'd rather not come in contact with him anytime soon. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You don't care?" repeated Kira, sounding surprised.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" said Cagali.

For a moment, Kira seemed speechless but then regained his composure. "You're lying," he concluded. Cagali ignored him. That same hiatus hung over the conversation. Surely Kira wouldn't notice her tight muscles. She stared forward. She would not look him in the eye. "What about when I used to always find you at the back of the ship, alone, and you told me that you couldn't stop thinking about Athrun?"

"That was way back in May or April. This is June. I've moved on."

"You mean to say you've forgotten? What about dream you kept having?"

Something wrenched inside Cagali and she choked, trying to hold back the emotion. "… I… Kira, that guy's our enemy! He's with ZAFT. They're the ones that put that virus on our ship. They killed so many people, and now they're gunna continue to use that thing to kill even more people."

"Oh, I see," said the coordinator. "I figured you might close your mind because of that… Cagali, I know you care."

"I don't…"

Kira cut her off. "Don't give me that nonsense! You do, I've seen it, I know it."

"I can't. I can't care about him," she stated, as flatly as possible.

"Why not?"

"I just told you. I can't. Not after seeing how many people the ZAFT can kill. Knowing many people they will kill. You were here. You saw what it did more than me!"

"I know!" Kira grabbed Cagali by the shoulders. "I know! He does too, Cagali."

"The ZAFT are over there watching, waiting, and letting that thing do their dirty work. Then they conquer. They haven't actually seen the disease and what it does."

Kira responded in a low voice, barely above a whisper. "Athrun saw you."

_I thought I was going to lose you…_

"Then why would he? How could he…"

"You can ask him."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Don't care about Athrun, Cagali." he said sternly. "But see him again and tell him that you don't."

_Perhaps you don't understand the way you're affecting me_

"I can't do that either" said Cagali.

"And why not?" countered the coordinator.

"Because Athrun won't understand"

"He'll understand more than you think. Coordinators have emotions too, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Kira wrapped his arms around Cagali, pulling her close. They stood like that in the hall for a moment, no words said. "We'll be home tomorrow."

"I know."

"You have to see him again," repeated Kira. "I had to make sure you understood the message."

"Let's just go to the cafeteria," said Cagali, pushing herself away from Kira unceremoniously and walked off in the said direction, Kira by her side. "For the record, I'm not interested in Athrun the way he is in me," she shook her head, trying to nullify her memory of his piercing emerald eyes.

"I know…" said Kira passively.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. To the surprise of both the twins, the cafeteria was crowded, several members of the crew were outside of the sitting area, trying to push their way in.

"What's going on?" asked Kira.

"Heliopolis got attacked by the EA," said an officer near the back.

"Heliopolis?!" exclaimed Kira, jumping. "When?"

"Just now"

"Are they holding out?"

"Holding out? Ha! The EA sent a full two fleets at them. They nuked 'em."

Kira and Cagali exchanged horrified looks. Kira stood on the top of his toes, looking over the crowd, to see the screen in the cafeteria. "But it's there," he pointed out, "Heliopolis is still there…"

"Oh, I meant _Heliopolis _nuked the EA. The colony's fine. The fleet is completely destroyed."

"It's certainly a good thing, isn't it? I don't see why everyone's getting so uptight," said a natural close by.

"Have you been living under a rock?" someone reprimanded the said natural. "The one thing that the EA has been wanting since the PLANTs sent down the N-Jammers is nuclear technology. Now the world knows our country has it."

* * *

AN: How was it? Review! (No preview for ch. 11, by the way, that was a one time thing) One favor please: I don't use profanity in my speech or in my writing, and I would appreciate it if you didn't use it in my reviews. 


	19. Part 2, Ch 11

AN: Um… this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long… Oops?

But anyways: I present to you the chapter you have all been waiting for...

**Identification Number O04172**

**Part 2, Chapter 11**

"Unfortunately, due to the Earth Alliance's recent declaration of war upon our country, I'm afraid your time off on the island will have to be cut short," said the Captain of the Archangel. "At the current moment, there are six fleets from the Atlantic Federation headed in our direction. I'm sure you're aware that this is nearly twice the amount of forces belonging to Orb. However this military has conquered superior numbers multiple times and we're expected to do so again. Do not forget: The Alliance will stop at next to nothing to get a hold of our nuclear technology.

"Evacuation of the civilians will commence over the next four days. You are to be back aboard the ship at 1300 hours tomorrow prepared to give the best of your strength, the best of your courage, and your lives in defense of our nation. You are dismissed."

* * *

"Here, 1080," Kira paid the cab driver. He climbed out of the cab, running promptly to the shelter of the house porch.

Cagali climbed out behind him. "Have a nice day," said the cabbie.

"You too," she replied automatically, stepping out into the rain. She quickly ran up to Kira who was busy unlocking the front door. "Haven't seen this much rain in months!" she exclaimed. "Between Morgenrate, the cab, and the house I'm nearly soaked!"

"Yeah? Guess this kinda weather isn't the 'practical kind' they allow on PLANT, huh?" She nodded. Kira unlocked the door stepping inside. The rain could be heard droning on the roof. Both the twins took off their squishy, wet military-issued shoes, leaving them by the door. "Home, sweet home," added Kira nostalgically.

"Kira?" asked female voice, a hopeful edge in the tone.

Cagali looked in the direction of the voice. Near the entryway to the twin's house stood Kira's fiancée. For a moment, Lacus stared at Kira from a few paces away. She wore a pair of loose sweats and a t-shirt, and rested a hand on her stomach, now finely robust. And then she was in Kira's arms, her face buried in his shirt.

Kira couldn't have been happier. He grinned ear to ear, swaying back and forth in a music-less dance with his pink princess clung to his chest. "Lacus! You look so beautiful," he exclaimed, cheerfully, "And you've grown." She nodded into his shirt. "How long now?"

"August, late August," she said, her reply muffled.

"Not long at all! It feels like it's been an eternity since we've been together… Lacus? What's wrong?"

"It has been an eternity!" she sobbed onto his already wet shirt. "I've been so l… lonely here. It's just me and that strange neighbor that comes by sometimes and… I m…miss you so much Kira."

"Um, well," Kira started, clueless as to how to react to this sudden change in mood, "I'm here now, so you can be happy… right?" he said hopefully.

"I am," she replied, unable to stop herself from hiccupping between words, "I'm so happy." And Lacus cried even more. Cagali felt her passionate side being weighed down sort of. It was more a dense feeling of obligation that compelled her to stay when she really, really wanted to leave. "I miss you so much… and I never know when you're gunna be home," she choked out.

Kira still seemed lost at the sudden mood swing, and glanced at Cagali. Cagali raised her hands, palms up, and shrugged to show she was just as helpless as Kira. In return, Kira gestured for her to leave. Gratefully, Cagali left for the main section of the house, intent on getting out of her wet clothes.

She turned out of the entryway and stepped into the living space. The natural girl's first reaction was a sudden, vocal, gasp of shock. The second was to shake her head in denial and look again. The last time she had been home, the living room had been fairly plain. There had been a nice TV, couch, a coffee table between the two, and the bird cage sitting in the corner. The carpet and walls were white, the couch and coffee table as well, and when the sun shone in through the windows, the room was warm and bright. She had always liked the brightness of the room.

Now, before her eyes, in her own house, was an infinite array of pink. Pink fluffy pillows had been placed on the sofa. The windows previously left without any shades as to let in the sunlight, now boasted pink drapes. A pink, floral tablecloth had been placed over the coffee table, and a pink basket with xanthic, plastic daisies placed in the center. Near the bird cage, there was a pink crib, with a pink teddy bear, and pink blankets, and a pink diaper trash can, and a pink car seat set beside it, and a pink playpen with more pink blankets. Cagali gaped for a moment more, and then decided to just go change her clothes. Walking through the kitchen, she stepped over a pink rug and forced herself to swallow any negative thoughts towards the pink high chair and a duplicate of the tablecloth/daisy basket combination.

Cagali shut the door to her room behind her. Thankfully, Lacus hadn't gotten in here. It was just the way she had left it in January. It was hard to believe that'd it'd been nearly seven months since she'd been home, that was if she didn't count the two day visit in May. The house felt slightly cold, slightly forsaken. Lacus had obviously given the place her tender, pink, love and care. Maybe it was just too much pink. Maybe it was everything that had happened in the last seven months, on PLANT, all over the world confined to that ship, both events furthest back and those most recent.

_-… On behalf of the unprovoked nuclear attack on the Earth Alliance space by the United Emirates of Orb, the Earth Alliance and all it's member states demand the following reparations:_

_-The immediate disbandment of the current government, and the resignations of all state delegates from their post. All military projects are to be disbanded, and military facilities surrendered to the EA. Orb must immediately cease communication and trade between the Orb Union and the Kingdom of Scandinavia and PLANT. Orb must present a list of the names, addresses and telephone numbers of all persons in Orb from PLANT and/or of persons product of genetic engineering. _

_-If these demands are not met in 120 hours, the Earth Alliance will have no choice but to assume that the United Emirates of Orb is a hostile country…_

Maybe it was just too much. Cagali went to her dresser to grab a change of clothes. For a split second she felt the urge to slap the pink piggy bank sitting on the dresser onto the floor, but recalled that it had been there in the first place. Cagali sighed as she opened her dresser, pulling out the necessary clothes. What in the world was going to happen to Orb? Would they survive against the EA? Cagali clenched her teeth and told herself not to think about it. Not right now. There were so many better things to do with her time. Alone. Here in her room. At home, while Kira was busy with Lacus. She wished Shinn were there, at least he would entertain her. A few days ago, Shinn said he wanted to do something together while they were in Orb. She'd been looking forward to it, but due to the weather and the short time they'd be on the island, he decided to go see his family instead.

"Why am I standing around thinking? It's not gunna help anything," she wondered aloud.

Cagali headed into the bathroom, laying her change of clothes on the sink counter top. She thought for a moment, and decided she wanted to take a shower. She stripped off all her clothes and stepped into the shower. As soon as she turned on the water, she heard a loud knocking on the door. She turned it back off. "Yes?"

"Cagali…?" she heard Lacus's voice. "Um… I need to pee. When you're pregnant you can't hold it very well, you know."

"Aren't there two bathrooms in the house?"

"Yes, but Kira's in the other one, taking a shower."

Cagali stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She unlocked the door and stepped out side to wait. Lacus nodded gratefully and went inside. Cagali frowned as the door shut. Wasn't she taking a shower too? She stood out in the hall waiting for a minute. Kira walked up, hair wet and a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He had put on the pants of the Orb uniform but had neglected to wear the rest of it.

"No shirt?" Cagali asked him.

"Towel?" responded Kira.

"Lacus kicked me out of the bathroom," she said.

"Ah. We're going to have to leave soon." Kira was referring to the fact that citizens with special needs, pregnant mothers included, started evacuation early. Scandinavia, the EU, and PLANT had offered to hold Orb evacuees. Since it was the closest, Lacus would be evacuated to ZAFT occupied territory near their base at Carpentaria.

Cagali nodded. The door to the bathroom opened. "Sorry about that, Cagali," Lacus apologized.

"It's fine," responded the natural.

"Kira," said Lacus cheerfully looking to her fiancée. "I was thinking, what if we did a pink theme for our wedding?"

"Umm… How about we do a white theme? It's a bit more traditional." Cagali took that as her cue to occupy the bathroom once more. "And, Lacus… Don't you think that all this pink stuff is a bit much? I mean, the baby stuff is fine with me, but I really don't like the curtains in the living room."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just in the mood for pink and so I went and got them."

Cagali shut the door, locked it, and stepped back into the shower. She turned on the water for a second time, and adjusted the temperature. It was a little bit too cold. Not enough to make her shiver, but just enough to make it slightly uncomfortable. She turned the knob a little bit to the left and felt scorching hot water shoot out onto her skin. Cagali cursed and turned the knob to the right, this time too far. She jumped out of the path of the water, now nearly icy cold. She eased the water back to that same lukewarm temperature. Kira must have used up all of the good water, and it was getting colder by the minute. She quickly finished up and climbed out of the shower. After drying off for a minute, there came another knock on the door.

"Lacus and I are leaving," said Kira.

"Alright, bye," replied Cagali.

"I'll be back in a few hours," said her brother. "See you then."

"Sure."

As Cagali finished drying herself off, she heard the garage door open and close over the drone of the rain. A minute later, a bang of thunder clapped loudly in the near vicinity. The rain seemed to pause for a second, and then it doubled, pouring down loudly onto the roof of the house. "Pleasant driving," said Cagali to herself. "I'd hate to be caught in that storm."

She dressed herself and then glanced at her left arm. There was the number she'd trained herself to ignore.

_The coordinator looked frozen. He stared transfixed at Cagali's left arm. The natural followed his gaze. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest._

_**O04172**_

_She had never removed that number. Free time or not, she just hadn't felt like sitting down and spending 10-15 minutes scrubbing it off her skin. The coordinator grabbed her by the wrist, staring at the number. "You're a natural slave: a lucky, one-of-a-kind, escapee." _

"I should get this thing off," she concluded, pulling a bottle of hydrogen peroxide out of the cabinet. She dabbed it onto a wash cloth and began scrubbing her left arm enthusiastically. After a minute, she looked back at it. It appeared to be exactly the same. The natural frowned and grabbed the hydrogen peroxide bottle, looking for an expiration date. Best by April 71. She dumped the rest over her arm and threw the bottle into the trash.

Cagali went into the other bathroom that Kira normally used. She sifted through his medicine cabinet until she found a bottle of the substance. This time, she checked the expiration date first. 'Best by August 72.' She fetched another wash cloth and repeated the process. Cagali frowned, it still looked the same.

"Maybe I need something rougher," she thought and went into the kitchen to find a sponge. She applied more of the liquid to her arm and turned the sponge to its rough side used for getting grime off the dishes. The natural began to scrub once more. The skin around O04172 was starting to look red. The number appeared to be getting smaller, but she might have just been imagining it. Cagali felt a sudden sharp pain. It was not on her skin, because that was already hurting, but below it, digging into the muscle of her arm. She tapped the spot that hurt, underneath the O0 of her identification number. She felt the sharp pain once more.

"Why won't this come off?!" she exclaimed, throwing the sponge onto the floor fitfully. Cagali heard the doorbell ring. She blinked once wondering who would be coming to the house with the weather in consideration. A particularly loud gust of wind whistled outside. "Must be the weather causing it to ring," she thought. Cagali picked up the sponge of the floor and tossed it back into the sink, intent on ignoring it. The doorbell rang again. 'Maybe it's not,' she thought. 'Kira probably forgot something,' she concluded. It rang again, twice in a row. 'Yeah, has to be Kira being obnoxious.'

Cagali walked out of the kitchen, through Lacus's room of pink, to the front door. As she reached for the handle, it rang once more. The natural opened the door. "Ok, Kira, I get the point…" The natural stopped mid sentence and inhaled audibly. The name came out of her mouth in a horrified whisper, controlled by the instinct of shock.

He stood on the doorstep, positively soaked. His bright green eyes looked directly into hers, his intense gaze was unwilling to deviate one way or the other. He smiled slightly at the recognition. "Long time no see, Cagali. Can I come in? Orb's weather really sucks right now," said Athrun Zala.

Suddenly left dumb, Cagali meekly nodded and let Athrun Zala step into the house. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you."

"What makes you think you could show up without warning?"

"Kira called me about half an hour ago and said now would be a good time."

"Kira called you?" she repeated, surprised.

Athrun pulled a cheap cell phone out of his pocket to show her. "He said you'd be okay with seeing me again."

"Take off your shoes so you don't drag water around the house," said Cagali. "How'd you get so wet?" she asked.

"Kira wrote directions to your house on a sheet of paper for me. I grabbed a cab and showed the driver the address, but he misread your house number so I had to walk a little ways."

A wild gust of wind blew into the house. Cagali shut the front door, bolting it closed. She took a deep breath, focusing her mind not to care. She pushed back any emotional, shock, like, dislike, or other wise to the back of her mind. Cagali looked back towards Athrun. "You should probably dry off and change clothes if you don't wanna get sick," said the natural. "You look like you'd fit into most of Kira's stuff. Come on," she gestured for him to follow her. He took one squeaky step before she reprimanded him. "Shoes," she repeated.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, quickly taking them off. She led him through the living room straight towards Kira's room. "I'm guessing all of this is from Lacus," he observed.

"You got that right. I guess Kira told you about that, hmm?" she responded dully.

Athrun grunted in response. "Yeah, how is she?"

"She's fine." Cagali stepped into the bathroom nearest to Kira's room, grabbed a towel out of the cabinet, and dumped it in Athrun's arms.

He followed her into Kira's bedroom and she pointed him towards the closet. "There," she said, "find yourself something else to wear, then give me your wet clothes so I can throw them in the dryer."

With that, the natural pivoted towards the door. "Um Cagali…?" started Athrun.

"What?"

"Thanks for…"

"Don't consider it a favor," she stopped him mid sentence and shut the door.

A long minute passed. She stood stock-still with her hand resting on the door knob to Kira's room. A harsh breath hissed out of her chest. She brought both of her hands together, pulling them up to her chest. Her heart seemed to be beating out of control, pumping unneeded adrenaline through her body. She exhaled and inhaled sharply, but then gulped to conceal her hard breathing. 'He'll hear me,' she thought, trying to hold her breath. A cough expelled itself out of her lungs and she forced herself forward and away from the bedroom.

She passed the pink crib with the teddy bear and the couch with the fluffy pink pillows pulling herself into the kitchen, plenty far away from _him. _"Athrun…" she whispered the name for to no ears to hear but her own. "He's here… What do I do?"

The phone caught her eye and she took the two steps necessary to reach it and promptly picked up the receiver. She felt the briefest hesitation and found her fingers punching in a number. She heard a mechanical ring over the receiver twice, timing almost exactly with her breathing.

Chatting could be heard in the background. -Hello? - answered the voice, distorted by the background noise.

Cagali felt the heat in her cheeks rise several degrees. "Kira!" she exclaimed furiously. "You invited Athrun to come over to our house?!"

Kira was quick to snap back, as if he'd been prepared for such a phone call. -You said you'd see him again- he protested.

"I never did! **Never**," she yelled back. "You just insisted that I had too. You realize what things he's responsible for? He's with ZAFT, Kira. It's like inviting an armed terrorist into our house!"

-He's not a terrorist; he's just a ZAFT…-

"That's the same thing!"

-I promised Athrun that you'd see him again…-

"I want him_ gone_."

-Then make him leave! I can't do anything for you, I'm sorry!-

Cagali clenched her teeth in response. "This is your fault, Kira," she snapped, and slammed the phone back into place. The natural took another deep breath.

"…Cagali?"

She jumped in her spot and turned around. He stood across the room, now dressed in a getup of Kira's, holding his wet clothes limply by his side. Athrun looked straight into her eyes. Cagali felt her line of vision trapped. She couldn't look away from him. His eyes seemed hollow as if he'd lost part of his soul. It was something in that aching gaze that made Cagali's heart want to stop.

"Don't look at me like that!" she retorted starkly.

He blinked once, but his gaze did not diverge. He walked towards her slowly, three steps. The ZAFT soldier stood in front of her. Athrun reached forward. He set his hand lightly on her shoulder, with barely any weight. "Cagali, I…"

"Don't touch me," she recoiled. Athrun pulled back his hand, but his gaze refused to waiver. The desolate emotion those eyes held was a piecing blade of ice. She turned her head away, and took the wet clothes out of Athrun's hand. She turned to the washer and dryer, also located in the kitchen.

Athrun didn't say anything as she tossed his clothes into the dryer and turned it on. She looked back to him. "Call a taxi. Tell them to pick you up here in forty-five minutes. You have a phone," she said dispassionately.

The coordinator didn't respond. He only looked at her, with open, broken eyes. "Talk to me first."

The natural glared and walked back over to the phone, and then grabbed the receiver once more. A quick hand slipped past Cagali to the phone, holding it in place. Cagali glared at Athrun.

"I didn't touch you," he said blandly. Cagali tugged upward on the phone, Athrun pushed it back down, drifting his gaze away as she tried tugging fruitlessly. Athrun sighed, "We can do this all day, or we can acknowledge _now_ that with or without genetic amplifications, men are stronger than women. Cagali?" he said her name. "Cagali, look at me."

"So you're sexist now, too?"

"I never said that!" he replied brusquely, a bit of patience chipping away. "Look, please, I understand why you'd be angry but I only want to talk. Please."

There was a moment of near silence while Cagali looked intently at the phone, and Athrun intently at Cagali. The drone of the rain could be heard on the roof. Resentful but defeated, Cagali let go of the phone. Instead, she opened the refrigerator.

"What are you doing now?" asked Athrun.

"One o'clock," she pointed to a clock on the adjacent wall, and proceeded to ignore him by looking through the contents of the highly organized refrigerator. "It's lunchtime. You wanna sandwich?" Out of the corner of her eye, Cagali saw Athrun's jaw drop and stifled a snicker.

"What does that have to do with the current conversation?" asked Athrun, perturbed.

"Absolutely everything"

"How?"

"You wanna talk and I'm avoiding it," she replied, completely nonchalant, "So, you wanna sandwich?" she repeated, pulling out a bowl of eggs. She looked back at Athrun. His eyebrows were raised half way up his forehead in a skeptical you-can't-possibly-be-serious expression. "I'm not going to dump them on your head," she said, as if the use of the eggs was the answer to an unspoken question. "Then I'd have to let you take a shower, and that would mean you had to stay here longer. Besides, it seems Lacus hard-boiled and peeled them all. Poor thing, between this and all of the pink she must have been bored out of her mind," she said, absentmindedly. "You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Do you wanna sandwich?"

"No, I don't want a sandwich. Stop ignoring me, I'm getting seriously pissed off."

"Talk, I'm listening."

"I want your attention."

"I'm listening. I can do two things at once."

"I want your _full _attention."

"Then you'll have to wait, 'cause_ I_ want a sandwich."

"Why are you acting like this?"

Cagali shrugged. "You sure you still don't want a sandwich?"

Athrun covered his face with his hands and let out a growl like a predator. He took a deep breath and seemed to regain his composure. He sat down at the pink kitchen table. "Fine, I'll have a sandwich," he admitted defeat. "Promise me your full attention," he asserted.

Cagali opened a cabinet above her head to pull out two plates, and then a drawer for a knife. "Fine," she said after a moment. She proceeded to make the sandwiches in the silence of the rain. With the absence of his voice, and his eyes, the natural felt her dispassionate side return. 'I can deal with him,' she thought, and then added mentally 'calmly.'

"Tuna salad, your favorite sandwich, except for the vitamin rich bread," said Cagali, sliding Athrun's plate across the table to him, barely missing the basket of faux daisies.

Athrun grabbed the plate. "How'd you know what my favorite was?" he paused waiting for an answer, then realized what he was asking. "Don't answer that question."

"That's what I thought," said Cagali and sat down across the table from Athrun, as far away as possible.

"And your favorite sandwich is a bar-b-q, extra spicy," he said to himself.

"You still remember that?"

"You remembered as well," Athrun reminded her.

"I had to fix you food for three months," said the natural.

"What's my favorite color?" asked the ZAFT.

"Red" Cagali responded automatically.

"And yours is green. Knowing that serves little purpose to either of us."

"Athrun, I know a lot more about you than you do about me."

"I doubt it," he said casually, and then asked, "When's my birthday?"

"October 29. What about mine?" she said.

"May 18. And you're eighteen now, sorry I missed it."

"You were named after your late grandmother Cathrun, on your mother's side, the first coordinator in your family. She died three weeks before you were born. Who was I named after?" asked Cagali.

Athrun stumbled, "I… don't know."

"No one"

"That was a trick question!" he protested.

"Your middle name is Patrick. What's mine?" asked Cagali.

"You have a middle name?"

"Yes, I do. What is it?"

"I… don't know."

"Exactly," said the natural, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Where was I born?" asked Cagali.

"Onogoro"

"You got that from Kira."

"Maybe I did. Where was I born?" replied Athrun.

"On…" Cagali thought for a moment, "Junius Seven?" Athrun nodded that this was correct. "Your best friend is Nicol," said Cagali, "Who's mine?"

"…Kira?"

"Lucky guess. How many times was I adopted?" asked Cagali.

"…Once?"

"Thrice, how come?"

"You never told me that, there's no way I could have known," he protested. Cagali shrugged. "How old was I when I entered the ZAFT military academy?" asked Athrun.

"Fifteen" said the natural smartly.

"How did you know that?" asked the coordinator.

"I'm nosy. How old was I when I got accepted into the Orb military academy?" countered Cagali.

"…I don't know."

Cagali smiled to herself. "You were always the best in your class. How was I?"

"…I don't know."

"Second to Kira. What was my first last name?"

"You've had more than one?"

"I was adopted three times," she reminded him, "You don't know much of anything about my actual life."

"You never told me any of those things," objected Athrun.

"You know why?"

"Why?" asked the ZAFT.

"So you wouldn't be able to find me after I was gone. But apparently mentioning the name Kira was enough to bring you to my doorstep."

Athrun closed his eyes and shook his head. "I would have found you anyways, Kira just made it easier."

"How?"

"First of all, I had all countries but Orb, Scandinavia, and the Equatorial Union eliminated from the equation. I figured Scandinavia, most likely."

"How so?"

"You had me genuinely convinced that you didn't hate coordinators, and you said you were from 'Greenland,' which is a territory of the Kingdom of Scandinavia."

"And what would you have done next?" asked Cagali. She swallowed the last of her sandwich and propped her elbows up on the table to rest her chin between her hands.

"Traveled around the area to see if I could pick up a signal from your tracker"

"Tracker?" she asked surprised. "You mean this?" she reached into her pocket and pulled out the bracelet Kira had given to her.

Athrun looked at it curiously from across the table. He must have recognized it. "That's actually a tracking device?"

Cagali nodded. "Yeah, Kira gave it to me so he could find me on PLANT. It gives off a signal that he could pick up on Earth twenty-four seven. He made it, but the clasp's broken. I was meaning to get it fixed while I had some time off."

"Impressive, my compliments to Kira. So you were sending a constant message all the way back to Earth, I would have never known. But no, that's not what I was talking about."

"Then what?"

"Do you remember the tracker that Tati accidentally told you about," prompted Athrun.

Cagali frowned and shook her head, "No clue."

"When a natural slave is captured, a small tracker is put into their left arm, by their identification number."

At this, she smiled again and nodded. "Oh, _that… _I wasn't captured. I never had a tracker. I never had a number actually tattooed on my arm. I wrote it with an SMS pen. That stuff doesn't even apply to me."

Athrun leaned back in his chair and tilted his head slightly to the side, the ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "SMS pen, huh. You've still got that number now. How come?"

Cagali pulled her arm off the table and into her lap. The area around the number was still red from the fruitless scrubbing she had attempted earlier. "I haven't taken it off."

"Have you tried to remove it?" Cagali paused, a suspicious sparkle in his eye made her not sure what to say. He waited a moment for Cagali to answer. "It's a simple yes or no answer."

"Yes" she replied.

"Well then, I guess you've realized it's not worth your time," he responded. "I found out it was fake while you were sick. It's not that uncommon, really, with more and more lazy people working the holding camps. But anyways, it's permanent now."

"You're lying!" exclaimed Cagali, standing up.

Athrun crossed his arms. "Try to take it off. If you want, I'll help you _try _to take it off. It won't work."

The natural started at him for a moment and then walked over to the kitchen sink. She kneeled down and opened up the cabinet underneath. She could feel Athrun's eyes on her back. She looked through the various household cleaners located there wondering what might be strong enough to bleach out the black ink on her skin.

The ZAFT soldier stood up and took a few steps in her direction. "I don't think you'll find anything non-toxic that will get that number off," said Athrun casually looking over her shoulder. "Hey! Read the label!" he stopped her from squirting heavy duty carpet cleaner onto her skin. He read from the back of the bottle aloud, "If ingested call Poison Control immediately. If product gets on skin wash with soap and water intensely for five minutes…"

"No-scrub bathroom scum remover, perfect," said Cagali, spraying the contents of a different bottle onto her identification number. With her raw skin, it was like pouring alcohol onto an open wound. An uncontrolled gasp of pain escaped from her mouth.

"Now you're being stupid. You're not supposed to get that stuff on your skin!" snapped Athrun taking this bottle away from her as well. He threw it, along with the carpet cleaner, back underneath the sink and kicked the doors shut. "Get up, wash it off," Athrun ordered. "You know this stuff won't work."

"I don't have to follow your every command, Athrun," hissed Cagali, standing up.

"Wash it off or I'll do it for you."

Quickly, Cagali turned on the sink faucet and stuck her arm underneath the cold water. If the chemical hadn't felt like it was burning a hole through her arm, maybe she wouldn't have done exactly what Athrun had said. He handed her a bottle of hand soap and she squirted it onto her arm. She rubbed it gently with her right hand as it lathered. As it rinsed off, it revealed the number still tattooed to her arm.

"Unless you get it surgically removed," said Athrun, "you'll have O04172 on your arm for the rest of your life… And you have the tracker too, by the way. It was implanted while you were sick as well. You're officially in the PLANT records now, your identification number and the frequency of the signal that thing gives off."

"You should have them take me out. Say I'm dead," said Cagali, "I'm not a natural slave anymore."

"Legally, you still belong to me," said Athrun. "There's little distance between Orb and ZAFT controlled territory in the Pacific. I can make you come back to PLANT, if I wanted to."

"Is that what you're really here for? To drag me back to PLANT?"

"I never said that."

"What are you doing in Orb anyways? Shouldn't you be off with ZAFT somewhere else?"

"Actually, there's twenty-four ZAFT soldiers here on official orders from the homeland, scouting," said Athrun, "Since I was in the country while you were, I took the opportunity to stop by and see you."

"What's ZAFT scouting out in Orb?" asked Cagali. She pulled her arm out from underneath the running faucet.

Athrun leaned back against the kitchen cabinet. "I don't know what the others are looking into, but I was merely investigating your military."

"What about the military?"

"Where military facilities are located, how large they are, what they do. How strong your technology is, things along those lines," said Athrun.

"And you're just telling me, a member of the military, what you've been up to?"

Athrun shrugged. "You're country has much bigger problems than ZAFT. The main thing on your government's mind right now is how to deal with the Earth Alliance. The PLANTs are only offering to help."

"To help?!" repeated Cagali. "Do the PLANTs even care?"

"We care very much," assured the ZAFT, "You've got nuclear power now. We don't believe that your nation would use nuclear force against the PLANTs without ample provocation, but the Earth Alliance is interested in getting it from you. Naturally, we're concerned."

"My country is neutral," snapped Cagali. "The government won't be accepting any help from ZAFT."

"You're mistaken. Your country is involved. The Earth Alliance has declared Orb an enemy. They've already chosen to which side you would belong."

"They've given us no choice but to fight back!"

"Orb could still surrender."

"Do you realize the terms they've given for surrender? I swear, all the Alliance wants is our technology, power, and to kill all the coordinators living in Orb."

"I know," said Athrun, "and that's why you have no choice but to side with ZAFT."

"Not accepting whatever the EA throws at us does not mean we're siding with ZAFT. Not with knowledge of your S3 virus."

"How would _you_ know what your government will and won't do, Cagali? Last time I checked you were no more than a soldier. Is there something I don't know?" he asked.

The dryer let out a loud buzz. "Your clothes are dry," said Cagali. She grabbed a dish towel out of a drawer, wiping the excess water off of her now thoroughly raw arm. Cagali walked over to the dryer and grabbed Athrun's clothes. She checked quickly for any dampness, and then gave them back to Athrun.

"Now they're wrinkled," he said sadly.

"I'm not your slave anymore. I'm not going to iron your clothes."

"I never asked you to," said Athrun. "If you recall, I never asked you to do any of that stuff on PLANT either. You just stepped up and did it anyways. I had never wanted a natural slave in the first place."

"I was only playing the part."

"You did it well. With the way you acted, I just ended up liking you more and more."

Cagali felt herself tense unnaturally. She purposely stepped backwards, further away from Athrun. "I gathered that much."

"Do you realize that if you hadn't made me like you, you'd be dead?" asked Athrun.

Cagali narrowed her eyes. "I never made you like me; it was your own foolish choice."

The coordinator closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe, "Maybe you're right. I'm going to change back into my clothes," he said. Athrun walked past Cagali out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom where she had first had him change.

Cagali stood alone in the kitchen. 'Now I just have to get him to leave,' she thought to herself. Cagali crossed her arms, trying to think. A soft popping sound caught her attention. She looked around the room trying to figure out what it was. It repeated itself, a bit louder this time. It was coming from above. She looked up curiously for a moment before she concluded that it had begun to hail. Determined not to be distracted, Cagali thought back to how to get Athrun out of the house.

'In this weather? Yeah right,' chided a little voice in her head. 'He can't go anywhere.'

Cagali felt a sting in her left arm and winced. She looked down at the source of pain and scowled. O04172. A burning sensation seemed to fill her chest; it was the most pure, heartfelt abhorrence that she'd felt in a long time. She couldn't do anything about that loathsome tattoo to get rid of it, not right now, not while Athrun Zala was still in her house.

Irritated, Cagali quickly made her way out of the kitchen and into her room. She shut the door and opened her closet scanning for a shirt with long sleeves. Promptly, she found one and pulled off the one she wore at the moment to replace it with one that concealed that nasty identification number.

That done, Cagali went back into the kitchen, prepared to deal with Athrun once more. She found the kitchen to be empty, and looked into the living room to see Athrun, now in his own, wrinkled but dry, clothes. He was standing notably still in the corner of the room, looking toward the wall. She walked into the living room towards Athrun.

He stood still for a minute longer before he turned around. Cagali's eyes fell quickly on the object that had caught his attention. Sitting on Athrun's hand was a small parakeet. "I'm guessing by how tame this bird is, it's a pet," he said, holding it up to his face.

Cagali nodded. "Yeah, its name is Tori. Lacus must have let it out of its cage earlier."

"Pretty Birdie!" chirped the parakeet.

"It's got blue eyes," said Athrun "Was it genetically altered?"

"I don't know," she replied, promptly taking the bird away from Athrun, "It's Kira's, not mine. What does it matter anyways? It's just a bird." Cagali let Tori go back in its cage, and it flew over to a new, pink, toy to hang on it and chirp happily oblivious to the storm outside. "Have you ever seen weather this bad?" asked Cagali.

"Only while I've been on Earth," said Athrun, "There's never anything of the sort on PLANT."

"I remember. Once every two weeks, a weather report was mailed out stating the time of sunrise, sunset, high and low temperatures for the days, and what day, and time- to the second- which it would rain. But it was never a storm, just a light shower. And that weather report was always accurate- to the second."

"Not always," said Athrun, "Once while you were there, we had unexpected wind."

"Oh, heaven forbid unexpected wind!" exclaimed Cagali, sarcasm dripping off her words.

"It made the national news, 'weather problems on Aprillius Four,'" he said. "If fundamental things like weather aren't controlled, it can mean big problems for the colony."

"I know," said Cagali. "Is this the sort of thing you wanted to talk about? The weather?"

"No," said Athrun, automatically.

Cagali sat down on the couch, crossing her legs. "You're the one who wanted to talk, not me. I couldn't care less."

"Couldn't care less…" repeated Athrun to himself, "When you were on PLANT, you were there just to steal information, correct?"

"That's right."

"Did you have any plans on how to get that information before you arrived on Aprillius?"

"I had a few things in mind that I knew had to go a certain way."

"Like what?"

"I needed to be bought as a domestic slave. I needed to be able to get out and around on my own. I needed to make sure I was a good slave, so that I wouldn't be suspected of trying to steal information. Most everything else I had to figure out along the way."

"And anything that happened unrelated to your job while you were there, I assume you couldn't have cared less about."

Cagali shrugged. "I did whatever I had to do, said whatever I had to say. I got the job done."

"What about me?" asked Athrun.

"Every now and then I could get you to give me some information I needed," she replied.

"So you were using me?"

"Yes, I used you. You were practically offering yourself up to be used," said Cagali. "You were always so clueless, I'd do it again and it'd probably take no more effort than it had before."

"Why aren't you acting like yourself?" asked Athrun suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Right now, you're putting up some act," he said, "you're not acting like yourself."

"How do you know how I really act? How do you know what I'm really like?" asked Cagali.

"You couldn't have possibly hid your personality for three months! The Cagali I know isn't like this. You were always trying to make the best out of anything, always confident and determined, resourceful, optimistic, selfless…"

"Save the dramatics. You were so easy to lie to," said Cagali, "All I had to do was tell you exactly what you wanted to believe."

"The entire time while you were on PLANT? That's all you did when interacting with me?" He waited but received no response. "You cared for me when I was cruel to you. You gave me advice after I'd spent a month ignoring you. Was that all an act as well?"

"I never _cared_, Athrun," said the natural.

"I don't believe it."

"You'll believe what you want to, whether it's the truth or not."

"While he was on the ZAFT submarine, Kira told me that you cared. I didn't believe it at first, but he kept telling me things about you," said Athrun.

Cagali closed her eyes. She could feel a headache starting to form from the mere stress of hearing his voice.

Athrun continued, "Kira said you had nightmares… about me. He said you would wonder off on your own, and he'd find you later. He said that you said you couldn't stop thinking about me. He said you said you felt horrible about leaving me. He said that you wanted to talk to me again…"

"That was ages ago, Athrun. That was before you put the S3 virus on our ship," Cagali stood up off the couch. She'd had enough. She'd put up with him long enough. "You're an intelligent ZAFT soldier. You know what that thing does. Surely you realized how many people you killed."

Athrun's fists clenched shut. "The S3 virus was created as a weapon, to kill naturals. Of course I know what it does," said the coordinator.

"You say this as if you think nothing of it," snapped Cagali.

"I assure you; that's not the case," replied Athrun. "Just knowing what is I have to respect it."

"How many people is ZAFT going to kill with that thing?"

"As many as it takes for the Earth Alliance to surrender."

"You monsters!" exclaimed Cagali, "So you're ready to kill all of us?!"

"If the naturals are so stubborn as to not see what they're doing is wrong, yes, that's right. Don't you realize their goal is to kill all the coordinators?"

"How is the use of that virus any better? You're killing them just the same."

"Someone has to win, Cagali. Whether you like it or not, it's a war, and in war people die."

"What gives ZAFT the right to decide who lives and who dies?" hissed Cagali.

"The naturals brought it upon themselves. Think what they've done to _your _country. They tried to destroy your space colony. Why? Because they hate that coordinators live here and they hate that the naturals here put up with it. The people of the PLANTs tried to live in peace with the naturals at one time and they rejected us. That's the only reason why the PLANTs exist. They pushed us off the planet!"

"That still doesn't justify the virus. You hated us for the way we treated you but then you turned around and treated us the exact same way. You think yourselves such a superior people. Find a way to support yourselves without using _natural slaves_."

"They put us living out in space colonies. They tried to isolate us completely from Earth, and when that didn't work, they decided to kill us all. They made that clear with Junius Seven. After what they did to us, it's only natural for coordinators to treat naturals the way we do. The way the world is, S3 is the only way."

"It can't be. There has to be another answer rather than setting off that virus to kill millions of people."

"Let's hear your suggestions, Cagali," replied Athrun, mock thoughtfully, "How about a series of nuclear bombs?"

"That's even worse!" she yelled.

"The Earth Alliance is just dying to get a hold of nuclear technology again. I'm sure they wouldn't hesitate ten seconds to destroy the PLANTs."

"The EA won't be able to get nuclear technology. That's irrelevant."

"They're ready to kill for the sake of killing," pressed Athrun, "They want to kill _all _of us. They make no distinctions."

"And you think you're better than the Earth Alliance?" hissed Cagali, "What 'distinctions' do you make?"

"ZAFT will only send the virus to EA territory, to the people who deserve to be killed."

"So you'd have me live, but you'd have all of them die? Why didn't you let the S3 virus kill me?"

"That doesn't even compare. Don't associate yourself with _them." _He said vehemently.

"Every single one of those naturals that you're going to kill with the S3 virus means the world to somebody else," said Cagali.

"And every single coordinator they've killed meant the world to somebody else," Athrun repeated her words, "I know for a fact you've killed people too. You're a mobile suit pilot. I've watched the Archangel's mobile team in battle. Every mobile suit from your ship has shot down ZAFT and EA mobile suits."

Cagali ground her teeth together, furiously. "A battle is different. If you weren't going to shoot down your enemies, they will shoot down you," she argued.

"Listen to your own words," snapped Athrun, "You're justifying killing just as I have. If ZAFT does not shoot down the Earth Alliance, they will shoot down the PLANTs."

"You can't just kill hundreds of people like that!" exclaimed Cagali. She grabbed a hold of her hair in frustration, shaking her head back and forth.

"When they've covered their ears and eyes to all logic, it's the only way. This is the way the world is. This is war. War hurts, Cagali. Believe me, I know."

A bullet shot through her skull, from the left to the right, tearing her brain to shreds. Cagali gasped, clutching her head in pain. A thousand nails were pounding their way into her brain. They sunk deeper and deeper, pounding, splitting the bone, ripping at her brain, her mind.

Pounding. Pulsing. Throbbing. And then it was solid black.

* * *

Something cold, wet… on her face, neck… An aching pain permeated throughout her skull. She could hear her pulse, pounding in her ear. The noise crashed and echoed, like the footsteps of a Titan. It was driving a nail through her skull with each heavy step.

Something cold, wet… on her face, neck… She lay on her left side, and the ache seemed to fall in the direction of gravity. The left side of her head was in constant catastrophic pain. The other half throbbed with the sound of her heart. She clenched her teeth. The change in tension sent an even more painful electric volt up through her jaw. She opened her jaw taking in a sharp breath of air.

Something cold, wet, passed over her eyes and forehead. Slowly, her eyes opened. The room before her focused. The natural reached up to her face, and grabbed a hold of the cold, wet cloth that was tickling her back into the conscious world.

A face leaned down close to hers. She examined it. "Kira?" she asked. "You're back?"

"Are you alright?" he asked tentatively. Cagali dropped her hand from the cloth. Kira turned around to pick something up and then he tapped Cagali on her arm. "Athrun called me. He said you collapsed and he couldn't get you to come to." He offered her two pills and a glass of water. "He was about to call an ambulance, but I told him that wasn't a good idea."

Cagali looked closely at the pills he held. Aspirin, of course Kira knew exactly what had happened. He had always had a much greater tendency to stress out than she did. She pushed herself up into a sitting position despite her nasty head ache. Apparently, she'd been moved into Kira's bedroom. She lay on the bed and Kira sat beside her, cross legged. The door to the room had been shut.

"Maybe letting him talk to you alone was a bit too much stress," said Kira. Cagali sat up. Without a word, she took the pills and glass of water from Kira. She dropped the pills in the glass, swishing around the water with her wrist until it dissolved. With a single gulp, she emptied the water. "Sorry, I should have asked you first," he apologized.

"Whatever," replied Cagali, and she lay back down.

Kira sighed and took the empty glass away from Cagali. He reached over and began rubbing her forehead. "Does that make it feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, and he for the next few minutes continued by rubbing the rest of her head. He massaged her temple and then her scalp. His fingers and the drug had a magical effect of loosening the stress and ache.

"You shouldn't blame him for the S3 virus," said Kira after a while, "When they used it against us, it was because we were a dangerous third party, one which they didn't know much about. We had the Freedom. They wanted it back. If a machine like that were to fall in the wrong hands, its design could be analyzed and the PLANTs could be faced with a nuclear attack.

"It was his job to get it back, at all cost. If you were in Athrun's shoes, you would have done the same thing… At least I would have. If there's anyone to blame for what happened on the Archangel with that virus, it's me because I brought over the Freedom in the first place."

Cagali frowned. "He told me ZAFT is going to use the virus against the Alliance. He said they'd kill as many people as it took before they surrendered."

"That's true. But that's not _Athrun's_ decision. Stuff like that is decided in ranks way, way above him. The government of PLANT is trying to protect PLANT. It's their job."

"Are you supporting the use of that thing?" asked Cagali.

"I…" Kira started, and then stopped, not sure what to say, "It's a war, Cagali. Bad things happen. Do you think I didn't ask Athrun about this myself?"

"No, but why didn't Athrun tell me this?" she asked, sitting up.

"Oh, I don't know for sure," said her brother elusively, "but I've got a good guess it's because you weren't listening to him. Am I right?" Cagali felt a warm blush tint her cheeks. Kira was right on the money. "Cagali? Am I?" he prompted.

"Yes," she answered him.

"That's what I thought," he said. "You know I care about you a lot, right?" he asked, grabbing Cagali's shoulders with both hands. Cagali looked at Kira suspiciously. "And you realize that if I met a guy who was interested in you and I thought he wasn't worthy, I'd scare him off"

"Kira… Does this have something to do with Shinn?"

"Shinn? Huh? No… Why?"

"Oh, never mind. You were saying?"

"Well, I think Athrun is in love with you. If you really don't care about him, then that's not my place to butt in, but from my observations, you do. I still think you need to talk to him, and maybe listen to his side of the story. He certainly won me over. I mean, why else would I have given him the house address?" Cagali let out a weak laugh and nodded. "Hey, I'm not going to just give any guy the information he needs to stalk you."

"Wait," said Cagali suddenly, "Is he still here?"

Kira raised his eyebrows, and then nodded. "Are you gunna talk to him?"

For a moment, Cagali thought. "Yeah, I will," she said. She climbed off the bed.

Kira gave her a double thumbs up and half a grin. "I'll just stay in here stay in here and mind my own business," he said, and then added, "Unless I hear yelling and screaming, then I'll come out."

"Okay," said Cagali. She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Athrun sat, relaxed on the couch. He had gotten the parakeet out of its cage, and it was turning around in circles on his finger. He appeared to be considerably calmer than before. He looked up at the sound of the door shutting. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"What happened?"

"Kira didn't tell you?"

"No"

"I get sudden, really horrible headaches," she told him, thinking it better to give him less information, "It happens occasionally. Kira does, too, twice as often as me actually. I'm fine."

"And fainting is part of it?"

"…Sometimes"

"Have you been to a doctor?" Cagali scoffed at that suggestion. She wondered how in the world she could possibly explain the condition to a doctor, or if she would ever want to explain it at all. "What's funny?" asked Athrun.

"Nothing," she replied, and walked over to Athrun. He looked back to the bird, petting it. Cagali pursed her lips together in an attempt to enunciate the words that didn't want to come out. "Athrun…" she started.

He looked up. Kira opened the door to his room. Simultaneously, Athrun and Cagali both turned their heads in the direction of the noise. "What are you looking at me for?" asked Kira, stepping out of his room. He walked across the living room and into the kitchen, Athrun and Cagali still watching him. He picked up the portable house phone and punched in a number. Then, with the phone held to his ear, he headed back into his room. He said hello to Lacus as he shut the door.

"A few weeks ago, over hearing him say that would have shocked me. But now, why am I not surprised?" asked Athrun.

"Have you ever heard him prate on and on about her?" said Cagali.

"Somewhat, I don't live with him," said Athrun.

"Then you have no idea."

"Pretty Birdie!" chirped the parakeet, now chewing on the sleeve of Athrun's shirt.

"Does it say anything else?" Athrun asked.

"No, that's all."

"I see," he said. The parakeet chirped and jumped off Athrun's hand and onto the coffee table. He dropped his hand to his side and looked to Cagali.

She sat down on the couch, leaving a space between them, with her hands folded in her lap. She looked over to Athrun, and then down to the ground. "Athrun, I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier."

Athrun turned his gaze back to the bird and watched it silently. "Did Kira tell you to apologize?" he asked after a minute.

"No, I'm sorry," she repeated, "The things I said to you, I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have said it." Athrun looked over to Cagali again, as if not sure whether or not to believe what he heard. She continued, "On PLANT, yes, I used you somewhat, but I meant nothing personal. It was just my job, but if I had a choice, I would never do it again. I did care about you, but I think… not as much as you did about me. Honestly, I felt really terrible after I left because I didn't say goodbye, or anything to you, and I know that must have hurt you. So, I'm sorry."

"And you're not still angry about the S3 virus?" asked Athrun incredulously.

Cagali closed her eyes and pursed her lips together. "Athrun… I hate it. I'd say or do anything I could to stop it, but being angry with you for being associated with it certainly won't help. But I'll never support it. I can't."

"You have every right to hate me for that virus," said the ZAFT. He looked back at the parakeet. "In fact, I expected you would, I just didn't wanna hear it."

Cagali shook her head, diverting her gaze down to the floor. "No, I don't hate you," she said, "What has happened, happened. What will happen, will happen. You're a ZAFT soldier. I can't change that. I forgive you."

"You forgive me?" he repeated her words.

"If I didn't, I couldn't ask you to do the same."

"Cagali, if I hadn't already forgiven you, I wouldn't have come here in the first place," Athrun replied.

Cagali looked up at him. He smiled and shrugged. She looked into his eyes and felt herself smile back. The expression he wore now seemed much healthier than the hollow look he'd given her when he'd first showed up at the house that day. The room was a little bit warmer when he smiled. She stood and took a step in Athrun's direction, and then sat down by his side. Athrun raised an eyebrow and turned to face her, as if to ask what she was thinking with the gesture. Cagali smiled again, wider. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Cagali…" said Athrun, too surprised to say anything else.

"What?" she asked, not letting him go.

Another few seconds passed, and Athrun sat stiffly, unsure how to respond. "Does this mean I'm allowed to touch you now?" he asked.

Cagali pulled back away from Athrun and crinkled her brow. "What?" she asked again.

"You told me earlier I wasn't allowed to touch you," he reminded her.

"Don't be stupid, what do you think?" snapped Cagali.

Athrun laughed lightly and grabbed Cagali, pulling her towards himself once more. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and he held her securely to his chest. For just a second, Cagali held her breath. Then she sighed and her shoulders sagged in relaxation. Cagali closed her eyes and hugged Athrun back. She felt so warm in his arms, like she did when Shinn held her. "It stopped raining," she observed.

"Yeah it did," he confirmed, "about fifteen minutes ago."

"It's quiet," she said.

Athrun took a deep breath and sighed. Cagali felt his chest rise and fall in an exaggerated motion. "Cagali, what model of mobile suite do you pilot?"

"Murasame, why?"

"The flight model, I guess that suits you well," he said. "There are two of those on the Archangel, right?"

"Two people _piloting _them," she replied, "Why?"

"Do you have a launch order?" he asked.

"Of course"

"Do you launch first or second?"

"Second… _why?"_

Athrun pulled her a little bit closer and whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "Your next battle will be your last."

* * *

AN: I don't use profanity in my speech or in my writing, and I would appreciate it if you didn't use it in my reviews.


	20. Part 2, Ch 12

AN: And we reach the climax of the story.

George Glenn: if you don't recall, George Glenn was the first Coordinator. Won several Olympic medals, was a pro-football player, graduated from Medical school at a ridiculously young age, led an expedition to Jupiter, and designed the PLANTs. Add other achievements, etc. etc. etc…

'blah' is Cagali's thoughts

"blah" is dialogue within earshot of Cagali

-blah- is dialogue out of earshot of Cagali, via vid phone, loud speaker, radio, ect. Cagali cannot speak with –blah- marks because she is always within earshot of herself.

USSA – the United States of South America. Recall what Manuel said about it in Part 2 chapter 4.

* * *

**Identification Number O04172**

**Part 2, Chapter 12**

Cagali zipped up the front of her pilot's suit. She pulled her gloves tight over her hands. She checked her pistol, making sure she had ammunition, in the rare case that she would ever need it. She grabbed her helmet out of her locker. She'd put it on later. 'For the last time, according to Athrun,' she thought.

At the time he had said that, she could have only imagined what he meant. No matter how much she prodded, Athrun refused to say another word about the matter. Instead, he put a great effort into changing the subject of conversation, and eventually she had given in. Now, the news stations loudly broadcasted the answer to her question.

Two days ago, after being turned down in their multiple offers to help, PLANT had sent a statement to the Orb parliament. They could choose to refuse an alliance with ZAFT forces, and if they did, ZAFT would attack Orb and disable the military. On the contrary, they could still accept the offer to make an alliance, but in that scenario, the Orb military would take orders straight from ZAFT. Either way, the PLANTs declared that they would interfere in the battle against the EA. The PLANTs assured that the EA wasn't much of a threat, compared to ZAFT. The Orb government was given forty-eight hours to come to a conclusion; two hours after the EA were to attack. Of course, this announcement was made after 10,000 people had been evacuated to ZAFT controlled territory.

Faced with two enemies at once, Orb was in a state of panic. On the ship, the three options for Orb were passed around, person to person. Orb could surrender to the EA, Orb could surrender to ZAFT, or Orb could wait till the battle itself to see if Orb would have to side with one side or the other in the case that the two military powers were to simply destroy each other.

Opinions among the Archangel's crew varied. Cagali thought the third option was best. Orb was a neutral country, not meant to side with the PLANTs or the EA and their perverted ideals. Here, Coordinators weren't monsters; Naturals weren't slaves. On the other hand, some Naturals openly the EA. They believed the best option was for Orb to join the EA, their reason being that Orb _was _a predominately Natural state (67 percent) and they believed that the PLANTs Coordinator-supremacist ideals would leak into Orb if the country sided with ZAFT or attempted to remain neutral.

She had gotten in a fight with Shinn the day this news came out. According to him, "the parliament is full of idiots if they thing the forces of a country this size can stand up against both the EA and ZAFT." To Shinn, it was obvious that "if we give into the EA, they'll tear apart this country just like they did to the USSA." That point she could not disagree with, but when he said "We should join forces with ZAFT and eradicate the EA. They've already developed S3 to take care of the major problems…" She had exploded in his face. He, being himself, had continued to press and argue the issue to the point where Cagali simply couldn't stand to listen to it anymore. In fact, she hadn't felt the need to talk to him or hang around him at all since then. Curiously, she had asked the other three Orb pilots for their opinions on the matter. Both Kira and Mumtaz had given her a circuitous response with no answer, and Manuel agreed with Shinn.

As of when Cagali climbed into her mobile suit, the Orb government had yet to give the ZAFT a response. She turned on the Murasame's computer, waiting for the order to launch. With a beep, a small box appeared on her screen.

It was Shinn. –Cagali, I… I don't want you to be angry with me. - he said.

"I'm fine, Shinn. I've got bigger problems to worry about."

-Things could really go crazy today, so I felt I needed to apologize, - he told her.

"You don't need to apologize for having an opinion, Shinn," she snapped off the transmission.

Her computer beeped again, and Shinn popped right back up. –If you're not angry, and I don't need to apologize, why won't you talk to me?-

"I'm fine," she repeated. "I just don't want to talk to you right now. So forget about it and leave me alone."

Shinn seemed to take a minute to digest this -…alright- he agreed, unable to say anything else. –I'm sorry-

Cagali closed the transmission again. Her computer beeped a third time. She was about to be extremely aggravated with Shinn, but it was Kira's face that appeared on her screen.

-Cagali, are you okay?- he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

-Did you take any aspirin?-

"Yes"

-Are you sure you're fine?-

"Yes," she repeated.

-Athrun's going to be out there,- he stated.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Kira looked surprised. –Why do you say that?-

Cagali shrugged casually. "He's got the Justice. I guess I've thought of that machine as the worst mobile suit we could face. But now I know that he's piloting it, well, and I'm sure that he's not going to shoot at me."

-And what if Orb decides to turn down ZAFT's offer, and he's your enemy?-

"It doesn't matter."

-What about you? Would you shoot him?-

She raised her eyebrows skeptically. "You've fought him, Kira. You know he's an excellent pilot. I don't think Athrun would allow me the opportunity."

-I can't really argue with that…- said her brother with a shrug.

"Why you ask?"

-I just wanted to know what to expect of you-

"I figured you knew me well enough to know what to expect."

Kira laughed a laugh that sounded like a cheerful cover to a dismal thought. –I guess we don't know each other quite that well yet.- He ended the transmission, presumably to speak to each of the other pilots.

Cagali thought the conversation was odd, but brushed it off, looking back to her mobile suit. She had much greater things to concern her; the pilots would be launching soon. Her stomach was doing somersaults at the thought. She'd fought the EA before, with the aid of the Scandinavian fighter jets. Even though the nation was Orb's ally, it wasn't Orb. Now that this was _her_ homeland the thought of the impending was more frightening… She remembered how frustrated Abraham had been in the days prior to the EA's attack on Scandinavia. Cagali accessed the radio from her computer, picking up video feed of the EA ships lined across the waters. She noticed dark splotches of water in an area off, away from the EA ships: surfacing ZAFT submarines. In another two hours, she would most likely be facing them as well.

Once again, Kira appeared in a box on Cagali's screen, this time using the channel for all pilots. -The bridge has gotten a message from the Northwest Military Port on the main island. Check this out.- A box beside Kira appeared showing a photo from the area. Cagali squinted at it, and commanded her computer to magnify the picture. A mobile armor sat, or stood, (the structure of the machine made it difficult to tell) on the front deck. It had four legs, (or arms, both terms seemed suitable), each boasting a giant, metallic claw and an energy cannon. Her computer found no matching name for the mobile armor.

Cagali grimaced. "A new EA machine," she observed. 'And a not very friendly looking machine at that.'

-It looks like a cross between a four-legged crab and a dog taking a crap.- said Mumtaz.

-More like a toad with claws- said Shinn.

-Looks like another EA _thing _to me- Manuel voiced the group's thoughts over the radio.

-Another six things,- corrected Kira. –That's just one of them-

"Six of the things?" said Cagali, incredulously.

-Come on. We know the EA's not joking around here- said Mumtaz.

-Also, they're on carrier ships, so you're looking at a possibility of fifteen to thirty of the standard edition EA MS. It doesn't look like we have any of the things here, they're all off the coast of the Northwest Military Port.- informed Kira. –The Port's only got four ships and eight Astrays, as almost all of our forces are down South with us, by Onogoro. Also, they've got no ZAFT submarines floating around in that area targeting the EA ships. Anyways, they're asking for some combat experienced pilots.-

-The five of us?- assumed Manuel.

-No, they want the Murasames and the Blitz.- he replied. –The Freedom is needed here, and the Astrays aren't as aerially aerobatic.-

-Oh,- Manuel sounded disappointed.

-Are you up to it?- asked Kira.

-Mission accepted!- Mumtaz saluted to his superior.

-Yeah,- said Shinn to Kira, to Mumtaz he said –you're not supposed to salute with the _left _hand.-

As Mumtaz fumbled to correct himself, Cagali also agreed to the challenge. –Mobile Team cleared to begin launch sequence- came the order from the bridge. –Opening the hatch. Freedom proceed to the launch pad.-

-The best of luck to the three of you- said Kira, as the Freedom prepared for launch.

"You too, Kira" Cagali told him.

He smiled at her and nodded. -I love you a ton, don't forget that, okay?-

Cagali nearly jumped in her seat at her brother's words. Moreover, she was surprised that he had said it over the connection with the other three pilots listening. She felt a warm blush rush to her cheeks. "Don't be cheesy!" she snapped.

-Well, I do. Be careful, Cagali- Kira said. –Kira Yamato, Freedom launching.- With that, he took off.

Cagali looked at the expressions of the pilots on her screen. Manuel looked like he was going to be sick; Mumtaz looked like he'd swallowed something disgusting and was trying to be happy about it. Shinn pursed his lips together in concentration, but then sighed apologetically.

-Just hope for the best case scenario, Shinn. Imagine there being no big mess and no harm done- said Mumtaz.

-Yeah, and if the worst happens, we'll all have to deal with it,- added Manuel.

Cagali frowned, not quite sure what they were talking about.

-I'll start heading Northwest. The Murasames are fast, so they should be able to catch up fairly quickly- said Shinn. –Shinn Asuka, Blitz.-

Manuel launched the Astray after the Blitz. The Astray headed in the same direction as the Freedom. He, as well as Kira, disappeared off of Cagali's screen.

-Mumtaz Barr, Murasames heading out- announced Mumtaz.

Cagali prepared to launch behind him. _"Do you have a launch order?"_ Athrun's voice chimed in her head. _"Do you launch first or second?" _'Is he watching for me to launch?' Cagali wondered. She pushed the thought out of her head, trying to focus. "Cagali Athha, launching!"

In the air, Cagali looked to her compass and steered her Murasame to the North West, away from the Southern horizon, lined with EA ships prepared to attack Onogoro. The view of the enemy from the sky was awe inspiring. Looking at numbers alone, both the Orb forces and the ZAFT hard set on interfering, were outnumbered by the EA. She watched as the Freedom and the Astray shot outwards over the water, towards the line of EA ships.

Cagali located the Blitz and the other Murasame, and pressed her engines to catch up with them. The three headed over the main island, the many trees shooting along beneath them.

-So, if paper beats rock, rock beats scissors, and scissors beat paper, what beats all three?- Mumtaz asked over the radio.

-A nuclear bomb?- offered Shinn.

-No, George Glenn.- Mumtaz corrected.

"George Glenn?" Cagali repeated the answer dubiously.

-Yup. You know, some people wear Superman boxers, - he added, brightly. –Superman wears George Glenn boxers.-

Shinn laughed. -I haven't heard a George Glenn joke in four or five years.- Mumtaz took that as a cue to continue.

A beep from Cagali's computer distracted her from catching the greatest heroic feats of George Glenn. A message popped up on her screen.

**Detecting Laser. Source Unknown.**

The computer beeped again. The message changed.

**Detecting Laser. Locked on Target. Source Unknown.**

Cagali twisted her controls, so that the Murasame stopped in place and turned to its side. She took the battery feed off the engines, letting gravity pull the suit towards the water. Her computer beeped again.

**Laser detection lost.**

She reactivated the engines, skimming upward once more, looking for an enemy.

-What are you doing?- asked Shinn.

"Something had lasers on me," she told him. "Don't know the source, but I lost it."

-I don't see anything in the area- he said, but pulled his suit away from Cagali's as to make the three Orb suits a harder target.

-Me neither- reported Mumtaz, also pulling away from Cagali's Murasame.

The computer alerted her again.

**Detecting Laser. Locked on Target. Source ZGMF-X09A JUSTICE**

'The Justice?' she read, perplexed. 'That's Athrun…' Cagali snapped off her radio connection to the other two Orb pilots, trying to contact the ZAFT's Justice instead. She didn't have a contact code for it, and flipped a few switches, hoping to guess the right channel. As if reading her mind, a notice came up on her screen:

**ZGMF-X09A JUSTICE**

**Open Contact Requested**

Cagali affirmed the connection. A video feed of the ZAFT pilot in his cockpit appeared on her screen. The pilot's suit he wore was the same maroon color that she had grown accustomed to seeing him wear: the color reserved for the ZAFT elite. Athrun Zala smiled at her and said –Hi.-

"What the heck are you trying to do?!" she snapped at Athrun.

He smiled wider, and then laughed. –I was testing your reaction skills- he replied. –I was wanting to see if you could get off target a second time, but you noticed it was me.-

"Don't distract me," she replied sourly.

-Don't worry,- he said, and then added –but be careful. If I had wanted to shoot you down, you'd be dead.-

"Don't worry but be careful?," Cagali repeated the oxymoron skeptically. "You're the least of my concerns."

-Does that mean you think I'm worthless?-

"Worthless? No, Athrun, it means I trust you. Now stop distracting me," she moved her hand to terminate the connection.

In the video feed, Athrun looked taken aback. Cagali hesitated to cut him off. –You trust me?- he repeated doubtfully.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" she affirmed.

-But aren't I one of your enemies?- he pressed.

Cagali smiled to herself. She had expected him to say something of the sort. "Would you prefer for me to _dis_trust you?"

She watched his jaw drop once again, as he tried to come up with a response. It was apparent that Athrun wasn't expecting her to say something like that.-N…no.- he managed

"Then I don't see any problem." She flipped off the transmission, and reconnected with Shinn and Mumtaz.

-Hey Princess, are you trying to ditch us?- asked Mumtaz.

"Sorry about that, I accidentally cut the signal," she apologized, not bothering to make a decent excuse.

-Yeah, right. I feel so unloved,- he said.

-Don't bother her and don't distract her- said Shinn. –We need a fully functional team, here.-

-Shinn? Is that you in there?- teased Mumtaz. –I hear your voice but it seems like Yamato's dictating.- Shinn sneered and ignored him.

Once again, a message popped up on Cagali's screen. **ZGMF-X09A JUSTICE Open Contact Requested **'Not now, Athrun…' she thought. She would have to ignore it. She denied the connection. The invitation appeared on her screen again.

-The Justice is following us- said Shinn.

-I got a contact request- said Mumtaz, seemingly more to Shinn than to Cagali.

'Maybe Athrun sent it to all of us. Or maybe he sent it to the wrong Murasame…' she wondered. "I did too," she told the other Orb pilots.

-Same here- Shinn confirmed.

Shinn frowned, perturbed, and Mumtaz looked ill at ease. Considering their previous encounters with the machine, she didn't blame them. The feed from Mumtaz's Murasame dropped of Cagali's screen. 'Is he going to try talking to Athrun?' she wondered.

-I dunno… We can't ignore it,- Shinn said. A thought seemed to come to him, and his eyes widened. –Cagali, don't you know the pilot? Yamato mentioned it to me once.-

Cagali hesitated, not sure whether she should deny this or not. -Yeah- she said. –Its Athrun.-

Promptly, Mumtaz reappeared on Cagali's screen. –Say what?- he asked.

-She knows the Justice's pilot- Shinn told him.

-How?- Mumtaz asked.

"He was the guy that 'owned' me while I was on PLANT."

-Oh… I suppose you wouldn't want to talk to him, then…- Mumtaz assumed.

Once again, she hesitated. "No, it's fine. He knows I'm piloting this machine. I met with him earlier this week and told him. I don't think he's against us, for now. Besides, like Shinn said, we can't just ignore it."

-Contact him and see what he has to say- said Shinn. Mumtaz nodded in agreement. He seemed to like the plan.

"Alright," she told them, and once again, opened communications with the Justice. She looked at the video feed on her screen, waiting for Athrun to speak.

-What about the other two?- he said.

"They asked me to contact you first. So, do you have something to say?"

-Where are you going?-

"To the Northwest Port off the main island: we don't have many troops stationed there, and the EA's sent some nasty looking machines to the area. Are you following us?"

-Obviously. Do you mind?-

"What are your intentions?"

-The orders given out to all ZAFT are to ensure that Orb does not fall to the EA for the next two hours. So if you're going to go fight them off, I intend to help. Would you relay that to the other two?-

"Yeah. He's following us intending to help," she said to the other Orb pilots.

-And they should open up communications as well.- Athrun added, and Cagali repeated this.

-Well, glad that's cleared up,- said Mumtaz, with a heavy sigh. Shinn rolled his eyes and did the same.

"You guys are quick to trust him…" she noted.

Once communications were opened, Athrun wasted no time with introductions. –What are we up against?-

-I'll send you a photo- said Shinn. –Six of those, all on MS carrier ships.-

-At the Northwest Port?- confirmed the ZAFT.

-Yeah.-

-We don't have any ZAFT stationed in that area,- said Athrun.

"We know," said Cagali.

-And the Orb forces?- prompted Athrun.

-Four ships, eight Astrays- Mumtaz told him.

-You guys better have some awesome pilots.-

From their altitude, Cagali could see the Northwest Port a few kilometers ahead. If it weren't for the EA's currently overwhelming presence near Onogoro Island, the Northwest Port would normally be filled with forty to fifty ironclad battle ships, under no threat by six ships from the EA. But given the circumstances, it seemed the Port would be depending on the skill of the pilots, the slim twelve of them if Athrun was included, to survive through this battle.

The EA mobile armors rose from where they sat on the decks of the battle ships as the three Orb pilots and the ZAFT approached. On the ships, the hatches opened, letting out the standard EA model MS. As the outnumbered Orb forces were preparing, Shinn contacted the Orb forces to inform them that they were the few reinforcements that they would receive.

Less of a distance away, the EA send out the first fire upon the Orb ships. The Astrays scrambled, clashing with standard MS. The unknown mobile suits took to the air. They charged up their cannons and let their fire loose. The Astrays dodged to the best of their ability. The ships intercepted. The mobile armors fired again.

One of the things charged up its cannon, flying towards an Orb ship. The ship fired on it. The thing barged forward, none the less concerned. A green barrier blocked it in, deflecting the enemy fire, leaving the mobile armor unharmed. An Astray charged at it in hopes to get it away from the ship. It drew its beam saber and attempted to slice into the unnamed mobile armor. The green barrier activated once again, stopping the beam in its path. The machine then grabbed the Astray with its two fore claws, latching onto the main frame. The Astray sent a round of bullets at the thing to no effect. The gray metallic claws shone bright hot red, and clutched the Orb mobile suit tighter. The Astray's frame cracked, crushed by the sheer brute of the mobile armor. It snapped into three pieces and exploded.

-Well, now we know what we're up against- said Mumtaz, grimly.

The three Orb pilots and the ZAFT charged full out into the array. Cagali steered her Murasame along the side of an EA ship, firing along the edges. She pulled up into the sky, the ship now smoking grimly. Her computer beeped loudly, alerting her of fire from behind. She dove her Murasame down again as a beam sent from one of the EA mobile armors shot across where she had been.

She turned around, and took a shot at it. The green barrier deflected her shot, and the machine merely charged up its cannon again. A series of missiles hit the side of the mobile armor from close range, and it lost its balance, flipping over in the air. The Blitz materialized beam saber in hand, and shoved it towards the thing. The barrier activated once more. Shinn cussed loudly, and slammed his glider into it instead. The thing fell, spiraling, into the water.

The inexperienced Astray pilots weren't fairing well. The standard Strike daggers attacked to the best of their ability, out numbering the Orb pilots. They were panicking under the pressure of numbers. Cagali focused on the EA mobile suits. She sent out the anti-aircraft missiles, successfully destroying four of the MS.

-These guys suck- said Mumtaz over the radio.

Cagali flipped a communication switch to contact the Astrays. "What are you guys doing? Don't panic! Those things are _stupid!"_

The response she received was –It's a girl?!-

"Yes, I'm a girl!" she snapped, "and I'm a better pilot than the lot of you! Focus or die!"

-She's right- Mumtaz added, successfully gunning down another two MS. –I took out about twenty of these things in Scandinavia.-

-They're right, we've gotta focus- said one of the Astray pilots.

Cagali pulled away from the battling Astrays and EA MS, one of the EA things following her. The mobile armors had quickly figured out that the Murasames, the Justice and the Blitz were a greater threat than the Astrays. Cagali jerked her Murasame to the side, avoiding a blast aimed by a second thing.

The Justice clashed against a machine in front of Cagali. Athrun sent a series of long distance explosives. The thing put the same green barrier to block itself from damage. Athrun's initial attack exploded regardless, and he charged towards the distracted mobile armor. He crashed into the thing at full speed, ramming the Justice's beam saber into the main frame, tearing it in half.

'He certainly knows what he's doing,' thought Cagali. The thing following her took another shot at her, and she steered out of fire. The shot flew past her, leaving Athrun to dodge as well. The Justice turned around, ready to take out another EA machine.

That was two of the mobile armors taken out, four left to destroy. Cagali glanced around to spot another one. One was shooting after Mumtaz furiously. The Blitz was phasing in and out of sight around this machine, trying to help the Murasame. She heard Mumtaz comment over the radio to Shinn that he'd contacted the machine and told a dead Natural joke.

She spotted another of the machines, aiming for the Orb ships. Two of them were smoking ominously, turning the sky a dark gray. She sent three missiles at the mobile armor, unfortunately catching his attention quick enough that it brought up its shield.

Cagali flew the Murasame up, above the thing, dodging as it pointed its cannons up towards her. She fired at the thing, and it immediately activated its barrier. As it was distracted by the shots, she threw her fingers over the controls, switching the Murasame to its Mobile Suit form, and then let if fall. And it fell, slamming its feet and 46.88 metric ton frame into the main cannon on its back, snapping it into five pieces. Cagali aimed the Murasame's gun, quickly shooting off the claw closest in her vision.

From behind her, the thing reached up with a remaining claw, grasping onto the left leg of her mobile suit. Her computer alerted her of a high increase in pressure on the leg of the Murasame. She aimed at the claw, now turning red hot, and shot it. It sparked, but held fast.

Then there came another thing. Taking advantage of her vulnerability, it charged up its main cannon and fired at Cagali. The beam came at her directly. It lit up her screen, blinded her vision. Then, it stopped. Directly in front of her, mere milliseconds away from blowing her Murasame to bits, it froze. Cagali took a sharp breath, holding it in. Surely, the blast would destroy her. It inched slightly closer, tortoise speed. Her mind sparked.

Cagali drew the Murasame's beam saber, and stabbed it into the hull of the thing on which she stood, yanking back a giant sheet of metal. She hit her controls again, fast as possible. Her stupid Natural body was moving in slow motion, unable to keep up with the signals sent from her brain. The Murasame twisted in the claw's grasp, yanking the torso of the machine up in front of her Murasame, shielding herself from the blast.

The blast hit the thing directly. The machine sparked dangerously as she pulled the Murasame's leg out of the grasp of the claw. The knees of the Murasame bent, and it jumped, thrusting the thing on which it had stood forward, into the face of the other thing. Cagali once again switched the Murasame to its flight mode and steered herself out of the way of the explosion that ensued.

-Be more careful- Shinn said, sourly.

-That was video-game combo worthy!- Mumtaz congratulated her.

-Cagali, are you alright?!- gasped Athrun, horrified.

She took a deep breath, shocked herself. "I'm fine," she told them, her voice speaking out an octave higher than she had intended.

The Justice aimed a shot to the side of Cagali, deferring a missile shot by one of the EA ships. –Don't scare me like that- he said.

"Sorry," she apologized, trying to focus on the battle at hand. She flew towards the EA ships, still surprised with herself.

They aimed their guns up at her Murasame as she approached. She aimed her cannon at the deck of the ship. She could feel a sort of mental electric prick of adrenaline as she dodged the enemy fire. She fired at the ship, destroying the cannon on the main deck. She felt the same electric prick again, somewhat painfully. She winced, still focusing ahead.

It came down like a ton of bricks smashing into her skull. A full blown electric shock zapped her brain. Sparks danced in her vision. She gasped in pain. She didn't need one of those headaches. Not now… Not ever. 'But I _took _something for this!' thought Cagali, stubbornly. The thought warranted another bolt of pain.

-Cagali! Dodge!- came a shout from her radio.

Her computer beeped at her loudly in warning. She looked to see the source of the danger, with bright pink sparks dancing up and down, obscuring her vision. The impact set her machine spiraling, her computer yelling, the pain in her head tumbling in all directions.

She thrust her machine upward, out of the ships' line of fire. The smell of something burning caught her attention. She forced all thoughts of head aches out of her mind, as pounding as it was, hoping to avoid anymore damage. Behind her, the Justice scraped along the edge of the ship destroying the cannons aimed at Cagali.

-That was reckless!- Athrun's voice snapped from her radio. The tone of his voice drove nails into her skull.

She winced in pain. "I'm sorry," she choked.

-Don't apologize to me, pay attention to your surroundings!- She winced again. –Is your machine damaged?-

She looked at the screen, trying to make out the information. "It'll be fine," she said.

-What were you thinking, Cagali? Were you thinking at all?- he demanded.

-Get off her case- Shinn told Athrun sourly. –Believe me; criticizing her right now won't help.-

Cagali was grateful for Shinn's interference, as she felt another jolt of pain from Athrun's words. "I'm sorry," she apologized again.

-Cagali! Dodge!- Athrun called out again.

She jerked her mobile suit upward, blindly, and felt no impact. His voice was driving a nail through her skull… If he would just _shut up… _

-Something's wrong- Shinn said.

-Are you alright?- asked Athrun.

Black was beginning to cover the edges of Cagali's screen. She blinked roughly and her vision refocused. "I…" she stuttered, unable to concentrate. "Head…"

-Hit your head?- asked Shinn.

Athrun was quicker. –Headache?- She nodded. –Same as before?- he added. She nodded again. –Get out of here. Return to the Archangel.-

-What are you saying?- demanded Shinn.

"I'll be fine" protested Cagali.

-Not from what I've seen,- said Athrun.

-What are you talking about?- Shinn pressed again.

-You've been around her long enough. Has she not mentioned headaches?-

"Athrun, really, I'll be…" she protested again.

-Sudden, horrible headaches- Athrun quoted what Cagali had told him. –To the point of blacking out, Kira too, apparently-

In the video feed Shinn looked appalled. –I don't know what you're talking about.-

-Princess, like the first time you went out into battle?- prompted Mumtaz. –Do you remember that, Shinn? She practically collapsed afterwards.-

-Is this true?- Shinn asked. Cagali nodded. –They let you become a mobile suit pilot with a problem like _that?-_

"I'm fine" she insisted.

-And Yamato, too?- asked Mumtaz. Cagali nodded once again. Kira had had to take Aspirin since he started basic training.

-Return to the ship, Cagali- Shinn told her. –We can't have you out here like this.-

-I agree- said Mumtaz.

-Leave- Athrun told her. –Right now, you're a weakness.-

She couldn't just leave. Not with things like this. Cagali tried to protest again.

-None of us are your superior officers- said Shinn –But I assure you I can radio Yamato and mention that you have a headache and refuse to return to the ship. I'm sure he'll understand.-

Cagali pursed her lips in frustration, but a compelling throb vibrated through her skull. She turned her Murasame away, heading out over the main island. The Justice followed behind her until she was out of range of the battle, assuring that no enemy fire reached her Murasame.

And then she was flying over the trees again, heading southeast towards Onogoro. The headache refused to let up. The pink sparks danced across her vision. She felt her head throb violently. Her side screens were dimming again.

She shook her head, trying to regain her vision. She could see again, yet shaking her head had sent the world spinning upside down. It was a fifteen minute flight from here back to the Archangel, perhaps ten minutes if she were to boost her speed.

The trees beneath her were blurred. The pink sparks fell down the side of the mountain in the distance like drops of lava. The pain was simply unbearable…

'I can't make it,' she decided. Black was refilling her peripheral vision, and no blinking or shaking of the head would send it away. Cagali tapped on the controls, slowing the Murasame. She commanded it to switch to its MS form, and focused the last of her energy to land the machine in the forested area. She breathed out a heavy sigh, and let the black extend over her full vision.

_**Ding**_

A high pitch beep hit Cagali's ears. She ignored it…

_**Ding**_

Cagali opened her eyes half way and shut them again. It sounded like a kitchen timer. What a strange thing to be dreaming about…

_**Ding**_

A telephone call? Should she pick it up? Nah, Kira would get it…

_**Ding**_

Or maybe it was the doorbell. No, no one would come to the house while the country was under attack from the Earth Alliance. She dismissed it…

_**Ding**_

Was that her alarm clock? No, it shouldn't be going off for another half hour…

_**Ding**_

It was like someone beat a tuning fork against a rock. What an annoying sound…

_**Ding**_

Cagali opened her eyes. What was that obnoxious noise? As the thought occurred to her, bolt of pain shot through her head. She winced, bringing her hand up to her temple. She looked forward, squinting at the screen in front of her. It was filled with dozen of little boxes, each with something written in them, to the point that she couldn't make out the view from the main camera.

_**Ding **_

Another one appeared. She focused, and read the message.

**ZGMF-X09A JUSTICE**

**Open Contact Requested**

It took a long moment for her to comprehend what she had read. Her skull throbbed dully, distracting her. Then it occurred to her. The Justice. Athrun.

She flipped a switch, and all of the pop up messages flittered of her screen. On her screen were the trees around her, the mountain towering in the distance, and parts of mobile suit, close to the cameras so that it obscured most of her screen. A single box popped up in replacement of the messages, a video feed from the Justice's cockpit. Oddly, it was empty.

"Athrun?" she wondered aloud. "Where is he?" Cagali unsnapped her seatbelt and rolled her shoulders. She grabbed her helmet and pulled it off her head.

Her cockpit opened and a flood of sunlight fell over Cagali's eyes. She raised her arm to shade her face, looking up to see what had caused the cockpit to open. Athrun leaned in towards her. She looked outside the cockpit and realized the Justice had gotten as close as possible, then made a bridge with its arms, which Athrun had crossed to reach the cockpit of the Murasame.

"Cagali?" he asked. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Why didn't you respond when I tried to contact you?"

"I did," she told him, pointing to the video feed of the Justice's empty cockpit on her screen, and then flipped off the transmission.

"Did you black out again?" he asked.

She looked up at him, noticing the worry that covered his face. When his eyes met hers, she felt a sense of calmness rest over her. She felt tired, ready to simply black out again. "Yeah," she admitted. His eyes widened suddenly, and he took in a sharp breath of air. "What is it?" she asked.

He looked at her closely, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't know what, it's just…"

"Just what?" she asked, looking up at him curiously.

"It's like your eyes have… have glazed over with glass," he tried to explain, "Can you see alright?"

Cagali's brow furrowed in confusion. "The same as always…" she told him.

Athrun wasn't convinced. "You're not telling me something."

"What do you mean?"

"Ordinary headaches don't cause people to blackout"

"It's just stress"

"There's something other than stress," he said flatly.

"It's not your problem, and I'd rather not talk about it. Don't worry about me," she said, leaning her head back against the seat and closing her eyes.

"Never mind, then." He sounded displeased with her response. "I have some water, you want it?" he asked, offering her a bottle.

"No thanks, I have bottled water in my rations, too," she leaned over to the side of her seat, looking into her emergency rations for her water. Something sharp and plastic poked her hand. She grabbed it, checking to see what it was. 'Aspirin,' she realized, pleasantly. 'Thank you, Kira.'

She pulled the water and the tablets out of her bag and into her lap. "Is that Aspirin?" Athrun noticed.

"Mhmm," she said, unscrewing the cap of her water bottle to take the capsules.

"I have some stronger pain killer than that," he offered.

She shook her head. "No, this is fine,"

"You don't take that regularly, do you?" he eyed the pills suspiciously.

"…Semi-regularly"

"That stuff can cause internal bleeding if used too much, and it interferes with blood clotting," he warned her, unaware that the particular side effect of the drug he mentioned was the reason for which she used it. She raised her eyebrows, finding his misplaced concern amusing. "Unless you have a high platelet count, you should really take something else. Besides, something stronger would probably work better. I can get you some of the ZAFT issued pain killer, it's no trouble to me," he offered.

"Believe me, I'm fine," she assured him, swallowing two tablets.

"If you insist…" he said, still sounding worried.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

He considered it, tilting his head to the side. "About half an hour"

She frowned. "I figured I'd been out for longer."

Athrun shook his head. "Shortly after you left, all the EA troops retreated."

"How come?" she wondered.

"Probably because of ZAFT. You realize that the deadline ZAFT gave your country passed fifteen minutes ago. I think they're chickening away because of that."

She nodded in understanding, a weight pushed down in her chest "Has the Orb government made any response?"

"Nothing, things are pretty much just as we expected."

"So what's Orb doing now?"

"They called back all their forces, regrouping"

"And ZAFT?"

"The ZAFT are waiting another thirty minutes." Her stomach gave a nasty jolt.

"And_ you_?"

Athrun chuckled. "I got a message from Kira that you didn't make it back to the Archangel. He asked me to find you and make sure you got back safely."

"Shouldn't you be off, preparing with ZAFT? I'm your enemy now, aren't I?"

"You're the only one of my enemies that trusts me," he reminded her with half a grin. His voice was reassuring, and she smiled despite the situation. "Does your head still hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah, but not as much," she told him. He moved over to the side of her seat seeing, as squatting at the front of the cockpit was too uncomfortable. He reached towards Cagali, and then paused. She looked up at his hand curiously where he held it, a little ways above her face. "What?" she asked.

He paused, mouth open, and then said, awkwardly, "Do you want a head massage?"

She closed her eyes. "Sure, why not?"

The ZAFT pilot ran his fingers through her hair, massaging them into her scalp. "I wasn't sure whether you'd fine it appealing or offensive."

"It feels good," she told him. She felt his other hand begin to rub her head as well. Cagali opened her eyes for a moment. Athrun seemed to be content giving her a head massage. _She _was certainly content. Her head felt like it was floating.

"Say Cagali… Before I went to visit you at your house, Kira gave me a warning," said Athrun.

"A warning?" she opened her eyes again. "What'd he say?"

"He said you had a boyfriend. I'm beginning to expect that he made that up."

She laughed. "He must have meant Shinn," she said, "That didn't last very long. Our personalities clash. But no, Kira didn't make that up."

"I see," he said, processing this information with a single nod. He tried to keep his face straight, even so, a small grin formed on his lips. He looked at Cagali, his bright green eyes focused on hers. He seemed to be contemplating something.

She watched him for a moment, contemplating the look on his face. He was the same as she had known him on PLANT. A thought occurred to her. "Athrun, do you still think of me in the same way as you did while I was on PLANT?" she asked.

He shook his head no, pressing his fingers lightly into her forehead. "I've learned so much about you. How could I possibly think the same?"

"Well, how do you think differently?"

"I respect you much, much more."

"That's all you've gotten out of everything you've learned?" she asked, quizzically.

"Respect is a powerful thing," he told her.

"What exactly _do _you think of me?" she pressed.

Athrun smirked. "Are you asking what I think or how I feel?"

Cagali shrugged. "Both, I suppose."

"Well, then… I think you're smart, talented, kind, caring, fun, you're pretty," (at that, Cagali blushed) "I think you're a strong woman with a good head on your shoulders. And that's purely objective, before I let my emotions cloud up my vision. And I think you already know how I feel." Cagali nodded simply. "What about you, Cagali?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"What do you think of me?" he asked her question back.

She felt his eyes lock with hers, waiting for an answer. Cagali felt her stomach turn over. She wasn't ready to answer that question. Yet she had just asked him, so that left her fair game… "You're always easy to be around," she said, and then considered how they'd gotten along when he came to visit her last, "well, almost always… I see you as the guy trying to do the right thing." When she said that, she thought of the S3 virus. The name of it alone made her feel ill. 'Trying to do the right thing and failing miserably…' she added mentally. "And you're honest, even when things go wrong." There was nothing untrue about the final statement. Cagali figured there weren't many people more honest than Athrun Zala.

He blinked once and then smiled. "Does your head still hurt?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm better now."

He pulled back his hands, letting her head rest back against the seat again. "You'll be able to fly your machine now, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well then… I should leave, and you should get back to the Archangel," he said. Athrun crawled out from his corner in the cockpit, towards the exit. Something pricked inside Cagali when she saw him step out of the Murasame. She didn't have time to consider what strange prick was calling for her attention; she stood up as well, quickly, and grabbed his arm. He looked back.

"I don't…" she started. He gave her a quizzical expression, and her words jumbled up in her brain. What was she thinking? There was something nudging her to speak, but she'd already forgotten what she wanted to say. What was it? It wasn't very important in the scheme of things. She remembered that much. Was it important at all? The thought refreshed itself and she finished her sentence, "I don't want you to leave."

Athrun hesitated to reply. Cagali could read his emotions on his face; imagine the gears turning in his head processing what she had just said. The ZAFT smiled. Then he took her by the hand and pulled her towards himself, up and out of the cockpit. He put his other hand on her shoulder and his bright green eyes looked into hers for a moment, considering something. The thought considered and decided, he took a step towards her. Cagali had to tilt her head upward to see his face when he stood so close.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She didn't want him to leave. What else was there to say? "I don't know," said Cagali.

The hand that rested on her shoulder moved to brush across her cheek. Something inside her fluttered nervously, telling her to pull away. His eyes caught hers, and then she couldn't move. It felt like complete paralysis. Her arms were frozen. Her legs had weights holding them down. He looked at her in a way that seemed too deep, deep enough to freeze her entire body.

Athrun leaned closer to Cagali. Her full senses were screaming for her to pull away. Why couldn't she move?!

The paralysis held her still just long enough for Athrun's lips to press over hers. It held her still yet, as the jittery nerves that had told her to pull away sparked again with the contact. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then he pulled away. She blinked, unsure what had happened.

"Is that okay?" Athrun asked.

In her brain, a million neurons were shooting off panic signals. "…what?" she asked.

"Is it okay for me to kiss you?" he clarified.

She heard her own voice answer before she considered the question. "Yeah."

Once he heard that single word, he pulled her frozen body into a full, warm embrace and pressed his mouth over hers once more. She closed her eyes once again. Any qualms she had were gone; she felt ready to melt in his arms. His lips felt so soft against hers. He prodded gently for her to open her mouth. She felt his tongue brush against hers and a dozen butterflies flutter around in her stomach. They parted for only a moment before he would kiss her again. She was seeing stars dance across her vision.

Finally, Athrun pulled himself back, still holding Cagali close to himself. It seemed he had something to say. "I suppose you don't have to return to the Archangel," said Athrun. "In fact, it would be easier for you if you didn't. Would you rather come back with me?"

"With you?" she asked, "Where?"

"To a ZAFT ship. You _would _be a prisoner, but not treated poorly. I would not allow that to happen."

Cagali considered Athrun for a moment. The way he held her so warmly. The way she felt when he kissed her, the way she'd surely feel if he kissed her again. Then she considered what he was offering for but a second, and then shook her head. "I can't leave Kira and the others. I know Kira would be disgusted with me."

Athrun shook his head in return. "Kira would be glad if you chose to come with me."

"To abandon my duties to Orb and follow you back to ZAFT?" she questioned, trying to remove herself from his embrace, as warm and comforting as it was. "I assure you, he would not."

Athrun let her go and stepped away. "Then you should return to the Archangel, Cagali. Whether you decide to come with me or not is, frankly, irrelevant to the final outcome. I assure you: Orb will fall to ZAFT. Your nation doesn't stand a chance. It would merely be simpler for you to choose to come with me than to return to your ship and realize the truth. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said and stepped back toward her Murasame.

"I'll escort you back to the Archangel," said Athrun. "I did promise Kira to get you back safely."

The Natural climbed into the cockpit. She felt like a hole had been scoured through her chest. Whatever that something was that had made her stand still, still to allow Athrun to kiss her, whatever it was, it was gone. She felt a spark of anger rising in its place. Anger at Athrun, that he could say such horrible things. Anger at ZAFT. The ZAFT that planted such thoughts in his mind. The ZAFT that would attack her country, already exhausted from battling the Earth Alliance. With a press of a button, the cockpit closed.

A moment later, Athrun appeared on her screen, ready to take flight in the Justice. 'The Justice,' thought Cagali. 'The ZAFT were either arrogant in naming that machine, or purposefully ironic.'

She clicked on her controls, taking off into the sky, quickly switching to the flight mode. She pressed her machine to go full speed ahead, and Athrun followed her. The two said nothing as they crossed over the main island. Nothing as they passed the mountain, heading towards the sea. They flew over Onogoro Island, and Cagali dared to look down at the damage. The military scrambled around the evacuated city, trying to put things back into order.

She looked around, not seeing the Archangel. Cagali flipped a switch on her radio, contacting the bridge. To her surprise, Kira appeared on her screen. –Cagali, I have you on radar- he said. –You'll need to head further southeast. The Archangel is further offshore.-

"Kira? What are you doing on the bridge?"

-Never mind, just follow my directions,- he replied.

"Alright, whatever… Heading southeast," she replied and steered the Murasame according to his instructions. Within a few moments, she was passing over the retreated EA ships, Athrun still following her closely. She left the EA ships behind, heading further southeast. After a minute, she said to Kira, "I see the Archangel."

-Okay then- he said, and impolitely flipped off the transmission.

Cagali gawked at the spot where Kira had disappeared off her screen. 'That was rude,' she thought, feeling slightly offended. He never treated her like that. She tried to contact the bridge again so that they would open up the hatch for her to land. She received no response. Cagali frowned. There obviously weren't any problems connecting, she had been able to speak to Kira just fine a minute before. "Why isn't anyone responding?" she wondered. 'Perhaps a general crew meeting,' Cagali rationalized. 'The officers have probably left the bridge, and are being briefed on Orb's situation with the rest of the crew.' When she thought of the situation as such, it made sense. Except for one part; what was _Kira_ doing on the bridge?

She grew closer to the ship and the hatch opened for her to land. She began slowing her machine.

-You can still change your mind,- Athrun told her.

"You may be a ZAFT soldier Athrun. You may think the PLANTs are saving the world. But _I _am a Natural. Maybe I can't think on such a high level as you Coordinators to comprehend the merit in what your country is doing. No matter what, I'm not going to follow you back to a ZAFT ship."

-I'm sorry, Cagali, but things aren't going to turn out the way you want them to. Just remember that I offered.-

Cagali commanded her mobile suit to return to its mobile suit form, and landed it in the hanger. Athrun disappeared off her screen and the Justice took off in a separate direction. She directed her mobile suit to its place of storage, and then shut off the main power, waiting for the scaffolding to be put in place. She unbuckled herself from her seat pulling off her helmet. A few seconds later, a click notified Cagali that mobile suit access was set in place. The Natural took in a deep breath and sighed. Athrun's voice repeated in her ear…

"_The ZAFT are waiting another thirty minutes."_

Surely, she hoped Orb would pull through. Surely, the country would manage. Cagali pulled off her helmet, holding it under her arm. She shut off the computer and pressed a button to open the cockpit. What she saw when she looked out into the Archangel made her heart freeze.

Two soldiers stood on the railing directly in front of her cockpit, armed with automatic rifles. One was Shinn Asuka; a red cloth was tied around the right arm of his Orb uniform. The other was a man she hadn't seen before. He was dressed in the unmistakable uniform of a ZAFT green. "What the…" she muttered.

"If you would step out of your mobile suit, Princess," said the youngest member of the Archangel's mobile team.

"Shinn, what's going on?" she asked.

"You got back late, so you missed it. We had a mini-revolution, sort of," he said, "This is a ZAFT ship now,"

Speechless from shock, she climbed out of the Murasame. The Archangel was a ZAFT ship now? _What in the world? _The information didn't quite make sense to Cagali, the sheer absurdity making the information too slippery to grasp. Even so, Athrun's voice tickled in the back of her mind. _Whether you decide to come with me or not is, frankly, irrelevant to the final outcome. _

She stepped onto the scaffolding and saw her brother. Kira stood off to the side, just out of view from inside the cockpit, waiting for her. He had no weapon, but just like Shinn, he too had the red cloth tied around his arm.

"Kira! You're…" she said, denying to herself that he was a part of this as well, "Not you too…"

His eyes were directed down, avoiding eye contact. He swallowed, and looked up. "I'm sorry, Cagali. There's no future for a neutral state. Fact is; Orb doesn't stand a chance alone. We're better off siding with the PLANTs. The lot of us on the Archangel, well, at least three fourths of the crew, realized this a while back.

"This world cannot come to peace until we have a victor in this war. It will be either PLANT, who enslaves Naturals, or the EA who would like nothing better than a grand ethnic cleansing of all Coordinators. And then there's our country, calling ourselves 'neutral' because we don't share the same racist sentiments. And we interfere in the war when one of the racist powers seems a threat… Orb doesn't stand a chance against them."

"That's what this ship was for, to protect our country," she defended.

"And we're one ship, protecting a few islands from two massive enemies. What are we kidding ourselves? Thinking that we could make a difference?"

"Kira…" she muttered. "Don't you remember what the PLANTs have done? They've taken people up to space against their will to work menial jobs. They've created that virus to kill so many people. Did you forget what happened when they put it on our ship?"

"I know that, Cagali…"

"Then what don't you understand?"

"I do understand. I understand everything. And if you were honest with yourself, you would understand as well," he told her. "I'm sorry, Cagali. This is simply the way things are." A tense moment passed between the siblings, and Kira refused to make eye contact, staring firmly at the ground near Cagali's feet.

"Now Cagali, if you would please come with us, not as if you have much of a choice," interrupted Shinn from behind her.

She didn't hear Shinn's voice. She only stared at her brother. _Traitor._ No. Not Kira. This had to be another dream, another nightmare. She would wake up any time now. It would be nothing but a nonsensical notion. He would never betray her. "Please go quietly, Cagali," said Kira.

Then something snapped, like a window shattering from sudden impact. The betrayed Natural felt a white hot rage heating her body, starting at her extremities and creeping up her arms and legs till it burned her skin. It was livid, irate, a fury and hatred she had never felt so clearly. Never before had someone, _anyone, _done something so stupid, so cruel, so deplorable than these Coordinators that stood around her now, but none of them had hurt her as much as her brother. A glazed look filled her eyes, and she clenched the edge of her helmet. She looked at Kira, narrowing her eyes ominously. Then she charged at him, hitting him with her helmet with such force that he grunted in pain and stumbled backwards, grabbing the railing as to not fall. She ran past him towards the stairs to the main floor of the hanger, discarding her helmet randomly,

The ZAFT soldier raised his gun and fired. She heard Shinn's voice shout in protest as the shots ricocheting through the hanger in all directions. "No!" exclaimed Kira. "Don't shoot! Let me go after her!" The ZAFT lowered his rifle and Kira took off after Cagali.

She ran, bounding down the stairs and spun around the entry to the main ship. The Natural punched in her access number to the airtight elevator. It opened, and she jumped in, immediately pressing the 'close' button. She saw Kira headed towards her as the door shut. The elevator jerked upward. He would take the other elevator and be only seconds behind her. Cagali reached for the pistol in her pilot's suit. She loaded it and flipped off the safety. The elevator stopped, and she got off. It was the living quarters. She took off running.

She had no idea where she was going, she was only moving. Cagali had only gotten half way down the hall when she heard her brother's voice call out her name. She ran faster, spinning around a corner. As soon as she did so, she mentally cursed. A dead end. She looked back, but Kira was too close. She ran down the hall, knowing that it stopped up ahead. If she could just get in a room, where he couldn't get to her… He had seen her. It was too late, and she continued running to the end of the hall, staring blankly at it. He would be here in a few seconds.

But she would not surrender. She would not surrender to the Earth Alliance. She would not surrender to ZAFT. And she would not surrender to Kira. Cagali held the gun in her hands and turned around. Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger. The force from the bullet pushed back on her hands, the bang echoed in the hall. Kira gasped in shock and pain. Then he fell backwards, a red spot forming on his chest.

* * *

AN: Anyone see the plot twist?

I don't use profanity in my speech or in my writing, and I would prefer it if you didn't use it in my reviews.


	21. The Final Chapter

AN: Yes, Kira is Out of Character. I made him that way on purpose. I warned you that he would be OOC the first chapter he was in.

_She looked towards the Justice and the two Blitzes it was battling. Kira's was damaged hopelessly. He fired towards the Justice once more, managing to hit the machine's back and disrupt its balance for a moment, then the nuclear powered machine was on him again. It delivered a hit that sent Kira plummeting into the Pacific. A GOOhN grabbed a hold of the machine on either side, dragging the Blitz down._

_-He said retreat, you fool! Listen to your commander!- Shinn barked_

_Shinn's mobile suit led her back to the Archangel. Cagali could only watch. The GOOhNs pulled the Blitz to the surface; the Justice grabbed a hold of it. The Orb mobile suit had turned a dead gray, not moving within the enemy's grasp. The ZAFT took Kira and returned to their ship. _

**The Final Chapter **

of

**Identification Number O04172**

Kira cursed, working as fast as possible to seal the system on the Blitz. He'd already tried self detonation, but due to the Justice, the device had been damaged during the last battle. Why had he not taken the Freedom? He should have automatically assumed the worst case scenario, that the ZAFT would have the Justice.

The Justice landed on the ZAFT submarine. The other forces fell in behind it. The vertical mobile suit launchers closed air tight. The ZAFT submarine began its decent into the Pacific waters. Kira knew he could not escape. He'd figured that out some time ago.

Blitz activated only by voice recognition. Activation code?

"Lacus Clyne," Kira told the computer the first thing he thought of.

Ten minute shut down of Blitz computer after failed voice activation: set.

Redirection after voice activation: set.

Morgenrate data: lock. Set.

Pilot data: lock. Set. Delete. Set.

Kira pulled his Orb identification card and combat knife out of his pilot suit. With the blade, he scraped his name, his rank, his birthday, the Orb emblem, the electronic recognition off the plastic card.

The Archangel had been in the worst of conditions in this battle. So many people ill, the ship could hardly manage itself… But the worst he could do now was to lead ZAFT back to Orb. At all costs, ZAFT could not know the power of his nation. He _could not_ allow them to trace him back to Orb.

Soon, he heard voices outside of the cock pit. With a few clicks, the lock on the system was complete. The machine deactivated. The Orb pilot unbuckled himself and pressed a button for the cockpit to open.

A platform was extended up to his mobile suit with four ZAFT soldiers aiming guns at him. "So are you gunna shoot me or arrest me?"

"Put your hands on your head." Kira complied, not having much else to choose from. "Step out of the mobile suit, slowly." He sighed and did as he was told. They had him place his hands against the Blitz and padded him down, taking away his gun and combat knife. Finally, his hands were bound behind his back, and the soldiers led him off.

They had a medic check him over, and after confirming that he had no injuries or illness (at which the medic was surprised), Kira was put in a small room where he allowed himself to be handcuffed to a chair. His only complaint was for a small dose of Aspirin.

* * *

"How's our prisoner?" asked Athrun.

"Seems to be getting along just fine; he hasn't put up much of a resistance," replied Nicol. "They're taking him to the brig."

"Not much of a resistance?" said the higher ranked soldier, "I'd say he's just decently smart, realizes that he _can't_ do much of anything now, although he did do a nasty job on the mobile suit's computer. No one's been able to access it or activate the machine. So did you get any information out of him?"

"Yeah, but not much," said the green haired Coordinator. "The ship he's on is called the Archangel. It's not with the Earth Alliance; we're dealing with a third party. He refused to give the name of organization he's with. The machine he's been piloting is called 'Blitz' named for the German warfare 'Blitzkrieg.' Of course, anyone could have deducted that much. Apparently, it's a suit specially developed by his organization. It does become invisible; he refused to give any of the specifics."

"What's his name? Rank? Nationality?"

"He refused to give any personal information, and he destroyed his identification before we could get a hold of it. Although he did say one thing; he claims he's a Coordinator."

Athrun looked surprised. "And is he?"

"We don't know for sure yet. His eyes _aren't _a Natural color, and that is the most common physical alteration among Coordinators. Not to mention he's been on a ship infected with S3 and has no symptoms. The medics are running some blood tests to be absolutely sure, but I think he's telling the truth."

The ZAFT sighed pessimistically. "… That makes forcing information out of him legally complicated. We'd have to get it approved by the counsel first, and that can take up to six months."

"I think there are other ways to get information," offered Nicol.

"What do you suggest?"

* * *

"…I technically have a Natural slave, but it's not what you think."

Kira was embarrassed to know that from the point that Nicol Amalfi had said "screw it," thrown down his list of questions, and changed the topic of conversation, he had accidentally leaked more information than when he had been formally interrogated.

"So you're against the treatment of Naturals on PLANT but you have a Natural slave?" asked the person who was supposed to be answering questions.

"Just because I own a Natural doesn't mean I treat her like scum," said the ZAFT soldier. "The circumstances are different for me. I met her on Earth two years before I bought her on PLANT. We were good friends. Then after I returned to the PLANTs, I found out that she had been picked up, so of course I went and found her."

"But does she want to be living up on PLANT?"

"Yeah. Perfectly happy, I tried to send her back to Earth but she asked me not to."

The prisoner looked doubtful at Nicol's declaration, and so the ZAFT red elaborated. The girl's name was Tati. They had been studying music together in Scandinavia. He had panned to send her back to Earth immediately, but due to the attack on Junius Seven, the civilian transportation services were closed.

"Never would have expected it… But what about the rest of the slaves?" asked Kira, "I mean, you have, what, one and a half million slaves on PLANT? What do you need them for?"

"They have a number of jobs. Construction and colony maintenance are the biggest employers of Naturals. Then there's cleaning, garbage collecting, gardening, although I guess that could all fit under colony maintenance. Oh, and there's some retail, fast food, and some Coordinators buy a Natural to look after their kids,"

"That's a lot of people to do just that many simple jobs."

"But also, I think you're misinterpreting the number. You do realize that the number you know is how many Naturals have been labeled as slaves for the entirety of the PLANTs' use of them. You think all slaves that were taken up to PLANT twenty-four years ago are all still around?"

"Well, no… so how many slaves are actually on PLANT?"

"About .82 million"

"That's an enormous mortality rate!"

"Many of the Naturals that we pick up have been infected with a life threatening disease on Earth. They get better medical treatment on PLANT than they would in their home country, but that doesn't change the fact that medical care is expensive, the government can't afford that much, so they still die. Recently, it's becoming more and more common to want a more or less, 'wealthy' Natural, from a richer country than those in Africa and Asia; less likely to be infected with disease and more likely able to speak English. Of course, that makes them ten times as likely to hate Coordinators. It's a disgusting practice…" he trailed off, obviously disliking this detail.

"As much as I hate to admit it, when you talk about it, the slave trade sounds reasonable."

"That's what everyone on PLANT thinks," said the ZAFT soldier, "The EA doesn't understand. So, what is your name?"

"I already told you, you don't need my name," said the prisoner.

"What's the worst we could do with just your name? I'd like to have something better to call you than 'hey you.' Should I just make up a name for you?"

Kira laughed, "Sure."

"Alright, how about Michael?"

The reaction was immediate. "No, I don't like that…"

* * *

"Dinner," Kira heard, and sat up on his cot, heading straight for the food. "Thanks," he said to whoever had brought it to him. He looked up and noticed it was a maroon uniform, a ZAFT pilot. Yet it was not merely a red coat, but one with a pearly, wing shaped pin on his uniform. Nicol didn't have one of those… Not considering manners, Kira asked, "What's someone with your rank doing down in the brig?"

"I heard your name's Kira, right? You didn't just make that up earlier,"

"I'm Kira," he confirmed.

"And your last name?" asked the ZAFT.

Kira ignored the question, choosing instead to take a bite of his dinner. "I'd rather not say," he said with a mouthful of food.

"Kira… _Yamato?" _pressed the ZAFT soldier.

Kira swallowed the food in his mouth and froze. "How do you know my name?"

The ZAFT smirked coolly and crossed his arms. "I heard it from someone. Kira isn't a common name for guys, so I guessed that you might be the same person. You _actually being_ the Kira Yamato I've heard of, now _that'_s just dumb luck."

Kira sneered. Care less again. He'd just given away more information about himself when his interrogator had no proof of what he knew. "Is that all you wanted?" he asked, sourly.

"No, I have a few questions for you," replied the ZAFT red.

"I figured," said Kira, finding his food more interesting. "I'm not going to answer, so you might as well save yourself some time."

"It's not official questioning," said the ZAFT calmly, "Just something I want to know."

"Then ask," he said, obviously annoyed.

"I want to know about Cagali." Kira jolted in surprise at the mention of that name. "You know exactly who I'm talking about," pressed the red coat. "Tell me how you know her. Tell me everything you know about her."

"How the heck do you know her?!" Kira snapped. "Do you know her at all?"

"You're not in a position to ask questions."

"I don't care," Kira hissed. "Tell me."

"I assure you, I do know her. I'd like to think I know her pretty well. How about you tell me your relation to her and I'll answer the same for you?"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Trust me, I'm not."

Kira hesitated, and then said, "Cagali is my sister. We're fraternal twins."

Kira watched, pleasantly pleased at the shock on the face of his questioner. "That's impossible! It's been proven that you're a Coordinator and I know that Cagali is a Natural."

"I said _fraternal_ not identical. Do I look like a girl?"

"Even so for you to…"

"Don't you think if I came up with a lie it'd be more reasonable? It's the truth, take it or leave it. Now you answer the question."

The ZAFT soldier looked perturbed, but answered nonetheless. "She was a Natural slave that my friend bought for me, but she disappeared in April."

At this the prisoner grinned. "Oh, you're the guy that came out and yelled at me for parking across the street from your house for three days. Athrun Zala, right?"

Realization seemed to hit the ZAFT soldier and his jaw dropped. "That was you?!"

"That it was."

"What were you doing sitting out there for three days anyways?"

"What do you think I was doing?" asked Kira, as if it were the most obvious question in the world, "Waiting for Cagali, of course."

"You came to pick her up?" Athrun Zala looked horrified as he pieced this information together. "Where is she now?"

"She's on the Archangel."

"Is Cagali… with your organization?" he asked.

Another nod. "She's one of our mobile suit pilots."

"She does _what?"_

"Pilots a mobile suit"

"There's no way," the ZAFT protested, recalling previous battles with the Archangel. "I just can't see her in a mobile suit."

"Can't see Cagali in a mobile suit, or you can't see a Natural girl in a mobile suit, especially one that pilots it correctly?" the prisoner countered to the ZAFT.

"I guess… you've got a point…" admitted the ZAFT red.

Kira laughed, and dug into the food that he had been given. "That's what I thought. You know, Cagali thinks about you all the time."

"She does?" Athrun seemed surprised.

"Oh yeah, definitely: you've had quite an impact on her. She has nightmares about you."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah, she keeps dreaming about you dying," said the Orb pilot, "It's gotten her pretty upset from time to time. The dreams and that she didn't say goodbye, that's what she told me. She feels terrible that you ended up in the middle of her mission. She said something about using you sometimes, and you were just clueless. That was the other thing that bothered her. Whenever someone on the Archangel asks her about what it was like, playing the part a Natural slave, she has nothing negative to say about you."

Athrun was looking more and more horror-struck as Kira continued the explanation. "Wait… mission? Playing the part of a Natural slave?"

"Surely ZAFT intelligence figured out what was going on" Athrun shook his head no. Kira looked surprised, "Cagali must have covered her tracks better than I thought. You really don't know?" The ZAFT shook his head no again. "My organization sent Cagali to PLANT as a Natural slave in order to get military information on ZAFT. If it wasn't for her work, there was no way we could have possibly gotten a hold of the Freedom."

"…Cagali was a spy?"

* * *

"Personally, I figure that the only solution to the conflict between Naturals and Coordinators is for ZAFT to completely win this war, which we will, when we deploy the S3 virus," said Nicol, "And I know it seems cruel, but truly, it's better than nuking them. After the Alliance surrenders, we have enough vaccines and soldiers trained to deal with the virus to eradicate it. And there's no environmental damage or radiation."

"But still, maybe there's a different solution, something other than, ZAFT wins and rules over the naturals or the EA wins and destroys the PLANTs," Kira countered.

"Yet the more that I look at it, the more it seems that that's the way it has to be," replied Nicol. "The EA hates the PLANTs and have massacred over fifty thousand Coordinators; all that they can get their hands on. The PLANTs hate the EA for what they've done. The EA wants to see the extinction of Coordinators, Kira. People in ZAFT aren't fighting to defend the Natural slave trade; we're fighting to stay alive. Prejudice will have to change over time, not through war."

"But why can't it be that the two sides can't _both _realize the wrong that they're doing?"

"_Because_ of the prejudice," said Nicol. "_Because_ of the Natural slave trade. People like you are in the minority. There are only three countries that allow Naturals and Coordinators to live together equally: the Kingdom of Scandinavia, the Equatorial Union, and the United Emirates of Orb. I can tell you're from one of them. Judging by your accent, you're from the EU or Orb. But hardly anyone from PLANT is going to listen to someone from one of these countries rave on about peace and equality, and I can bet you that it's the same with the Earth Alliance.

"People from countries where genetic race relations don't cause a problem don't understand… Prejudice is something that can never be solved in war and violence. In war of such things, it will always end in one of two ways: with one race dominating over the other, so that one is oppressed and the other believes themselves superior. If that is not the end, then the two races will hate each other even more for the casualties that the other has caused.

"It can only be solved in time of peace through education and tolerance and understanding. It's not something that happens over night, with the signing of a treaty, with the surrender of the enemy. It takes time, don't you realize? What _I'm_ fighting for is the peace, even if it is one race dominating over the other, so that we may then have the _time_ to reconcile and understand one another.

"If it were as simple as both sides agreeing that they are wrong, we wouldn't have a war, would we?"

Kira nodded. "Yet I still can't stand the idea… If either side wins, people in my country will suffer. If it is the EA, they'll surely bring the grand ethnic cleansing to my home, will they not? And if it is ZAFT, people like my friends will be no more than servants to the Coordinators."

"Now, that's not true," replied the ZAFT soldier, "In fact, that matter has been brought up with the PLANT supreme council and it was decided that the Coordinator-Natural relations in the neutral countries has not given the PLANTs any trouble. We have no reason to interfere with the running of something perfectly benign. "

* * *

"You want to join ZAFT!?" Athrun repeated Kira's statement's, shocked that he had made such a declaration.

"Yes. That's what I said, isn't it?"

"But, why?"

"My enemy is not the PLANTs; I am a Coordinator as well, even though I chose to live on Earth with Naturals as my equals. It is not the PLANTs that would like to change the way my country's run. Only the Earth Alliance has a problem with our policies."

"And the slave trade? I thought that was what your people hated about the PLANTs."

"Bad things happen. It's not as terrible as people from the EA paint it to be. It will change in time; the people of PLANT will grow to realize what they're doing.

"I'll give you any information you want. I'll help you in anyway that I can, so long as it brings an end to this war."

* * *

"As a member of FAITH, I have the power to release you, Kira," said Athrun. "Your mission is to wait on the Archangel to assure that the S3 virus is cured, and then retrieve the Freedom; I believe that you can do that without much trouble, true?"

"Yeah, no problem," Kira nodded.

"And remember to bring Cagali back; I don't want her left on that ship," he added. "I want to see her again."

"I'm sure she'll want to see you as well, although she might not like how she gets to."

Athrun handed Kira a card, which he looked at curiously. "That is your new ZAFT ID. You're now officially listed as one of us. Keep it with you, just incase you forget your identification code to contact our forces. I wish you the best of luck, Kira." The two smiled and shook hands.

* * *

-Have you made sure no one's eaves dropping?- asked Athrun.

"Yeah"

-And the connection's safe?-

"Yeah," Kira confirmed again.

-Have you gotten the ship's battle data and Orb's information on military technology?-

"Done: have it with me."

-Have you disconnected the Archangel's tracker on the Freedom?-

"Not yet"

-…Have you been talking about ZAFT ideals?-

"Actually, most everyone on this ship takes logic fairly painlessly."

-Kira! I told you to _act normal_. That means keeping your mouth shut, not announcing that your loyalties have switched.-

"I haven't mentioned _that,_" said Kira, wincing.

-Have you spoken with Cagali?-

Kira momentarily considered what to tell Athrun. "No, but I will," he assured.

-You need to hurry up and get back to the ship.-

"How soon?"

-You know how soon. Before you reach Orb territory.-

"Kira?" Cagali asked, stepping into Kira's view. "Are you talking to someone?"

Kira's face suddenly turned pale. "No," he said, an edgy undertone in his voice. "Just myself," he added.

"Okay…" said Cagali, giving him a strange look.

"If you're looking for Shinn, he went that way," Kira pointed, hoping she would leave.

"No, I was looking for you," said his sister, with another bewildered look. "You said that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, I did," he confirmed, seeing no way out of it. "Um… Really sorry," he apologized to Athrun, turning off the Freedom's computer and climbing out.

* * *

-Kira, you wanted to contact me?- said Athrun, from the Bridge of the ZAFT submarine.

"Yes," said Kira, "Something's come up."

-What?-

"The EA attacked Heliopolis," he said, his voiced stressed. "And Heliopolis nuked them. Destroyed an entire two fleets, and now they've got an even greater number of troops headed for the homeland. We can't use nukes on Earth, near the homeland, much less, and the EA knows that. The Archangel's going there to help fight them off. I request permission to remain on this ship and defend Orb."

-Permission granted. When was this?-

"I found out just now."

-Understood. If it is as serious as you're saying, ZAFT might decide to send reinforcements.-

* * *

-Contacting ZAFT after we sent that message to your country?- said Athrun jokingly. Kira had been made privy to ZAFT's plans a few days earlier. –I'd figured I'd screwed up and lost the Freedom for good.-

"You know me, completely indecisive." Kira replied sarcastically.

-So, what did you want?-

"Someone, not me, proposed a rebellion if Orb ends up fighting against ZAFT. There're about three dozen people dead set on the idea as of now, and we're talking to more people to find out their opinion of the situation between Orb, ZAFT, and the EA. A good majority of those we've talked to lean towards supporting ZAFT. At this rate, you may be able to have the entire ship."

Athrun seemed surprised at this information, and let it sink in for a moment, then he asked, -who proposed this?-

"One of our pilot's, and he wants to talk to you, by the way," said Kira, "Is that okay?"

-Sure.-

Kira climbed out of his cockpit, and let Shinn take his place.

* * *

_But she would not surrender. She would not surrender to the Earth Alliance. She would not surrender to ZAFT. And she would not surrender to Kira. Cagali held the gun in her hands and turned around. Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger. The force from the bullet pushed back on her hands, the bang echoed in the hall. Kira gasped in shock and pain. Then he fell backwards, a red spot forming on his chest._

The ship was silent. The engines weren't running. The mechanics weren't working. There was no battle being fought. This moment was a dreadful peace, a quiet moment that she had never asked for. Her heart throbbed; her body was shaking in revulsion. She had acted in fear and hatred and blind, rage. In the course of a few seconds, it possessed her, controlled her. And now she stared down the barrel of her gun at the spot where Kira stood only seconds before. She couldn't breathe as the truth settled. She had killed Kira. Her brother, Kira.

She let her arms fall to her side. The Natural stepped forward, towards his body. Cagali stood beside him and then fell to her knees. His face held the exact same color as it had before. His eyes were open, looking blankly upward. She reached out and touched her brother's cheek. He was still warm.

But she knew… She knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

If he wasn't already dead…

"What have I done?" wondered Cagali aloud. She and Kira had always been together. She was a part of him. He was a part of her, wasn't he? He had always been by her side encouraging her. She had always been one step behind him, unable to quite keep up with his incredible abilities. He'd always been one step ahead of her, ready to turn back and take her hand to pull her along if she fell too far behind. He was her best friend, her brother. Kira was loving and kind, heroic and strong. And he had betrayed her. After everything they'd been through together, he'd betrayed her. So she had killed him.

Lacus would be devastated. Cagali had killed her lover and now her fiancée. And now some little girl would grow up without ever meeting her Daddy. She'd ask her mother about him, and she'd tell the little girl how Daddy was loving and kind and heroic and strong and he had been murdered. And if he'd ever gotten to see her, he would be so happy. Her Daddy loved her so much.

Because he had betrayed her. He had given up on Orb, as he had said, "There's no future for a neutral state." Kira had given up on the world that they had hoped for. But perhaps it was even clearer now than ever that such dreams were utterly impossible to reach. He was supporting PLANT and their horrible S3 virus. Why else would he do so if he didn't believe there to be a better option. And her brother was right. They should give up. He had given up.

Then, Cagali realized that it would be _so easy_ for her to give up as well. She looked down at the gun she still held in her hands. Suddenly, it seemed a welcome escape from this world infected with disease and hatred.

Why not?

Aiming the barrel at her own skull and pulling the trigger would be no more difficult than aiming it and shooting her own brother. Kira was part of her, wasn't he? And he was dead. What more would it take to kill the rest? She would join him in death, escape from this world.

Cagali raised the gun and pointed it at her forehead.

It would take no more effort…

Than it had to kill…

Him

"I heard the gun shot this way!" she heard someone shout. Foot steps were coming down the hall, running.

"Yamato, that moron!" she recognized Shinn's voice. "Did he actually forget that she had a gun?!" The Natural paused in her trance and lowered the gun from her target.

"What's going on?" asked a voice she couldn't place.

"There's a natural on the loose," she heard Shinn say, "Kira went after her, and we heard a gun shot."

"Oh, great. Start scanning the ship. We have to find her."

"Yes sir," said Shinn.

'Shinn's taking orders from a ZAFT now,' she thought absentmindedly, 'and they're coming after me now.' She looked down at her brother once more, and stood. She had heard that when people died, they looked like they were sleeping. But Kira didn't, he looked fully conscience and alive. She considered the weight on the gun in her hand, and thought better of it.

Then she was running. Once again, she didn't know where, only from what. But if you run from fear and truth, then where do you hide? Where could she be safe and breath in only lies? The Natural realized that there was no such place on the Archangel, no such place in existence. There was no escape from the world and there seemed to be no hope to over come it.

It was then she decided what she would do. Cagali slipped into a bunk room and allowed the door to shut behind her. She leaned against the wall just adjacent to the door, and slid down to the ground in exhaustion, both mentally and physically. She would wait here until they found her. Then, she would shoot them. She would kill her enemy, even if it was her own brother.

'But then what?' she asked herself.

'I'll run, and I'll hide again. And when they find me, I'll shoot them.'

'Run where? Hide where?' she asked herself again.

"I don't know. But I'll show Kira… That I won't give up. And I'll continue… until I can't go any further… or until I die."

There was no one in the room to hear her say this out loud. She promised this to nothing. There was no one here to comfort her or listen to her. And it was at that moment that Cagali realized that she was alone.

It wasn't as if she had a family. Her biological parents had hardly played a part in her life. Ulen Hibinki had long since fled to Alliance territory. Her adopted father was most likely away on business, not bothering to think about her. Her brother was dead. Lacus… what friend she had in Lacus would be no more because of Kira. Shinn was against her. He'd betrayed her, just like Kira. Athrun was her enemy. He'd reminded her twice. 'He knew,' she realized. She realized that he was telling her that he knew, just a few minutes ago. Cagali shook her head at that thought. _A few minutes ago… _It felt like years! What had she been thinking when he leaned in her cockpit to talk to her? What had she been thinking when she let him kiss her? Had she been thinking at all? Obviously not. He had never been on her side. He never intended to hurt _her_; he intended to destroy everything she was fighting for. Athrun was her enemy, and surely, she would shoot him as well.

Who did that leave her? Sai? Even he had been killed by the virus.

Cagali did not know how long she sat in that one spot on the floor, leaned against the wall. Perhaps she'd lost her mind. No, the mere ability to question her sanity said it sat in place. She touched her face and noticed that hopeless tears had run down her cheek and dried over the time. She hadn't realized she'd been crying. Occasionally, she noticed the weight of that gun in her hands. The gun she had used to kill Kira, and would use to kill someone else, if she could. She could kill herself as well, and she contemplated it, but thought better of it.

The Natural rested her head against the back of the wall, listening to footsteps come down the hall. There was a pause every few seconds and then a few more steps. She held the gun in her hands, in case the person was to come in this room. She pressed her ear against the wall and heard a grumble that indicated that a door down the hall had been opened. A moment later, the noise repeated itself, and the door closed. Footsteps again…

Cagali stood. She was sure that this was it. She heard the steps, the door open and shut, taking an eternity as it drew nearer. She knew that they were looking for her. What else could it be? Why else would someone be looking in every room? She was a cold blooded murderer; of course they wanted to catch her! It'd be quite strange if they didn't…

The door opened and Cagali raised the weapon. In stepped a ZAFT red, undoubtedly one of the elite pilots that she had fought against in battle. Now, she would kill him. The soldier turned his head in her direction and she saw his face.

"Cagali," he recognized her immediately.

The Coordinator standing before her was not some stranger. He looked almost exactly as he had the last time she had seen him, the same green hair and slightly feminine features. It did not matter. She hardly knew him. She'd only met with him a few times. He wasn't important to her. A bullet would surely kill Nicol Amalfi as easily as it had killed Kira.

She was ready to shoot him. Kill him! Her arm trembled. Kill him! She had to kill him.

But she hesitated. She looked at him and considered him. She wondered how many people would attend his funeral. She wondered how many people she would hurt by killing him. She thought of that Natural girl that lived with him. The one Athrun called a pet Natural. What was her name? She'd forgotten it already.

Should she really kill him? Could she? She'd killed Kira without a second to consider it, hadn't she?

She remembered how he acted on PLANT. He wasn't what she thought a ZAFT soldier would be. He was… He wasn't like the rest of them. It didn't make sense to kill Nicol. What had he done to her?

No, Nicol Amalfi was no different from all of the other ZAFT soldiers who were fighting to secure their status over the Naturals of Earth. He was the same as all of them! He was supporting that dreadful virus. He had a Natural slave. He was the same.

Nicol braced himself, focusing in on Cagali. "If you going to shoot me; go ahead and try."

Her arm was frozen. Her fingers couldn't pull the trigger. He shouldn't die, not him if anyone, not Nicol. He seemed so pure of heart, so kind. She couldn't do it. How was he different from Kira? She couldn't. Several seconds passed and she was unable to move.

"Do you not want to shoot me, Cagali?" he asked. Cagali was at a loss for words. "You shouldn't run away," Nicol told her, "What's happened has happened. You're not going to get anywhere pointing that gun at people."

Still, Cagali couldn't move. Nicol took a step towards Cagali. The Natural took in a sharp breath and stepped backwards.

"I don't want to hurt you, I promise," the ZAFT red assured her, taking caution with his words and pausing between his sentences. "Just put down your gun. You're only feeling stressed."

The Natural lowered the gun, still aiming the weapon at the Coordinator. He stepped towards her again, "Just put the gun down," he repeated, "It'll make things much easier for both of us. Everything's going to be alright, Cagali."

"A-alright?" she stammered.

"Yes," said Nicol. "Everything's going to be fine."

"How can you say that!" she yelled, pointing the gun once again at the man in front of her. "The Archangel has been turned over to ZAFT without a fight. Betrayed by its own crew, and everything's alright? The Earth Alliance has left Orb bruised and beaten, ready for you ZAFT to come in and destroy it and everything's alright?! Everything's going to be fine and Kira… I…" she choked on the words that couldn't come out of her mouth. 'I killed him,' she thought, unable to speak this aloud. 'He's dead and I killed him.'

Her knees seemed to buckle and she fell forward. The grief washed over Cagali and she let out a sob. She couldn't continue any further. Hate and anger and weapons and prejudice and war were such powerful and awful and meaningless things. Her tears came out once more. Irrepressible and uncontrollable they fell. There was an arm wrapped around her, a warm embrace she felt she no longer deserved. She failed to notice the gun being pulled out of her hands and placed out of reach.

Nicol pulled the Natural towards him and hugged her. She wasn't conscious that he held her. She didn't know how long she was there; collapsed on the floor, being comforted by a Coordinator she had only seen a few times before. When her sobs seemed to have calmed and her tears run dry, the ZAFT red had her stand and moved her to a bunk. She could feel the blood coming back into her legs, a prickling warm feeling, but everything else was numb. Her mind seemed to shut down, unable to handle the shock.

"Cagali can you stay in here, alone, for just a moment?" asked Nicol gently. She nodded mutely and he released her, grabbing the gun she had used to shoot Kira as he left the room. A minute later he returned and sat down by Cagali, hugging her. "Athrun's coming," he told her, "is that alright?'

"Athrun?" she asked. "He's on this ship now?"

"Yeah: him, myself and several green coats."

"I see," said Cagali, feeling only partially conscious.

For what seemed like hours, she sat there with Nicol, neither of them saying a word. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to give her some solace. Just having a warm body beside her lessened some of her pain. Her thoughts still sat on Kira, and it played over and over in her mind. Everything he had been. Everything he was going to be, and what he'd done to receive his fate.

The door to the room slid open and shut again. Both she and Nicol looked up to see Athrun. Cagali's stomach churned miserably. The sight of him made her feel ill.

Nicol looked to Cagali. "I'm going to leave you here with Athrun," he said. "Is that okay?"

Cagali looked at Nicol, wanting to implore him to stay. Her voice had left her, and she was sure she couldn't look any more miserable than she already did. He released her and stood. In tacit agreement, Athrun took his place. The green haired Coordinator looked to Cagali, trying to find words to say, and having no such luck, merely nodded at her and left her with Athrun.

Cagali couldn't look at him. She felt so bitter. He had just allowed her to come back here. "You should have forced me to go back with you," she told him. "Then Kira would be alright…"

"Cagali," he said softly. Athrun reached towards Cagali, touching the side of her neck.

She flinched and pulled herself away. "Don't touch me like that," she recoiled.

"Cagali," he said again, gently squeezing her shoulder. She looked up at him vacantly wondering if whatever he had to say was of importance. "I just checked on your brother. He's stable now. Kira's still unconscious but the doctors say it looks like he's going to be fine. He's alright, Cagali."

The Natural girl looked into his eyes looking for sincerity. His words poured boiling water onto ice, and that numb feeling inside her felt slightly warmer. "Cagali," he said her name to get her attention once more, "everything's going to be alright."

"What of everything else?" she asked him. "What of Orb?"

"It doesn't matter. You're here and safe, that's all I care about."

He smothered her in an embrace. She wanted to push herself away from him. She didn't want his reality. She didn't like his answers. But she was a single, Natural girl. A girl with a number tattooed on her arm that would mark her as a slave. Cagali was too tired from the battle, and the headache, and her brother's betrayal to push him away. "I'm aware that's all _you _care about."

* * *

AN: One of the things I wanted to do when I wrote this story was make people think and reconsider. I wanted to have some complex problems that aren't easily fixed in this story and they don't lend themselves to a happy resolution. I'd like to know what you think. The S3 virus- do you agree with Nicol or Cagali? What about Kira- was his choice to side with ZAFT right or wrong? Given the context, is it still out of character for him?

I'm leaving with my school orchestra to go to New York City. We're playing in Carnegie Hall on Saturday, whee! I have a big flute solo, so I'm happy. Anyways, I'll post the epilogue when I get back from New York on April 23.

I wrote an extensive Author's Note that explains some of the things that might not be clear and gives some insight into how I think. It's commentary per chapter. I'm putting a link to it on my profile.

Like always, I don't use profanity in my speech or in my writing, and I would prefer it if you didn't use it in my reviews.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Five days had passed since the massive attack on Orb. In the end, the Earth Alliance had been pushed back due to the ZAFT forces, and the ZAFT forces had taken the rest of the day to exhaust Orb's defense until the country collapsed into their control. ZAFT now had forces stationed around the island country and floating around Heliopolis in space. They were to assure that no one got in and no one got out.

Two days ago, the PLANTs sent an offer similar to that which the sent Orb to Scandinavia and the Equatorial Union. After seeing what had happened in Orb, the EU caved and allowed themselves to be allied with the PLANTs. Scandinavia was negotiating the matter with the PLANTs, but it seemed sure that they would have to submit in one way or another. It seemed like ZAFT wanted to secure the Earth countries with Coordinators living in them, the people who could possibly try to stand up against their biological weapon.

Once that was done, it was clear to Cagali what ZAFT was planning to do next. They were going to set the S3 virus free in the major Earth Alliance cities. Then they would step back and watch the damage until the Alliance was forced to surrender. She couldn't help but wonder how many people were to die due to this engineered virus. Hundreds? Thousands? Millions?

Even so, there was nothing she could do to stop it. The world was set on its course, full speed ahead, and she sat on the floor, leaned against the wall, watching the bubbling wake left by the Archangel as it headed south to ZAFT's Carpentaria base. She watched the churning of the water, confined to this ship, where she couldn't do anything.

The thought was eating her from the inside out. An image was plastered in her mind of the ship's Natural crew suffering from the virus. She remembered the sense of panic that flew threw the Archangel's crew when the situation was made apparent. Imagining the same thing in one of Earth's cities was unfathomable. There would be no military superior to give instructions. Everyone would be infected by the disease. It would spread like a wild fire. People would try to escape the city. And when they escaped, they would take the S3 virus with them. Everything would fall apart, she knew. The government would collapse. Hospitals would overcrowd. The S3 virus would engulf their world in chaos and leave them completely vulnerable to ZAFT. Simple as that, the Earth Alliance would be obliterated.

Even so, it was like Kira had told her, "We're one ship, protecting a few islands from two massive enemies. What are we kidding ourselves? Thinking that we could make a difference?" The Archangel was one ship. She was one eighteen-year-old Natural girl. Everyone who had been with her in the beginning had either died or betrayed her. Her friends, her brother… If she were to try to stand against them, surely, they would stop her. If she were to try harder, they would lock her away in the brig. If she were to fight harder yet, perhaps she would end up dead. She could do nothing to change their opinions. She could do nothing to stop the flow of the world.

And so she relegated herself to sit near the hull of the ship, watching the disturbance of the water as the Archangel passed through. The place where she sat was comfortable. The view was beautiful. The sun gleamed off the waves, making the ocean sparkle. The soft noise of the ship was calming. She sat and watched, for there was nothing for her to do. There was absolutely nothing she could do. Was there even a point for her to be alive?

Cagali heard her name. She looked away from her view of the ocean to see Athrun standing beside her.. She looked back away from Athrun and towards the water. "Oh, it's you," she said, dully.

"Do you mind if I sit beside you?" he asked.

"Sit," she told him. "I don't care."

He sat down beside her. Athrun… That was a completely different matter of thought. She knew he cared about her. He had covered for her these last five days. He'd made sure her name or that number on her arm, O04172, didn't end up in ZAFT records for shooting Kira. She felt he was serving her an injustice; she deserved to be punished for what she had done.

Athrun reached for Cagali, taking a hold of her hand. She hardly noticed. She hardly cared. It wasn't painful and she didn't feel any emotion one way or the other. But there was little else she could do, now. She knew Athrun cared for her and such a simple, pointless gesture made him happy. So she let him. Let the ZAFT be happy.

They sat like that for some time before Cagali spoke. "Athrun," she said his name.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't want to go back to Orb," she stated impassively. The lull of the engines and the ocean filled the gap in their conversation. She watched the ocean, not looking at Athrun. It was so peaceful while the world was not…

He took a moment to respond. "Why not?" he questioned.

"I don't think it's my home anymore," she said simply.

Athrun was at a loss. What was she saying? "If your home's not Orb, then where?"

"I don't know," she said flatly.

"What's wrong with Orb?"

"I've got nothing in Orb."

"You've got everything there. You've got a house, opportunities, Kira…" Athrun reminded her.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to see him as the same person I once knew. After he betrayed me, I don't know what to think of him. I don't want to be around Kira, not for a long while."

"Cagali, he's your brother. He loves you."

"I know. And I think I still love him too. I don't know, but Kira has other things to love. He has a family. I'd be nothing but in the way. When I went back to the house a few days ago… I felt so out of place, like I was intruding into his life."

Athrun turned to her sharply. "What would he think if he heard you say that?"

The Natural blinked once. "I don't know."

Athrun watched her stoic expression as she stared at the water, and then looked to it himself, having nothing to say in response.

"Athrun," she said his name again.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't want to go back to Orb. Will you take me with you back to PLANT?"

"Cagali, the only Naturals on PLANT are Natural slaves. I couldn't allow myself to bring you back."

Her head never turned away from the ocean, and she spoke softly, as if in a dream. "But I'm already a Natural slave. I have the number and tracker, thanks to you, right?"

"That's not what I meant."

"You cared about me enough to come to Earth and try to track me down. Don't you want me back?" she looked towards him now. "I want to go back," she said.

"Cagali, you don't have any freedom on PLANT. You have no rights. You're not considered a citizen, just cheap labor. People treat you terribly. You don't belong on PLANT."

Cagali looked out at the waves once more. A long moment passed and she considered his words. "I understand," she said dully. Cagali sighed weakly. "But I don't belong in Orb either. Not anymore. It won't be the same. I know it won't. Please, when this war is over, when you return home, take me back to PLANT."

"I don't want you to loose all your freedom, all your rights…" said the ZAFT.

"I don't care," said Cagali. "I have a little bit of faith in you left, but no faith left in anyone else. I want to return with you to PLANT."

"Why me?"

She laughed, not a cheerful laugh, but a weak, dead laugh. "You never stabbed me in the back," she said simply. "You never betrayed me, Athrun. You've _clearly _been my enemy the entire time. I was a fool not to notice."

"Cagali, I…" he started, unable to find the words.

"I don't want to return to Orb. I don't care if I'm just Identification Number O04172 for the rest on my life. I don't care if I'm a Natural slave as long as I leave this Earth. It's horrible. It makes me feel so horrible."

"Cagali…" Athrun said her name, and grabbed a hold of her. He pulled her into an embrace. Several long seconds passed, and she didn't respond. Then she relaxed, and hung limply in his arms. It was as if he was holding a corpse.

She smiled, barely. More like her sad frown was brought to a neutral expression. "It's not as horrible when I'm not alone."

"You can come with me," said Athrun. "I'll have to leave you in Carpentaria for a few weeks until everything calms down, but after that, if you still want to, I'll take you with me back to PLANT."

She smiled, slightly more, and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Athrun."

Athrun held her like such for a few minutes, and then released her. "I'll have to talk to you later, Cagali. I still have things to check on." She nodded mutely. He left there, sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall as she watched the churning wake left by the Archangel. He stood and she looked away from him and out into the ocean idly.

Athrun turned down the hall, passing one of the newly converted ZAFT soldiers.

"She's dead, isn't she?" said Shinn. "Mentally, emotionally, we killed her."

Athrun stopped. He cast Shinn a single glance and continued on his way. He turned the corner, out of view and muttered to him self, "I hope not…"

The End

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading till the end. Sorry the ending's not so happy, but I always thought that the ending to Gundam SEED was cheesy the way things got randomly happy, and everything runs smoothly... That's something I wanted to write differently. Hope you enjoyed Identification Number O04172. Put me on your Author Alert to see what story I write next.

* * *

More Author's notes (April 2012, 4 years after completing this story)- Unfortunately, I had so many ideas for this story that I couldn't squeeze into the plot. So I've ruined the -perfect sad ending- to this story, and there's a sequel called The Cosmic Era Republic. Go check it out, and read and review~

And reviews are greatly appreciated on this story too~!


End file.
